Salvando Connor
by Max Randy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! AU, eventual HPDM, Harry Sonserino. O irmão de Harry, Connor, é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Harry se dedicou a protege-lo: sendo comum. Mas algumas pessoas não o deixarão ficar nas sombras.
1. O guardião do Irmão

**Título:** Salvando Connor

**Autor: **Lightning on the Wave

**Sumário:** UA, eventual HP/DM, Harry!Sonserina. Irmão de Harry, Connor, é o Menino Que Sobreviveu e Harry se dedicou a protegê-lo - sendo comum. Mas alguns não o deixarão ficar nas sombras.

**Avisos: **A Classificação é muito mais para acomodar a linguagem e a violência do que para situações sexuais. Mas a fic SERÁ slash, então não leia se você não gostar desse tipo de coisa.

**Notas da Autora: **Certo, esse é o primeiro capítulo do que eu espero ser uma complicada e longa descrição da juventude de Harry em um mundo alternativo. Haverá situações, lugares e pessoas familiares ao cannon, mas eu não seguirei a linha dos livros completamente, nem mesmo remotamente em algumas partes. (Haverá personagens e objetos que são mencionados em HBP na fic que será a equivalente ao sexto livro, mas até lá, espero que já tenham lido o livro ou desistido da estória). Eu sempre gostei de fics onde Harry tem um irmão que supostamente salvou o mundo e fics onde ele é colocado na Sonserina, mas, na maioria das vezes, todas as personagens, com a exceção de Harry, tornam-se caricaturas de si mesmas com o desenvolver da fic. Essa é minha tentativa de escrever um Harry!Sonserina que não é necessariamente maligno, um Snape e um Draco que podem ser bons, mas não são simpáticos e um irmão (o gêmeo de Harry, Connor) que é uma pessoa completa.

**Disclaimers: **Essa estória tem os personagens e lugares criados e possuídos por J.K. Rowling, vários meios de publicação que incluem, mas não se limitam à, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books e Rocco ed. e Warner Bros. Inc. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos ou tem intenção de infringir qualquer lei de copyright ou de marca particular.

**NT:** Essa fic foi originalmente escrita e criada na língua inglesa por _**Lightning On The Wave** _e começou a ser traduzida por **Tachel Black**, que por algum motivo deletou-a e eu resolvi repostar.

**Capítulo um: O guardião do Irmão**

"Quais são os seus votos Harry?"

Harry os conhecia, mesmo que só tivesse cinco anos de idade. Ele os sussurrou enquanto sua mãe o segurava acima da cama do irmão, e os sussurrava junto com ele, eles murmuravam palavras hipnotizantes que Harry ouvira a sua vida inteira.

"Manter Connor a salvo. Sempre o proteger. Certificar-me de que ele viva uma vida tranqüila, até que tenha de enfrentar Lord Voldemort novamente." Aqui, sua mãe sempre fazia uma pausa para respirar profundamente, como se ela temesse algo. Harry esperou que ela começasse e juntou sua voz a dela no recital das palavras tão conhecidas. "Ser seu irmão, seu amigo, seu guardião. Amá-lo. Nunca competir com ele, nunca o superar e nunca demonstrar minha verdadeira proximidade com ele. Ser comum, para que ele possa ser extraordinário."

Harry lembrava que havia tropeçado na última palavra no aniversário dele e do irmão, quando a mãe decidira ensiná-lo a dizer as palavras junto com ela pela primeira vez. No entanto, ele nunca lhe perguntara o que a palavra significava. Seus pais, às vezes, acreditavam que ele era mais inteligente do que realmente era. Mas, agora, ele queria saber, então ele se virou no colo da mãe enquanto ela o carregava para a própria cama e perguntou.

"Mamãe, o que significa extraordinário?"

Lily Evans Potter hesitou por alguns instantes, olhando para Harry, deitado na cama, como se ela não soubesse responder. Depois ela sorriu, sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou na cama, ao lado dele. Ele se moveu por baixo das cobertas, sem nunca tirar os olhos do rosto da mãe. Os dois tinham os olhos no mesmo tom extremo e brilhante de verde, enquanto seu pai e irmão compartilhavam os mesmos olhos castanhos claros. Harry ponderava, em uma caixinha escondida em sua mente onde ele colocava todos os pensamentos que não se permitia pronunciar, que ele e sua mãe possuíam um vínculo especial porque tinham os mesmos olhos. Ele sabia que isso não era verdade, porque Connor era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas Harry, às vezes, fingia que era verdade.

Lily acariciou a testa do filho, retirando alguns fios de sua franja de cima de uma cicatriz que ele possuía. Ela tinha a forma de um raio. Harry sabia como recebera a tal cicatriz – de um pedaço de pedra que caiu do teto, na noite em que Voldemort atacou, aquela terrível noite que ele não conseguia recordar, quando Lily e James foram atraídos para fora da casa pela concepção errônea de que os gêmeos haviam sido raptados. Voldemort invadiu a casa e lançou a Maldição _Avada Kedavra_ em Connor, e Connor havia escapado e refletido a Maldição em Voldemort, o destruindo. Isso resultou a ele uma cicatriz em forma de coração na testa, uma cicatriz causada por um feitiço das trevas.

Enquanto pensava sobre aquela noite, Harry descobriu o significado de extraordinário antes mesmo de Lily o sussurrar para ele.

"Significa - especial, Harry. Significa que ele não é comum, não é normal. Significa que ele se destaca na multidão." Ela hesitou novamente, tentando encontrar as palavras para o que deveria dizer depois.

"E eu tenho que ser comum, para que Connor possa ser especial." Disse Harry, acenando com a cabeça. Ele compreendeu. Seu irmãozinho precisaria de sua ajuda. Não era um destino fácil, Lily lhe explicara, todos os dias ser aquele a quem todos esperam derrotar Lord Voldemort um dia. Ele não se fora para sempre, ele voltaria um dia. Connor deveria estar pronto para esse dia, ele deveria se _concentrar_, que fora uma palavra nova que Harry aprendera naquele mesmo dia. Por isso, Harry o ajudaria a se _concentrar_ sendo comum.

Ele não sabia como isso funcionaria ainda, mas ele iria descobrir. Sempre que olhava para seu irmão, Harry sentia um amor que não conseguia medir. Connor era especial e Harry o ajudaria a ser especial.

Quando ele olhou novamente para a mãe, ela estava com um sorriso no rosto, aquele pequeno sorriso secreto que era partilhado somente com ele. Ela concordou com a cabeça, sussurrando: "Sim, Harry. É exatamente isso". Antes de se levantar e sair do quarto.

E foi então que Harry soube, com uma grande alegria, que a ligação especial com sua mãe não era falsa, afinal. Sua mãe confiava nele para cuidar de seu irmãozinho. Isso era importante. Isso era especial.

Ele se virou e se curvou na direção da cama de Connor, um gesto que aprendera de uma estória que ouvira de seu avô em outro dia.

"Eu o protegerei, Connor." Ele disse. "Eu serei seu cavaleiro, para que você possa ser rei."

Connor suspirou enquanto dormia.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, sabia que o irmão não acordaria, ele tinha o sono muito pesado para isso, e fechou seus olhos.

* * *

"Boa tentativa, Harry! Você quase pegou o pomo!"

Harry sorriu e pousou com leveza, mas enfiou os pés na terra com firmeza, para evitar que acidentalmente saísse voando. Ele gostava tanto de voar que poderia decolar sem querer. "Obrigado, Connor." Ele disse desmontando da vassoura e acenando para o irmão. "Continuarei tentando. Sei que, com você como treinador, eu vou melhorar em pouco tempo."

Connor, que já havia desmontado, pulou até ele e bagunçou o cabelo de Harry, não que isso fizesse muita diferença. "Você vai melhorar." Connor falou. "Próxima disputa!" Ele então soltou o pomo que tinha nas mãos e correu até a própria vassoura, a montou de um salto e começou a perseguir o pequeno pomo dourado pelos ares.

Harry deitou-se na grama ensolarada e observou. Connor já estava a quinze metros do chão, depois dezoito. Logo, o garoto entrou num mergulho que por muito pouco não acertou a grama e o próprio pomo. Quando ele saiu do mergulho, Harry recomeçou a respirar. Ele mesmo tinha ensinado ao irmão como fazer aquilo, porque Connor tinha que ser um ótimo piloto, mas ele não podia evitar o anseio que ficava em sua garganta toda vez que ele fazia isso, em caso de _aquela_ ser a vez em que Connor sofresse um acidente.

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virando a cabeça para trás, ele sorriu quando pode ver a quem ela pertencia. "Não sabia que estava aqui, Almofadinhas." Ele disse, e sentou-se na grama para poder abraçar Sirius. Seu padrinho lhe deu um abraço de um braço só e se sentou ao lado dele no chão. Os olhos do homem também estavam em Connor, Harry, convencido de que era assim que tinha que ser, recostou-se nele e fechou os olhos.

"James queria levar sua mãe para algum lugar privado." Finalmente, Sirius disse, sorrindo maliciosamente para Harry.

"Sirius! Eca!" Harry franziu o nariz. Ele realmente não queria pensar em seus pais fazendo sexo. O aniversário de onze anos dele e de seu irmão era amanhã e, então, receberiam as cartas de Hogwarts. Harry sabia que seus pais estariam provavelmente se sentindo ansiosos em relação a este último mês em que eles teriam que deixar Connor entrar no grande e assustador mundo bruxo, mas ele preferiria não saber o que eles faziam para aliviar os nervos.

Sirius bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos revoltos de Harry em resposta. Harry já estava resignado com isso.

"De qualquer modo," Sirius disse. "eles queriam alguém para cuidar de vocês, só por precaução."

Harry ficou tenso e se afastou dele.

"Eu cuido de Connor." Ele disse. "Isso é o que eu faço."

Sirius sorriu gentilmente para ele.

"Eu sei, Harry. Mas Connor ainda é uma criança." Ele suspirou e olhou para cima, então, ambos viram quando Connor perdeu o pomo e virou a vassoura abruptamente para persegui-lo. "E mesmo que Peter–" ele cuspiu o nome "– esteja em Azkaban, existem outros Comensais da Morte que poderiam estar procurando por uma chance de ferí-lo."

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Ele sabia sobre os Comensais da Morte. Seus pais lhe deram os nomes dos que eles conheciam e ele estudou sobre suas famílias e seus poderes, Harry até aprendeu alguns feitiços essenciais até o ponto em que ele estivesse quase pronto para enfrentar Comensais da Morte. _Quase,_ Harry repetiu para si mesmo. Ele gostaria de pensar que já estava pronto, mas isso era difícil de dizer, até que enfrentasse um Comensal frente a frente numa batalha. Além disso, ele tinha que praticá-los em segredo. Ele era um pouco mais rápido para dominar feitiços do que Connor, às vezes, e ele não poderia deixar seu irmão embaraçado ou se mostrar superior a ele.

_Somente um pouco mais rápido,_ pensava ele enquanto se recostava novamente em Sirius para assistir seu irmão, mais uma vez, apanhar um relutante pomo dourado em suas mãos. _E eu sou um pouco mais rápido na vassoura também, mas eu vôo numa velocidade um pouco abaixo da dele. Ele nunca vai saber. Ninguém nunca irá saber, todos saberão que ele é o melhor._

Isso deixava Harry feliz. Além de garantir um pouco de fama justificada para seu irmão – o que ele merecia de sobra, por ser marcado para morrer por Voldemort – as vantagens extras seriam úteis algum dia. Um Comensal da Morte que considerasse Harry lento numa vassoura poderia subestimá-lo, assim, Harry poderia derrubar e derrotar qualquer um que ousasse tentar machucar seu irmão.

"Merlin, Harry, você às vezes age como se tivesse que carregar o mundo nos ombros." Sirius disse, interrompendo seus pensamentos. "Você está bem?"

Harry se curvou por um momento, depois relaxou novamente. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que Sirius, e Remus também, achavam que ele estava apenas sendo infantil e ciumento quando dizia que ele cuidaria do irmão. Eles não sabiam a verdade como sua mãe sabia. Ninguém saberia da verdade, ele seria comum.

"Eu estou bem." Harry respondeu. "E eu não carrego o peso do mundo em meus ombros, quem faz isso é Connor."

A expressão de Sirius ficou mais branda e ele observou quando Connor apanhou o pomo.

"Ele terá uma caminhada difícil pela frente." Sirius finalmente concordou.

_Não será tão dura quanto poderia ser_, Harry prometeu para si mesmo, puxando os joelhos para perto do queixo e abraçando as pernas com um dos braços. _Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Connor. Eu ficarei sempre às suas costas e ninguém me verá até que tentem te ferir e saiam feridos em seu lugar._

Essa era a vida. Essa era a maneira de ser comum e, ainda assim, estar sempre pronto para proteger o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Essa era a maneira de se certificar de que Connor sobreviveria.

Harry ouviu seu gêmeo, destinado a uma vida de dor e luta, gargalhando e não conseguiu pensar em nada que não sacrificaria para manter aquele riso ileso.


	2. Encontros, Cordiais e Nem Tanto

**Capítulo Dois: Encontros, Cordiais e Nem Tanto.**

"Agora, Connor. Seja bonzinho e obedeça a seus professores. Você está levando Godric? Bom. Mantenha-o na gaiola, pelo menos até que chegue à Hogwarts. James, você _não _enviará a capa da invisibilidade com ele. Sim, eu vi você retirando-a de seu bolso, guarde-a imediatamente. Ele não precisará dela no primeiro ano de escola..."

Harry caminhava atrás dos pais enquanto eles acompanhavam seu irmão em direção à plataforma nove e meia, ele sorria enquanto escuta as recomendações de sua mãe. Normalmente, sua mãe não estaria tão irritadiça, mas, normalmente, ela teria Connor ao seu lado o tempo todo, ou teria Sirius, Remus ou Harry ao lado dele, pessoas que não hesitariam em puxar uma varinha para defendê-lo de qualquer possível ataque de Comensais da Morte. E haveria muito mais oportunidades para isso em meio a toda a confusão e gritaria que era a estação de King's Cross, em meio a multidão de bruxos e trouxas, alguém poderia facilmente tentar acertar Connor.

Harry não estava tão preocupado. Ele havia testado alguns de seus feitiços com a varinha nova e eles funcionaram muito mais eficazmente do que com a varinha de treino. Harry até confiava em sua coruja branca como a neve, Edwiges, para vigiar e procurar por perigo, se ele se aproximasse. Ela estava em cima de sua bagagem, em seu carrinho, olhando em todas as direções com seus olhos de cor âmbar brilhantes. Ela parecia estar mais atenta do que Godric, a coruja-das-torres negra de Connor, que vacilava entre o sono e encarar pessoas que Harry poderia dizer que eram inocentes só de olhar para elas.

"Harry."

Harry levantou o olhar, assustado. Eles já haviam alcançado o muro mágico que daria passagem à Plataforma e ele não havia reparado quando sua mãe começou a andar mais lentamente, assim ficando para trás, para andar ao seu lado. Claro que ela era uma pessoa não-ameaçadora, como Sirius e Remus eram. Mas Harry decidiu ficar mais alerta. Não haveria mais nenhuma pessoa não-ameaçadora dentro daquele trem.

"Sim, mãe." Ele murmurou.

Lily hesitou por um momento, como se pensasse em dar os mesmos conselhos que dera a Connor para ele. Harry esperou pacientemente. Ela faria somente uma recomendação e Harry sabia qual seria, no entanto, ele sentiu que precisava ouvir mais uma vez. Era uma confirmação de seu objetivo, sua lealdade e seu lugar no mundo.

"Tome conta de seu irmão."

Então, algo dentro dele, que nem mesmo o próprio Harry havia tomado consciência de estar tenso, sentiu-se aliviado.

"É claro que sim, mãe." Ele respondeu.

A mão de Lily fez a trajetória familiar de remover a franja negra da testa de seu filho, revelando o que Harry sabia ser apenas um reflexo distorcido e imperfeito da cicatriz de seu irmão gêmeo. "Você é o raio." Ela sussurrou. "Você ataca rápida e poderosamente. Você não deixa rastros. Connor é o coração. Proteja a inocência dele, Harry. Certifique-se de que ele permaneça puro e imaculado no fim de tudo. Diretor Dumbledore disse-nos que Connor possuirá o poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece. Esse poder é a habilidade que ele tem de amar, tem que ser. Mas se ele for forçado a crescer rápido demais, então ele perderá essa habilidade." Ela se curvou e beijou a sua cicatriz. "Certifique-se de que ele possa ser uma criança apenas por mais algum tempo."

"Farei isso, mãe." Ele conseguiu dizer, lutando contra o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. Ela nunca dissera algo como aquilo antes, nunca. A cicatriz de Connor era importante, não a sua, era a cicatriz de Connor que o marcara para a fama e para a morte. Pensar que ele era uma parte do que o irmão era, mesmo que por pouco tempo...

Lily pareceu que diria algo, mas Connor, que estava adiante deles, gritava a plenos pulmões. "Harry, Vamos! O trem está quase partindo!"

Harry e Lily trocaram sorrisos. Connor estava infantilmente excitado com a idéia de freqüentar Hogwarts e, mesmo que só um pouquinho, antecipando o que os outros diriam sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ele via essa oportunidade como algo que mudaria sua vida para sempre e algo que era muito diferente de tudo o que vivera até agora, como se nada mais fosse voltar a ser como era antes.

Em alguns pontos, Harry achava que a premissa era verdadeira. Connor estaria fazendo feitiços de verdade, agora, numa freqüência muito maior do que a que praticava em casa. Ele teria que crescer um pouco, perder um pouco de sua ingenuidade, aprender a amar não somente seus pais, Harry, Sirius e Remus, mas a todo o mundo mágico que teria que proteger um dia.

Harry estava grato que sua vida era muito mais simples em comparação à de seu irmão. Sua responsabilidade continuara a que sempre fora: proteger Connor.

Ele apertou a mão de sua mãe uma última vez antes de atravessar a barreira que ficava entre as plataformas nove e dez. Edwiges fazia barulhos com o bico, como se impressionada com o barulho e o tamanho da locomotiva.

Harry ficou observando seu irmão durante todo o tempo do embarque e, felizmente, Connor escolheu ficar numa cabine vazia. Harry entrou atrás dele e levantou suas sobrancelhas para ele.

Connor sorriu timidamente como resposta. Na verdade, eles não pareciam ser gêmeos, Harry pensava tranqüilamente, essa antiga conclusão voltando com toda a força ao ver seu irmão em um ambiente completamente diferente. Connor tinha cabelos negros, mas eles eram muito mais comportados dos que os de Harry, então a cicatriz dele estava sempre parcialmente visível, o final do coração aparecendo por trás da franja. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos de James e não precisava de óculos, como Lily, e ele puxava muito mais a James em aparência.

_E até isso podemos usar em nossa vantagem_, pensava Harry enquanto tomava o lugar em frente a seu irmão, _Não há como um Comensal cometer um erro, contudo, o Comensal em questão pode não pensar que eu sou irmão dele_.

"Você não está ansioso?" Connor lhe perguntou.

"Claro que estou." Harry respondeu, sorrindo. "Mas a melhor parte é ver você saltitando na cadeira como um sapo de chocolate."

"Eu _não _estou saltitando." Disse Connor, saltitando.

"Está sim."

"Não estou."

"Está sim."

"Não estou."

E, assim, eles continuaram a troca totalmente imatura que seus pais diriam pra parar em dois minutos. Eles estavam discutindo dessa maneira por quase dez minutos quando a porta do compartimento se abriu. Harry virou a cabeça em direção ao som, certificando-se de que sua expressão era tão amigável e agradável quanto o sorriso inocente de Connor. Ele colocou a mão em sua varinha, que estava solta em um dos bolsos das vestes da escola que ele já vestia e ninguém precisava saber que ela estava lá.

O garoto parado na porta piscou por um momento, como se ele não esperasse que houvesse dois deles. Então ele entrou. Harry estudou seu cabelo ruivo e suas usadas, mas limpas, roupas, e lentamente retirou a mão da varinha. O garoto era, Harry tinha quase certeza, um Weasley e a família inteira era leal a Dumbledore e lutava pela Ordem da Fênix. A matriarca da família havia perdido familiares para Voldemort e, por isso, Harry podia confiar que esse garoto não era uma ameaça para Connor, a menos, é claro que ele provasse o contrário.

"Oi." Disse o garoto enquanto tomava o assento ao lado de Harry, de frente para Connor. "Eu ouvi que Connor Potter estava nesse compartimento. É você?"

Connor abriu um sorriso enorme e levantou a franja, expondo para o garoto a cicatriz em forma de coração. O Weasley piscou e abriu a boca assombrado, então, ele estendeu a mão, sorrindo. "Meu nome é Rony Weasley. É muito legal te conhecer. Você conheceu meus pais? Eu acho que eles conhecem os seus. Minha mãe disse algo sobre uma visita, uma vez, e meu pai disse que era restrito, mas..."

Harry sentou-se mais confortavelmente, enquanto deixava o fluxo da conversa banhar-lhe a alma. Ouviu quando seu irmão respondeu às primeiras perguntas timidamente e percebeu quando ele começou a ganhar confiança quando percebeu o interesse e fascínio que Rony tinha com a presença dele. Connor nunca esteve na presença de muitas crianças de sua faixa etária, assim como Harry também não. Realmente, era muito perigoso deixar outros os visitar, pelo menos enquanto Voldemort ainda tinha chance de voltar. Essa era uma das muitas razões de Harry estar feliz de estarem indo para Hogwarts agora. Connor faria muitos amigos. Nem todos poderiam ser filhos de Comensais da Morte com intenção de espionar seu irmão, mas Harry estava inclinado a acreditar que muitos estariam fazendo exatamente isso, principalmente se eles estivessem na Sonserina.

A porta do compartimento se abriu abruptamente e outro garoto entrou. Harry ficou tenso. Esse bruxo tinha cabelos loiros e a expressão treinada de aborrecimento de um sangue-puro, dois outros bruxos estavam ao seu lado, como elfos domésticos. Ele olhou para o garoto Weasley e sorriu de maneira desdenhosa, a mão de Harry foi novamente para a sua varinha.

"Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu." Ele disse para Connor. "Não é mesmo?" O tom arrastado, que era tão óbviamente forçado, fez da pergunta uma afirmação.

Connor acenou com a cabeça, seus ombros tensos. Harry ficou orgulhoso pela capacidade de observação do irmão. Ele ainda não sabia quem esse bruxo era, apesar de ter suas suspeitas, e Connor, um garoto protegido do mundo exterior, não gostou dele de início. Um sinal dado por um coração imaculado.

"Meu nome é Draco Malfoy." Disse o garoto, estendendo sua mão, esperando que Connor fosse realmente apertá-la.

Harry ficou de pé, completamente preparado para lançar um feitiço. Lucius Malfoy estivera no círculo íntimo de Voldemort na primeira guerra e escapara de Azkaban com uma desculpa qualquer. De todas as crianças freqüentando Hogwarts esse ano, o filho desse homem seria a que Harry escolheria como Aquele Mais Provável A Tentar Matar Connor.

Malfoy olhou para ele de um modo estranho e depois gargalhou.

"E quem é esse?" Ele perguntou. "Mais um brincando de te cortejar, Potter, como o Weasley?"

_Agora sim_, Harry pensou quando viu um fogo familiar acender nos olhos de seu irmão. _Ele acabou de perder sua chance_.

"Esse é o meu irmão Harry." Disse Connor, também se levantando. Ele era levemente mais alto do que aparentava e, quando virou seu olhar para Malfoy, o homem no qual ele iria se tornar estava evidente. Harry quase esqueceu de respirar enquanto fitava seu irmão com admiração. Se Connor perderia um pedaço de sua inocência hoje, ele faria isso por um motivo digno. "Esse é Rony Weasley, meu amigo, algo que você nunca vai ser, então não insulte os que lhe são superiores."

Malfoy endureceu, estava com os olhos arregalados. Harry o observou, imaginando o motivo.

Então, ele compreendeu. Malfoy, aparentemente, também era um inocente, a seu próprio modo. Ele entrou naquele compartimento da mesma maneira, provavelmente, em que entrava em qualquer outro lugar, mandando e falando arrastado, e esperava que Connor o aceitasse, como todos os outros fariam em seu lugar. Os Malfoy teriam criado seu filho como um sangue-puro, moldado em um perfeito estado de obediência aos ricos e poderosos – e os Malfoy eram ambos. Por que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu seria diferente de qualquer outro garoto que ele conhecera durante toda a sua vida?

Harry suspirou, sentindo um estranho sentimento de pena pelo garoto. Ele retirou a mão de sua varinha e ouviu seu irmão rindo atrás dele.

"Nem que eu quisesse você como amigo." Ele disse. "Você tem um nome horrível."

"Connor!" Harry gritou, chocado. Defender os inocentes era uma coisa, ofender imaturamente por puro prazer era outra completamente diferente. Os sangue-puros faziam parte da sociedade mágica também e Connor deveria estar acima desse tipo de comentário maldoso que Harry esperaria de alguém como Draco. A mágoa ainda era visível no rosto de Malfoy; ele estava chocado demais para tentar escondê-la. Connor poderia ter retrucado com outras palavras mais leves e, talvez, ele estaria no caminho certo para ganhar um aliado valioso na guerra. Essas não eram as palavras que ele deveria dizer, mesmo que Rony estivesse gargalhando.

O riso fez com que Malfoy endurecesse a expressão do próprio rosto novamente, os bruxos que estavam com ele esperavam por ordens. Mas Malfoy simplesmente enrugou o nariz para Connor e disse:

"Eu sabia que alguém com uma sangue-ruim como mãe não saberia nada sobre educação _apropriada"_ E se retirou.

Connor gritou e Rony pareceu chateado.

"Que barra, cara, o que ele disse sobre a sua mãe..."

Harry saiu do compartimento atrás de Malfoy. O que ele disse fora atroz, mas Connor o havia provocado. Harry sabia as leis de cortesia sangue-puro por causa de seu pai e Sirius, ambos sendo sangue-puros, e ele sabia que Malfoy merecia um pedido de desculpas.

* * *

Draco esfregava a testa enquanto andava. Ele desenvolvera uma dor de cabeça em cinco segundos dentro daquele compartimento com um bruxo tão poderoso. A magia de Potter praticamente cantava em sua volta, ela enchia o ar com uma vibração sonora que Draco, como todo Malfoy treinado propriamente, podia sentir. Ela fazia seu crânio doer. Obviamente, Draco se defendeu. Ele teria que colocar escudos mais fortes assim que chegassem à Hogwarts. Ele teria que fazer isso de qualquer maneira, já que haveria bruxos demais por todos os lados, mas ele culpava Potter por fazer sua cabeça doer tão cedo.

"Malfoy."

Draco olhou por cima do ombro e, então, observou mais atentamente. Atrás dele estava o outro bruxo, aquele que Potter dissera ser seu irmão. Ele estivera tão quieto que não havia reparado que ele estivera lá. Ele excluíra o garoto no insulto ao Weasley por mera força do hábito. Ele tinha cabelos negros ainda mais desgrenhados que os de Potter e brilhantes olhos verdes por trás de óculos horrendos.

E ele fazia o ar em volta dele cantar.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram, somente para se estreitarem ainda mais.

"Isso é algum tipo de truque ridículo?" Ele perguntou irritado, enquanto tomava um passo de volta, na direção de... Harry, era esse o nome dele. Ele não usaria esse tipo de linguagem normalmente, mas ele não gostava de ser enganado ou insultado. Seu pai lhe entenderia. "Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, não é?"

Harry piscou. "O que?" Mas ele não estava tão surpreso quanto pretendia estar. Em sua volta, sua mágica estava se moldando em uma única flecha, apontada para a cabeça de Draco.

"Você é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu." Draco disse com a mandíbula tensa. "Não era o outro. Você pensou que eu acharia _engraçado_ e voltaria humilhado, me curvando aos seus pés? Os Malfoy não se curvam."

"Nem mesmo para o Lord das Trevas?" Potter sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando divertidos.

Muito mais do que enfurecido, Draco se virou para ir. Contudo, viu-se impedido de continuar quando a mão de Potter segurou seu braço. Vincent e Gregory começaram a voltar em direção aos dois, mas pararam quando Draco balançou a cabeça levemente. Eles eram bem treinados, mas não teriam chance contra um bruxo tão poderoso quanto Potter. Draco esperou, congelado, pelo feitiço do qual ele sabia que não poderia se proteger.

Por isso, obviamente, ele ficara muito mais do que surpreso quando a mão do garoto levantou a franja de cabelos revoltos para revelar uma cicatriz em forma de raio, e não de coração, e murmurou. "Em nome de Merlin, eu peço que me perdoe por minhas palavras injustas e austeras, e a meu irmão pelas dele. Não sei se aceitará esses termos, mas eu os proponho: uma trégua entre nós e neutralidade daqui por diante."

Draco o encarou novamente. Ele esteve desperdiçando tempo valioso fazendo isso naquele dia. Mas todas as palavras estiveram corretas e a expressão de Potter estivera sincera quando as ofereceu, seus olhos encontrando os de Draco firmemente. Claro que isso não impedia que o poder vibrante, impossivelmente grande, ainda que compactado e coagido em perfeita obediência, desse a Draco uma terrível dor de cabeça, mas talvez, não precisasse ser assim.

Esse Potter conhecia as cortesias dos sangue-puros. Esse Potter viera as oferecer a Draco. Esse Potter soltara o braço de Draco assim que a cerimônia se completara e se afastara em uma distância respeitável, mantendo sua magia girando e murmurando em sua volta, mas não posicionada diretamente para ele como estivera antes, mas ainda assim pronta para atacar; o que era o correto a se fazer, sendo que Draco ainda não havia respondido.

Esse Potter cantava e vibrava pura_ magia_, e se ele não fosse a maior fonte da magia que ele sentira naquele compartimento, Draco era capaz de comer a própria mão.

E, ainda assim, ele não era o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Draco, agora, tinha duas opções: ele poderia continuar a acreditar que estava sendo enganado e se retirar da presença dele em indignação justificada, ou poderia aceitar o que lhe fora oferecido e esperar as repercussões. Talvez Connor Potter fosse mais poderoso do que Harry. Talvez ele fosse tão poderoso que Draco não conseguia senti-lo.

Ou quem sabe Harry, que, afinal de contas, não teria como saber o tamanho da própria aura que carregava, teria ainda mais profundezas secretas, profundezas essas que nada tinham a ver com feitiços.

Draco sabia qual ele gostaria que fosse verdade, mas, por enquanto, ele escolhera aceitar o pedido de desculpas e trégua que lhe foram oferecidos, e esperar o que aconteceria no futuro.

Ele encostou seu punho fechado no peito, em cima de seu coração, e se curvou levemente. Depois lhe estendeu a mão. Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio enquanto aceitava a mão estendida.

"Obrigado." Ele disse, se curvando também, e entrou novamente em seu compartimento, sem maiores explicações. E isso também era absolutamente apropriado, Draco pensou, observando-o se retirar, com um sentimento de fascínio que ainda não saberia descrever. Ele teria que escrever uma carta para seu pai quando chegasse à escola. Ele imaginava o que Lucius diria sobre tudo isso.

"Por que isso, agora?" Vicente sussurrou, ainda em um transe. Ele não podia sentir o poder de Harry, mas ele sabia que Draco não aceitaria o pedido de desculpas de qualquer um.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu Draco. "Não ainda. Mas eu posso lhes dizer isso..." Ele fez uma pausa longa, olhando para seus dois amigos.

"Sim?" Perguntou Gregório, inclinando-se para mais perto do loiro.

Draco sorriu na direção da porta, agora fechada, do compartimento atrás dele.

"Haverá um Potter na Sonserina."

* * *

**Nota do Tradutor:**

Bom… é isso. Espero poder atualizar o mais rápido possível, já tenho vários capítulos prontos e estou revisando um por um pra ter certeza que estão todos OK.


	3. Discussões com o Chapéu Seletor

**Capítulo Três: Discussões com o Chapéu Seletor.**

Harry ouvia ao murmúrio de assombro coletivo à sua volta enquanto os primeiro-anistas navegavam pelo lago em direção a Hogwarts. Ele estava se ocupando em estudar o castelo, também e, ele teve que admitir que o castelo era muito bonito e uma visão de luz agradável naquela noite escura.

Contudo, ele suspeitou que estava procurando coisas ligeiramente diferentes que o resto dos estudantes. Eles ofegariam e exclamariam às janelas, e o teto encantado do Salão Principal quando eles o alcançaram, e as torres de pedra que quebravam o horizonte em lugares estranhos. Harry estudou as densidades das paredes, a largura das janelas, e a crepitante e ardente neblina de feitiços que ele tinha conseguido se treinar para ver. Hogwarts parecia em chamas olhando desta maneira, entretanto o fogo não consumia a pedra mas lenta e continuamente se movia em cima dela, alterando cores. E Harry tinha certeza de que havia muitos feitiços que ele não podia ver defendendo a escola. Eles percorreriam de novo para velho, alguns colocados indubitavelmente pelos próprios Fundadores..

Mas, seriam esses feitiços suficientes? Manteriam Connor a salvo se Comensais da Morte que estivessem em seu encalço? E se Voldemort viesse procurar por ele? E se, por um acidente, o mundo ficasse sem seu salvador, sem o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu antes da batalha final?

Harry estava pensando nisso e quase não percebeu seu irmão dando leves cutucões nele, para ele descer do barco. Ele saiu, mas foi por treinamento que ele se manteve ao lado de seu irmão durante o percurso, não por atenção ou antecipação. Ele já sabia tudo sobre o discurso que alguém – pelo que parecia, a Vice Diretora de Hogwarts e a diretora de sua futura casa, Professora Minerva McGonagall – dizia para os primeiro-anistas. Ele já sabia tudo sobre o Chapéu Seletor e sobre os fantasmas que entraram na ante-sala, naquele exato momento, fazendo com que seus colegas dessem murmúrios de empolgação, murmúrios que pareciam ecos do estalar provocado pelos feitiços ao redor do castelo.

Ele ainda não sabia se poderia ou o quanto poderia confiar em Hogwarts e, até que soubesse com certeza, ele ficaria de olho no velho castelo.

"Você não está assustado, está?"

Harry piscou e virou o rosto em direção à voz, pelo menos quando ele percebeu que a pergunta era dirigida a ele. Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre o tom de Malfoy quando o viu de pé, ao seu lado, observando-o atentamente. Estaria Draco caçoando dele? Estaria fazendo uma pergunta legítima? Estaria tentando demonstrar afinidade? Sua expressão facial já não mais mostrava o que ele sentia. Harry sentiu-se aliviado por isso. Ele preferiria não ter que aliviar as tensões entre seu irmão e filhos de Comensais durante todo o ano.

"Não." Respondeu Harry ao mesmo tempo em que se virava novamente para a porta de entrada.

As portas se abriram, interrompendo quaisquer outras perguntas que Malfoy ainda quisesse fazer. McGonagall começou, então, a guiá-los pelo Salão, sob os olhares de outros estudantes e professores. Harry ouvia vários estudantes surpresos soltarem exclamações constantes à sua volta e ele não conseguia imaginar o porquê, mesmo vendo que o chapéu mágico já havia começado a sua canção. A única coisa espantosa, e por isso interessante, que ele percebeu foram os feitiços pairando por todo o salão e se enrolando nas mesas dos estudantes como um cipó. Ele conhecia apenas um ou dois deles, tais como os utilizados para suavizar os pensamentos, coisa que poderia trazer a tona muita magia descontrolada e mortal. Os outros, ele teria que aprender com o tempo.

– Abbott, Ana!

Harry observou enquanto a garota saltitou em direção ao banquinho e colocou o Chapéu na cabeça. Depois de poucos segundos, ele gritou Lufa-lufa. Harry respirou aliviado novamente, o chapéu funcionava do mesmo modo que seus pais lhe haviam dito que funcionaria, ninguém havia adulterado o chapéu, o perigo diminuíra. Harry inclinou-se para observar os rastros verdes de um feitiço que, ele viu posteriormente, estava destinada à mesa da Sonserina. Ele parecia muito com feitiços defensivos que ele mesmo já praticara, mas esse era um pouco diferente, tinha pontas de proteção, como se estivesse destinado a atacar e não defender.

Sua atenção retornava à Cerimônia somente em alguns momentos, momentos como quando ouviu o anúncio de "Granger, Hermione" e uma pausa extremamente longa e silenciosa antes da seleção. Ele se inclinou para frente, tentando ver o que ocorria. Viu uma menina, sentada muito rígida no banco e ouviu um leve murmúrio de vozes, como se ela estivesse discutindo com o chapéu.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" O chapéu gritou.

Granger se levantou, retirou o chapéu da cabeça e foi em direção aos seus novos colegas com um sorriso muito satisfeito no rosto. Harry escondeu um sorriso. Ela estaria na mesma casa de Connor, então. Ele esperava que ela fosse sua amiga, alguém com tanta determinação seria um ótimo aliado. Além disso, ela não tinha nenhum nome bruxo que Harry conseguia reconhecer, o que significava que ela era uma nascida trouxa, ou seja, teria muito mais razões para ficar ao lado de Connor.

Ele prestou atenção novamente quando ouviu um nome familiar ser chamado e ficou mais do que satisfeito ao ver que Neville Longbottom tinha sido colocado na Grifinória. Lily havia lhe contado a história solene de como os Longbottom perderam a sanidade nas mãos dos Lestrange e suas maldições Cruciatus. Harry imaginara se a coragem deles teria passado para o filho e, aparentemente, ele imaginara certo.

Malfoy acabara na Sonserina. Harry não estava nem um pouco surpreso. Mas ele não entendeu quando o loiro sorriu para ele enquanto fazia o caminho para a mesa de sua casa. Ele sentiu os olhos de Malfoy até que ele se sentasse em um lugar ao final da mesa. Harry apenas sorriu de volta e retomou sua atenção à Cerimônia.

Então, chegou o momento pelo qual ele estivera esperando.

"Potter, Connor!"

Os burburinhos começaram assim que o nome fora anunciado. Harry viu seu irmão ficar muito vermelho e tropeçar um pouco enquanto andava em direção à frente do salão. Claro que ele havia imaginado esse dia, mas uma coisa é imaginar e outra é realmente vivenciar. Harry sentiu uma pontada de simpatia por seu irmão quando ele continuou a trajetória, decidido, enfrentando o murmúrio dos outros alunos.

"É ele mesmo?"

"_O_ Connor Potter?"

"Você consegue ver a cicatriz?"

"Sei lá, ele parece ser menor do que eu imaginava..."

Connor colocou o chapéu enquanto sussurrava algo, Harry sabia que ele tentava se manter calmo. Depois ele ficou imóvel, Harry presumiu que o chapéu começara a falar com ele.

Tudo durou apenas por um momento, como Harry sabia que seria, mas esse curto momento tinha garras também, e Harry pôde senti-las arranhando suas costas de cima a baixo enquanto esperava.

"GRIFINÓRIA!"

Todo o Salão aplaudiu. Ouviram-se rugidos de aprovação da mesa da Grifinória e suspiros de alívio de quase todas as outras, com exceção da Sonserina. Harry acenou com a cabeça enquanto Connor retirava o chapéu da própria cabeça, sorrindo. É claro que ele era essencialmente bom. Ele havia derrotado Voldemort, não? Mas essa era a primeira vez que alguém de fora da família julgava o caráter de Connor, ele deveria estar se sentindo muito feliz de ter os instintos da família confirmados, Harry pensou.

Connor tomou seu lugar na mesa de sua casa e sorriu na direção de seu gêmeo. Harry sorriu levemente de volta e foi à frente quando ouviu McGonagall chamar seu nome.

O chapéu passou por seus olhos e só parou quando alcançou suas orelhas. Harry ouviu o chapéu rindo em sua mente: _Você acha que já sabe qual será sua casa, não é_?.

_Eu acho que sim_, respondeu Harry, calmamente. Sua mãe lhe dissera que bastaria pensar que o chapéu poderia escutar. Esse era um conselho muito valioso, pois, dessa maneira, nenhum inimigo poderia coletar informações sobre os pensamentos de Harry, o que seria uma possibilidade bem real se ele falasse seus pensamentos em voz alta. _Eu irei para Grifinória, assim poderei proteger meu irmão_.

_Correção, você _Quer _ir para Grifinória, o que não significa que essa seja a melhor casa para você_.

Harry teve a estranha sensação de que o Salão inteiro estava girando e se tornando estreito à sua volta, como se o chapéu tivesse jogado sua visão em outra parte de seu cérebro enquanto investigava sua mente. Então, ele disse: _Ninguém pode questionar sua lealdade. Ou a sua coragem – quantas pessoas de onze anos estariam dispostas a morrer pelo irmão?_, e por alguma razão, ele parecia triste por isso, mas Harry não teve a chance de questioná-lo, _Ou a sua inteligência, aliás, aprender tantos feitiços em uma idade tão tenra._

_Mas o que condensa todas as suas qualidades, senhor Potter, é o seu objetivo e a sua ambição; seu cuidado e sua habilidade de esconder o que você realmente é e a sua determinação em conseguir isso. Acho que se esconde melhor do que a maioria das pessoas poderia imaginar_, o chapéu disse, misteriosamente.

Harry não havia prestado atenção a essa última frase, estava mais preocupado com a frase anterior a ela. _Mas, você não pode estar querendo me colocar na–_.

"SONSERINA!" O chapéu gritou, alegremente.

Por um momento alucinado, ele pensou em discutir. Ele deveria estar na _Grifinória_, era lá aonde ele _pertencia_, era lá aonde eles haviam _planejado_! Como poderia proteger seu irmão se não estaria perto dele durante inúmeras horas do dia? O chapéu sabia disso tudo e ainda o colocara em uma casa diferente. Harry sentia vontade de gritar e esbravejar e, pela primeira vez em anos, Harry pensou que poderia até chorar.

Mas ele controlou todos esses impulsos e os guardou seguramente na caixinha secreta de pensamentos que mantinha em sua mente. Ele não poderia reclamar, isso atrairia atenção maior ainda para ele. Além disso, poderia haver vantagens em estar na Sonserina. Ele teria acesso direto à maioria das crianças mais propensas a se juntarem ao outro lado durante a batalha. Ele não achava que poderia fingir ser como elas, mas a proximidade poderia deixá-los à vontade o suficiente perto dele, assim ele poderia observá-las.

Ele retirou o chapéu e encontrou um momento de silêncio total percorrendo o Salão, assim como ele esperava. Ele manteve a expressão de seu rosto calma enquanto fitava a mesa da Sonserina. Ele andaria até a mesa, encontraria um lugar, o chapéu continuaria com a Cerimônia de Seleção, afinal, ainda existiam muitos alunos a serem sorteados, e esse evento, Harry esperava, seria esquecido e julgado como um tropeço na estrada, apenas. Se Connor–

Mas o silêncio se desfez.

Harry viu quando Malfoy se levantou da mesa da Sonserina e começou a aplaudir. Ele fizera isso friamente, como se esse fosse somente mais um acontecimento de seu cotidiano, não retirou os olhos da face de Harry em nenhum momento, nem para perceber a atenção que estava atraindo para tudo. Logo, poucos sonserinos se juntaram a ele, mas, em sua maior parte, ele completou o percurso até a mesa sob o aplauso de apenas um par de mãos, fazendo do espetáculo mais patético do que Harry poderia imaginar.

Então, Malfoy teve a audácia de expulsar o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado com um aceno de mão para dar espaço para Harry. Harry aceitou o lugar, com receio do que Draco faria se ele o negasse. Talvez ele fizesse outra cena ridiculamente dramática em nome de –– em nome do quê?

"Você acha engraçado me humilhar?" Harry sussurrou ameaçadoramente para ele. Ele pôde ouvir que o chapéu, para sua sorte, havia recomeçado. Ele também pôde sentir seu gêmeo o observando da mesa da Grifinória. Sendo o covarde que era, ele não conseguiria enfrentar o olhar de Connor ainda, então ele se contentou em olhar com raiva para Malfoy. Que apenas se reclinou e sorriu para ele.

"Eu não percebi que estava humilhando-o." Malfoy disse num tom arrastado. "Estava meramente dando minhas boas-vindas ao mais novo membro da casa. Devo entender que sua educação impecável não se estende a cumprimentos amigáveis? É uma pena, claramente você é diferente do que imaginava." Seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente enquanto esperava a resposta de Harry.

Harry reconheceu a isca, mas só havia uma resposta e, Harry pensou, ela seria a que mais agradaria Malfoy no momento. Ele respirou profundamente e forçou um sorriso nos lábios enquanto respondeu.

"Estende-se sim." Ele disse. "Perdoe-me, eu lhe interpretei mal. Mas pensei que estaria na Grifinória, juntamente com meu irmão gêmeo."

Malfoy se inclinou para mais perto dele, insinuando uma intimidade que Harry não achou que possuíam.

"Gêmeos, às vezes, são completamente diferentes." Ele sussurrou. "Pelo menos, foi o que sempre pensei. E imaginei que você estaria na Sonserina desde que nos vimos no trem."

Harry retirou seus olhos dos de Malfoy abruptamente. _Merda_, pensou ele miseravelmente, _O que foi que fiz de errado? Que tipo de – de _coisa_ dentro de mim me faz ser um Sonserino a tal ponto que outras pessoas possam perceber? E por que minha família nunca me disse nada?_

Ele não sentia vontade de olhar para o outro lado do Salão, nem mesmo quando Rony Weasley foi selecionado na Grifinória, então ele olhou para a mesa dos professores. Ele não estava surpreso ao ver que Severus Snape, diretor da Casa Sonserina, estava olhando para ele atentamente. Seu pai contara a Harry tudo sobre as rixas entre os Marotos e Snape, quando eles estavam em Hogwarts, e sobre a dívida bruxa que ele devia a seu pai e que esse homem irritadiço, áspero e impaciente era um membro da Ordem da Fênix. Snape o ajudaria a proteger Connor, mas ele não faria de sua vida agradável. E ele tampouco parecera satisfeito em ter um Potter como membro de sua casa.

Harry sibilou abruptamente. Sua cabeça doía. Ele levantou sua mão e esfregou sua cicatriz, então piscou, surpreso, quando a abaixou e viu que ela estava manchada de sangue. Ele a escondeu embaixo da mesa em confusão.

Malfoy, obviamente, tentou agarrar seu braço.

"Deixe-me ver."

"Não!" Sentindo-se perdido, Harry precisava de algo familiar para ancorá-lo. Ele procurou pelo olhar do irmão, do outro lado do Salão, onde ele estava sentado amigavelmente com Rony.

Connor ainda estava o encarando, como se não tivesse desviado sua atenção desde sua seleção. Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás. Harry sentiu-se tencionando e evitou o contato novamente. Fora a primeira vez que vira aquela emoção no rosto do irmão, uma expressão irrefutável de traição.

Harry respirou com calma, tentando controlar seus sentimentos novamente. Ele não ouviu o discurso de Dumbledore e não viu a comida aparecer nas mesas, isso até que Malfoy o cutucasse nas costelas.

"Todos vão pensar que você está emburrado se você não comer algo."

_Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer_, pensou Harry. _Eu não posso atrair atenção para mim mesmo. As pessoas pensarão muito sobre mim e não darão a atenção devida à Connor. Tenho que me controlar._

Foi então que a voz de Lily veio a sua mente. "_Você é o raio, Harry. Você ataca rápida e poderosamente. Você não deixa rastros. Connor é o coração, proteja sua inocência, Harry. Certifique-se de que ele permanecerá puro e imaculado até que a hora dele chegue_."

Harry se permitiu dar mais um suspiro exasperado antes de começar a comer. Ele poderia fazer isso. Esse era apenas mais um desafio na sua meta de proteger Connor. Ninguém lhe dissera que seria _fácil_. Harry tinha a tendência de se jogar num problema e lutar contra ele até que ele estivesse resolvido, e era isso que ele faria com essa situação.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de suco de abóbora, Harry?"

Malfoy decidira lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome? Isso era novidade. Mas ele conseguiu sorrir, acenar com a cabeça e até responder um tímido "Obrigado, Draco."

Enquanto Draco servia, Harry manteve seus olhos longe da mesa da Grifinória. Ele explicaria a Connor que ser colocado na Sonserina não significava que ele teria mudado sua lealdade ou seus objetivos na vida, mas ele teria que fazer isso amanhã. Quando não estivessem sob os olhares de tantas pessoas.

* * *

Draco não era burro. Ele tinha visto o sangue brotando da cicatriz de Harry. Ele certamente notara a expressão de puro pânico que passara muito rápido pelo rosto de Harry quando o chapéu havia anunciado que ele estaria na Sonserina, ele notara também quando ele seguiu os olhares de Snape, do irmão e do Weasley, ele parecia que queria se esconder embaixo da mesa.

Draco não se importava. A antecipação deixava cada garfada de sua refeição mais satisfatória e cada movimento que fazia mais gracioso, ainda mais agora, que conseguira aumentar seus escudos para suportar a magia de Harry. Ele sabia o que esperar de Hogwarts por histórias que seu pai lhe contara. Ele sabia que deveria manter sempre a pose e a educação esperadas de um Malfoy. Ele sabia que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estaria em Hogwarts esse ano e, considerando os eventos recentes, ele não ficaria surpreso se ele e o pirralho se tornassem inimigos. Ele esperava apreciar um pouco os terrenos de Hogwarts, mas ficar entediado nas primeiras semanas.

Ninguém havia lhe contado sobre Harry. Por tudo o que Draco sabia, seu pai, provavelmente, não considerava a existência do gêmeo uma coisa importante.

_Mas ele é importante_, pensava Draco enquanto servia um copo de suco de abóbora para o outro. Assim ele tinha uma desculpa para continuar observando Harry. _Ele é poderoso, mas age como se não soubesse disso; e ele certamente não _esperava _ser sorteado para a Sonserina, então, ele também não sabe muito sobre a própria personalidade também. Eu tenho uma vantagem sobre Harry, sobre Potter e, talvez, até sobre Snape também._

_Eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora, mas tenho certeza que será muito _divertido.


	4. Detenção com o Mestre de Poções

**Capítulo Quatro: Detenção com o Mestre de Poções**

"Acorde, Harry!"

"Já estou acordado, Draco." Disse Harry, espreguiçando-se lentamente enquanto se sentava na cama. Draco, que havia afastado as cortinas verdes com detalhes de prata da cama, pareceu um pouco assustado com a resposta, mas logo se recuperou e agarrou o braço de Harry, tentando arrastá-lo da cama. Harry suspirou, mas não disse nada. Na maioria das vezes, as únicas pessoas que o tocavam eram seus pais, Connor, Sirius e Remus. Ele teria que se acostumar a ser tocado por outras pessoas, principalmente se essas outras pessoas estavam fazendo tanto esforço para serem suas amigas.

E isso era o que Harry não compreendia, ele admitiu para si mesmo enquanto Draco praticamente o carregou através do Salão Comunal, para fora dos corredores das masmorras e em direção ao Salão Principal. Draco estava agindo – bem, não estava agindo como um Malfoy – nas suas tentativas de fazer com que Harry prestasse atenção nele. Mas havia outras pessoas na Sonserina que gostariam muito de dar essa atenção para ele, incluindo Vincent e Gregory, a quem Harry conheceu na noite anterior. O que ele poderia ganhar com esse tipo de comportamento com _ele_?

_Porque você é o irmão do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, _dizia uma pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça, voz essa que Harry não confiava nem um pouco, ela parecia muito com a voz de uma cobra. Ou de um Sonserino. _Draco quer se vingar de Connor. Ele queria ser amigo dele, e agora, provavelmente, pretende ser seu inimigo. Você consegue pensar numa maneira melhor de ferir Connor do que o convencer de que seu próprio irmão o traiu?_

A essa altura, já haviam alcançado o Salão Principal. Harry viu Connor na mesa da Grifinória conversando animadamente com Rony. Dessa vez, seu irmão não enfrentou seu olhar, ele apenas continuou a conversar com o outro em um tom um pouco mais alto que antes.

_Nós conversaremos essa tarde_, Harry prometeu mentalmente ao seu irmão gêmeo, enquanto se sentava e empilhava ovos mexidos no seu prato. _Não vou deixar meu irmão usar esse ridículo preconceito contra mim. Todos os outros Sonserinos podem ser cobras escorregadias, mas eu não sou_.

"O Professor Snape está te encarando de novo."

Harry acordou de seus pensamentos com as palavras de Draco, mas não olhou para a mesa dos professores, ele podia sentir os olhos do homem, afinal.

"É, eu sei." Ele respondeu. Tentou se servir de um copo de suco de abóbora sem derramar na mesa enquanto continuava. "Ele odiava nosso pai quando ele estudava aqui." Ele pensou em contar a Draco sobre a dívida bruxa que Snape tinha com seu pai e que ele era bom na verdade, mas segurou sua língua. Talvez Draco não fosse um Comensal da Morte ainda, mas Lucius poderia descobrir essa informação momentos depois que Harry a contasse.

_Eu odeio ter que ficar guardando segredos_, ele reclamou para si mesmo, antes de guardar o muxoxo infantil na caixinha secreta de pensamentos da sua cabeça, _Se eu estivesse na Grifinória não precisaria ser assim. Poderíamos confiar que mais pessoas estariam do lado da Luz_.

Ele fechou a tampa da caixinha firmemente quando terminou. Ele havia sido sorteado na Sonserina e Snape ainda não viera com a sugestão de que um Potter deveria estar na Grifinória, então, ele teria que fazer o melhor da situação.

* * *

Mesmo com esforço, a sexta-feira chegou e Harry não conseguiu falar com seu irmão. Ele raramente _via_ o irmão, somente o encontrava nos corredores, sempre envolto por uma massa de estudantes que procuravam suas classes e tumultuavam os corredores. No meio desse barulho, os gentis chamados de Harry por seu irmão, naturalmente, ficavam perdidos, ou eram ignorados, pois Harry não sabia se Connor ainda estava muito chateado pelo acontecido.

Draco também não ajudava. Ele estivera grudado ao lado dele como cola desde o primeiro dia, sempre conversando e falando num tom alegre, uma alegria que Harry considerava constante demais para ser verdadeira. Quando Harry tentou se livrar, dizendo que precisava ir à biblioteca, quando, na verdade, pretendia procurar os caminhos para a Torre da Grifinória, Draco disse que precisava ir também e não deixou Harry sair de perto dele durante todo o caminho e, sempre que um grifinório passava ou alguém mencionava o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu de passagem, ele sorria maliciosamente.

_Eu poderia lidar melhor com Sonserinos_, pensou Harry, _se eles não sorrissem tão maliciosamente o tempo todo_.

Verdade que ele não conversara com muitos sonserinos ainda, mas do pouco que ele pode ver, ele percebeu que todos sorriam daquele jeito. Blaise Zabini sorria maliciosamente e encarava os outros; Pansy Parkinson sorria maliciosamente e choramingava; Milicente Bulstrode sorria maliciosamente e olhava com ódio para ele. Os garotos mais velhos sorriam maliciosamente à mera idéia de ter que dar atenção para um primeiro-anista. Harry temia que seu sorriso se transformasse naquele esgar também até o momento em que pudesse encontrar-se com Connor.

"Você vai adorar essa aula." Draco sussurrou na direção de Harry quando eles se sentaram em suas mesas. "Snape é um professor brilhante. Além disso, teremos aulas com os grifinórios, o que eu sei que é o que você esteve esperado a semana toda." Ele sorria calmamente quando Harry virou o rosto na direção do loiro e lhe franziu o cenho.

Harry sabia sobre o calendário das aulas, obviamente, mas não pensava que Draco sabia disso.

_Talvez perguntar diretamente resolva._

"Por que você se importa?" Harry sussurrava irritado. "É claro que quero falar com meu irmão. Nunca ficamos tanto tempo separados antes de virmos para cá. Por que você olha para mim como se isso fosse anormal?"

Draco apenas deu outro sorrisinho malicioso e manteve seu silêncio.

Harry rangeu os dentes, frustrado enquanto observava os grifinórios do primeiro ano entrarem na sala. A primeira a chegar fora Hermione Granger, ela estava lendo um livro, como se consultasse uma resposta e tomou um lugar no começo da sala, sozinha. _Por que ela não fez nenhum amigo? Ela não aparenta ser do tipo de pessoa que deixaria a timidez impedi-la_.

Connor e Rony entraram logo depois. Harry esperou por um momento quando o irmão não teria nenhuma desculpa para desviar o olhar e lançou-lhe um sorriso esperançoso. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso um tanto incerto que se desfez com um cutucão que Rony lhe deu, para que achassem logo lugares. Ele se virou e sentaram-se em suas carteiras.

Draco deu uma risadinha sarcástica que Harry não teve tempo de analisar, porque, naquele momento, Snape entrou e se dirigiu à frente da sala.

Ele observou os alunos. Harry olhou nos olhos do professor e observou que, dessa vez, sua cicatriz não lhe causara nenhuma dor. Talvez isso fosse digno de nota, ou talvez não, porque ele ainda não sabia o porquê da sua cicatriz doer a princípio.

_Há tantas coisas que eu não sei_, pensava Harry enquanto batia sua pena em seu pedaço de pergaminho em agitação, _Como poderei proteger Connor se não posso aprender tudo o que preciso para fazer isso?_

"Vocês estão aqui para aprender a sutil e exata arte do preparo de poções." Snape dizia. Harry não prestou muita atenção para o que o homem dizia, nem mesmo quando estava óbvio que esse era um discurso preparado sobre glória e fama. Claro que Snape tentaria impressionar seus alunos. Ele não gostaria que eles ficassem de brincadeiras em suas aulas.

"... se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que me mandam ensinar." Ele terminou e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Era assim que Snape trabalhava, através de intimidação. Seu pai lhe dissera que ele era assim ainda quando ele e os Marotos estudaram em Hogwarts. Ele se esforçaria para conviver com ele pacificamente, assim como o resto dos sonserinos. Mas ele não deixaria que Snape o intimidasse ou o provocasse.

Como se seu aceno de cabeça tivesse sido um sinal, Snape se virou para ele com uma expressão de contrariedade no rosto. Harry não soube dizer se merecia aquele olhar por ser ou um Potter ou o irmão do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ou um Potter que é irmão do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e que teve a audácia de ser sorteado na casa dele. _Ele provavelmente pensa que tudo isso é injusto_.

_Bom, pelo menos nisso, podemos concordar_.

"Potter." Disse Snape. "O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?"

­­"A Poção do Morto-Vivo, senhor." Disse Harry. Ao menos isso ele sabia, tendo passado a maior parte da última semana tentando decorar a maior parte de informação possível do livro didático de poções quando descobriu que Snape era o diretor de sua casa. Se Snape perguntasse detalhes, ele estaria perdido. Mas ele achou que poderia dar conta de perguntas genéricas.

Snape tomou um passo para trás, inclinando a cabeça, contudo, seus olhos nunca saíram dos de Harry, portanto, ele também não abaixou o olhar.

"Se eu lhe pedisse, aonde você iria para buscar um benzoar?"

"No estômago de uma cabra, senhor." Isso foi sorte, também. Ele vira a palavra estranha em uma página perto do final do livro e resolveu ler sobre ela, só por curiosidade.

­"Qual a diferença entre acônito litoctono e acônito lapelo?" O tom de Snape estava muito mais brando do que antes, mas Harry não ousou pensar que impressionara o homem, principalmente porque não tinha certeza sobre essa última. Ele reconhecia as plantas, mas somente porque era amigo de Remus.

"Elas são a mesma planta, senhor."

Snape acenou para ele uma vez antes de falar com uma voz firme.

"Cinco pontos para a Sonserina, por demonstrar alguma habilidade para os estudos." Harry segurou o suspiro de alívio que daria quando viu que o professor havia se virado para Connor. "E você, Sr. Potter, nossa nova _celebridade_. Diga-me, quais são os ingredientes para a poção Cura-furúnculo?"

Os olhos de Connor se esbugalharam e ele pareceu congelar. Ao lado dele, a mão de Hermione Granger parecia ter criado vida independente e estava no ar em poucos segundos. Connor fez um movimento de cabeça na direção dela e disse. "Por que o senhor não pergunta para a Hermione? Ela parece saber a resposta."

O rosto de Snape perdeu todos os traços de contentamento de antes e ele tomou um passo grande em direção a Connor. Harry ficou tenso na sua cadeira, pronto para defender o irmão de um ataque se necessário, mas Snape apenas falou, numa voz fria e baixa. "Perguntei a você, Sr. Potter."

"Eu não sei." Connor respondeu por entre dentes. Harry simpatizou-se com seu irmão. Ele também não sabia a resposta. De todos na classe, provavelmente, somente Hermione sabia a resposta.

"Tsk, tsk." Disse Snape, sorrindo cruelmente. "Pelo visto, fama não é tudo." Ele continuou e depois se virou e andou até o quadro negro para escrever alguma coisa. "E cinco pontos serão retirados da grifinória por sua _incapacidade_ em habilidades para os estudos. Os ingredientes para a poção cura-furúnculo são agulhardos secos, presas de serpentes pulverizadas, lesmas-cornas em conserva e espinhos de porcos-espinhos. Vocês devem adicionar os espinhos _depois_ que retirarem o caldeirão do fogo, a menos, é claro, que queiram criar uma bagunça gigantesca. Quando adicionarem os agulhardos..."

Harry estava sentindo seu estômago revirar. Snape tinha deliberadamente provocado uma rixa entre ele e seu irmão e ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do sentimento que isso criou dentro dele. Ele olhou na direção de Connor e o viu olhando atentamente para ele, viu que seus olhos mostravam uma mistura de ressentimento e vergonha, isso é, antes que Connor abaixasse a cabeça.

Draco o cutucou nas costas. Harry se virou e sibilou um "O que?" cheio de irritação. Ele estava se segurando para não empunhar a varinha e começar a enfeitiçar pessoas.

Draco apenas piscou.

"Você quer ser meu parceiro?"

Harry suspirou, acenou sua concordância e levantou-se para buscar os ingredientes.

Assim como James o havia alertado, Snape usaria sua intimidação contra seus alunos também, andava pela sala arrastando sua capa, encarando os caldeirões dos alunos e fazendo comentários maldosos e impacientes – comentários esses que eram destinados apenas aos grifinórios.

"Essa poção não está na consistência certa Longbottom, você pensou que poderia colocar as presas sem triturá-las antes? Weasley, estou abismado com o tamanho de sua incompetência, contudo, não posso dizer o mesmo sobre a cor de sua poção Thomas."

Harry logo descobriu que a melhor maneira de conviver com Snape na sala de aula era ignorando-o o máximo possível. Quando Snape comentou a poção de Connor, ele tinha um veneno a mais em sua voz, e esse veneno deixou Harry enfurecido. Ele amassou as presas com seu pilão e as jogou no seu caldeirão, mexendo furiosamente o líquido, mas com cuidado suficiente para que não derramasse nenhuma gota, enquanto isso, observava Connor.

Foi assim que ele viu que seu irmão estava prestes a adicionar os espinhos antes de retirar a poção do fogo. Harry encolheu seus ombros. Ele poderia imaginar a bagunça que isso iria causar e, mais importante que isso, a punição que Snape lhe proporcionaria, e Harry não deixaria isso acontecer.

Ele sussurrou para Draco, "Abaixe-se," antes de jogar uma mão cheia de espinhos de porco-espinho em sua própria poção.

Snape estava retornando para perto de Connor quando o caldeirão de Harry produziu uma fumaça espessa esverdeada e um zunido que parecia estar vindo de um enxame de abelhas. Snape ficou tenso e se virou para o lado Sonserino da sala. Draco já havia saído do caminho. Isso deixou Harry lá, parado e mexendo os pés, piscando na direção de Snape, como se ele não tivesse idéia do que havia acabado de acontecer.

"E o que exatamente foi _isso_, Potter?" Snape sibilou.

Harry piscou para seu caldeirão, para o pedaço do chão onde o caldeirão estava derretendo e quase fazendo um buraco em seus sapatos e para o rosto estupefato de seus colegas de casa. Então ele ergueu os ombros e disse:

"Oops?"

Ele caminhou até ele, olhou dentro do caldeirão e anunciou, com uma careta de desdém:

"Você adicionou os espinhos antes de remover o caldeirão do fogo." Harry sentiu-se gratificado quando Connor retirou a mão que segurava os espinhos de cima de seu caldeirão e colocou-os seguramente ao lado dos outros ingredientes da poção. "Você pode ler as instruções claramente, ou não pode?"

"Oops." Harry disse novamente. Ele deixou a sombra de um sorriso passar por seus lábios. Snape não saberia da verdadeira razão, ele assumiria que Harry estava sendo o filho presunçoso e brincalhão de James Potter.

"Detenção, Sr. Potter." Disse Snape suavemente. "Oito horas, esta noite nessa mesma sala de aula. Eu espero que esteja aqui nesse horário."

"Sim, professor." Ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto Snape caminhava em direção à frente da classe. O caldeirão derretido desapareceu em alguns momentos. Harry teria que mandar uma coruja e pedir para seus pais um caldeirão novo. Ele estava certo que sua mãe faria isso por ele, assim que ela descobrisse que o destruiu por uma boa causa.

Uma mão o agarrou pelo braço então, fazendo com que ele prestasse atenção no dono dela: Draco.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" Ele sussurrou para Harry. "Você _sabia_ o que iria acontecer."

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

Draco aumentou a força em sua mão e estreitou o olhar, ele parecia estar pessoalmente ofendido com as ações de Harry.

"_Por quê_?" Ele repetiu.

Harry sacudiu a mão para se livrar do outro menino.

­"Eu não perdi nenhum ponto para a Sonserina, então por que você se importa?" Ele sussurrou de volta, sentando-se para ouvir o resto da turma sofrer com a língua afiada do professor. Connor e Rony não haviam preparado a poção perfeitamente, se bem que ninguém, fora Hermione, havia conseguido tal. Eles também sofreram os insultos de Snape, mas Harry já estava preparado a se resignar quanto a isso. Ele, pelo menos, poderia evitar que seu irmão recebesse uma detenção.

Se necessário, ele poderia abdicar de todas as suas noites livres por um ano inteiro. Esse era o objetivo mais grandioso possível.

* * *

Snape ouviu batidas em sua porta precisamente às oito horas. Ele olhou para seu relógio, olhou para a porta e levantou as sobrancelhas. _Então o pivete tem alguma educação_.

"Entre."

Potter – o que não era famoso, Snape corrigiu a si mesmo em pensamento e percebeu o quão estranho isso parecia – entrou e acenou com a cabeça para ele.

"Eu vim para a minha detenção, professor. O que deseja que eu faça?"

Snape o estudou por alguns momentos. Sem engano algum, o moleque era filho de Potter, percebia-se pelos cabelos e pelos óculos, mas ele não se portava como James. Ele mantinha sempre a cabeça erguida e encontrava o olhar de Snape sem pestanejar. Um pouco curioso, ele usou um suave toque de Legilimência no menino e viu uma discussão com Draco Malfoy apenas minutos antes dele chegar. Draco queria saber por que ele tinha feito o que fez em Poções. Harry desconversara e viera para seu compromisso.

Snape interrompeu seu ataque à mente do garoto em tempo de vê-lo franzindo o cenho e esfregando uma das mãos na testa, como se sua cabeça estivesse dolorida e ele não soubesse o motivo.

_Interessante. O erro durante a aula foi proposital, então_. Snape manteve o pensamento por trás de sua máscara e disse demonstrando irritação.

"Você limpará a sujeira que você e o resto dos seus amigos idiotas fizeram hoje, você não tem permissão para usar magia."

"Sim, senhor."

Potter encontrou uma escova e um balde de água sem nenhuma ajuda de Snape, o que demorou alguns minutos, e começou a esfregar o chão da sala de aula. Snape corrigia trabalhos e observava o menino pelo canto dos olhos. Potter trabalhava calma e silenciosamente, sua face demonstrava menos emoção que Snape pensou ser possível de um dos filhos de James. O gêmeo dele, o famoso, era aberto o suficiente, seus olhos castanhos mostrando o quão injusta a vida era sempre que Snape estava por perto.

Snape fez uma careta de desprezo. _E eu tenho que proteger aquele pirralho. O que não significa que eu tenha que gostar dele_.

Ele continuou a corrigir trabalhos, pelo menos até que um zunido insistente e irritante chegasse aos seus ouvidos e quebrasse a sua concentração. Ele levantou o olhar de seu trabalho com um insulto na ponta da língua, mas o maior barulho que Potter estava fazendo no momento era o arrastar da escova por cima das mesas. O zunido estava vindo de outro lugar.

Snape tocou seu braço esquerdo por cima das vestes e depois sacudiu a cabeça. Por mais que ele não acreditasse que o pirralho Potter tivesse banido Voldemort para sempre, seu Lord ainda não estaria pronto para chamá-lo ou a qualquer outro Comensal da Morte. E se estivesse, ele dificilmente mostraria sua volta com uma manifestação tão gentil quanto um murmúrio.

Depois disso, ele pensou que poderia ser alguém tentando espionar a detenção, e lançou um _Revealo _por baixo da mesa para procurar pelo intruso, mas nada apareceu.

Ele pensou em outras diversas possibilidades até que uma apareceu em sua mente, uma possibilidade que ele não cogitara em anos – talvez ele tenha se lembrado pela visão do garoto Malfoy na mente de Potter. Ele alcançou os escudos que lhe foram ensinados por Lucius, logo depois que aprendera a ouvir a música que soava em volta de bruxos poderosos, e os deixou cair pela primeira vez em anos.

O zunido se tornou mais potente no mesmo instante. Snape encarou Potter, que, no momento, estava tentando alcançar uma mancha de poção que se encontrava embaixo da mesa de Longbottom. O ar em volta dele ressoava como se alguém estivesse passando um dedo em volta de uma taça de vidro.

_Por que não pude senti-lo mais cedo, enquanto estávamos na aula?_ Snape ponderou e depois repreendeu a si mesmo. _Ele estava entre outra dúzia de pirralhos, esse é o porquê. O poder deles deve ter camuflado o do garoto_.

_Que estranho, o gêmeo que não derrotou Voldemort ter essa aura ao seu redor. Talvez o outro seja ainda mais forte e nos providencie com uma verdadeira 'última esperança' afinal_. Snape controlou-se para não fazer outra careta. Ele havia conversado diversas vezes com Voldemort sobre a profecia que teria Connor Potter como o único obstáculo entre Voldemort e seus objetivos, ele ainda sentia vontade de vomitar quando pensava que aquela _criança _seria o salvador do mundo bruxo. _Muito romântico, mas não muito prático_.

Ele olhou de relance para seu relógio e viu que já eram dez da noite e que a detenção de Potter havia chegado ao fim. Snape sacudiu levemente a cabeça e levantou seus escudos mais uma vez. "Potter!" Ele gritou.

Harry assustou-se, mas não bateu a cabeça na mesa, como Snape gostaria que tivesse. Ele se levantou segurando a escova e o balde soltamente nas mãos. "Pois não, senhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Sua detenção terminou e a sala não está aceitável." Snape disse friamente. "Você retornará na noite de segunda-feira, também às oito, e se certificará de terminá-la então."

Por um momento, um breve momento apenas, os olhos do moleque vacilaram. Ele estava, sem dúvidas, pensando que as aulas de segunda-feira causariam uma bagunça ainda maior e ainda mais trabalho para ele. Mas ele apenas respondeu "Sim, senhor" e moveu-se para o armário onde estavam guardados os instrumentos de limpeza.

"Só mais uma coisa Potter." Disse Snape enquanto se curvava para frente em sua cadeira.

Potter – não, Snape chamaria esse garoto de Harry, porque ele não pensava que poderia colocar o mesmo veneno na voz com esse menino do que poderia colocar com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu – respondeu, calmamente.

"Pois não, senhor?"

"Se descobrir que você cometeu erros deliberadamente em minha classe novamente," Snape disse calmamente, "eu lhe darei uma semana de detenção. Eu não _permitirei _que meus Sonserinos façam nada menos do que o melhor de suas capacidades, especialmente numa arte em que eles demonstram ter conhecimentos básicos. Fui claro?"

Os ombros de Harry ficaram tensos por um momento, mas logo ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e disse numa voz inocente, "Com todo o respeito, professor, eu sou apenas um primeiro-anista e não sei muito sobre poções. Tenho certeza que ainda cometerei muitos erros."

Snape estreitou seus olhos para Harry. Harry apenas o encarou de volta. Snape teve vontade de gritar. _Ele realmente acha que pode me superar nas artes da astúcia?_

E o olhar no rosto dele lhe indicava a resposta. _Ele não sabe se me superará, mas ele tentará assim mesmo_.

"Então eu sugiro que estude, Sr. Potter." Snape lhe disse, sem nenhuma emoção transparecendo em sua voz. "Porque a linha que separa um erro deliberado e um verdadeiro pode se tornar muito fina para ser percebida quando se passa múltiplas noites esfregando a sala das aulas de Poções."

"Sim, senhor." Ele respondeu e caminhou até a porta.

Snape observou o garoto de retirar e depois se recostou na cadeira enquanto relembrava a aula passada. Harry causou o acidente quando–

Quando Snape estava prestes a comentar a incompetência de Potter.

Snape rosnou e levantou-se. _Se um Potter pensa que pode interferir pelo outro, então ele deverá refazer seus planos, porque eu não tolerarei tratamento de celebridade para aquele pirralho na minha sala de aula, mesmo que a causa desse tratamento seja o próprio irmão_.


	5. O Leão e A Serpente

**Capítulo Cinco: O Leão e A Serpente**

Harry hesitou por um longo momento, considerando se deveria abrir as cortinas verdes e prateadas da cama ao lado da sua para se certificar de que Draco ainda estava dormindo.

Logo um sonoro ronco o deixou mais seguro. Harry sorriu enquanto saia do quarto medindo os passos, passando pelos ainda adormecidos Greg e Vince e a cama vazia de Blaise. O outro Sonserino tinha o costume de levantar cedo todas as manhãs e, aparentemente, os sábados não eram uma exceção.

Mas para Draco eram, e essa era exatamente a razão pela qual Harry resolvera escapar agora. Quando ele chegara ao Salão Comunal, ele começara a correr. Ninguém estava lá a essa hora da manhã, exceto um garoto do sétimo ano que adormecera com um livro no colo. Ele abrira um dos olhos quando viu Harry passando por ele numa corrida, mas logo o fechou de novo, ele não falaria com alguém que ainda nem alcançava seu peito.

Ele se esgueirou pela porta, fechando-a cuidadosamente atrás de si. Quando ela se fechava, a textura dela se misturava com a pedra da parede, fazendo com que fosse quase impossível de ser encontrada. Harry balançou a cabeça. Sonserinos eram incrivelmente paranóicos, pensar que nenhuma das outras casas deveria saber onde eles moravam.

Se bem que ele poderia dizer o mesmo sobre os Grifinórios. Os monitores Grifinórios estavam sempre se certificando de que ninguém – mas, quase sempre, eles queriam dizer os Sonserinos – seguisse os mais novos até a Torre. Grifinórios andavam entre si, em grupos de pessoas do mesmo ano, assim como as outras casas. Harry estivera há pouco tempo em Hogwarts e nesse tempo ele percebera que amizades inter-casas eram muito raras. E, obviamente, ele não sabia a senha da Grifinória.

Mas nada disso iria impedi-lo.

Ele sacou a varinha, cipreste com cerne de corda de coração de dragão, e a pousou em sua palma, dizendo com a voz baixa, porém firme.

"_Me Oriente_ Connor Potter." O comando estava repleto da força de vontade de Harry. O pai deles havia mencionado que esse feitiço não era um feitiço complicado, mas ele havia deixado Harry esgotado nas últimas vezes em que tentara lançá-lo. Contudo, aquilo acontecera quando estivera usando a varinha de treino, talvez com uma varinha de verdade os resultados fossem diferentes.

Parecia que sim, já que a varinha começara a girar em sua palma de maneira descontrolada, até que parasse apontando para frente. Harry sorria enquanto caminhava pelo corredor escuro das masmorras.

Ele subia escada depois de escada, sua varinha às vezes vibrando em sua mão, mas sempre lhe mostrando aonde deveria tomar uma direção diferente. Harry evitou Pirraça, que não parecia notar que ele estivesse ali; desviou-se de retratos ainda semi-adormecidos que resmungavam em seus quadros; esperou pacientemente enquanto uma escada decidia aonde o deixaria. A cada vez, ele seguia em seu caminho, olhos fixos na varinha enquanto ela mudava de direção. Finalmente, a varinha o levou até a pintura de uma mulher adormecida que usava um vestido rosa, vibrou uma última vez e ficou imóvel na palma da sua mão.

Harry acenou para si mesmo e se sentou perto do retrato. Vez ou outra ele ouvia a mulher roncar quietamente no quadro, até que, depois de dez minutos de espera, ela finalmente acordou.

"Quem é você, querido?" Ela perguntou, olhando atentamente para ele. Se ela percebeu o brasão da Sonserina em seu peito, ela não deu nenhum indicativo visível disso, e, por isso, Harry ficou extremamente agradecido.

"Meu nome é Harry Potter." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu sou o irmão de Connor. Seria possível entrar para que eu pudesse falar com ele?"

"Certamente que sim, querido, se você souber a senha."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa.

"Esperarei por ele aqui, então." Ele disse enquanto se recostava na parede. Connor nunca fora um madrugador, mesmo nos sábados que não seguiam uma semana exaustiva de aulas. Harry duvidava muito que algo fosse diferente ali. Connor teria que sair para tomar o café no Salão Principal mais cedo ou mais tarde, e então, Harry e ele poderiam conversar.

"Como queira." Ela disse sacudindo os ombros e começando a cantarolar enquanto olhava para as próprias unhas. De vez em quando, ele percebia que ela lançava olhares para ele. Harry se concentrava na própria respiração. Ele se tornara muito bom em ficar imóvel durante horas quando ainda estava em casa, praticando para quando ele estivesse seguindo Connor numa missão perigosa em território inimigo. Depois de ter ficado parado por dez minutos, o retrato pareceu se esquecer que ele estava ali, e nenhuma das pessoas que entravam e saíam do retrato – e nenhuma delas era Connor – parecia notar que ele estava lá.

Foi então que, a surpresa das surpresas, Connor veio pelo corredor que ia em direção ao Salão Principal, Rony ao seu lado. Harry sentiu um caroço estranho e inesperado se formando em sua garganta. _Ele já mudou tanto assim? Como poderei ficar no mesmo passo que ele?_

Rony estava no meio de uma piada quando Connor levantou uma das mãos para interrompê-lo. Harry estudou criticamente a postura do irmão, depois acenou com a cabeça. Sim, essa postura serviria. A mãe deles ficou por anos atrás de Connor, tentando fazer com que ele sentasse à mesa mais reto, que ele andasse sem se encurvar, ou seja, se expressar com a dignidade e a graça que um líder da Sociedade Bruxa deveria ter. Algumas das lições dela, aparentemente, haviam ficado com ele.

Então, os olhos de seu gêmeo encontraram-se com os seus, olhos calmos e intensos, e ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

"Harry." Ele disse, seus olhos resguardados e sua voz por pouco não chegava a ser formal. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Pensei que nós pudéssemos conversar." Disse Harry, ficando completamente de pé. Ele viu Rony ficar muito vermelho por trás do ombro de Connor, mas Connor não pôde vê-lo. "Por favor, Connor. Eu sei que não agi como seu irmão deveria ter agido na última semana, mas existem algumas coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas."

Connor mordeu seu lábio inferior por um momento, observando-o. Harry devolveu o olhar. Ele ficara assustado ao perceber o quão _jovem _seu irmão parecia naquele momento, e usou isso para se assegurar de que nada havia mudado. Seu irmão continuava tão inocente quanto estivera há uma semana e essa inocência era o objeto de todo o carinho e proteção que Harry poderia oferecer.

"Tudo bem." Connor disse abruptamente. "Entre, então." Ele se moveu na direção do retrato da mulher de rosa e disse algo num tom baixo demais para que Harry ouvisse. A pintura acenou com a cabeça e o retrato girou para frente, revelando uma entrada oval.

Isso pareceu acordar Rony de seu estupor.

"Connor!" Ele objetou. "Você não pode estar falando sério em convidar ele para entrar!"

Connor se virou para ele e lançou-lhe um olhar de extrema irritação.

"E por que não?"

"Ele é um Sonserino!"

"Ele é meu irmão." Connor corrigiu e gesticulou na direção de Harry. "Além do mais, você nunca vai conseguir chegar antes de mim na Sala Comunal." Ele emendou num tom brincalhão e disparou para dentro da entrada que o retrato revelou, Rony continuava a reclamar baixinho enquanto ele e Harry seguiam Connor dentro.

O bolo desconfortável de tensão que Harry carregava no estômago se dissolveu instantaneamente. Ele sorriu para Rony enquanto passava pelo retrato e Rony franziu a testa em contragosto. Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal, Connor se jogou em uma poltrona em frente à lareira e gritou. "Eu ganhei!"

Harry olhou em volta. O cômodo explodia em cores vivas, brilhantes e aconchegantes em tons de dourado e vermelho. Poltronas e sofás estavam espalhados por toda a extensão do lugar. Eles eram maiores dos que estavam na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, talvez eles quisessem passar a mensagem de que os alunos poderiam se sentar mais unidos aqui. O coração de Harry ficou mais calmo e mais triste simultaneamente. Ele se sentia feliz porque Connor tinha um lugar como esse para chamar de segundo lar, contudo, o ressentimento que sentia contra o Chapéu Seletor estava, depois de uma semana inteira, finalmente acordando. Ele deveria estar ali também, onde ele poderia rir das piadas do irmão e assistir enquanto ele jogasse Snap Explosivo com pessoas como Rony Weasley. Harry ainda não sabia porque o chapéu o havia selecionado para a Sonserina. Harry imaginava se descobriria algum dia.

_Pelo menos, eu posso fazer isso_, pensou ele quando percebeu que Rony e Connor estavam sentados esperando que ele também tomasse um lugar. _Eu posso me certificar que eu seja convidado novamente_.

"Sente-se, Harry." Disse Connor. "E nos conte sobre a Sonserina. "É verdade que eles fazem vocês comerem serpentes todos os dias no café da manhã por um mês?" Ele parecia revoltado e curioso ao mesmo tempo.

Harry sorriu e se sentou. A cadeira parecia engolir todo o seu corpo e ele teve que lutar contra o impulso de se reajustar na cadeira para encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Ele finalmente respondeu.

"Não, mas é verdade que todos ficam sorrindo maliciosamente o tempo todo. Eu ainda não descobri o porquê."

Connor riu. Harry regozijou-se no som. _Eu sinto falta disso. Eu gostaria de sempre poder estar ao lado dele, mas fazer um escândalo agora só atrairia mais atenção para mim. Agora é hora de reconciliar_. Rony lhe deu uma oportunidade perfeita quando disse de uma vez:

"Mas o Chapéu colocou _você _na Sonserina, ele deve ter tido um motivo."

Connor parou de rir e olhou atentamente para Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam com aquele fogo que Harry sempre pode reconhecer no irmão, e ele sabia que esse fogo faria de Connor um grande líder algum dia, depois que ele tivesse a chance de viver uma infância normal e crescer numa extraordinária vida adulta.

"Sim, Harry." Ele disse. "Eu quero saber o porque."

"Eu pensei sobre isso." Harry admitiu lentamente. "E eu só cheguei a duas possibilidades e somente uma delas é boa coisa."

"Você pode me contar sobre ambas." Ele disse enquanto esticava sua mão por cima de sua poltrona para alcançar a de Harry. "Eu lhe prometo, qualquer motivo que você tenha imaginado, eu sei que meu irmão não é maligno."

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto dizia o que ele sabia que tinha que ser dito.

"Um desses motivos seria para me dar a possibilidade de espionar as crianças das famílias dos Ex-Comensais da Morte. Eu poderia ouvi-los conversando com seus pais, descobrir o que eles acham sobre Voldemort, e lhe dar informação sobre eles que poderiam ser úteis na guerra."

Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar Connor apertando a cicatriz de sua testa, era isso que ele fazia sempre que alguém dizia o nome de Voldemort. Ele pensava se ela doía. Ele tinha vontade de perguntar a Connor se ela havia sangrado como a sua desde que chegaram à escola, mas Rony estava interrompendo.

"E qual era a outra razão?"

Harry umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Essa era a parte que ele não queria dizer em voz alta. Mas Connor estava lá, esperando, seus olhos muito abertos e quase luminosos. Harry lembrou a si mesmo das palavras do irmão. _Eu sei que meu irmão não é maligno._

"Talvez eu realmente _seja_ um Sonserino." Ele sussurrou. "Talvez, de algum modo, ninguém tenha percebido... mamãe, papai, Sirius, todos..."

Ele não pode mais continuar, porque Connor o havia abraçado com força, de modo a lhe dar mais confiança. Harry o abraçou de volta, recostando a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Ele é que deveria ser forte e que deveria estar tentando confortar o irmão na maioria das vezes, contudo, às vezes, estava tudo bem deixar Connor tomar esse lugar. Harry conhecia seu lugar, por isso, se Connor precisasse de alguém com quem ele pudesse ser forte, assim como alguém para protegê-lo tão eficientemente que ele nunca perceberia, então Harry faria isso também.

"Você não é Sonserino." Connor sussurrou para ele. "Eu acho que ainda há uma terceira possibilidade: o Chapéu cometeu um erro, e só. Ele está velho, talvez esteja começando a esquecer as coisas, como Frederico, o rabugento começou a esquecer."

Harry sorriu com a lembrança do velho retrato que ficava na parede perto do quarto de seus pais. Primeiramente, ele se esquecera dos nomes de todos os que moravam na casa, chamando Harry pelo nome de seu avô e a Sirius pelo nome de sua mãe. Depois disso ele começou a perambular pelos retratos vestindo apenas um roupão. Logo, ninguém conseguia convence-lo de que ele não estava ainda em guerra contra Grindelwald, então, seus pais tiveram que se livrar dele. A imagem mental do Chapéu Seletor se perdendo no meio da canção animou consideravelmente os espíritos de Harry.

_Eu não sou maligno. Se Connor diz que eu não sou maligno, então eu não sou_.

"Eu não vou desistir de você como nossos pais desistiram de Frederico." Disse Connor saindo do abraço para olhar nos olhos do irmão. "Eu sei que, provavelmente, o Diretor Dumbledore não permitiria que você ficasse na Grifinória, mas nós ainda podemos ser amigos, brincar juntos e, é claro, nós passaremos o natal juntos." Ele acenou firmemente com a cabeça e deu a Harry um sorriso tímido, um sorriso que ele conhecia muito bem, era o mesmo tipo de sorriso que ele dava a mãe deles quando uma brincadeira dele e de Sirius dava errado. "E se alguém tentar lhe convencer que você realmente pertence àquele lugar, você pode lhe dizer que tudo não passou de um engano. Deixe que eles pensem sobre o que você quer dizer."

Harry se permitiu um suspiro de alívio, ele estava se sentindo melhor do que poderia ter imaginado que se sentiria quando veio conversar com o irmão.

"Obrigado, Connor." Ele disse. "Eu sabia que você me daria conforto. Mas é muito bom finalmente ouvir você dizer isso tudo."

"Eu acho que posso entender isso tudo." Disse Rony, apesar dele não parecer totalmente convencido. "Você realmente preferiria ter sido sorteado na Grifinória, Harry?"

Harry decidiu aceitar como um progresso que ele tenha conseguido 'Harry' e não 'Sonserino' do ruivo. Ele se virou para poder encarar Rony e concordou num aceno.

"Com todo meu coração." Ele disse. "Essa era a casa a qual meus pais pertenceram, meus avós e, agora, meu irmão também." Ele olhou para Connor e recebeu um leve soco no braço, uma reclamação silenciosa por ter sido o último da lista, mas ele estava sorrindo. Ele retornou seu olhar para Rony. "Esse é o lugar ao qual eu pertenço. Eu não deixarei que a Sonserina me transforme em algo que eu não sou, eu prometo."

"Então por que você é amigo do _Malfoy_?" Rony exigiu. "Se o que você diz é verdade, então você iria ignorar a todos eles, ainda mais aquele garoto!"

Harry suspirou silenciosamente.

"Ele decidiu que quer ser meu amigo." Ele admitiu. "E é mais fácil responder a ele do que tentar ignorá-lo o tempo todo. E mais, o pai dele era um Comensal. Eu ainda posso espionar Draco e conseguir informações sobre Lucius Malfoy por ele."

Rony apenas sacudiu a cabeça, mas ele parecia estar mais confortável na presença de Harry do que antes.

"Bem, só não convide o garoto para vir com você da próxima vez que vier." Ele murmurou e correu para as escadas.

_Da próxima vez que vier._ Harry escondeu a pequena chama de alegria que começara a nascer dentro dele, isso até se virar e a ver refletida nos olhos e no enorme sorriso de seu irmão. Então, ele se permitiu sorrir.

"E eu me certificarei que você tenha todas as chances que eu tenha." Connor prometeu enquanto caminhavam até a porta. "Rony superará essa desconfiança boba eventualmente, e quando isso acontecer, nós poderemos sair por aí juntos. Os irmãos dele são os melhores em logros que eu já conheci. Eles prometeram me mostrar todas as passagens secretas. Eu irei te buscar quando a gente começar."

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Ele tinha que retornar para as masmorras. Ele não pediria ao seu irmão pela senha da Grifinória, ele poderia revelar o segredo acidentalmente para algum Sonserino, mas ele estava se sentindo mais feliz do que se sentira durante toda a semana. ­"Tchau, Connor."

Connor sorriu para ele do lado de dentro da porta onde o retrato estava. "Tchau, Harry."

Harry ainda podia ver aquele sorriso em sua mente quando chegou ao Salão Principal.

* * *

Draco estreitou seus olhos quando viu Harry entrando no Salão Principal e fazendo uma linha reta até a mesa da Sonserina. Ele estava se sentindo excluído de alguma maneira, quando acordara e Vince e Greg foram completamente inúteis em dizer onde Harry estava. Foi então que ele encontrou um sexto-anista que lhe dissera que vira Harry subindo escadas.

_Subir escadas significariam Torre da Grifinória,_ pensou Draco. _E o pentelho do irmão Grifinório dele_.

Draco sabia o que tinha acontecido quando Harry se sentou ao lado dele e lhe dera um sorriso que ele não teve que fazer o menino dar. Infelizmente, isso só fez o péssimo humor de Draco piorar.

"Onde você _esteve_?" Ele sussurrou enquanto Harry empilhava comida no prato. "Eu queria ir à biblioteca."

Harry parou o que fazia para lançar um olhar incrédulo a Draco. "Antes do café da manhã?"

_Bem_, Draco admitiu para si mesmo, _isso foi estúpido_.

"Eu queria vir ao café então." Ele disse. "Diga-me aonde você foi."

"Visitar Connor." Respondeu Harry, o imbecil, que teve a audácia de aparentar estar muito feliz e que nada no mundo poderia dar errado, pequenos pássaros azuis cantando nos cantos da sala e tudo o mais. Ele comeu uma garfada generosa do próprio prato, sem dar a mínima para o fato de que ele retirara todo o apetite de Draco. Tudo bem que Draco já havia terminado seu café, mas não era esse o _ponto_.

"Por que você foi visitá-lo?" Ele perguntou, incapaz de evitar que um leve tom de reclamação escapasse em sua voz. "Você é um Sonserino e ele é um Grifinório."

Harry pensou por alguns momentos e depois se virou no banco para poder enfrentar o olhar de Draco. A face dele estava completamente séria, e quando Draco espiou em volta de seu escudo, ele percebeu que o poder de Harry estava todo centralizado nele. Ele tremeu levemente e reparou seu escudo.

"Draco," Ele disse suavemente. "Eu não digo que não sou grato por tudo o que fez por mim. Você tentou me deixar confortável na Sonserina e... e, bem, com algumas das políticas que suportam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, isso não deve ter sido fácil."

Draco continuou calado. Ele não negaria elogios dados de boa vontade. Além disso, Harry não sabia o tamanho do próprio poder e também não sabia que ele era, ou pelo menos deveria ser, o escape do tédio de Draco.

"Mas há algo que você precisa entender." Harry continuou enquanto se inclinava. Seus cabelos negros e bagunçados escondendo sua cicatriz e fazendo sombras em seus olhos verdes. "Não importa o que aconteça conosco nessa escola, não importa a qual casa eu pertença ou a qual casa Connor pertença, não importa quais aulas iremos assistir; minha lealdade será sempre para com meu irmão. Eu fiz as pazes com ele. Fiz as pazes com Rony Weasley..."

"Eu não sabia que os Weasleys importavam para você." Draco retrucou, furioso e magoado.

"Qualquer um que seja amigo do meu irmão é importante para mim." Harry disse calmamente. "E eu ainda acho que eu deveria ter ido para a Grifinória. Então, eu agradeço tudo o que tem tentado fazer por mim, mas eu não quero que tenha falsas esperanças sobre minhas verdadeiras intenções. Não posso ser seu amigo, não total e completamente. A minha primeira responsabilidade será sempre ser o irmão de Connor." Algo brilhou em seus olhos quando ele parou de falar, algo que não chegava a ser arrependimento. Ele sacudiu os ombros e disse. "Sinto muito se isso o magoa."

Ele se virou e começou a comer novamente, deixando Draco encarando seu perfil. Mas as emoções do próprio Draco não eram a raiva ou a mágoa ou a frustração, era mais um sentimento de choque.

_Ele acha que deveria estar na _Grifinória_? Não sentir o próprio poder é uma coisa, mas... Merlin, ele é _cego.

Draco pensava que ele deveria ser, ele observava o garoto com olhos estreitos e mudava ligeiramente seus planos. Harry não seria apenas mais um prêmio a ser conquistado, ou um escape do tédio. Ele era um Sonserino que teria que ser forçado a reconhecer que era um Sonserino.

_Se eu conseguir essa vitória_, ele pensou, _Não importa o que o Herói Grifinório diga, eu terei conseguido minha vingança. E então o Harry vai ser ainda mais divertido, quando descobrir quem ele realmente é_.

Contente com sua linha de raciocínio, Draco esperou pacientemente que Harry terminasse seu café.


	6. Olhos Suspeitos

**Capítulo Seis: Olhos suspeitos **

"Lições de vôo!" Connor declarou enquanto eles saiam do castelo. O sol brilhava sobre eles como se aprovando seu sorriso, pensava Harry, e ele girava com braços estendidos como se abraçando o vento. "Você não está ansioso?"

"Muito," disse Harry calmamente, e ouviu Hermione Granger, caminhando não muito longe dele, bufar. Ele virou e sorriu para ela. Hermione pareceu assustada por um momento, então enterrou a cara no livro que levava e recusou a levantá-la novamente. Harry suspirou. Ele tinha tentado encorajar a amizade de Connor com ela, mas havia hesitação em ambas as partes; Hermione estava muito interessada em estudar, e Connor estava muito mais interessado em todo o resto.

"Harry, ai está você."

Draco correu atrás dele, ganhando um olhar ofendido de Rony e um olhar suspeito de Connor. Ele ignorou ambos sem esforço, e sorriu para Harry. "Empolgado para ter aulas de vôo com os Grifinórios?"

"_Alguém_ está provavelmente sentindo falta da vassoura que o papai comprou pra ele," Murmurou Rony, alto o suficiente para ser ouvido.

"Pelo menos eu _tenho_ uma vassoura, e não um galho," Draco replicou.

Connor balançou sua cabeça, e se afastou dos dois. "Ignore ele, Rony," Ele instruiu seu amigo que já estava corando. "Nós temos… " Ele pausou por um longo momento, então gritou "Aulas de vôo!" e continuou gritando enquanto caminhavam pelo campo até a linha de vassouras. Rony hesitou, deu a Draco um olhar que dizia que retomariam a discussão depois, e se foi atrás de Connor.

"Você _tem_ que fazer isso?" Harry perguntou, indo com Draco para onde os outros Sonserinos estavam.

"Sim." Draco parecia quase angelical agora, mas Harry não se deixou enganar; ele sabia que era só porque o outro menino tinha se afastado. Ele atirou um braço em cima dos ombros de Harry, e isso era um ato também, um jogo para alguma multidão invisível. "Eu sei que ele é seu irmão, mas ele escolhe andar com um traidor do sangue. Ele não tem culpa se alguma sujeira é passada pra ele, eu suponho."

Harry desejou saber, cansadamente, o que o aborrecia mais: a condescendência alegre na voz de Draco, ou o fato de que tentar lhe mostrar isto envolveria encontrar seu olhar fixo e vazio. No fim, ele se manteve silencioso. Ele tinha descoberto nos últimos cinco dias que tentar negociar entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos apenas envolveria uma quantia terrível de 'saber quando manter sua boca fechada'.

Eles enfim chegaram à linha de vassouras, e se ficaram em seus lugares. Harry foi para a vassoura em frente a de Connor, que sorriu para ele. Ambos voavam freqüentemente o bastante em casa para fazer isto dormindo. Não ia ser um esforço.

_Talvez não para nós_, Harry pensou, notando um trago de ar audível ao lado. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Neville Longbottom olhando para a vassoura dele com uma mistura de horror e medo doentio. Harry levantou sua cabeça. Ele deveria estar alerta no caso do outro menino precisar de ajuda.

_Tecnicamente, Connor deveria estar alerta. Mas eu posso cuidar disso para ele. _

"Em seus lugares!" Madame Hooch instruiu enquanto caminhava entre as vassouras, ignorando o fato de que a maioria deles já tinha feito isso. Ela era uma bruxa mais atarracada do que Harry tinha esperado, com cabelos que pareciam permanentemente espetados, como se tivessem recebido muito vento para conseguir se acomodar de novo. Ela girou em um círculo lento enquanto olhava para eles, o olhar estreitou e pareceu fatiar seus rostos. Harry ergueu seu queixo sob o olhar dela, e notou com diversão que Draco fez a mesma coisa, como se eles tivessem algo a provar. Draco deteriorou o efeito notando seu olhar e sorrindo, claro.

"Bem-vindos a sua primeira aula de vôo," Continuou a bruxa. "Como nós estaremos controlando as vassouras por meio de nossa própria magia e não nossas varinhas, eu tenho que lhes pedir que as coloquem de lado. Harry viu um sussurro geral quando alguns estudantes tiravam suas varinhas; Hermione pôs relutantemente o livro que estivera lendo de volta em uma bolsa enorme próxima aos pés dela, então chutou a bolsa mais para trás. "O procedimento de controlar as vassouras, é muito simples," Madame Hooch disse, e então foi para uma vassoura maior deitada perto do termino da linha de vassouras. "Você põe sua mão em cima dela e diz-"

_Suba_, Harry murmurou, e Connor murmurou isto de volta a ele pela linha.

"Suba!"

Um coro roto de vozes deu o comando, e por um momento Harry viu o ar brilhar quando a vontade de vários alunos ia para as vassouras. Algumas pessoas tinham mais êxito que outras. Sua vassoura saltou para cima, e a de Connor, e de Draco, e de Rony, e de Hermione. Outras saltaram até o meio do caminho e então caíram. A de Neville acertou a mão dele com tal força que o Grifinório rechonchudo caiu sentado na grama. Harry estremeceu por ele.

"Bom, e não tão bom," Disse Madame Hooch, que estava, claro, segurando a própria vassoura. "Vocês tem que _acreditar_ nisto quando chamam a vassoura, ou então não funcionará. Vamos, Senhor Longbottom." Ela se abaixou em frente a Neville, que parecia muito apavorado para se mexer, mas deixou ela lhe ajudar a atirar uma perna em cima da vassoura. "Você tem a força, mas nenhuma sutileza. Quando você monta a vassoura - não, assim não-"

Mas a vassoura de Neville já estava subindo, e o levando junto. Ele agarrou a vassoura e gritou. Outros estudantes começaram a rir ou clamar em preocupação. Harry estreitou seus olhos. Ele podia ver as mãos de Neville começarem a escorregar da vassoura, e sabia que ele não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo.

Seus olhos voaram a Connor. Seu irmão estava de boca aberta como o resto deles, mas ele tinha uma perna meio-erguida, equilibrado para descer no outro lado da vassoura.

Harry agarrou sua varinha e lançou um Feitiço Aderente moderado na direção de Neville. Não seguraria ninguém, a esta distância e com a vassoura se rebelando como estava, mas funcionaria tempo o suficiente para Connor fazer algo.

Seu irmão se lembrou de si próprio depois um momento. Ele subiu como o voador expert que era, diparou em direção a Neville, e pegou o braço dele no mesmo instante em que o Feitiço Aderente falhou. Por um momento, o peso de Neville o arrastou para o chão, e Harry segurou o ar em alarme, imaginando se Connor conseguiria segurá-lo. Ele conseguiu, e pousou na grama com os gritos dos Grifinórios. Algo pequeno e redondo caiu do roupão de Neville e rolou na grama, também, mas Harry duvidou que qualquer um notasse ou se importasse. O rosto de Connor estava corado com triunfo, e Neville estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse o sol.

"Agora," Disse Madame Hooch, aparecendo tão depressa ao lado dos dois meninos que Harry piscou em surpresa. "Podemos chamar isso de vôo, Sr. Potter." O rubor de Connor alterou a um de orgulho, e Harry sorriu. Ele merecia isto. Hooch virou para examinar Neville, se ajoelhando até que o nariz dela estava a uma polegada da face dele. "E você, Sr. Longbottom? Pronto para voar?"

"Eu-eu acho - " Neville começou, e então desmaiou.

Madame Hooch bufou, colocou sua vassoura suavemente no chão, e apanhou Neville, acenando com a cabeça para Connor carregar os pés dele. "Nós o levaremos para a Madame Pomfrey," Ela disse, quando eles começaram a caminhar. "Não se preocupe sobre perder as aulas, Sr. Potter, nós estaremos de volta em duas batidas do rabo de uma coruja, e você mostrou que já domina o básico." Ela se virou e deu para o resto dos alunos um olhar severo com seus olhos amarelos de falcão. "Todos vocês, _permaneçam no chão_. Se eu descobrir que qualquer um voou, eu posso e _darei_ detenções."

Harry estava contente por permanecer no chão. Ele assistiu Neville e Connor sairem de vista, e suspirou. Isso tinha ido bem. Neville tinha sido poupado de algum machucado sério, e Connor tinha parecido um herói. As coisas estavam do modo que deveriam estar.

"Olha o que eu tenho!"

Harry sibilou quando se virou. A voz de Draco, falando naquele tom, significava que as coisas _não_ estavam como deveriam estar, ou não estariam muito brevemente.

Draco tinha achado a coisa pequena e redonda que Neville tinha derrubado na grama, e agora jogava isto no ar, sorrindo. Pousava na mão dele com um som macio. Isso e a cor vermelha diziam a Harry que era um Lembrol. Ele não estava surpreso que Neville tinha um; o pobre garoto esquecia de quase de todo ingrediente de uma poção assim que Snape tinha terminado de escrever no quadro. Draco tinha esquecido algo, também, evidentemente.

_Como não ser um idiota_, pensou Harry, dando um passo adiante. "Me dê isso, Draco," Ele ordenou, estendendo a mão.

Draco sorriu para ele. Harry piscou. Não havia malícia naquela expressão, só uma delícia óbvia e infantil que o confundia. Se Draco tivesse pegado o Lembrol para humilhar Neville, ele deveria ter soltado uma piada, ou zombado, ou lamentado a inteligência dos Grifinórios em geral em comparação aos Sonserinos. O modo que ele se afastou de Harry, não exatamente oferecendo o Lembrol, mostrava que era outra coisa.

"Por que eu deveria?" Draco perguntou. "Não é seu. Eu apenas ficarei com isto até que Longbottom se lembre de pedir de volta. O que seria nunca." Ele riu baixinho, e desta vez Harry ouviu a zombaria.

"_Devolva_," Disse Harry, desejando saber soar mais dominante. Era uma das artes que a mãe deles tinha tentado ensinar à Connor, mas Harry tinha aprendido mais sobre se esconder e ficar em silêncio.

"Não, eu acho que não," Disse Draco, e então abruptamente pulou para trás, agarrando a vassoura de Neville, montando-a, e subindo em espiral como uma cotovia. "Se você quer vir pegar isto," Ele falou por cima do ombro, "por favor sinta se livre."

Harry rangeu os dentes por um momento, então lançou um olhar ao redor. Os outros Sonserinos estavam o assistindo, expressões ligeiramente curiosas. Eram os Grifinórios que o interessavam, entretanto. Os olhos deles estavam estreitados, e eles estiveram a ponto de saltar em Malfoy, mas agora eles o encaravam.

_Mostre para nós que você é diferente do resto das cobras escorregadias,_ os olhares deles o desafiaram. _Mostre para nós que você realmente defenderia Neville como um dos seus._

Harry fez uma careta, lançou um olhar rápido a escola, e correu de volta à própria vassoura. Quando ele olhou para cima, Draco estava pairando em cima de sua cabeça, esperando por ele. Ele engoliu e saiu do chão.

A mesma transformação que sempre acontecia aconteceu, o momento que seus pés deixaram a grama. Ele estava emocionado, exaltado, em paz, como um pássaro equilibrado no vento. Ele não pôde se parar de sorrir quando voou ao redor de Draco, até mesmo com o que tinha acontecido para inspirar isto, embora estivesse quebrando as regras. Ele amava muito voar.

Draco estava sorrindo novamente para ele, mas entretanto seus olhos estavam estreitados, Harry viu uma variante do mesmo desafio que os Grifinórios tinham mostrado.

"Me mostre o que você pode fazer, Harry," Ele falou, e então virou e lançou o Lembrol em um alto e descendente arco.

Harry empurrou sua cabeça para frente, olhos fixos no brilho, e então voou atrás dele. Connor não estava aqui, e assim ninguém podia comparar seu desempenho com o de seu irmão. Ele estava livre para soltar toda a velocidade que ele normalmente mantinha guardada. O vento gritou em suas orelhas, e sua mão se curvou no momento exato, e ele virou, e o Lembrol caiu com um som triunfante em sua palma. Harry fechou seus dedos ao redor dele, segurando-o firme. Comparando a dificuldade de agarrar e segurar um Pomo tremulante, isto não era problema nenhum.

Ele se virou para ver Draco voando apresadamente de volta para o chão. Harry desceu como um falcão. Madame Hooch estava voltando, ou ela tinha mandado algum outro Professor para supervisionar a classe. Harry amaldiçoou quietamente quando pousou e pulou da vassoura como se ela estivesse em chamas.

Draco foi até ele pouco antes de Hooch e Connor retornarem, sorrindo como o idiota que era. "Isso foi impressionante," Ele sussurrou.

Harry olhou para ele. Draco parecia perfeitamente alegre, como se tudo tivesse ido de acordo com plano, mas Harry não soube o porque. Encolhendo os ombros, ele se virou para longe do Sonserino e estendeu o Lembrol quando Madame Hooch entrou no campo novamente.

"Neville derrubou isto, senhora," Ele murmurou.

Madame Hooch acenou com a cabeça e embolsou o objeto, e a aula, completa com um Connor feliz e um Draco ridiculamente feliz, continuou.

* * *

Draco agarrou o braço de Harry quando ele tentou deixar o campo com os Grifinórios. Harry se virou e franziu o cenho para ele. Draco sabia que ele não tinha ganhado sua benevolência mais cedo, mesmo se voando com o Lembrol de Neville não tivesse nenhuma reflexão direta ao gêmeo pirralho da Grifinória.

_Ele verá isso de modo diferente_, Draco prometeu, e então sorriu para Harry. "Venha, nós temos que ver o Professor Snape."

Harry piscou. "O que? Porque?"

"Porque nós temos," Disse Draco, e o arrastou. Harry foi com ele, passos lento mas não realmente resistindo. Ele provavelmente teria lutado como um unicórnio apanhado se ele soubesse o que Draco pretendia.

Não importava. Esta era uma dessas vezes onde Harry apenas teria que escutar o bom senso. E, uma vez que Draco descrevesse o que ele tinha visto, ele sabia o que o Diretor da Casa deles diria.

Eles se apressaram pelos corredores da masmorra até o escritório do Professor Snape, onde Draco bateu na porta. Harry se remexia nervosamente, olhando continuamente na direção que Connor tinha ido. Draco bufou, vendo seu olhar, e o forçou a parar.

"Você não está num problema," Ele disse. "Totalmente o oposto."

Harry abriu a boca para perguntar o porque, mas não conseguiu, quando a voz de Snape disse, "Entre," só então Draco se arriscou a abrir a porta e empurrar Harry para dentro, entrando logo atrás.

Snape os observou por cima de seus documentos, estreitando os olhos. Draco alargou seus olhos inocentemente. Snape não cairia nisto, mas pelo menos o ressegurava que Draco estava ali em um espírito de travessura - e para melhorar o Time de Quadribol da Sonserina, ele se falou virtuousamente - e não porque ele estava com problemas.

"Potter, Malfoy," Snape disse, levantando. "Por que vocês me perturbaram?"

Harry apenas o fitou. Draco pegou a chance para falar. Se Harry não falaria para se defender ou se poupar, ele pensou, ele merecia o que ganharia. "Nós acabamos de vir da aula de vôo, Professor. Madame Hooch nos deixou brevemente sozinhos, e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para testar Harry." Ele sorriu para Harry, que ainda parecia confuso e não infeliz ainda. "Eu suspeitei que ele poderia ser, e ele é. Incrivelmente inpresionante em uma vassoura. Ele pegou um Lembrol a cinqüenta pés de altura e dez de distância. Nós temos um Apanhador."

Ah, _ali_ estava a expressão infeliz. Draco espiou ao redor de sua proteção. O poder de Harry estava ganhando garras. Ele refez seus escudos apressadamente e olhou para Snape, cuja face mostrava que tinha notado, também.

_E ele não queria saber por que o__ gêmeo__ Potter menos poderoso mostra tanto poder?_ Draco pensou. _Eu sei que eu quero_.

"Senhor, eu sinto muito," Disse Harry, enrijecendo seus ombros como se estivesse enfrentando um vento forte. "Eu não sabia que Draco me traria aqui para isto. Eu sei que não era para estar voando em uma vassoura quando Madame Hooch tinha saido, e eu aceitarei minha detenção." Ele recitou as últimas palavras em monotonia, seus olhos baixos. Draco bufou. Ele sabia muito bem que aquela humildade era uma máscara, depois de ter visto os olhos de Harry flamejarem sempre que ele pensava que algo poderia ter transtornado seu irmão. Harry pensava que estava enganando quem?

Não Snape, como ficou claro pela voz do professor depois de um momento. "Como você indubitavelmente sabe, Potter, não é permitidos aos primeiro-anistas possuirem suas próprias vassouras, muito menos são permitidos no Time de Quadribol das Casas."

Harry olhou pra cima, um sorriso lânguido de alívio aparecendo nos cantos de sua boca. "Sim, senhor. Eu sei. Novamente, eu sinto muito por interrompê-lo."

"Porém," Snape continuou, e Draco assistiu com interesse como o sorriso de Harry gelou, "Sonserina esteve, de algum tempo para cá, em posse sólida da Taça das Casas. Eu não desejo alterar isso, particularmente com nossa - nova celebridade - selecionada em outra Casa, e podendo esperar receber _tratamento especial_." O sarcasmo nas últimas palavras era tão grosso quanto melaço. "Se você verdadeiramente é tão bom quanto Draco diz, então eu seria um tolo por não colocar você no time. Regras podem ser quebradas por uma boa causa."

Harry não perdeu a sugestão. "Ele está provavelmente enganado, senhor. Eu mergulhei atrás de um Lembrol, mas não tão longe ou tão alto quanto Draco disse."

"Isso é verdade," Disse Draco.

Ele recebeu um olhar assassino de Snape, mas só durou até ele somar, "Foi de sessenta pés de altura e quinze de distância. Eu esqueci."

Snape ergueu suas sobrancelhas e alterou o frio do olhar só um pouco. Draco aguentou isso. Ele sabia que Snape podia ler pensamentos, e deliberadamente deixou sua memória de Harry mergulhando atrás da bola minúscula na superfície de sua mente. Snape rompeu o olhar depois um momento, e acenou com a cabeça.

"Você será o Apanhador do time da Sonserina este ano, Potter," Ele disse, e se virou com uma ondulação de suas vestes. "Eu falarei com o Diretor Dumbledore sobre isto. Você só precisa aparecer nos treinos e nos jogos, e então você só precisará capturar o Pomo."

"Não, senhor."

Draco encarou Harry. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, e tinha derrubado completamente a máscara de humildade. Seus olhos brilhavam com um fogo verde. Ele não cedeu nem sequer quando Snape virou, lentamente, e perguntou, "O que você disse?"

"Não, senhor," Harry repetiu, sua voz plana, mas não entorpecida. "Eu _não_ serei o Apanhador do time da Sonserina. Eu sou só um primeiro-anista, e eu não tive muito tempo para fazer amigos ainda - além de Draco." Seu olhar dizia o que ele pensava daquela amizade no momento. "Eu causaria ressentimento e tensão, não só na Sonserina mas nas outras Casas também, senhor. Eu acho que é melhor se eu não jogasse."

Draco sabia que isso não era verdade, claro que, mas era possivelmente a melhor mentira que Harry poderia inventar naquela hora. Ele sabia a real razão. _Ele não jogará porque o gêmeo dele não está no time da Grifinória. Imbecil! _Ele não tinha certeza se estivesse falando de Harry ou Connor com esse último pensamento.

"Você pode jogar, Sr. Potter, e você vai," Snape lhe falou, em uma voz até mais suave que antes. Draco tremeu. Snape não levantava a voz quando estava verdadeiramente bravo, e ele estava agora verdadeiramente bravo. "Eu falarei com o Diretor Dumbledore sobre isto. Você não precisa se preocupar."

"Eu acredito que não há uma regra que diga que alguém pode ser _forçado_ a jogar Quadribol que se não quiser," Disse Harry, cabeça levantada. A cicatriz em forma de raio dele mostrada claramente pela franja. Até mesmo com a raiva de Snape, Draco viu os olhos do professor se arremessarem à cicatriz, e o leve franzir das sombrancelhas. "Eu escolhi, e eu não mudarei de idéia. Senhor."

"Você vai," Disse Snape. "Ou eu posso deixar a vida desagradável para você, não duvide."

"Eu não duvido disto, senhor," Harry disse. Snape estremeceu, e Draco desejou saber o quanto o escudo dele contra dores de cabeça causadas por magia estava baixo. "Mas eu estou preparado para aguentar isso. Eu estou preparado para morrer contra Voldemort, se precisar. De alguma maneira, eu não acho que você será totalmente tão ruim." A mão dele vagueou ao lado para descansar sobre sua veste, como se ele fosse puxar a varinha a qualquer momento.

Snape fitou nos olhos de Harry pelo o que era provavelmente só um minuto, mas parecia muito mais para Draco, pelo silêncio frio. Draco se mexeu. Ele queria saber o que Snape via lá.

"Você tem razão," Snape disse abruptamente. "Eu peço seu perdão, Sr. Potter." Sua voz tinha almentado ligeiramente, mas ainda era suave e zombeteira. "Eu esqueci que alguns de meus Sonserinos preferem contribuir para o bem-estar de sua Casa, e outros não."

Como Draco tinha suspeitado, aquele insulto deslizou por Harry como água. _Ele provavelmente nem mesmo pensa que é um insulto, desde que ele queria tanto ser um Grifinório,_ Draco pensou rancorosamente. "Obrigado, senhor. Eu posso ir agora? Eu tenho uma longa composição de Poções para terminar."

"Sim," Disse Snape, como se tivesse perdido o interesse, e Draco assistiu Harry sair, como se pensasse que ele tinha ganho esta batalha.

Snape se virou quando a porta fechou, e era óbvio pela expressão dele que não tinha deixado a batalha, só se retirado para procurar um terreno mais firme. Draco sorriu para ele.

"Eu tinha razão, eu não tinha, trazendo ele aqui?" Ele não queria que a pergunta soasse ansiosa, mas Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Você tinha. O menino não acha que é um Sonserino." Havia descrença em sua voz, mas fúria também. "E ele é tão arrogante quanto James Potter." Agora ódio, e Draco tremeu com o tom frio novamente. "Bem. Não importa. Nós mostraremos para ele no fim." O sorriso dele voltou, o tipo de sorriso que Draco tinha visto quando ouvia histórias de Snape e seu pai sobre primeira ascenção de Voldemort. "E James Potter, também. Eu gostarei de usar o filho dele para ganhar e manter a Taça das Casas."

Ele acenou com a cabeça para Draco. "Você também pode ir."

Draco partiu, confortado. _Bem, isso não funcionou. Mas não é como se Harry pudesse se esconder para sempre. Talento vai aparecer por si próprio, e se ele não estiver jogando no time da Casa antes do ano terminar, eu comerei cinco Galeões. Não, dez. Em frente ao Weasley._


	7. Humildade

**Nota do Tradutor:**

Não era para eu postar esse capítulo tão rápido, mas eu amei traduzir esta fic e tive algum tempo pra fazer isso. Mais pra frente as atualizações serão provavelmente a cada dois ou três dias. Minhas férias do trabalho acabam no fim do mês, e vou aproveitar pra viajar próxima semana (mas pretendo levar a fic pra ir traduzindo e ir postando quando der).

Respondendo as reviews, ou melhor, não respondendo elas, algumas perguntas serão respondidas ao longo da fic, mas a história completa do dia 31 de outubro de 1981 será revelada apenas na 3ª fic, o AU de Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

Por agora, se divirtam, e obrigado pelas reviews!!!

**Capítulo Sete: Humildade**

_"Fumo!"_

"Harry!"

Harry sorriu ligeiramente quando a fumaça encheu o quarto dos meninos do primeiro ano, para gritos de protesto e desgosto de Greg e Vince que estavam estudando e Blaise, semi adormecido na cama dele. Blaise na verdade caiu da cama, sufocado e tossindo. Harry poderia ter se sufocado, mas ele já lançara o feitiço _Specularis_ a sua frente. Uma janela pequena, limpa de ar pairou ali, desviando a fumaça para os lados e o deixando respirar. Ela também se movia junto com ele, de forma que ele poderia ver a uma curta distância à frente.

Ele pronunciou o feitiço novamente, desta vez mais firmemente e com um movimento de varinha mais largo, e a fumaça se dissipou. Vince e Greg o encararam. Blaise lhe lançou um olhar brabo do chão.

"Por que você fez _isso_," Ele perguntou, "no meio do nosso quarto?"

"Porque Draco não achou que eu pudesse fazer isto," Disse Harry encolhendo os ombros, voltando à sua cama e se abraçando ao conhecimento de que não tinha esquecido do Feitiço de Fumaça. Ele tinha a sensação de que poderia precisar dele, da mesma maneira que ele precisaria do _Protego_ e de todos os outros feitiços de escudo e encobrimento que sua mãe tinha insistido que ele aprendesse. "Fale com ele."

"Eu não quis dizer que você tinha que demonstrar isto _agora_", Draco lamentou da cama próxima a sua.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou o argumento passar direto por ele. Tal conversa, sem menção de seu nome ou de Connor, exceto em jogos, era a melhor coisa depois do silêncio - o qual ele não ia conseguir com Draco por perto - para pensar nos sonhos que estavam lhe infestando ultimamente.

Os sonhos eram no princípio vagos, formas escuras que não impressionavam Harry, que tinha crescido imerso em histórias da primeira ascensão de Voldemort e as coisas verdadeiramente horríveis que os Comensais da Morte fizeram sob a orientação dele. Mas gradualmente eles mudaram, e ele se achava agora em um labirinto de corredores distorcidos, avançando para uma porta que se abria com afiados e rosnantes dentes.

Então outra figura tinha começado a aparecer entre ele e a porta. A figura era pequena e curvada, irrelevante. Harry supôs que era para parar qualquer um de olhar muito de perto. Mas, desde que ele era alguém que confiava em suas próprias defesas, ele tinha olhado, e reconhecido o turbante roxo que embrulhava a cabeça da figura. E então ele despertou com a sua cicatriz sangrando, essa era, ele pensou, a última prova que ele precisava. Professor Quirrell significava algum tipo de perigo para Connor.

Olhando por este lado, era ridículo. O professor gaguejava todo o tempo e ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com grande incompetência. Entretanto, Harry não se importava. Ele planejava seguir Professor Quirrell hoje à noite e ver o que poderia descobrir sobre ele.

_"Harry!" _

Harry piscou e se sentou. Draco e Blaise estavam olhando esperançosamente para ele, Blaise apontando sua varinha para frente. Sobre ela flutuava uma bolha de vidro claro que Harry reconheceu como a tentativa de um novato executando o feitiço _Specularis_.

"Assim não," Ele disse, e se ajeitou para lhes mostrar os movimentos do pulso. Ele supôs que poderia estar procurando por problemas ao ensinar magia para possíveis Comensais da Morte, mas se recusar só lhe daria a reputação de idiota presunçoso, e Harry queria evitar qualquer tipo de reputação. Além disso, Harry achava que alguns deles poderiam ser mudados. Nem todos os Sonserinos eram maus. Nem sequer Draco era tão ruim a maioria do tempo.

"Vamos, Blaise, um Grifinório poderia fazer melhor que isso," Draco escarneceu, e Harry suspirou e revisou sua estimativa de quanto tempo isto levaria.

* * *

Harry esperou pacientemente fora do Salão Principal naquela noite até que Professor Quirrell saiu, e então foi atrás dele. Ele desejou ter a Capa de Invisibilidade do pai deles, mas ele tinha certeza que Lily não teria permitido que James a enviasse. Ele teria que confiar em seu silêncio treinado e habilidades de se esconder, e nos feitiços que ele tinha aprendido, se necessário, por via das dúvidas se Quirrell olhasse ao redor e o visse.

O professor continuou andando, tão envolvido nos próprios pensamentos quanto os outros Sonserinos estiveram na discussão sobre Quadribol que Harry tinha criado no jantar. Ele certamente nunca olhou para trás para ver se alguém estivesse lá, e Harry pôde segui-lo facilmente por corredores e portas, escadas, e mais corredores.

_Então por que eu ainda sinto alguém me olhando?_ Harry pensou, eles viraram num canto e foram para uma porta fechada.

Ele não sabia, da mesma maneira que não sabia com certeza qual era a fonte da dor em sua cicatriz, mas ele sabia o bastante para se abaixar longe da vista quando Professor Quirrell finalmente deu uma olhada em volta. Então o professor retirou cuidadosamente uma grande chave prateada de uma corrente em seu pescoço e colocou-a na porta. Um baixo _click_, e ele avançou e entrou.

Harry esperou em silêncio por um momento, então dois, então dez. Então rastejou até a porta, esperando que estivesse destrancada.

Estava, mas Harry pôde ver pouco quando se ajoelhou e pôs o olho na fechadura, e ele não ousou mover a porta. Ele ouviu um rosnando, e Quirrell falando em um murmúrio baixo, muito baixo para entender o que ele estava dizendo. Harry levantou sua cabeça. O professor não estava gaguejando, ou era a imaginação dele?

"Por que você está aqui?"

Harry enrijeceu todos seus músculos para se privar de vacilar ou clamar, e então virou e olhou para Draco que tinha subido atrás dele. Pelo menos ele havia tido o senso de manter a voz dele em um sussurro. "Trabalhando para proteger Connor," Harry sussurrou de volta. "Por que _você_ está aqui?"

"Eu segui você desde o jantar," Disse Draco, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu sei que você formou aquela discussão de propósito, assim ninguém notaria que você saindo." Ele se agachou ao lado de Harry e sorriu para ele. "Isso foi muito Sonserino de você, realmente, Harry. Um Grifinório teria apenas esvaziado o prato na cabeça de alguém."

Harry resistiu ao desejo de entrar em uma discussão sobre sua verdadeira Casa. "Fique _quieto,_" Ele sussurrou ao invés. "Professor Quirrell está nesta sala, e eu não quero que ele saiba que nós estamos aqui fora."

"Por que não?" Draco perguntou, muito ruidosamente. "Ele é um professor, não é? Por que - "

Harry agarrou o braço dele e segurou apertado quando os resmungos além da porta entreaberta mudaram em um coro de latidos. Um momento depois, uma dor apunhalou sua cicatriz, que Harry acreditou significar que o Professor Quirrell estava correndo para eles.

Harry não hesitou, mas colocou a mão dentro de suas vestes e pegou sua varinha. _"Fumo!"_

Uma rajada de fumaça saiu da ponta e encheu o corredor com uma névoa cinza. Harry fez uma careta; ele tinha esquecido de lançar _Specularis_, e ele poderia ouvir Draco sufocando, tentando desesperadamente não entregar a localização deles. E agora ele não sabia para qual lado Quirrell correria. Ele estava aborrecido consigo mesmo.

Ele escolheu uma direção que se lembrava vagamente que descia o corredor, longe da porta, e arrastou Draco. Draco veio com ele, as tosses dele escapando em barulhos pequenos, amortecidos. Harry se abaixou em cima dele e tirou sua varinha completamente de suas vestes. Ele poderia lutar com Professor Quirrell, se chegasse a esse ponto. Ele teria que fazer isso, se o professor descobrisse quem lançou o Feitiço de Fumaça.

Mas o professor tinha ido. Até que a fumaça desaparecesse, Harry não pôde ver ninguém. Ele suspirou, e fez franziu o cenho quando notou que a porta tinha sido fechada. Lá tinha ido sua chance de ver o que estava atrás dela.

Suas narinas e pulmões estavam pinicando, mas ele não estava muito mal. Porém, Draco teria que ir ver Madame Pomfrey. Harry o persuadiu a levantar, então o persuadiu a caminhar, e balançou sua cabeça enquanto eles cambaleavam para a primeira escadaria.

"Por que você me seguiu, de qualquer maneira?" Ele murmurou para Draco. "Você não tinha que fazer isso."

"Eu quis," Draco sussurrou, e então entrou em outro acesso de tosse.

Harry suspirou e os manteve se movendo. _Quão 'Malfoyniana' essa resposta.

* * *

_

Harry não teve outra chance de seguir Professor Quirrell. Draco tinha se agarrado ao seu lado novamente. Ele sempre tinha alguma desculpa. Ele tinha perdido sua lição de Poções nesse dia. Ele queria que Harry lhe ensinasse o Feitiço de Fumaça. Harry percebia que fazia _eras_ desde que eles tinham jogado Snap Esplosivo juntos? Ele molestou e persuadiu e bufou e escarneceu, e Harry se viu passando mais tempo do que antes na sala comunal da Sonserina e na biblioteca enquanto as semanas passavam.

E, claro, ele passou mais tempo longe de Connor.

Aquilo deixou Harry particularmente furioso, porque ele sabia que Draco estava fazendo isto de propósito. Mas chamar muita atenção _também_ seria contra suas regras auto-impostas. Ele sabia que Draco escrevia ao pai dele de poucos em poucos dias. Lucius Malfoy gostaria de ouvir que o filho mais velho dos Potter se sentia tão preocupado com a segurança do mais jovem que não podia confiar nos professores e nos feitiços do Castelo de Hogwarts para protegê-lo? E o que pensaria Draco, se ele começasse a considerar que as tentativas desesperadas de Harry para voltar a Connor poderiam ser incitadas por mais do que mero afeto de irmão? Harry tinha mostrado, não muito inteligentemente, quão bom ele era em magia que a maioria dos alunos não aprenderia até o segundo ou terceiro ano. Ele praticava mais freqüentemente em armários de vassoura e salas de aula isoladas depois disso, mas o dano tinha sido feito. Blaise e Greg e Vince, todos o olhavam com algo parecido com respeito, Draco com algo parecido com deleite. E, claro, Draco teimava em aprender todo feitiço que Harry sabia.

Isso continuou, até que Harry começou a se sentir, exasperadamente, mais como um aluno da Sonserina do que o protetor de seu irmão.

E então veio o Dia das Bruxas. Isso ressaltou na mente de Harry por outras razões, mas a primeira coisa que trouxe a mente foi o fato de que ele ouviu Connor ser deliberadamente indelicado.

Isso não o agradou.

* * *

"Vamos, Harry! Eu estou com fome."

"Só um minuto, Draco," Harry disse vaziamente, levantando a cabeça. Rony e Connor tinham acabado de sair da classe de Feitiços com o resto dos Grifinórios. Ele queria ver seu irmão e lhe desejar um feliz aniversário. Era neste dia dez anos atrás que Connor tinha derrotado Voldemort e tinha salvado o mundo bruxo, afinal de contas.

Eles estavam logo em frente a ele, e Harry estava sorrindo e começando a dizer algo, quando Connor riu baixinho e falou, aparentemente com respeito a algo que Rony tinha dito, "Bem, Hermione _conseguiu_ ser boa nos livros; para que mais ela serve?"

Harry olhou-o. A observação o fez lembrar daquela sobre o nome de Draco no trem. Connor era _capaz_ de malícia deliberada, mas sempre eram flashes súbitos como esse, que enfraqueciam em um remorso apropriado. E este aqui parecia tão não merecido. Hermione não era um Comensal da Morte, nem qualquer coisa parecida com um, e ela não tinha escarnecido Connor nenhuma vez pelo que Harry tinha ouvido. Pelo menos o pai de Draco era um inimigo conhecido, e Draco poderiam ter sido, também.

Ele achou sua voz afinal. "Connor - " Ele começou.

E então som de passos o interrompeu, e Hermione passou por eles fugindo em lágrimas. Ela desapareceu no canto distante do corredor antes que Harry pudesse estender uma mão ou pudesse falar palavras que poderiam tê-la parado.

Harry virou a cabeça e deu a Connor uma olhada lenta, deliberada. Connor corou e abriu a boca, então abaixou a cabeça.

"Siga ela," Disse Harry. "_Se desculpe_, por Merlin, Connor. Isso foi terrível." Ele pausou por um longo momento. "E desmerecedor de você."

Então ele virou e se foi, apesar do fato de que esta era a conversa mais longa que ele tinha tido com seu irmão por uma semana. Connor ofegou e gritou atrás dele. Harry o ignorou. O futuro líder do mundo bruxo não podia dispor de tal talho em seu caráter. Lily tinha os controlado com um tratamento silencioso em casa. Harry não sabia quão bem funcionaria aqui, mas ele estava preparado para tentar a mesma coisa.

* * *

Draco estava muito quieto durante o Banquete do Dia das Bruxas. Ele comeu, claro, mas ele assistiu Harry principalmente. Harry estava pensando, e apesar dos relances pedixões que regularmente vinham para ele da mesa da Grifinória, ele se recusou a olhar naquela direção - talvez porque a Sangue Ruim Granger ainda não tinha voltado para se sentar com os outros.

_Interessante. Eu acho que ele daria a vida pelo irmão, mas ele não está disposto a desistir dessa exigência que ele provavelmente chamava de moralidade. Hmmm. _

Draco abriu a boca finalmente para falar com Harry sobre isto, mas virou a cabeça abruptamente quando as portas do Salão Principal voaram abertas com um estrondo. Professor Quirrell cambaleou para dentro, piscando na entrada por um momento. Seu turbante estava meio desembrulhado de sua cabeça. O olhar nos olhos dele fez Draco rodar os seus.

"T-Trasgo," Ele disse afinal, fracamente. "Nas masmorras. Eu pensei que vocês deveriam saber." Então ele balançou e desmaiou.

Caos estourou então, com os Diretores das Casas gritando aos monitores para levar as crianças mais jovens para a segurança das salas comunais, e os professores que se espalharam para procurar pelo castelo. Draco não estava assustado; ele levantou com o resto da mesa da Sonserina quando lhe foi mandado, e calmamente foi em direção as masmorras. Eles passaram por Professor Snape no caminho, seu passo largo e firme e os olhos escuros flamejando perigosamente. Draco sorriu maliciosamente. Ele se sentia mal por qualquer trasgo que tivesse que enfrentar Professor Snape.

Então, claro, ele viu Harry se separar do resto da Casa e sair apressado.

Sibilando, Draco segurou a parte de trás das vestes de Harry e o arrastou novamente para a fila. "O que você pensou que estava fazendo?" Ele sussurrou na orelha dele. "Você só se meterá em problemas quando Professor Snape ver que você sumiu, e eu terei que levar a culpa. Além disso, há um trasgo vagando pelo castelo, ou você esqueceu dessa parte?"

Harry olhou para ele. Draco recuou, abaixando a mão. Havia um estranho o olhando pelos olhos de Harry, determinado, implacável, cheio de resolução e concentração. Ele não parecia um primeiro-anista.

"Hermione está desaparecida," Disse Harry suavemente. "E Connor e Rony acabaram de sair da fila da Grifinória. Eu acho que eles foram à procura dela."

Draco roncou. "Esta é uma longa cadeia de suposições para arriscar sua própria segurança," Ele disse. "_Venha_."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu poderia estar errado," Ele disse, calmamente. "Talvez eles não foram procurar Hermione. Mas, indiferentemente, meu irmão está lá fora. Eu _vou_ proteger ele." Ele disse as últimas palavras como uma mordida de um Farosutil (1), e então virou e correu pelo corredor antes que Draco pudesse pará-lo. Hesitando um último momento - para ter certeza de que o monitor da Sonserina estava muito ocupado com todos os outros para notá-lo saindo, Draco se assegurou - ele correu atrás de Harry.

"Tudo isso por uma Sangue Ruim," Ele murmurou.

"Assim como nossa mãe," Harry disse, suavemente, sem olhar para ele.

Draco estremeceu. Harry era assim, às vezes, golpeando com uma observação pequena e tranqüila. "Eu não quis dizer isto desse modo - "

"Draco," Disse Harry, em um tom de paciência infinita, "cale se."

Draco se calou. Ele seguiu Harry, que parecia saber aonde ia. Ele quase bateu nele quando Harry parou abruptamente, e então olhou em cima do ombro de Harry. A visão a sua frente foi o bastante para tirar todo o cuspe de sua boca.

Eles tinham achado o trasgo.

Era enorme, e cinzento, e parecia uma escultura viva. O animal hesitou por um longo momento, então foi ao banheiro das meninas ao término do corredor. Um momento depois, duas figuras pequenas entraram também.

_"Connor,"_ Disse Harry, com um tom em sua voz que Draco não pôde identificar, e então correu. Ele era injustamente rápido, e Draco logo ficou pra trás. Ele entrou no banheiro a tempo para ouvir o grito, e então ver parte do problema. O trasgo tinha encurralado Granger em um canto, e Potter e Weasley estavam tentando levitar seu bastão sobre sua cabeça.

Isso falhou. Claro que falhou, pensou Draco; era um plano Grifinório. O bastão caiu, e o trasgo agarrou ele e girou para os lados mais rapidamente do que Draco teria pensado que ele poderia mover. O bastão só raspou Weasley, mas ainda o derrubou inconsciente, mas pegou Potter do outro lado em um golpe devastador que lhe enviou voando na parede.

Harry avançou um passo. Draco pegou um olhar rápido da face dele, e se encolheu. No mesmo momento, uma dor de cabeça feroz, violenta o enviou ao chão. Sua proteção não era mais o suficiente para manter o poder crescente de Harry do lado de fora.

"Você não deveria ter ferido meu irmão," Harry falou para o trasgo, que virou para ele, piscando estupidamente. "Você _realmente_ não deveria ter ferido meu irmão." Draco sentia todos os planos futuros para ferir Potter fisicamente murcharem e morrerem na chama do olhar do outro garoto. Harry estendeu uma mão. _"Incendio!"_

O bastão do trasgo estourou em chamas. Ele uivou e derrubou a coisa, mas Harry gritou, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ e o bastão pairou, então voou de volta e esmagou no trasgo. O trasgo pulou em círculos, queimando e gritando. Harry deu outro passo adiante e disse, em uma voz que por si só tinha poder suficiente para levar as têmporas de Draco a pulsar, _"Finite Incantatem"._

O fogo apagou, e o bastão caiu na cabeça do trasgo com um estrondo final. Ele desmoronou com um pequeno choramingo, e então ficou quieto. Draco tremeu, tanto pela exibição de poder quanto pelo cheiro de carne de trasgo queimada.

E também havia o pequeno fato de que Harry não tinha usado sua varinha para quaisquer daqueles três feitiços.

Harry se virou, arquejando pesadamente, esticando uma mão para o apoio que não estava lá. Draco se apressou para prover isto, mas só conseguiu pegar Harry quando ele caiu de joelhos. Ele não disse nada. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Granger rastejou fora do canto e os encarou.

"Connor," Harry disse, erguendo a cabeça. Os olhos dele quase tinham voltado ao normal, se vítreo e apavorado e largo fosse 'normal'. "Ele está vivo?"

"Eu vou conferir," Disse Draco, já que significava tanto para Harry, e checou Potter. Ele estava respirando, e entretanto havia um ovo de ganso na parte de trás da cabeça dele e uma contusão ao longo de suas costelas quando Draco espiou devagar em baixo das vestes dele, ele não parecia seriamente machucado. Draco suspirou e acenou com a cabeça para Harry. "Ele sobreviverá."

"Eu o curaria," Harry murmurou, "mas eu não sei magia médica ainda."

"O que você sabe é _mesmo_ estupidamente impressionante," Draco disse secamente. Ele sentia o desejo de dar risada, e não cedeu, porque uma vez que ele cedesse, não haveria como se segurar. Ele estava meio 'alto' na sensação da magia que ainda escorria e dançava no ar, centrando em Harry, e ele tinha uma dor de cabeça que teria sido apropriada durante uma noite de bebedeira. Ele caiu novamente ao chão. "Eu não acho que posso me mover," Ele disse, pateticamente, para ninguém em particular.

Passos invadiram o aposento então, e a cabeça de Draco, deixando a dor pior. Ele estremeceu, e viu Professora McGonagall, a Diretora da Grifinória, na entrada, encarando o trasgo derrubado.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela exigiu, virando e piscando para Draco.

Draco abriu a boca para explicar, mas Harry foi mais rápido, todo charme e acreditavelmente absoluto. "Foi meu irmão, Professora," Ele disse. "Ele lançou um feitiço no trasgo que eu nunca _vi_ antes, uma combinação de Feitiço de Levitação que nós aprendemos hoje e algo que causou fogo." Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. A largura de seus olhos o fez parecer inocente, Draco pensou. "A força desse feitiço o fez desmaiar, e ele está machucado, mas ele salvou minha vida. Ele salvou a vida de todos nós."

A face de McGonagall amoleceu, e ela acenou com a cabeça uma vez. Então disse, "Mas por que vocês estavam aqui em primeiro lugar?"

Draco novamente tentou falar a verdade, mas Harry entrou no caminho de novo. "Eu segui o trasgo, Professora. Eu pensei que eu poderia derrotá-lo." Ele olhou para baixo timidamente. "Fica enfadonho, às vezes, viver na sombra do meu irmão." Ele somou um ganido perfeito que Draco reconheceu como uma imitação do seu próprio. "Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

"Isso foi extremamente tolo de você, Senhor Potter," Disse McGonagall, o calor no rosto dela sumindo. "Dez pontos de Sonserina, pela absoluta, absoluta _toliçe_ de suas ações."

Draco abriu a boca para protestar pela injustiça de tudo, mas os outros professores apareceram então, cacarejando e exclamando, e ele foi varrido no tumulto geral. Ele viu Hermione Granger assistir a cena inteira com olhos especulativos, a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Mas quando Harry olhou nos olhos dela e declamou, "Eles estavam vindo atrás de você," Ela apareceu disposta a deixar o assunto morrer.

Draco não estava. Enquanto McGonagall levitava Weasley e Potter para a enfermaria, e Harry trotava ao lado deles, ofegante e exausto e feliz, ele correu para o lado de Professor Snape. O Diretor da Sonserina se apoiou na parede, seus olhos alternando entre seus colegas e o trasgo morto.

"Potter não fez isso," Draco insistiu, quando Snape resolveu prestar atenção a ele. "Foi Harry. Até mesmo sem varinha! E agora os pontos tirados pela gata velha, e isso é-é tão _injusto_." Ele estremeceu e se calou então, porque sua cabeça realmente doía.

"Eu sei, Draco," Disse Snape calmamente. Sua voz tinha alguma emoção socada por baixo dela, mas estava tão reprimida que Draco não pôde dizer o que era. Ele somente inspecionava a cena, e seus olhos não entregavam nada, também. "Mas eu tenho que esperar alguns dias antes de restabelecer os pontos da Sonserina. Eu tenho que considerar um motivo para dá-los, afinal de contas."

"Eu não estava falando dessa parte!" Draco lamentou. "Bem, não só dessa parte! Eu estava falando-"

Snape acenou com a cabeça para ele. "Eu sei," Ele disse. "Mas eu aprendi que o melhor modo de confrontar nosso Potter Sonserino não é diretamente. Ele pode resistir a isso, e espetacularmente bem, pelo que parece," Ele somou, com mais um relance ao redor do aposento. "Nós temos que esperar, e sermos indiretos. Agora, venha comigo. Eu tenho uma poção que acalmará sua dor de cabeça." Ele saiu do banheiro.

Draco estremeceu e hesitou. Por um lado, ele sentia que devia estar com Harry na enfermaria.

Por outro lado, sua cabeça batia como um gongo.

No fim, ele seguiu Snape, e compôs em sua cabeça uma carta para seu pai durante o caminho inteiro. _Querido Pai, Harry está sendo exasperante. E estúpido. E está arriscando a vida dele onde não precisa, e se recusa até mesmo a levar crédito por isto, que seria a única razão para fazer tal coisa. E ele me deu uma dor de cabeça.

* * *

_

(1) O Farosutil é uma serpente de três cabeças que servia de bicho de estimação de bruxos das trevas pela aparência vistosa e intimidante. Para mais informações podem olhar no livro 'Animais Mágicos e Onde Habitam', grande pequeno livro!!


	8. Desafios e Mergulhos

**Capítulo Oito: Desafios e Mergulhos **

Harry sorriu quando Draco lançou uma pedra no lago e gritou para a Lula Gigante surgir e o atacar se não fosse covarde. Draco correria na direção oposta se isso acontecesse, claro, mas era engraçado pensar nisso. E Harry estava um bom humor geral nesta manhã, certamente o bastante para achar as piadas de Draco divertidas.

Connor estava bem. Ele tinha sido liberado da enfermaria ontem, junto com uma advertência dura de Madame Pomfrey para "não fazer isso de novo, jovenzinho!" Rony estava de pé até mesmo antes. E Connor, entretanto, parecia ofuscado quando perguntado pelo trasgo, ele tinha aceitado a história de derrotá-lo sem problemas. Provavelmente ajudava, Harry pensou, que murmúrios assombrados e olhares tendiam a segui-lo agora, e que a Diretora da Grifinória tinha sido mais amável que o normal com ele.

Hermione parecia saber da verdade, mas enquanto ela constantemente assistisse Harry na sexta-feira - ele desviaria seu olhar do livro que estava lendo na biblioteca, e lá estaria ela - ela não expôs o assunto. Ela tinha ajudado Connor e Rony, se os esforços dela para inclui-los em uma dissertação na sexta-feira fossem qualquer indicação. Harry estava disposto a deixar isto descansar por agora. Ele poderia força-los a se aproximarem mais depois.

E Draco não tinha exposto a verdade, também, fato pelo qual Harry era mais do que grato. Ele sorria maliciosamente quando outra pessoa falava sobre Connor e o trasgo, e a toda menção de 'magia sem varinha' o cotovelo dele cravava nas costelas de Harry, mas ele não falou. Harry achou que ele sabia que McGonagall e o resto do pessoal não acreditaria nele. Até mesmo Snape provavelmente não acreditava. Ele estava de mãos cheias odiando Connor e Harry por serem Potter, assim com também James.

Harry olhou para cima quando Draco disse, "Eu vi uma sombra no lago." Ele estava tentando para ser confiante, mas a voz dele oscilou, como a água que provavelmente tinha sido tudo que ele viu. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos voltar ao castelo agora."

Harry conferiu o sol; ainda estavam no começo da manhã, já que Draco tinha aprendido seu truque de levantar cedo nos sábados e tinha ajustado seu horário do sono para pegar Harry então. Mas o Salão Principal provavelmente estaria aberto para o café da manhã agora, e Draco realmente tinha sido agradável, o seguindo pelo lago e tagarelando ininterruptamente sobre algo além de Harry ser um Sonserino. "Certo," Ele concordou, e retrocedeu a Hogwarts.

Enquanto eles se aproximaram o castelo, seus olhos vaguearam a Torre da Grifinória, por hábito, e então ele gelou. Uma figura em um cabo de vassoura, encolhida pela distância, se arremessava ao redor da Torre, recobrando objetos pequenos que caiam - ou eram lançados, mais provavelmente, Harry pensou - janela a fora. O som de risada era audível até mesmo dali. E Harry poderia reconhecer Connor na vassoura. Ele tinha _treinado_ para reconhecendo Connor na vassoura, no caso deles estarem em vôo entre inimigos e ele tivesse que enfeitiçar sem olhar primeiro para a face de alguém.

"Não é seu irmão?" Draco disse, no mesmo momento. "Onde ele conseguiu uma vassoura?"

"Provavelmente se esgueirando pelo campo e roubando uma," Disse Harry, seus olhos estreitando enquanto Connor ensaiava uma descida rápida particularmente ousada. Ele disparou uma vez, cambaleou como se tivesse batido no lado da Torre, e então planou para cima, rindo. Harry não teve nenhuma dúvida de que ele tinha pegado o que quer que ele tinha perseguido. Ele deixou seus ombros caírem em alívio. "Ele é um bom voador, não acha?" Ele somou, virando a Draco.

Draco estava assistindo a ele, e não a Connor. Draco estava lhe perturbando daquele modo, Harry refletiu. "Nem metade do que você é," Ele murmurou.

"Ele é muito melhor que eu," Harry disse. _Não era verdade, mas ele é muito melhor do que Draco pensava._ "Você deveria nos ver voando juntos atrás de um Pomo de prática. Connor ganha todas as vezes."

"Porque você o deixa," Disse Draco, em uma voz macia, zombeteira.

"Pelos próprios méritos dele!" Harry sibilou. Afinal de contas, ele desejou saber se havia algo pior do que Draco o confrontando imediatamente depois do incidente do trasgo e exigindo uma explicação. Draco parecia ter decidido que o modo que Harry protegia Connor de dano físico se estendia em protegê-lo de qualquer possível embaraço, também.

_Bem, estendia, mas ele não tinha nenhum direito de assumir que se estendia. _

"_Senhor_ Potter!"

Harry piscou e empurrou sua cabeça para cima. Era Professora McGonagall que falava, entretanto, e ela estava parada à base da Torre da Grifinória, seus braços cruzados e a cabeça inclinada para cima. Connor não aparecia ver ou ouvir ela. Ele desviou para baixo, pegou mais um objeto muito pequeno para Harry ver, e levou-o até os gritos e aplausos nas janelas da Torre.

"_Senhor_ Potter," Disse McGonagall novamente, conseguindo soar igualmente forte de alguma maneira, embora ela tivesse levantado sua voz. "Desça aqui _neste instante_."

Harry estremeceu ao tom dela, especialmente quando Connor a ouviu desta vez e gelou no cabo da vassoura. Então ele disparou suavemente para baixo. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, e Harry sabia, mesmo que não pudesse ver, que suas juntas estariam brancas onde elas agarravam a vassoura. Connor odiava ser aquele que estava com problemas, ou o receptor de gritos.

Harry se apressou para a cena. Draco, atrás dele, não disse nada com exceção de um sussurro rápido de, "Tente levar a culpa por isto e eu lhe darei um _belo_ chute."

Harry não pretendia levar a culpa. Ele apenas queria ouvir qual seria o castigo, de forma que ele poderia conversar com Connor e poderia concordar se ou não valeria o crime.

McGonagall esperou onde ela estava por um longo momento, lábios enrugados enquanto ela encarava Connor. O irmão de Harry tinha pulado fora da vassoura e estava parado com a cabeça curvada. Era uma postura de contrição genuína que tinha lhe tirado freqüentemente de problemas em casa. Mas McGonagall não era James, e Harry se segurou quando ela abriu a boca.

"Senhor Potter," Ela disse. "Você sabe que quebrou as regras voando sem permissão."

"Sim, senhora." Connor sussurrou. Sua voz soou tão pequena. Harry teria avançado e ficado em frente a ele, para desviar a atenção de McGonagall, mas ele achou que ela teria ficado irritada com ele sem perder sua irritação com Connor. Além disso, Draco estava dando um aperto assassino em seu braço.

"E você sabe que esteve machucado dois dias atrás em sua batalha contra o trasgo e _não_ tem nenhuma razão para estar de pé e voando," Ela continuou.

"Sim, senhora. "

"Isso dito," McGonagall disse, descruzando os braços, "essa será a sua vantagem para respeitar sua posição no Time de Quadribol da Grifinória." Harry sentiu um calor inundar seu coração. Connor levantou a cabeça e encarou McGonagall. "Nós estamos precisando desesperadamente de um Apanhador," McGonagall continuou, "que é a _única_ razão que eu estou lhe permitindo isto. Mas você não faltará as práticas, Sr. Potter, nem abusará da confiança de seus colegas de equipe em você. Entendeu? "

Connor acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos e rosto brilhando com uma luz que Harry sabia muito bem que as demais pessoas não podiam resistir. Sonserinos pareciam ser a exceção, mas Sonserinos eram as exceções para muitas coisas. "Claro, senhora! Eu prometo! Obrigado!"

McGonagall acenou com a cabeça para ele. "Nós tivemos uma prática esta manhã," Ela disse quando se virou, "mas você precisará se informar com Oliver Wood, o Capitão do Time, por conta própria para ele instruí-lo sobre os jogos."

Connor pulou, sorrindo. "Eu entendo, senhora. Obrigado!" Ele somou novamente, sua voz exultante.

Harry pegou a visão do sorriso lânguido de McGonagall quando ela passou. Parecia que até mesmo a dura Diretora da Grifinória não era imune ao charme de Connor.

"Parabéns, Connor," Ele disse quietamente. Ele estava feliz por ter conseguido ser o primeiro a dizer isso. Havia sons confusos, semi-alegres vindos da Torre da Grifinória, mas nenhum deles tinha tido tempo para sair da Torre ainda.

Connor acenou a cabeça para ele. Então firmou sua face, e Harry piscou ao ver mudança nos olhos dele e no movimento da mandíbula.

Ele agarrou o braço de Harry e o arrastou para o castelo. Harry tropeçou antes que conseguisse se equilibrar e segui-lo. Ele estava muito mais acostumado a Draco fazendo este tipo de coisa, e desejou saber o que diabos Connor poderia estar pensando em fazer.

"Onde nós vamos?" Ele perguntou, quando eles passaram pelas portas na direção do Salão Principal. Mas Connor virou antes de eles chegarem lá, o conduzindo para as masmorras.

"Eu prometi que você teria todas as mesmas chances que eu tenho", era a única explicação de Connor, e logo o bastante eles estavam se apressando ao longo de um corredor familiar. Harry teve um sentimento ruim quando Connor pausou e bateu na porta do escritório de Snape.

Houve um longo, longo silencio, como se Snape estivesse atrás da porta se perguntando incredulamente quem ousaria o perturbar tão cedo na manhã, e em um sábado, ainda por cima. Harry se mexeu, incômodo, e tentou uma tática nova. "Connor, obrigado. Você é maravilhosamente valente e generoso. Mas não é necessário, realmente - "

A porta abriu então, e Snape, tão pronto para zombar quanto quando ele estava em dias que eles tinham classe. "Os Irmãos _Potter_", ele disse, enquanto fazendo o sobrenome deles parecer uma obscenidade. "O que vocês querem?"

Connor ergueu seu queixo. "Professor Snape", ele disse formalmente, "eu fui feito Apanhador do Time de Quadribol de Grifinória agora a pouco."

Harry viu a face do professor crescer apertada com raiva por um momento, mas a voz dele não mostrou nenhuma mudança. "Eu vejo", ele respondeu, sarcasmo gotejando das palavras. "E esta seria sua excursão de promoção, talvez? Seu modo de solicitar parabéns de todos?"

"Isto não tem nada a ver comigo", disse Connor firmemente, e empurrou Harry adiante. "Meu irmão é tão bom Apanhador quanto eu. Se Professora McGonagall vai quebrar as regras e me deixar voar por Grifinória, embora eu seja um primeiro-anista, então eu penso que é justo que Harry deva conseguir voar por Sonserina."

Harry estremeceu e se encolheu. Ele poderia imaginar bem a força da injúria que Snape estava a ponto de soltar, e ele não queria ver o modo que a face de Connor amassaria e coraria quando ele lutasse para não chorar.

Houve silencio ao invés. E então Snape disse, num tom plano que era tão próximo quanto ele parecia vir a cortesia, "Obrigado, Sr. Potter. Essa realmente é uma idéia excelente. Eu aprovo completamente. Entre, Sr. Potter", ele disse, acenando a Harry, "de forma que nós podemos discutir isto." Ele saiu do caminho e gesticulou ao escritório, como se em convite.

Harry teria entrado na toca de um dragão. "Meu irmão está equivocado, Professor Snape", ele revelou, perseguindo a primeira idéia que veio a mente. "Eu nunca pude batê-lo em nossas partidas de prática. Eu não quereria dar para Sonserina um Apanhador inferior -"

"Não escute ele, Professor," Connor interrompeu. "Ele quase pegou o Pomo antes de mim mais de uma vez. E eu sou _realmente_ bom," Ele somou, com aquela auto-adulação simples que Harry encorajava tão freqüentemente e agora desejava que secasse durante apenas alguns minutos.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para duvidar disso," Snape o assegurou gravemente, o que deixou Harry mais certo de que ele estava morrendo de rir por dentro. "Mas desde que a primeira partida será em uma semana, e será entre Grifinória e Sonserina, então eu desejo aconselhar Sr. Potter das... estratégias…que ele deveria adotar." Os olhos dele voltaram à face de Harry e demoraram lá. Então ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso agradável.

Harry disse, "Realmente, senhor, você não tem que fazer isto. Eu sei quanto você odeia quebrar as regras."

"Harry."

Ele olhou lateralmente a Connor, que estava sorrindo para ele com a expressão suave e paciente de irmão que quase o empurrava aos limites de sua tolerância.

"Faça isto," Connor sussurrou. "Por favor. Eu quero você lá. Eu me sentiria miserável se estivesse voando e você não. Por favor?"

Harry suspirou e baixou a cabeça. _Por que não? Não é como se eu tivesse que ganhar o jogo. Todo mundo viu quão bom nós somos separadamente, mas ninguém nos viu em competição, e quando eles vi__r__em, então eles notarão o que Mamãe e Papai notavam sempre que eu jogava com Connor. _

Esses pensamentos o resseguraram. Esta era uma mentira, mas ao contrário da mentira desesperada que ele tinha inventado na noite do Dia das Bruxas para transformar Connor em herói, esta era uma velha e familiar. Harry respirou um pouco mais facilmente.

"Se você realmente me quiser no time, senhor," Ele disse para o Professor Snape, "eu entrarei."

"Realmente," Disse Snape. "Agora, entre em meu escritório, Sr. Potter. Nós realmente _temos_ que conversar."

Connor bateu levemente no ombro de Harry. Então disse, "Até mais, Harry. Professor." Um aceno, e ele se foi.

Harry encarou Snape por um longo momento. Os olhos do Diretor de sua Casa não mostravam nenhum sinal de rendição, então ele baixou a cabeça novamente e entrou na sala.

A porta fechou com um som suave. Harry esperou por um pouco de silêncio, mas Snape tirou imediatamente isso dele.

"Você é um tolo se pensa que eu permitirei que Grifinória vença Sonserina," Ele disse, circulando em frente a Harry. Harry manteve seus olhos no chão. Isso não obscureceu sua consciência de que o olhar de Snape estava grudado nele, ou quão triunfante ele era. "E eu _sei_ que você não é um tolo, Sr. Potter. Você parará, amavelmente, de agir como se fosse um. Você se tornará o Apanhador da Sonserina. E você ganhará nossas partidas, Sr. Potter."

"Connor realmente é melhor que eu, senhor," Harry tentou.

"Eu não acredito em você," Snape o assegurou, a voz ronronante. "Depois do incidente com o trasgo, Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de saber se eu deveria acreditar em você novamente."

Harry olhou para cima em choque. Ele realmente, realmente não tinha pensado que tinha Snape acreditado no lado de Draco da história, até mesmo se Draco tivesse lhe falado. A história que Harry tinha criado soava muito melhor, confirmando para Snape a arrogância absoluta de ambos os filhos de James Potter e suas tendências de quebrarem regras.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente para ele e levantou sua cabeça.

"Eu sei o que você é, Sr. Potter," Ele falou. "E você sabe por que?" Harry balançou a cabeça, coração como uma bateria em suas orelhas, quase obscurecendo as próximas palavras sussurradas de Snape. "Eu sou um Sonserino, também. Manobrar, mentir, meias verdades, encobrimento - elas são uma segunda natureza para mim. E suas tentativas são amadoras." Ele riu quando Harry olhou friamente para ele. "Oh, sim, elas são. Elas dependem demais do ouvinte ser totalmente adorador do nosso herói residente. Como eu não sou, eu prefiro procurar a verdadeira causa. A causa _Sonserina_, Sr. Potter." Ele sibilou as últimas palavras, e Harry falou antes de pensar.

"Eu não vou ser um bom Apanhador, Professor. Eu apenas entregarei o jogo. E Connor ainda ganhará de qualquer maneira."

O sorriso de Snape desapareceu. Ele se inclinou tão perto que Harry vacilou, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Os olhos de Snape queimavam como gelo negro.

"Se você não ganhar este jogo, Potter," Snape disse suavemente, "se você não fizer todo esforço para ser o que eu sei que você é, então você terá detenção todas as noites pelo resto do ano. Eu falarei com o Diretor Dumbledore e ajeitarei eu mesmo - do modo que eu pretendo fazer você se tornar Apanhador. E não haverá _nada_ que você possa fazer sobre isto. Está claro?"

Harry rosnou, desamparado. Ele não queria jogar contra Connor, ele não queria até mesmo se arriscar, e aqui estava o Professor, o forçando a isto.

Mas ele não podia dispor de perder suas noites, também. Considerando que Draco grudava tanto nele de manhã até a noite, Harry tinha finalmente tido a idéia de seguir Professor Quirrell depois do toque de recolher. Ele não podia fazer isso se estivesse em detenção com Snape. Snape provavelmente o levaria de volta para a sala comunal ele mesmo.

"Sim, senhor," Harry disse finalmente, forçando as palavras a saírem.

Alguém bateu na porta então, e a voz preocupada de Draco falou, "Harry? Professor Snape? Vocês estão ai?"

Snape riu sombriamente. "Ele fala como se temesse que nós atacaremos um ao outro," Ele murmurou, e então se inclinou mais próximo à Harry. "Mas eu rasgarei _você_ em dois se não você cumprir minhas expectativas, Sr. Potter."

"Sim, senhor," Harry disse novamente, cheio de ódio desamparado.

"Procure Marcus Flint," Snape o instruiu quando ele foi abrir a porta para Draco. "Ele é nosso Capitão de Quadribol. Ele cuidará de integrá-lo as práticas. E se esforce bastante, Sr. Potter. A partida está apenas a uma semana de distância, afinal de contas."

Harry, seu bom humor totalmente arruinado, baixou a cabeça e partiu sem uma palavra, apesar de todas as perguntas que Draco fez no caminho para o Salão Principal.

* * *

Snape sorriu depois que Harry saiu, cuidando para este ser um sorriso predatório e não um de exaltação. Este tinha sido um bom dia, de longe melhor do que ele poderia ter esperado quando ouviu a voz do Potter odiado do outro lado da porta.

_Eu colocarei os filhos de James Potter um contra o outro. Como ele se contorcerá quando ouvir falar disso! E se eu puder encorajar Harry a agir contra o que o pai dele lhe ensinou sobre se render ao irmão, então eu terei feito ao mundo um serviço positivo, transformando um Potter arrogante em uma pessoa útil. _

_E mais… _

Snape balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Isso era esperar muito, baseado na sensação do poder, um pouco de talento nato para Apanhador, e a derrota de um trasgo, que Harry de fato se tornaria uma figura resplandecente, alguém que as outras Casas e o mundo bruxo inteiro fossem forçados a notar e respeitar. Snape era intensamente prático. Não era prático contemplar ao futuro com óculos cor-de-rosa.

_Mas se eu ver a chance, eu a usarei. Por muito tempo, Grifinória foi amada e Sonserina desprezada. Eles olham pra nós e vêem o Lord das Tervas. _

_Se nós pudéssemos produzir um herói nosso… se que nós pudéssemos fazê-los reconhecer, contra suas vontades, que heroísmo era mais do que apenas não saber quando ficar fora de uma briga… _

Snape trancou cuidadosamente seus pensamentos de novo. Eles estavam ficando muito ambiciosos, e este era um ardente e nutrido sonho, mantido por muito tempo, algo que ele pensava novamente a cada ano quando os primeiro-anistas Sonserinos entravam em sua Casa. Ele acharia alguém, algum dia, que tinha a qualidade nata e o potencial para ser ensinado e moldado. Ele empurraria aquela pessoa para a luz, e veria a Sonserina assumir sua posição legítima de glória mais uma vez.

Harry tinha toda chance de não ser essa pessoa.

Mas, Snape reconheceu quando entrou novamente em seu escritório e fechou a porta, ele era o melhor candidato que Snape tinha visto até agora.


	9. Unicórnio Sacrificado

**Nota do Autor:** Este capítulo é mais escuro (como se você não pudesse adivinhar pelo título). E explica um pouco mais do modo que Lily criou Harry, e por que.

Essa parte é mais triste que eu pensei que seria.

**Capítulo Nove:** **Unicórnio sacrificado**

Tinha demorado eras para os outros meninos dormirem. Harry tinha dormido no mesmo quarto que Connor em casa, e até agora ele nunca tinha apreciado o luxo que era, compartilhando espaço com só uma outra pessoa. E Connor era um dormente bastante pesado, também, improvável de despertar se Harry quisesse praticar feitiços baixinho ou ler um livro debaixo das cobertas com um _Lumos_.

Mas ele poderia aguentar o barulho, ele pensou, se apenas ele pudesse confiar que o barulho significasse que os outros meninos não estariam despertando pelo o resto da noite.

Depois do quarto garoto murmurar um resmungo que podia ou não podia ter sido um ronco de Blaise, Harry tinha tido bastante. Ele lançou _Consopio_ em todos os quatro meninos, e escutou como a respiração deles deslizou em um ritmo macio, relaxado. Harry suspirou e rastejou fora do quarto. Ele deveria estar de volta antes do feitiço acabar; era um Feitiço suave que Lily tinha usado nele e em Connor quando eles eram crianças e tinham estado acordados por mais de doze horas direto.

Ele teve outro _Consopio_ pronto nos lábios quando chegou à sala comunal de Sonserina, mas ninguém tinha dormido ali. Ele aumentou seu passo qundo alcançou a porta da sala comunal. Professor Quirrell já poderia ter se retirado durante a noite. Na realidade, Harry refletiu quando deslizou a porta aberta e olhou o corredor dos dois lados, seria típico do tipo de sorte que ele tinha tido hoje.

_Marcus Flint poderia ser mais imbecil?_ Harry pensou indignadamente enquanto caminhava pelo corredor vazio. _Só porque eu não peguei o Pomo os primeiros dez minutos não significa eu sou incompetente._ Normalmente, ele teria estado contente bastante que outra pessoa pensava que seu desempenho estava baixo, mas não quando Marcus poderia lamentar a Professor Snape e poderia conseguir uma detenção para Harry.

O pensamento disso fez Harry querer enfeitiçar Snape, entretanto preferivelmente de uma distância segura. O que ele estava fazendo era _importante_. Poderia significar vidas, até mesmo mais vidas do que só a de Connor, se Professor Quirrell estivesse fazendo algo perigoso. Ele poderia ser um Començal da Morte, e não um que tinha mudado como Snape. Ele poderia ser um mero ajudante ou aliado de Voldemort. Mas os sonhos de Harry sugeriam que ele fosse até mesmo mais ominoso que isso.

_E isso é outra coisa,_ Harry pensou, como ele subiu as escadas das masmorras como um fantasma e para o escritório do professor. _Eu confio em meus sonhos? Eu nem mesmo sei por que eu estou tendo ele. Não é como se minha cicatriz é qualquer tipo de marca de Voldemort, como a de Connor._

Ele e Lily tinham tentado desenvolver sua habilidade para sonhar proféticamente, apesar de Lily faz comentários sobre a carga de merda que era Adivinhação, mas não tinham tido nenhum sucesso. A verdadeira habilidade de Vidente era inata, Lily tinha decidido, como ser um Metamorfomago, e Harry simplismente não tinha isto.

Harry teve vontade de enfeitiçar alguém novamente quando ele considerou isso. Era injusto que ele não podia desenvolver qualquer habilidade que poderia ser a chave para proteger Connor, agora ou no futuro.

_Mas talvez eu tenha finalmente. E eu seria tolo para ignorar estes sonhos._

Harry parou perto da porta do escritório de Quirrell e escutou cuidadosamente. Ele não ouviu nenhum som. Claro, o professor provavelmente já tinha ido pra cama. Com um suspiro, Harry se sentou perto da porta.

_Eu dormirei_, ele pensou, beliscando seu braço para se manter desperto quando suas pálpebras começaram a se inclinar. São _estas malditas aulas. Por que eles nos dão tanta lição de casa? Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer que escreve para uma composição de três pés em por que você nunca deveria Transfigurar uma maçaneta em uma bolinha de gude._

Ele estava tão convencido que ele não acharia nada hoje que ele quase não saiu a tempo do caminho quando a porta abriu. Quirrell saiu quando Harry se abaixou num canto, então virou e fechou a porta do escritório atrás dele. Durante algum tempo, ele ficou de pé lá, tremendo como uma folha no vento. Harry carranqueou. _Ele não parece ameaçador quando ele está assim._

Então Quirrell virou e trotou corredor abaixo, a face dele fixa quando ele passou Harry. Harry sorriu enquanto seguia ele. _Aqui vamos nós._

Essa é uma dança perigosamente difícil, tendo certeza que ele mantinha Quirrell em visão sem se deixar ser localizado. Hogwarts, com sua tendência de trocar escadarias e paredes à todo momento, fazia isto mais difícil. E ainda havia a dor perturbante em sua cicatriz, às vezes, e um murmúrio ocasional de Quirrell, que frustrava Harry por estar muito longe para entender.

Ainda, depois da terceira escadaria, Harry teve que admitir ele estava se divertindo. Ele pensou sobre isso quão melhor ele pôde enquanto ainda cuidando Quirrell e procurando seu próximo esconderijo.

_Eu estou pondo meu treinamento finalmente em uso,_ ele decidiu afinal, quando ele abaixou atrás de uma estátua quando Quirrell olhou para trás. _O trasgo foi diferente. Atacou muito rapidamente. Eu apenas reagi pela raiva. Mas este é o tipo de coisa para a que eu treinei, escondendo e espionando e escondendo coisas de forma que Connor não seria localizado por eles. Eu acho que me permitem estar feliz._

Havia uma diferença entre "feliz" e "perigosamente maníaco", claro, e Harry se concentrava para ter certeza que ele não estava no último. Quando ele teve que se abaixar atrás de Quirrell em alguma extensão enganadora do corredor onde a luz da lua que vinha pelas janelas poderia tê-lo revelado até melhor que a luz sombria das tochas, ele deixou o professor se pôr distante à frente antes de seguí-lo. E até mesmo quando ele soube com certeza que Quirrell estava saindo do castelo, ele resistiu à tentação de se arremessar à frente e pegar uma rota mais curta. Quirrell poderia ter alguma razão por ter ido deste caminho. Nesse caso, Harry descobriria.

Não parecia que ele tinha; talvez ele tinha pegado a rota mais longa de propósito para ter mais chance de localizar espreitadores, Harry pensou. Professor Quirrell saiu de Hogwarts e esperou por um longo momento, como se ele gostasse da sensação da brisa fria de novembro na face dele. Harry, abaixou na entrada, apertou suas mãos junto e sentiu um formigamento frio delicioso em seu coração. O professor estava indo a uma reunião secreta? Ele estava a ponto de ver isto?

Ao invés, Quirrell virou e caminhou rapidamente pelos terrenos escolares. Harry olhou a extensão de terra estéril entre ele e sua presa, suspirou, esperou, e então correu o risco e lançou o Feitiço de Desilusão em si próprio.

Ele estremeceu a sensação que o atravessou, como se alguém tivesse quebrado um ovo em cima da cabeça dele, e então esperou um pouco mais. Quirrell não olhou para ele. Parecia que ele poderia usar magia, contanto que ele não fosse óbvio sobre isto.

Harry caminhou cuidadosamente pelo terreno, deixando o Feitiço refletir tudo que estava atrás dele no momento. Lily tinha lhe dito que alguém que prestasse atenção podia ver os efeitos do Feitiço notando uma ondulação, como um vislumbre de calor, onde quer que a pessoa debaixo dele estivesse se movendo. Improvavelmente como poderia ser ao luar e no aberto, Harry não estava a ponto de se arriscar.

Professor Quirrell passou além da cabana de Rubeus Hagrid, o Guardião das Chaves, e na massa escura da Floresta Proibida.

Harry assobiou. Ele _odiava_ ter que se mover furtivamente por florestas. Ele sempre tinha ido horrivelmente nas perto de Godric's Hollow. E isso agora era uma falha, e com a quantia de folhas no chão e as que poderiam ser desalojadas dos galhos…

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele não conhecia qualquer feitiço que o protegeria de fazer barulho sem também obscurecer sua habilidade para escutar qualquer barulho. E ele definitivamente queria poder ouvir, desde que ele assumia que Professor Quirrell provavelmente estava realmente encontrando alguém interessante nos bosques.

Resolvendo pedir para sua mãe por lhe ensinar feitiços amortecedores de barulho como também magia médica, Harry acelerou um pequeno e seguiu o professor na Floresta.

Ele não tinha esperado que fosse tão _escuro_, ele admitiu para si depois de seu primeiro quase tropeção em um nó no meio do caminho. Verdade que era noite, mas a Floresta parecia comer luz viva, e exalar escuridão. Vida estava ao redor deles, mas respirava, em troca, lenta e cuidadosamente, e Harry sentia o formigamento enervante na pele que veio da presença de poderosas e não-humanas criaturas mágicas.

_Centauros vivem aqui, pelo menos,_ ele pensou, quando ele se forçou mais e mais profundamente, pausando para abaixar galhos e achar o melhor caminho ao redor de pilhas grandes de folhas acumuladas. _O que mais?_

O fato que ele não podia se lembrar, exatamente, o aborreceu, e o enervou mais. E então Professor Quirrell acelerou, e Harry teve que o seguir sem fazer barulho, e rápido, e na escuridão.

Se Professor Quirrell não tivesse estado murmurando consigo mesmo, numa aparente intenção de conversa privada de algum tipo, Harry não pensou que ele pudesse ter feito isto. Como era, ele finalmente, _finalmente _conseguiu ficar perto bastante para escutar o que Quirrell estava dizendo.

Sem surpresa, isso pareceu parte de uma conspiração de Començal da Morte.

"- e eles verão então, os que riram, os que viraram as costas, não vão? Não _vão_?" Quirrell exigiu como se alguém tivesse discutido com ele, usando uma força que ele nunca tinha exibido em classe com seus estudantes. "Os que fingiram que estavam debaixo de Imperius, ou espiões, ou com Dumbledore todo o tempo. Nós mostraremos para eles. Eles _notarão_ a loucura de nos abandonar."

Harry balançou a cabeça. O professor parecia latir, mas ele também não tinha gaguejado nenhuma vez. E o modo que ele estava falando soava como se ele estivesse falando sobre os Començais da Morte que tinham alegado sua própria inocência, normalmente com a desculpa da Maldição Imperius, depois da queda de Voldemort.

_Eu não entendo. Dumbledore só contratou Snape porque ele era um ex-Començal da Morte. Como Quirrell poderiam ter escondido algum tipo de ligação com os Començais da Morte dele? Dumbledore não conferiria para ver se ele tinha mudado de lado primeiro?_

Profundo em pensamentos, Harry quase se catapultou em cima dos próprios pés dele quando o caminho imergiu. Ele estremeceu, então viu Quirrell se virar. Harry respirou fundo e baixou, rolando lateralmente, de forma que ele estava meio-escondido atrás de um arbusto grande que balançou ameaçadoramente. Harry esperou que só estivesse balançando com o vento.

"Quem está ai?" disse Quirrell, e a mão dele foi pela varinha. Harry pôs sua mão na sua próprio, querendo saber se ele estivesse a ponto de ter sua primeira batalha com um Començal da Morte.

"_Animais_."

Harry estremeceu. Aquela voz definitivamente não era de Quirrell, alta e fria e estridente. E fez Quirrell se encolher e virar, a cabeça dele nas mãos. O turbante dele subiu e descer e balançou quando ele proferiu um grito.

"Eu sinto muito, meu lord!"

"_Animais_", a voz repetiu. "_Faça o que nós viemos fazer e vamos air daqui. Alguém sentirá nossa falta logo_."

"Sim, meu lord", Quirrell sussurrou, e então tirou a varinha e lançou algum tipo de feitiço complicado que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, envolvendo sete movimentos de varinha separados pelo menos. Harry carranqueou. Para que seria aquele tipo de feitiço na batalha? Provavelmente alguém o mataria antes que você pudesse lançá-lo.

_Então não deve ser um feitiço que tinha qualquer coisa a ver com batalha._

E não tinha, como Harry viu depois de um momento, quando a primeira luz verdadeira naquela escuridão terrível brilhou pelas árvores, e o unicórnio foi até eles.

Harry fitou. Ele tinha visto imagens de unicórnios em livros de história, e tinha pensado que estava preparado; afinal de contas, bruxos pareciam bastante como seus próprios retratos, assim unicórnios também deviam parecer. Mas nada tinha o preparado para o pêlo pálido, ou o brilho do chifre, ou o modo que as pernas dobravam e pisavam, mais como as pernas de um cervo que de um cavalo.

O unicórnio pausou alguns passos longe de Professor Quirrell, e farejou no ar. Harry desejou saber se cheirasse o alho que o professor tinha para vampiros. Mas o professor executou o feitiço novamente, o que Harry pensou que era alguma variante do feitiço de chamamento, e o unicórnio veio, caminhando dócilmente para Quirrell, sacudindo seu rabo de vez em quando.

Harry engoliu. Havia uma densidade em sua garganta, e ele não pensou que Quirrell estivesse pretendendo qualquer coisa boa com o unicórnio, por qualquer razão ele tinha o chamado.

_Eu poderia parar ele de matar isto, ou de ferir, ou tudo o que ele quer fazer._

_E então eu revelaria que eu estou aqui, e a vida de Connor estaria em perigo sem mim. Eu acho que ele pode me matar. É esperado que eu apenas observe._

Harry considerou virar o olhar quando o unicórnio parou em frente a Quirrell e o professor alcançou para seu pescoço. Mas ele engoliu novamente e manteve a vigilância. Sua mãe tinha lhe falado que só covardes desviavam os olhos da morte, que muitos dos Començais da Morte tinham matado as pessoas com os olhos fechados. Ele testemunharia, já que ele não podia salvar.

O professor levantou a varinha e sussurrou um feitiço que Harry não pôde ouvir, e não estava seguro se queria. Imediatamente um imenso, sangrento corte brotou ao lado do pescoço do unicórnio, inundando com destruição o pêlo prateado, esparramando luz azul-prata e vida chamejando como a lua. O unicórnio se agitou, gritando, e Harry estremeceu, dirigindo seus dedos tão duro nas próprias mãos que por um momento ele temeu que quebrasse sua varinha. Ele ñao fez nenhum som, entretanto, e estava alegre quando o unicórnio caiu ao chão, bufando. Teria parecido desrespeitoso levar longe o som de sua morte.

Quirrell se ajoelhou ao lado do unicórnio, e dobrou a cabeça. A boca dele foi ao corte no pescoço do unicórnio, e ele começou a chupar.

Harry lutou furiosamente para não vomitar. Sua mãe tinha lhe falado sobre pessoas que bebiam sangue de unicórnio. Era um crime odioso, e não só pela lei do Ministério. Havia algo raro, mágico, e puro sobre unicórnios. O sangue fez qualquer um que bebeu imortal durante um tempo, mas o fechava fora do mundo, escondido atrás de horrorosas e cinzentas teias de aranha que escondiam todas as emoções e humanidade.

Ele não pôde assistir, no fim. Ele se virou e se agachou, e esperou até o som do chupar parasse. O unicórnio estava morto então-ao menos, ele esperou isso. Ele fechou os olhos e escutou.

"Quando? " Quirrell estava perguntando, declamando aparentemente à sua audiência invisível. "Quando nós podemos esperar que o insulto seja vingado, o desleal castigado, e o pirralho Potter trazido ao chão?"

Os olhos de Harry estalaram abertos novamente. _Connor. Eles estão falando sobre Connor. Ele e-e quem está com ele._

A voz fria falou, e no mesmo momento uma dor ardente entrou pela testa de Harry. Ele ainda se segurou quando cresceu pior, porque o que aquela voz teve a dizer parecia mais importante que qualquer agonia que ele poderia sofrer.

"_Não muito agora. Não muito agora. Nós destruiremos a esperança deles à vista de todos, e nós usaremos o leal para fazer isto. Há um que pode nos ajudar. Ele é confiado pelo velho bobo. Ele virá_."

Harry reteve a presença de mente para sir do caminho quando Professor Quirrell caminhou ao longo disto. Ele nunca olhou ao lado. A voz dele tinha voltado ao seu constante murmúrio baixo. Harry não tentou seguir, apenas se ajoelhando onde ele estava até a dor em sua cicatriz passar.

E, o tempo todo, ele considerou o que ele tinha ouvido, e o que ele ia fazer sobre isto.

Era a primeira vez ele considerava seriamente ir aos professores para ajuda. Ele não sabia se ele pudesse enfrentar um Començal da Morte-ou quem quer que Professor Quirrell tinha estado falando-sozinho. Ele estava inseguro do que poderia acontecer se eles atacassem Connor, em qualquer modo que eles planejassem. Talvez ele não estivesse no lugar certo, no momento certo. Graças a Draco, estava quase nunca estava.

E ele realmente deveria contar para alguém sobre o unicórnio morto.

Mas duas coisas o pararam. Para um, ele teria que revelar que ele tinha estado ali, e que ele tinha estado espionando Quirrell por causa de seus sonhos, e isso chamaria atenção para ele e ele não queria, dos professores e eventualmente dos Començais da Morte. O ponto inteiro de treinar como ele tinha para se manter longe, desencorajar qualquer um de pensar que ele era qualquer coisa mais do que uma comum, amuada criança bruxa ligeiramente temerosa pela reputação de seu irmão. Ele destruiria toda vantagem disso se ele fosse agora para os professores.

E a segunda coisa…

"_Há alguém que pode nos ajudar. Ele é confiado pelo velho bobo. Ele virá_."

Quem era esse?

Harry tinha horrivelmente medo que a voz fria quisesse dizer Dumbledore, e isso significava que alguém em quem ele confiava era um traidor, alguém que conspiraria para ferir Connor. Dumbledore não era infalível, contratando Quirrell ele provou isso. E até mesmo se Harry fosse pessoalmente para ele, em lugar dos professores, Dumbledore poderia contar as notícias ao traidor debaixo da impressão de que ele ajudaria a defender o Menino Que Sobreviveu.

_Eu tenho medo que seja Snape_, Harry admitiu, _mas eu não tenho nenhuma outra prova além de minha antipatia. E Dumbledore confia em um lote terrível de pessoas._

Não. Ele teria que confiar em si mesmo, como ele tinha treinado.

E o unicórnio era uma vítima de guerra.

Harry se forçou a deixar o espaço que ele estava abrigado atrás do arbusto, e se forçou a caminhar para o unicórnio morto em vez de se voltar imediatamente para o castelo. Ele olhou para o animal por um longo momento, e desejou ferozmente que ainda estivesse vivo. Ele queria dizer algo, mas não pôde pensar em qualquer palavra que resistiria ao que tinha acontecido.

"Adeus", ele disse afinal.

Ele virou e partiu, escutando o que sua mãe tinham lhe dito no dia antes de eles fossem para Hogwarts denovo e denovo em sua cabeça.

"_Guerra requer sacrifícios, Harry, sacrifícios de todos nós. Requer tempo, e sangue, e suor, e vidas. E, o maior de tudo, requer parte das almas desses que participam dela._" Lily tinha fechado seus olhos, parecendo doente, e Harry soube que ela estava se lembrando de algumas das coisas que ela tinha visto e tinha feito durante o tempo da primeira elevação de Voldemort. Então ela abriu os olhos, e eles queimaram nos seus, intensos e opacos. Estes eram os olhos que nem o marido nem o filho mais jovem dela já viram, o olhar que ela reservava só para Harry.

"_Pessoas ao redor você vão morrer, Harry", ela tinha dito quietamente. "Pessoao serão machucadas, e terão suas vidas levadas, e teram pedaços de suas almas arrebatados quando amigos estiverem feridos ou morrerem, ou quando eles matarem. Eu acho que o último é o pior. Manchou Voldemort. Poderia manchar Connor_."

Ela tinha apertado as mãos dele, as segurando firmemente, a varinha nova dele pega entre elas. "_Eu estou lhe pedindo que não deixe isso acontecer com ele, Harry. Ele tem que crescer tão normal quanto possível, embora ele seja o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Se ele se acostumar a matar, por lutar muito jovem, que então ele não reterá a pureza e amor essencial que precisa para derrotar Voldemort. Eu sei que eu estou lhe pedindo que sacrifique sua própria inocência, e eu sinto muito por isto. Mas isto é guerra, Harry_".

Harry tinha acenado com a cabeça então, e ele acenou a cabeça agora, mordendo seu lábio. O unicórnio era um sacrifício. Ele tinha sido um sacrifício, nos termos de Lily, embora ele não pensasse em si daquele modo; ele há pouco estava tendo certeza que Connor conseguisse desfrutar uma chance ao sol que caso contrário seria arrebatada fora, e incorretamente.

E ele amava seu irmão o bastante para mentir por ele, e queimar um trasgo por ele, e deixar um unicórnio morrer por ele.

Ele o amava bastante para jogar Quadribol contra ele -

Harry gelou entre um passo e outro, se lembrando do que mais tinha dito aquela voz fria.

"_Nós destruiremos a esperança deles à vista de todos…_ "

Eles iam atacar Connor no campo de Quadribol, durante o jogo de Grifinória-Sonserina, em frente à escola inteira.

Harry acelerou desesperadamente para o castelo agora. Ele não podia ver nenhum sinal de Quirrell em qualquer lugar, e ele tinha que ficar até mesmo melhor em magia sem varinha que ele era até que sábado achegasse.


	10. O Grande Dia de Connor

**Nota do Tradutor: **Oi gente!! Voltei de viagem hoje de manhã e já estou postando mais um capítulo de Salvando Connor, agradeço os elogios e as críticas à fic, os capítulos anteriores estão sendo revisados por causa de alguns erros que cometi (foi mal, mas o tradutor também é humano e comete erros).

Se divirtão com este capítulo, em breve estarei postando mais!!

**Capítulo Dez: O Grande Dia de Connor**

"Connor!"

"Pai!"

Harry sorriu quando viu seu pai balançar Connor em um circulo, suas vestes vermelhas de Quadribol balançando atrás dele como chamas.

_Ou os bufos do unicórnio, na floresta aquele dia..._

Harry tremeu a impressão fora, e se moveu cuidadosamente pelas portas de Hogwarts, assim os pais deles poderiam vê-lo.eles tinham vindo cumprimentá-lo quando ele tinha acabado de sair, descendo para o campo para uma revisão de última hora ou prática com o capitão maluco de Grifinória, Olívio Wood. Lily estava logo atrás de James, sorrindo para ambos com algo estranho nos olhos, como se ela soubesse que momentos como esse não podiam durar muito. Sirius e Remus também estavam ali, Harry viu, mas tinham parado no lago, e aparentemente estavam tendo uma discussão animada que poderia ter envolvido qualquer coisa, da Lula Gigante a ultima garota com quem Sirius tinha saído.

"Harry."

Harry sorriu de novo quando viu que sua mãe tinha o notado. Ele foi até ela e parou em sua frente, e ela estendeu uma mão cuidadosa, correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo dele. Apenas dela, Harry gostou do gesto. Ela sabia como arrumar o cabelo dele, assim ele pareceria menos bagunçado ao invés de mais. Ele se apoiou contra ela, e ela pôs um braço ao redor dele.

"Nós ouvimos que você defendeu seu irmão, Harry," ela sussurrou. "Nós estamos orgulhosos." Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas, brevemente, enquanto ela balançava seu ombro.

Harry acenou. Ele e Connor tinham escrito cartas para seus pais depois do incidente com o trasgo, e embora ambos tenham escrito exatamente a mesma história, Lily tinha sabido ler nas entrelinhas. O olhar no rosto dela lhe deu um caloroso e contente sentimento. Ele tinha recebido cartas dela nos últimos meses, claro, inclusive uma que o assegurava que seus pais tinham ficado assustados mas não desgostosos dele ter sido selecionado na Sonserina. Connor tinha escrito até mesmo antes dele, e agora todos os Potter estavam firmemente unidos em sua teoria de que _tinha_ sido um engano, provavelmente da parte do Chapéu Seletor.

James abaixou Connor e veio até Harry, abraçando-o e bagunçando seus cabelos, destruindo a ordem de Lily. Harry pegou o olhar de sua mãe, e ambos trocaram um rolar de olhos, enquanto Lily ajeitava Connor e admitia que as vestes de Quadribol tinham realmente o deixado muito bonito.

"Harry, ai está você."

Harry virou para cumprimentar Sirius, que parecia cansado. Harry carranqueou. "Você tem dormido bem?" ele perguntou para seu padrinho.

Remus riu silenciosamente atrás de Sirius, então se abaixou até mesmo sem olhar quando Sirius tentou socá-lo. "Você pode dizer que sim," disse Remus. "Claro, não dormir _nada_ teria sido mais apropriado."

"Eu gosto de me divertir," Sirius se defendeu, em um murmúrio que o fez parecer mais jovem que Connor. Ele aumentou a impressão passando uma mão pelo seu rosto, enfatizando os círculos escuros ao redor de seus olhos cinzas. "Eu sempre gostei."

"Sim, mas você não tem mais dezenove anos, Sirius,"Remus disse, com humor em seus olhos âmbar. Tinha acabado de passar o escuro da lua, e Remus parecia mais saudável que na maioria do mês, Harry pensou – definitivamente mais saudável que Sirius agora mesmo. "E você não tem onze, também, não importa quanto você aja como se tivesse...

Sirius tentou pegar Remus. Harry saiu do caminho, e assistiu em deleite. Ele tinha sentido falta das brigas freqüentes desde que ele tinha entrado em Hogwarts, uma coisa que ele tinha se acostumado em casa. Sirius e Remus nunca tinham realmente tido que crescer, ele pensava às vezes, até mesmo depois da traição de Peter e a quase-tragédia como o ataque de Voldemort á Godric's Hollow. Eles ainda podiam brincar assim, ainda se divertir, como Sirius disse. Harry pensava que, se Connor pudesse chegar a idade deles e ainda agir tão inocentemente, ele morreria contente.

"Potter!"

Quatro cabeças se viraram, o que Harry achou engraçado, mas apenas até ele ver Snape na porta de entrada. Seus olhos fixos em James, e tinha um ódio em seu rosto que fez Harry entender que toda indelicadeza que ele mostrava era de longe apenas uma sombra da real coisa.

James, de sua parte, congelou, seus olhos avelã ferozes. Então ele deu um passo à frente.

"Snivellus, é?" Sirius perguntou, deixando Remus sair de sua chave de braço. "Nós podemos mostrar a ele!" Ele andou até o lado de James.

Harry estremeceu. Ele não gostava _dessa_ parte da inocência dos Marotos. Isso significava que eles ainda mantinham seus ressentimentos de infância.

Claro, Snape não era muito melhor, Harry pensou, quando ele viu os lábios estreitados e olhar venenoso de seu Diretor de Casa, e ele era, no lado de fora ao menos, qualquer coisa menos inocente.

"Potter," ele repetiu, sua voz quase acariciando o nome. Seu olhar rapidamente em Harry então, e ele acenou curtamente a ele. "Se ponha nas vestes de Quadribol que você já deveria estar vestindo, e então encontre Flint. Você deve estar no campo tempo. Você não embaraçará a casa de Sonserina em frente a qualquer um." Seu olhar voltou a James, e ele zombou. "Até mesmo a aqueles que amariam vê-lo falhar."

"Eu não vivo para ver quaisquer de meus filhos falharem, Snape," James disse, e Harry nunca tinha visto um tom como este na voz de seu pai antes, apertado áspero e frio. "Eu _sei_ que Connor irá ganhar, mas isso é apenas questão de talento natural. E, de qualquer maneira, todo nós sabemos que Harry ser posto em Sonserina foi um engano. Ele não é frio e enlodado como o resto de vocês." Sua cabeça abaixou levemente, lembrando harry do cervo que ele poderia ser as vezes. "Você não me convencerá a odiar meu filho, não importa quanto você queira."

O olhar de Snape pulou novamente a Harry. Harry estremeceu, mas manteve seu queixo erguido e tolerou isso. Ele sabia que ao menos uma parte de sua força era confusão; Snape não deveria ter notado que ele tinha escondido seu talento no Quadribol até mesmo de seus pais. Claro, Snape poderia dizer isso, e James e Lily ainda não acreditariam nele. Eles não acreditariam em nada que um Sonserino diria.

Nunca em sua vida Harry tinha sido tão grato por isso.

"Potter," disse Snape. "Em suas vestes de Quadribol." E ele virou e partiu, sua veste estalando atrás dele, inconsciente dos insultos que James e Sirius jogavam atrás dele. Remus estremeceu e se seguro, como ele costumava fazer.

Harry encolheu os ombros á atitude de sua família. "Desculpe," ele disse suavemente, "Eu tenho que ir. Mas vejo vocês no jogo, certo?"

"Claro," disse James, e se ajoelhou em frente a ele. Harry encontrou os olhos de seu pai, e ficou um pouco atordoado a quantia de amor que ele viu neles. Ele sabia que seu pai sentia isso, claro; James apenas não era tão demonstrativo com ele como com Connor. "Harry, não se preocupe com as coisas que ele fala. Eu irei falar com o Diretor Dumbledore depois do jogo e verei como conseguir re-selecioná-lo."

Um caroço de emoção cresceu na garganta de Harry, e ele não pôde falar. Ele apenas abraçou James, que parecia tão surpreso pela subtaneidade do gesto quanto Harry estava, e então se apressou para colocar as vestes verdes.

Elas não eram a razão que ele estava saindo do campo, claro. Essa razão tinha a ver com a conversa na floresta uma semana antes e a magia sem varinha que formigava e cantava embaixo de sua pele agora, depositada em alguns Feitiços específicos, apenas esperando para ser utilizada.

_Tente machucar meu irmão_, Harry desafiou Quirrell e seu traidor desconhecido e quem mais pudesse tentar vir ao jogo. _Tente machucá-lo agora. Eu desafio você._

O apito soou. As bolas voaram do círculo no centro do campo.

Harry saiu do chão no momento que viu os outros subirem, assim ele era mais um da multidão, não se destacando dos outros, como Connor estava fazendo. Ele sorriu para seu irmão, mas ele teria achado difícil não sorrir.

Ele estava no ar de novo.

Ele circulou o campo enquanto o time de Sonserina se espalhava ao seu redor, subindo e descendo, se dirigindo para a Goles e Balaços respectivamente. Os pilotos de Grifinória eram uma linha de fogo que aglomerava-se ao redor do time Sonserino como gaviões mergulhando. Harry pode ver, em um relance, que o Goleiro e Capitão de Grifinória, Olívio Wood, era um jogador dedicado, e os Artilheiros e Batedores Grifinórios também não pareciam ruins.

Em um lugar diferente, em um tempo diferente, isso teria importado. Agora, não.

Harry circulou, alto e firme, mantendo um olho nos lados do campo como também nos espectadores. Brevemente ele viu seus pais, Sirius, e Remus, todos sentando juntos e ondulando uma bandeira que Sirius tinha encantado para brilhas com as cores de Grifinória. Harry sorriu.

Então ele rolou em sua vassoura quando ele ouviu o assobio de alarme do ar, e o Balaço passou logo acima de sua cabeça. Outro assobio quando a bola voltou, mas Harry já estava preparado, e mergulhou em espiral o que fez a bola, muito pesada para virar tão rápido quanto ele, perdeu seu rastro e foi para outro dos vários pilotos. Harry girou em seu mergulho e observou para ter certeza que o Balaço não machucasse Connor. Claro, não machucou; Connor saiu do caminho com uma calma o que fez as chances de qualquer um de batê-lo quase ridículas.

_Mas elas não podem ser, ou eles não teriam arranjado de matá-lo aqui_, Harry pensou, quando ele virou á direita de novo. _De onde eles viram? De onde eles atacaram?_

"E Johnson pega a Goles e marca dez pontos para a Grifinória!" Anunciou o comentarista, que Harry tinha certeza que era Grifinório, devido à alegria em sua voz. "Entretanto, parece que o Goleiro de Sonserina está muito ocupado em encontrar o próprio rabo com ambas as mão para notar—"

"_Jordan,"_ veio a voz de McGonagall.

Connor passou abaixo de Harry, seus olhos treinados cuidadosos, seu pescoço esticado enquanto ele procurava pelo Pomo. Harry deu outra volta, e brevemente pegou o olhar de Snape na arquibancada de Sonserina.

Ele tinha que fingir procurar pelo Pomo, então. Isso não ajudava. Ele tremeu sua cabeça em breve irritação, e girou em um movimento cuidadoso que fez ambos Balaços o perderem, e colidirem com um estalo. Eles se afastaram novamente, levemente tremendo e parecendo atordoados.

Harry voltou ao seu time em tempo para ouvir os Grifinórios gritarem até a rouquidão, e presumiu que outro gol tinha sido feito. Ele teria sabido, e teria ficado de longe mais contente se Connor já tivesse pego o Pomo. Ele deu outra volta no campo, variando sua altura, que o permitia procurar o Pomo e qualquer incidente sórdido e pequenas armadilhas que Quirrell tivesse deixado por perto.

"E o time de Grifinória-"

Harry pulou abruptamente. Um momento depois, ele sentiu a contraparte consciente da estranha sensação que tinha o assaltado: a proteção Anti-Aparatação ao redor do campo tinha caído.

O instante seguinte, duas figuras em capas pretas e máscaras brancas estouraram no campo, vindo da floresta Proibida, varinhas em mão que já estavam disparando maldições. Uma azaração roxa escura veio direto a Connor.

As batidas do coração de Harry triplicaram, e sua visão estreitou. Ele tinha praticado pra isso. Ele tinha treinado pra isso. E o tempo para sua primeira real batalha com Comensais da Morte tinha finalmente chegado.

"_Estupefaça,"_ele disse, usando toda sua vontade, como ele tinha quando tinha lutado com o Trasgo.

O feitiço bateu Connor, cuja vassoura prontamente virou fora do caminho da sórdida azaração roxa. Harry lançou _Wingardium Leviosa_ nele, não se permitindo pensar no que teria acontecido se Connor tivesse batido no chão antes que ele pudesse lançar o feitiço, e então lançou _Fumo. _Todo mundo estava gritando, tentando sair das arquibancadas, mas eles notariam se Harry começasse a lutar sem sua varinha, ou começasse a lutar de qualquer maneira, se o campo ficasse limpo. O resto dos times de Quadribol tinha fugido – exceto pelo maluco do Wood, que estava pairando em frente a suas traves como se ele pudesse defendê-las de maldições.

A fumaça esparramou pelo campo, obscurecendo visão para todo mundo esceto esses que podiam usar um _Specularis_ que era próximo feitiço que Harry lançou. Ele podia sentir a queimação fixa e os puxões de sua magia lutando contra ele, não acostumada a ser chamada assim. Mas ele tinha praticado ininterruptamente durante a última semana. Três feitiços sem varinha tinham o derrubado depois da briga contra o trasgo. Isso não ia acontecer desta vez.

Um peso o sacudiu-a vassoura de Connor, carregando o inconsciente Connor nela. Harry agarrou o braço de seu irmão e o levou para o chão, mantendo o Feitiço de Levitação e o _Specularis_ apenas com sua mente. O primeiro impedia seu irmão de cair como uma pedra, o segundo era o único modo que ele poderia ver, e ambos eram necessários para manter seu irmão vivo.

Harry baixou Connor suavemente na grama em frente as traves de Quidditch, e então voltou a se levantar. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente de novo, e ele quase sufocou na mistura de terror, raiva, e alegria de batalha que o enchia.

_Aqui vou eu. _

Ele aumentou seu _Specularis_, de uma pequena janela clara em um túnel estreito que cortava pela fumaça e lhe dava mais visão, e logo o bastante ele avistou dois flashes, um escuro e um branco no chão. Um deles estava lançando feitiços fortuitamente e de modo selvagem no ar, mas o outro estava com seu próprio _Specularis_, e ele observou e viu Harry vindo.

A Començal da Morte riu. A risada era estridente, alta, louca-e de uma mulher.

Harry engoliu uma vez. _Esta é Bellatrix Lestrange._

"Nos atacando sozinho, bebezinho?" ela sussurrou para ele quando ele se aproximou do par - ele pensou que o outro provavelmente era o marido dela, Rodolphus Lestrange - e então parou, pairando de forma que ele pudesse vê-los. "Você tem uma alta opinião de sua coragem, não é?" Então ela balançou sua varinha.

"_Protego_!" Harry entonou.

"_Crucio_!" ela gritou no mesmo momento.

O Feitiço de Proteção se formou antes que a rajada do Cruciatus pudesse acertá-lo, mas Harry teve que segurar isto contra a força completa da maldição, ondas que fluíam ao redor de suas defesas e se fixaram em sua vassoura que estava girando em pleno ar. Harry assobiou e apertou a vassoura com seus joelhos, rolando devolta para a vertical. Ele não tinha medo de cair no ar, ele nunca tivera, mas aquela maldição lhe deixou mais próximo disto.

Ele mergulhou no momento em que ele pensou em um plano, caindo ao chão e gritando como se a maldição de Bellatrix o tivesse derrubado. Bellatrix riu em delícia e correu adiante.

Harry não ousou baixar o Feitiço de Proteção, assim suas opções estavam limitadas, mas ele conseguiu chamar um tufo de grama do chão com _Wingardium Leviosa_ e acertar ele no quadril dela. Bellatrix estremeceu e mancou por um momento, e isso significava que um feitiço de seu marido a acertou em vez de Harry. Bellatrix tremeu e virou para gritar e repreender Rodolphus enquanto Harry se erguia abruptamente devolta ao ar.

A fumaça já estava acabando. Ele não tinha muitas chances para derrotar o par, não se ele fosse fazer isto do modo que ele planejou. Harry girou em um círculo curto, pensando, e então parou a vassoura e seus pensamentos.

_Novo plano. Sempre use o que está ao seu redor. Mamãe me falou isso uma vez. Em uma floresta, são os galhos, e no campo de Quidditch, é a grama. Mas não só grama… _

Isto tinha que funcionar. Suas forças já estavam acabando. Ele tinha praticado Protego, porque ele pensou que poderia precisar disto, e tinha mantido ele por mais tempo que isto, mas não contra feitiços tão poderosos. E ambos Començais da Morte tinham suas varinhas e estavam avançando para ele agora, e ele não achava que podia agüentar por muito mais tempo.

Ele se esticou com toda sua força e toda sua vontade, e agarrou algo que ele pôde sentir flutuando na névoa.

Bellatrix entonou outro feitiço que ele não conhecia, e Harry estremeceu brevemente quando o Feitiço de Proteção ameaçou esmigalhar. A Començal da Morte louca riu contente e tentou outro, e outro, e outro, e então um que deveria ter sido não-verbal, desde que Harry não ouviu nada antes da queimação da chama azul iluminar o ar. Aquilo terminou com ele, um pouco. Ele estremeceu e embalou uma mão chamuscada.

Ele não podia lutar com eles, não do modo normal. Ele não era forte bastante ainda. Mas isso era uma pílula amarga para engolir, pelo menos ele sabia suas fraquezas agora. Se ele sobrevivesse a isto - e ele _iria_, porque ele tinha que proteger Connor - então ele sabia o que praticar. Magia sem varinha defensiva tinha acabado de ser acrescentada a magia médica e feitiços para efetivamente amortecer barulho. Com este tipo, entretanto, ele poderia praticar sozinho.

Ele vagueou mais próximo aos Lestranges, não os deixando ver quão ferido ele estava. O Feitiço de Proteção estava baqueando, mas ele tinha que suportar só mais alguns momentos. Ele tinha que ter só mais alguns momentos. Ele poderia sentir isto se aproximando.

"O que você está fazendo, bebezinho?" Bellatrix perguntou, assobiando sua varinha de um lado para outro, arrastando faíscas.

"Esperando", Harry disse, tão calmamente quanto pôde.

"Pelo q - "

O Balaço a acertou no lado da cabeça, enquanto rompendo o pescoço dela lateralmente a um ângulo e a arremessando ao chão. Ela ainda estava viva, Harry pensou, quando ele notou a respiração dela, e Rodolphus também depois que o Balaço o acertou e o derrubou ao lado de sua esposa. Bom. Ele queria isso. Deixe-os ser interrogados, ou voltarem para Azkaban, e, preferivelmente, ambos.

Ele deixou sua vontade relaxar, e derrubou o Balaço ao lado dos Lestranges. Havia apenas mais uma coisa que ele tinha que fazer.

_Bem, talvez mais duas. _

Ele voou devolta as traves onde ele tinha posto seu irmão, lançou outro _Fumo_ no caminho, de forma que a fumaça engrossou da mesma maneira que tinha começado a dissipar. Ele sabia que tinha que ser rápido com isto. Os professores e os outros adultos nas arquibancadas tinham se preocupado em manter os estudantes em segurança e longe dos Començais da Morte, o que significavam 'fora do campo de Quidditch', mas isso não ia durar mais tempo, até mesmo se magia de varinha tivesse que lutar contra magia sem varinha.

Ele agarrou Connor em seus braços e deslizou devolta aos Començais da Morte, o colocando suavemente ao lado deles e pondo a mão direita dele no Balaço, como se Connor tivesse martelado isto nas cabeças deles. Então ele olhou ao redor do campo. Tinha poucas chances, mas por via das dúvidas -

Um vislumbre de ouro flamejou sobre ele, e Harry arrebatou o Pomo. Segurando isto forte o bastante para quase danificar as asas, ele pôs isto na mão esquerda de Connor e apertou os dedos dele ao redor.

Então ele voou fortuitamente, quase para as arquibancadas de Sonserina, e caiu no chão como se ele tivesse desmoronado por inalar a fumaça. E ele deixou tudo ir: _Fumo_, e _Specularis_, e todo o esforço de magia sem varinha que foi produzido.

Esgotamento caiu sobre ele como uma cachoeira. Mas ele estava bastante acordado para ouvir os gritos, e então o silêncio, e então as alegrias.

Eles tinham achado Connor. E ele parecia um herói absoluto.

Harry sorriu, fechou seus olhos, e deixou o cansaço o levar.

Snape caminhou cuidadosamente longe de toda a festividade, abaixando sua varinha. Parecia que a maioria dos estudantes estava bem, e, na realidade, tinham estado mais feridos na debandada das arquibancadas que por qualquer coisa que os Començais da Morte tinham feito. E, claro, agora a multidão estava tagarelando sobre o Menino Que Sobreviveu como o herói da hora - ele não só tinha derrotado dois bruxos das Trevas treinados mais que duas vezes a idade dele, ele tinha ganhado o jogo de Quadribol também!

As mentiras de Harry dependiam de todo o mundo babando pelo herói residente, Snape tinha lhe falado. Elas tinham sido fracas com o trasgo, realmente, e tinham sido fracas aqui.

Mas porque todo mundo _queria_ acreditar nelas, eles iam acreditar.

Snape sorriu firmemente. Ele tinha visto. Ele tinha olhado. Quando todos os outros estavam gritando ao aparecimento de Començais da Morte, o olhar dele tinha ido imediatamente para as duas figuras menores no campo, um em roupões escarlate, um em verde.

Ele soube que Connor tinha estado inconsciente quando o Feitiço de Fumaça se esparramou obscurecendo o campo.

Snape tinha tido bastante disto. Ele sabia a verdade, agora, e não estava nos planos deixar um pirralho Potter escapar com mentiras. Estava na hora de achar Dumbledore, e ter uma conversa com o Diretor sobre ganhar algum crédito para um certo Sonserino teimoso que, aparentemente, _ainda_ recusava acreditar que ele pertencia na Casa de Snape.

_Quando, realmente,_ Snape pensou quando ele viu os robes cobertos de estrela de Albus e apressou seus passos, _ele se ajusta perfeitamente bem. Isso não irá quase matar o pai dele? Oh, eu acho que vai._


	11. Poder Unido com Amor

**N/T: **Este é o capítulo mais longo até agora, pra quem queria o Draquinho, não será neste capítulo que ele aparece, mas não se preocupem, não vai demorar muito não.

Ah!! E para tranquilizar a todos, não pretendo parar de traduzir esta fic,posso demorar pra atualizar, mas desistir dessa preciosidade nunca!!

Bom, vamos deixar de papo agora, divirtão-se!!!

**Capítulo Onze: Poder Unido com Amor **

"Você tem certeza que não quer um doce, Severus?"

"Sim, Diretor." Snape teve que lutar para manter longe uma carranca. Até mesmo depois de ouvir o que Snape tinha a dizer, Dumbledore ainda tinha acenado sua cabeça e rido e nunca tinha deixado o maldito sorriso em sua face enfraquecer. Ele tinha trazido Snape diretamente ao seu escritório, o que era algo, mas agora ele estava acariciando Fawkes, sua fênix, e não tinha se sentando à escrivaninha onde Snape pensava que ele deveria estar para uma discussão desta magnitude.

Afinal, movendo sem pressa, Dumbledore virou e sentou-se em seu assento. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi pôr um doce em sua boca, e então tentar oferecer uma a Snape, _novamente_. Àquele ponto, Snape tinha tido bastante.

"Eu sei que o pirralho Potter em minha Casa é o Menino Que Sobreviveu, Albus," ele disse.

Dumbledore piscou - Snape tinha apenas lhe dito que queria falar sobre Harry - mas disse, "Eu estou surpreso que você pense assim, Severus, em face às evidências disponíveis. Você me dirá por que você pensa isso?"

"É _óbvio_," disse Snape, ficando verdadeiramente aborrecido. "Ele é de longe muito poderoso para um bruxo tão jovem. Ele salvou o irmão dele do trasgo, e novamente hoje, dos Començais da Morte. Ele executa _magia sem varinha_, Albus, incluindo, eu estou bastante seguro, Feitiços de Proteção sem varinha. Eu acredito que ele pode ser o bruxo mais forte a entrar nesta escola desde - o Lord das Trevas." Hábito, superstição, velhas lealdades mudadas, tudo o impedia de chamar o Lord das Trevas pelo nome freqüentemente.

"Sim, eu sei tudo sobre o jovem Harry," disse Dumbledore, e lhe deu um sorriso exasperante enquanto conjurava um jogo de chá em uma mesa atrás dele, que começou a assobiar prontamente. "Eu sei que ele está fazendo presisamente o que ele é para fazer. Chá, Severus?"

Por um longo momento, Snape não pôde falar - primeiro por causa de sua surpresa, e então porque ele teve que se lembrar que ex-Comensais da Morte não se levantavam e tentavam matar os Diretores que os salvavam de Azkaban.

_Tentar matar_, um de seus pensamentos assobiou a ele, provavelmente originado em seu instinto de sobrevivência Sonserino. _O feitiço não acertaria, e você sabe disto. Este é Dumbledore. _

Snape acenou para o nada, se acalmou, e conseguiu dizer em uma voz com apenas uma leve camada de gelo em lugar de afronta, "Você sabia?"

Dumbledore olhou para ele, olhos moderados. "Claro, Severus. No momento em que o jovem Harry entrou no Salão Principal, eu tive que fortalecer as proteções que me protegem contra ver a magia de outros bruxos. Aumenta quando ele está bravo, o que coincidiu, até agora, com algo que ele acredita que põe seu irmão em perigo. Ele brilhou hoje, e eu sei que foi ele o que derrotou os Comensais da Morte, não o irmão dele." Ele balançou sua cabeça, vertendo o chá da chaleira em duas xícaras pequenas. "Eu sei o que a presença deles aqui significa, e eu estou chocado e entristecido. Eu não tinha percebido que as coisas tinham ido tão longe."

Por um momento, Snape se deixou ficar distraído o bastante para pensar em perguntar o que o Diretor queria dizer, mas ele puxou seus pensamentos devolta à razão. O Diretor tinha sido um Grifinório, não um Sonserino, mas ele manipulava tão bem como um. E Snape estava determinado que desta vez, _desta_ vez, se em nenhuma outra, ele não manipularia o Diretor da Casa Sonserina para longe do que era verdadeiramente importante.

"Como você pode saber disto", ele exigiu, "e ainda reivindicar que Connor Potter é o Menino Que Sobreviveu? Eu senti a habilidade do menino. Ele poderia ir bem com treinamento - " _essas_ palavras doeram para dizer "- mas eu poderia dizer isso de qualquer um dos imbecis do primeiro ano que passam por nossas portas. Mas _e Harry_? Por que ele não está sendo celebrado, saudado como o herói do mundo bruxo, o menino que derrotou Voldemort?" Ele estava feliz que ele conseguiu dizer o nome desta vez. Ele tinha se acalmado. Ele faria isto, se levantaria indiferente da raiva que queria enchê-lo sempre que ele pensava no nome _Potter_ ou no modo teimoso que Harry aderiu às sombras. "Eu estou bastante certo que ele é."

"Ele não é, Severus," disse Dumbledore alegremente, e então lhe deu uma xícara de chá que era ou pege ou pareça ridículo recusando. Snape pegou ela, mas segurou-a de tal maneira que ele esperou que mostrasse sua profunda desaprovação de toda a situação. Dumbledore bebeu seu próprio chá com todo sinal de prazer, não falando novamente até que ele terminou a xícara. Então ele sorriu. "É verdade que Harry é um bruxo poderoso, mas isso não lhe faz o Menino Que Sobreviveu."

"Por que _não_?" Snape disse, e tentou por não ficar bravo. Ele estava lutando para não quebrar a xícara em dois.

"Por causa," disse Dumbledore, "de fatores que a Ordem da Fênix esteve atenta desde antes do nascimento de Harry e Connor. Nós temos sorte bastante de ter um jogo cuidadoso, sinais claros para nos guiar. Nós lemos todos eles com grande precisão, e debatemos o que eles têm que significar. Nos convencemos que Connor é o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e nós não teríamos anunciado que ele é depois do ataque de Voldemort se não estivecemos convencidos." Ele ignorou educadamente o vacilar de Snape. "Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo."

"Quais são estes 'sinais'?" Snape estalou, pondo a xícara na escrivaninha do Diretor. "Eu quero saber quais eles são."

Dumbledore pareceu intranqüilo pela primeira vez - intranqüilo e ligeiramente triste. "Severus - "

Snape se levantou. "Se você não confia em mim, Albus, então você deveria ter dito isso," ele disse, sentindo sua voz cair quieta, isto acontecia quando ele estava verdadeiramente bravo. "Claro, um Comensal da Morte não pode nunca ser confiado completamente, pode? Até mesmo um que virou suas costas ao Lord das Trevas. Até mesmo um que arriscou sua vida por você como espião, durante um ano e mais. Até mesmo um que é agora Diretor da Casa na qual uma destas preciosas crianças Potter foi Selecionada." Ele virou para a porta. "Bem, você não precisa mais ficar aborrecido com minha presença. Adeus, Albus. Você terá minha demissão em sua escrivaninha pela manhã."

"Não foi completamente minha decisão, Severus," Dumbledore falou para as costas dele. Snape parou, e não se virou. Permaneceu para ver se seu estratagema ganhasse mais que isso do Diretor. "Nem todo membro da Ordem estava atento disto, também. Eu sabia, e também James e Lily Potter, e alguns dos amigos deles. Foram James e Lily que pediram que as notícias não fossem espalhadas mais. Eles desejavam manter isto em segredo por causa do perigo que poderia significar aos filhos deles."

"Eu sou o Diretor da Casa de Harry Potter," Snape disse, e se virou novamente. "Eu sou o responsável por treiná-lo, protegê-lo, guiá-lo pelo mundo bruxo durante o tempo dele em Hogwarts".

"Minerva não sabe," Dumbledore disse, carranqueando a ele.

Uma vez, Snape teria cedido àquela carranca. Ele não cedeu agora. Ele _sabia_ que ele tinha razão, sabia disso tão bem quanto que magia sem varinha deixava bruxos cinco vezes a idade de Harry exaustos. Ele cruzou seus braços.

"Eu também devo uma Dívida de Vida a James Sangrento Potter," ele rosnou a Dumbledore, "e estarei protegendo Connor Potter. _Se_, isto é, eu souber por que eu deveria estar defendendo-o a todo custo, e não ao irmão dele, ao invés."

Dumbledore deixou sair um suspiro longo, lento, como se ele estivesse finalmente sentindo sua idade. "Se sente, então, Severus," ele disse, de pé. "Eu suponho que eu deveria ter adivinhado que este dia viria. Enquanto os meninos permaneciam em Godric's Hollow, ninguém mais precisava saber. Mas em Hogwarts, como você tão amplamente apontou, há outros que irão, talvez, parar e querer saber o queestá acontecendo." Ele olhou sugestivamente a Snape. "Talvez outra pessoa que já esteja pensando isso."

Snape sentiu uma breve mudança em sua face, e suspirou quando Dumbledore olhou para ele e esperou. "Draco Malfoy", ele disse de má vontade. "Ele não fez a conexão com Harry ser o Menino Que Sobreviveu, eu tenho certeza disto, mas ele pode sentir o poder do menino." Ele enrijeceu seus ombros, pronto para mergulhar adiante e defender um de seus protegidos. "Mas ele está também - _interessado_ em Harry, talvez fascinado, e seria extremamente difícil libertá-lo disso."

Dumbledore acenou. "Eu suponho eu deveria ter percebido que algo assim aconteceria quando Harry foi Selecionado em Sonserina," ele murmurou, e Snape teve que esconder seu choque ao Diretor admitir dois enganos em dois minutos. "Isso foi a uma coisa que nós não previmos, quando nós tomamos as decisões que tomamos. Nós estávamos seguros que ele iria para Grifinória."

Snape assistiu quando Dumbledore caminhou para uma cômoda pequena que ocupava a parte de trás do escritório dele, debaixo de uma fileira de instrumentos prateados inclinando e girando e vários retratos cochilando de ex-Diretores. Ele pensou, mas não disse, _Você é um bobo, Albus. O menino é um Sonserino. O que mais você perdeu? Eu deveria estar inclinado para desconfiar de você até mesmo mais do que eu já desconfio? _

Mas não era verdade dizer que ele desconfiava de Dumbledore. Ele tinha fé que ele faria o que pensava que era melhor para Hogwarts, e estaria sempre, sempre na dívida de gratidão de que Dumbledore tinha escutado e acreditado nele quando Snape virou as costas aos Comensais da Morte. Mas ele era cauteloso com ele, também. O Diretor favorecia seus Grifinórios, amava seus Grifinórios. Era provável que ele cometesse erros em favor deles e contra Sonserinos.

E, também, havia a semente minúscula de raiva, a muito tempo enterrada mas não esquecida, que perguntava: _Por que você não expulsou James Sangrento Potter e os amigos dele por arriscar minha vida? Quando eu podia ter me tornado um lobisomem ou poderia ter morrido, por que a chance de eles ficarem na escola era mais importante? _

Entretanto, ele não disse nada sobre isso, enquanto assistia Dumbledore se levantar com uma Penseira pequena cheia até a borda de líquido prateado. Dumbledore levou-a à escrivaninha e acenou para Snape com um ar estranhamente solene.

Snape se agachou até a Penseira, imergiu sua cabeça na superfície dos pensamentos de Dumbledore, e desapareceu na memória.

Dumbledore esperava em um quarto pequeno, confortável, assobiando desafinadamente e estudando as paredes como se ele admirado com a arte terrível nelas. De vez em quando ele erguia sua varinha e lançava um anel colorido de fumaça no ar, assistindo e rindo como mudava por várias formas. Quando um enfraquecia, ele assobiaria, estudaria as paredes, e então lançaria outro.

Snape se entreteve, se alguém pudesse chamar disto, tentando adivinhar onde o quarto era. As paredes eram de madeira que o fez pensar que não fazia parte de Hogwarts, mas não tinha nenhuma janela para o deixar ter certeza.

Afinal, uma batida soou, e Dumbledore virou e chamou, "Entre."

Uma mulher passou pela porta, piscando à luz das tochas nas paredes. Snape sentiu sua boca torcer em uma zombaria. A mulher era Sibila Trelawney, a desculpa inútil de Hogwarts para professora de Adivinhação. Ela tinha seu chale embrulhado ao redor dela como a concha de um caracol, e ela não fez um progresso muito mais rápido que o de um caracol para ir até Dumbledore, também.

"Diretor?" ela perguntou indecisamente. "Eu não entendo. Eu pensei que você tinha me oferecido o trabalho de Adivinhação, que eu estava agora contratada como Professora?" Ela falou em uma voz submissa e humilde na qual antes Snape nunca tinha a ouvido falar. Ele descobriu que ele preferia ela assim do que a maneira habitual dela.

"Você está, Sibila, nunca tema," Dumbledore disse, sorrindo a ela. "Porém, eu a chamei aqui porque eu não ouvi toda a profecia que você recitou para mim aquela noite em Hog's Head. Houve uma - pequena comoção, e eu acho que eu perdi o resto. Você por favor dirá ela novamente?"

Snape endureceu. _Ele_ tinha sido a comoção, desde que ele tinha escutado a primeira parte da profecia que Trelawney tinha recitado. Então alguém tinha visto sua Marca Negra, tinha gritado, e tinha o jogado para fora. Ele tinha corrido ao Lord das Trevas e tinha informado tudo ele pôde, o que era umas poucas linhas desprezíveis. Era uma surpresa que Dumbledore não tinha ouvido o resto, também.

Trelawney piscou para ele. "Que prof - "

Então os olhos dela rolaram para trás da cabeça, e ela começou a falar em uma voz mais poderosa que Snape alguma vez tinha ouvido dela, até mesmo naquela noite quando ela tinha começado a falar a profecia.

_"Aquele com o poder de derrotar o Lord das Trevas se aproxima… Nascido destes que o desafiaram muitas vezes, nascido quando o sétimo mês morrer… " _

Isso era tudo o que Snape tinha ouvido. E Dumbledore estava acenando com a cabeça em encorajamento, entretanto Trelawney não poderia ver nada disto. Snape se aproximou mais para ouvir o resto.

_"Ele é o mais jovem de dois, e ele terá o poder o Lord das Trevas não conhece… Para o mais velho é poder, mas o mais jovem é poder unido com amor… vigie-o, proteja-o, a escuridão pela qual ele passará, caso contrário, será viciosa e horrorosa, e amor tem apenas uma chance escassa de sobreviver… O mais velho se levantará ao ombro direitp dele, amando-o, mas o mais jovem amará todo o mundo bruxo… O Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, e assim marcará o coração dele… Aquele com o poder de derrotar o Lord das Trevas se aproxima, nascido quando o sétimo mês morrer… " _

A profecia terminou. Snape não esperou para ouvir o gagejar que Trelawney faria indubitavelmente; a maioria dos verdadeiros Videntes não se lembrava das próprias profecias depois. Ele arrancou sua cabeça da memória.

Ele estava tremendo, tanto das recordações despertadas como do poder entonado nas palavras. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira, e não disse nada quando Dumbledore cobriu a Penseira e cuidadosamente a repôs em sua cômoda. Fawkes, assistindo com sua cabeça virada para um lado, de repente deixando sair uma rica vibração. Dumbledore pausou para acariciar o pássaro. Snape notou que as mãos dele estavam tremendo.

Snape sussurrou, "E de que forma a profecia se ajusta aos gêmeos Potter?" Ele nunca tinha sabido, nunca _suspeitado_. O Lord das Trevas regularmente tinha tanto uso para Adivinhação quanto tinha para bondade. E ele tinha organizado as coisas quase sozinho, com ajuda de Peter Pettigrew, o Guardião do Segredo dos Potter que agora apodrecia em Azkaban, e Bellatrix Lestrange que tinha torturado os Longbottoms a loucura. Snape tinha pensado que ele tinha atacado os Potter por suas afrontas contra ele no passado, não porque ele verdadeiramente acreditava que uma criança pudesse ser uma ameaça a ele.

"Se ajusta," disse Dumbledore, avançando e se sentando novamente atrás da escrivaninha. "Eles nasceram ao término de Julho-como Neville Longbottom, incidentemente, mas eles eram os únicos bruxos gêmeos nascidos de 'pais que tinham o desafiado muitas vezes' então. Harry é o gêmeo mais velho - "

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro", disse uma voz fria atrás dele. "Eu deveria saber disso. Eu estava lá."

Snape virou. Lily Potter estava na entrada, luzindo a ele com olhos mais profundos e mais afiados que de seu filho. Snape desejou saber o que dizer, até que ele viu James Potter atrás dela, face vermelha com fúria.

_Sempre se refugie em ódio_, Snape se aconselhou, e sorriu maliciosamente. "Veio ouvir as notícias inesperadas de seus filhos, Potter?" ele escarneceu. "Veio ouvir que o Sonserino é o que salvará o mundo bruxo?"

_"Severus." _

Snape vacilou e olhou em cima de seu ombro. Dumbledore tinha se levantado e estava fazendo carranca para ele. Snape se sentou novamente, e assistiu em ressentimento mal-humorado quando os Potter levaram duas mais cadeiras ao lado dele.

"Nossas desculpas, Diretor," Lily disse, ignorando Snape completamente e não soando nada arrependida. "Nós viemos cuidar de outra coisa sobre nossos meninos, mas quando nós ouvimos o que estava sendo discutido, nós sentimos que tinhamos que entrar."

"Tudo bem, minha querida." Dumbledore sorriu para ela, e ofereceu uma bala, que ela aceitou. "Eu penso que Severus merece saber, desde que ele é agora o Diretor da Casa de Harry."

"Não por muito tempo," James Potter murmurou.

Snape lançou um clarão de intensidade igual lateralmente. Ele zombou a isto, e retrocedeu ao Diretor.

"Assim, Harry é o gêmeo mais velho, Connor o mais jovem," ele disse.

"Por quase quinze minutos," somou Lily.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "E Harry é mais poderoso, não há nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. _O mais velho é poder_… Quando nós viemos a Godric's Hollow aquela noite do Dia das Bruxas, achamos Voldemort derrotado e Peter tinha fugido, nós pudemos sentir a magia de Harry se enfurecendo sobre ele como uma ventania. Nós acreditamos que a presença de tanto poder no quarto - a magia de Voldemort, a inocência e pureza essencial de Connor - deixpou a de Harry livre, mais cedo que deveria ter sido soltada." Os olhos de Dumbledore escureceram. "Tanto poder é antinatural em uma criança, Severus."

Ele não tinha que dizer que Voldemort tinha sido o mesmo. Snape poderia _sentí-lo_ pensando isto.

Ele quis tremer o Diretor. Ele quis gritar, _Nem todo Sonserino é o Lord das Trevas. Deixe de nos refletir com um espelho de sua própria criação!_

Ao invés, ele elevou uma sobrancelha e disse, "parece claro para mim que isso lhe faz o Menino Que Sobreviveu."

"Não assim", Dumbledore disse. "Recorde o que mais fala a profecia, Severus. _O poder que o Lord das Trevas não conhece._ Voldemort conhece todas as partes de poder mágico. Ele está versado nas mais escuras das Artes das Trevas, e muito outro conhecimento que nenhuma criança de onze anos pudesse esperar adquirir, muito menos um bebê. Mas amor - ah, isso ele não conhece. E Connor será poder, bem - poder treinado para um fim, unido com amor. Ele ama sem esforço, facilmente."

Snape rangeu seus dentes. "E como você pode estar tão seguro que amor é este poder desconhecido?"

"Você esquece", Dumbledore disse suavemente. "Você está falando com o homem que derrotou o último Lord das Trevas, Severus."

Snape abriu sua boca, então a estalou fechada. Era verdade; ele tinha esquecido. Ele tinha conhecido Dumbledore como Diretor por tanto tempo que às vezes o fazia esquecer que ele tinha feito outras coisas, como derrotar Grindelwald.

"Verdade," ele murmurou. "Minhas desculpas, Diretor. Continue."

"Foi meu amor ao mundo bruxo que me deixou derrotar Grindelwald," disse Dumbledore, e fechou seus olhos com um suspiro. "Vendo-o de pé lá, sabendo que ele envenenaria tudo que nós somos se eu não o destruísse - isso foi o que fez minha mão se mover como se moveu. Mas eu era um adulto, Severus, e tinha tido longos anos para ganhar experiência, sabedoria, e amor. Connor e Harry são só crianças. Nós não podemos confiar completamente em poder, mesmo grande. Nós temos que confiar no que ama mais. E este é Connor. Harry ama e se preocupa apenas com seu irmão."

Snape assistiu Lily corar um pouco do canto de seu olho, e desejou saber, _Quanto disso foi obra sua?_ Mas ele disse em voz alta, "E a parte sobre o marcar como o igual dele?"

"A cicatriz de Connor," disse Dumbledore. "_E assim marcará seu coração_. A cicatriz de Connor é na forma de um coração."

"Harry tem um raio," disse Snape, determinado a inquirir até onde ele pudesse, porque ele não podia acreditar que tudo realmente era tão limpo.

"Causada por algumas telhas caidas na noite do ataque," disse Dumbledore, balançando sua cabeça.

"Você não pode ter _certeza_ disso", disse Snape. Ele apertaria isto até que secasse, ele decidiu. Ele tinha tirado sangue de pedras mais duras. E a chance de um herói de Sonserina que podia fazer o que o menino tinha feito hoje, em defesa de outra pessoa, era mais próximo que alguma vez tinha sido.

"Não", Dumbledore admitiu. "Mas o teor da profecia, e a presença de telhas caídas perto do berço de Harry, fazem isto quase certo. Ai, só duas pessoas poderiam nos contar a verdade sobre aquela noite, e uma delas foi morta com um _Avada Kedavra_ refletido." Ele sorriu, como se a mera menção do triunfo do pirralho Potter fosse uma questão para maravilha.

"Quem é a segunda?" Snape disse, se apoiando adiante.

"Peter", disse James, com uma abominação mais profunda na voz dele que ele reservava para Snape.

"Peter", Dumbledore concordou, com um longo suspiro, e sombras nos olhos dele. "OsAurors o pegaram no dia seguinte. Não havia nenhuma necessidade por um julgamento, ou Veritaserum. Quando eles lhe perguntaram que se ele tinha traído a localização dos Potter para Voldemort e tinha criado o rumor de que os filhos deles já tinham sido levados, ele admitiu que tinha. Ele foi para Azkaban rindo, como se ele já estivesse louco. Eu o visitei várias vezes desde então, tentando confirmar o que nós já sabemos sobre o ataque, mas ele cresce progressivamente mais insano. Eu temo que nós não tiraremos nada útil dele."

Snape sentou em sua cadeira. Ele não podia pensar que em qualquer outro objetivo para focaliza suas perguntas. Ele inverteu sua memória da profecia várias vezes em sua mente, mas não pôde pensar em nada. Se nada mais, o fato que Connor tinha nascido depois de Harry parecia marcar seus respectivos destinos.

"Agora", disse James Potter, apoiando adiante em sua cadeira, "nós viemos falar com você sobre Harry, também, Diretor." Ele enviou para Snape um relance desconfiado. "Eu estou duplamente feliz que nós viemos, agora que eu ouvi que _Severus_ está obsecado com ele. Nós gostaríamos dele Re-Selecionado em Grifinória."

_E há um objetivo novo para minhas perguntas. _

"Você permitirá esta farsa, Diretor?" Snape arrastou, virando seus olhos paraDumbledore. "Então eu poderia saber bem que Casa você realmente favorece, e o qual você não favorece."

Ele assistiu em diversão como a face de Dumbledore lutou entre várias expressões. No fim, Dumbledore balançou sua cabeça. "Nós temos que confiar no Chapéu Seletor," ele explicou a um James visivelmente boquiaberto. "Ele pôs Harry em Sonserina por uma razão, eu estou seguro. Talvez é para permitir que ele aprenda um controle até mais rígido de sua magia, que no fim ele usará para proteger Connor."

_Isto novamente_, Snape pensou, fervendo atrás de sua máscara externa. _Eu estou seguro que Harry podia matar o Lord das Trevas na sua frente, Dumbledore, e ainda você insistiria que o irmão dele tinha feito isto com este poder misterioso do 'amor.' Eu menosprezo seu romanticismo. Não é o modo para ganhar uma guerra. _

"Mas o Chapéu pode ter cometido um erro - " James começou.

Lily pegou o braço dele, e ele silenciou. Isso desapontou Snape. Ele teria esperado mais ventania que ele poderia atacar e refutar. Mas Lily virou para o Diretor e disse, "Por que nosso filho estava em perigo hoje, Diretor? Quem eram esses Comensais da Morte?"

"Os Lestranges", disse Dumbledore quietamente, a face dele caindo imediatamente em sepultura, linhas preocupadas. "O Ministro falou comigo. Alguém reivindicando estar agindo com minha autoridade - e com credenciais impecáveis, aparentemente - lhe disse que os Lestranges seriam removidos de Azkaban e seriam postos em um local mais seguro. Eles foram libertados, e então eles viajaram até aqui. A mesma pessoa, provavelmente, baixou as custódias de anti-aparição ao redor do campo de Quadribol. Ai aparece pouca razão para duvidar que os Lestranges planejavam Aparatar para fora quando eles tivessem terminado." Ele fechou seus olhos. "Nós temos um traidor na Ordem da Fênix."

Lily caiu de volta no assento dela, parecendo pálida. James Potter, por uma vez, não teve nenhuma palavra para dizer.

Snape se achou surpreso, e então amedrontado, brevemente, quando o senso das palavras do Diretor veio à ele, e então mais bravo que antes. A raiva foi combinada com um orgulho feroz que era uma mistura mais estranha.

_Os Lestranges! Os melhores Aurors cairam ante a varinha de Bellatrix. Eles torturaram os Longbottoms a loucura. Eu não posso contar quantas atrocidades eles foram responsaveis durante meu tempo no Círculo Interno do Lord das Trevas. E o menino os derrotou com alguns Feitiços sem varinha e um Balaço! _

Snape mudou sua mente naquele momento. Ele não pudia insistir que Harry fosse o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Dumbledore não acreditaria nele, e os Potter também não. Eles já tinham se decidido. Por tudo que Snape sabia, eles poderiam ter buscado 'domesticar' o poder de Harry insistindo até mesmo que ele focalizasse em proteger o irmão dele. Parecia provável.

Isso não significou que ele precisava sentar inativo e não fazer nada.

A Ordem - com um traidor no meio, quão maravilhoso para todo mundo poder ter seu Menino Que Sobreviveu. Ele trabalharia com Harry. Ele asseguraria que o menino teimoso aprendesse a olhar além da pele de seu irmão, e olhasse para a própria, e então para os outros Sonserinos. E então, se eles tivessem tempo para isto, ele poderia impulcionar Harry a pensar no resto do mundo bruxo, inclusive no pai que seria rasgado em dois por Snape ter tal controle de um de seus filhos.

E se ele escolhesse a pagar a dívida dele para James Potter vigiando Harry, que seria a seu beneficio também?

Ele ficou sentado durante a discussão deles sobre o traidor, desinteressado; como ele tinha suspeitado, ninguém teve qualquer idéia de quem era. Dumbledore confiava em muitos pessoas, e Lily e James tinham estado muito isolados do mundo em Godric's Hollow para ter qualquer idéia da realidade política atual.

Snape se levantou quando ele pode se desculpar seguramente, e retornou seu caminho para as masmorras, contente que ele não colidiu com ninguém a quem que ele teria que explicar o sorriso contente em sua boca.

Nâo havia nenhum ponto para empurrar para crédito agora mesmo, não com o jogo morto do Diretor contra conceder para o menino qualquer notificação, até mesmo um meio pensamento de que ele poderia se transformar em outro Voldemort se ele fosse elogiado pelo o poder dele. Snape trabalharia em segredo, e então empurra Harry na luz quando as coisas já estivessem tão distantes ao longo disso que ninguém mais poderia pará-las.

Primeiro, claro, ele precisava ter uma pequena conversa com Harry. Snape não achava que seria fácil. Mas desde que ele teve a arma perfeita em mente, ele não preocupou muito sobre isto.

A meio caminho para as masmorras, ele foi horrorizado por perceber que ele estava quase sussurando debaixo de sua respiração, e se fez parar logo.


	12. Interlúdio: Correspondência

**N/A:** Este é um capítulo fora da sequência de capítulos numerados, o que eu chamo de Interlúdio. Eles normalmente têm cartas ou documentos oficiais. Este aqui são as cartas de Draco ao pai dele, alguma de sua perspectiva nos eventos do ano até agora.

Apenas uma nota: Eu decidi que neste UA Draco chamou sua coruja-aguia de Imperius, porque esse poderia ser o tipo de nome que ele pensaria.

**Interlúdio: Correspondência **

_1 de setembro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Eu estou seguro em Hogwarts, e fui Selecionado em Sonserina. Como se houvesse qualquer dúvida! Você e Mãe me criaram graciosamente, e eu tenho toda expectativa de poder cumprir o papel que os Malfoys sempre tiveram em Sonserina - como seu líder - com elegância excepcional e graça.

Mas, Pai, há algo incomum: um Potter em Sonserina! Não, não o Menino Que Sobreviveu; Eu o conheci, e ele é um Grifinório idiota. Ele tem um irmão gêmeo, entretanto, você soube? Harry. Eu acho que ele é o mais velho, mas isso é só porque ele parece mais velho. Ele tem olhos verdes, e uma cicatriz em forma de raio, e uma aura estranha de poder. Eu soube que ele estaria em Sonserina da primeira vez que eu o vi no trem, porque a magia dele criou minha dor de cabeça. Entretanto, eu me protegi como você me ensinou, e logo tudo estava bem novamente. A expressão na face de Harry quando o Chapéu o pôs em Sonserina foi engraçada. Era como se ele não esperasse isto!

Sonserina é tudo o que você disse que seria. Eu já me sinto confortável aqui, Pai, sobre assumir meu destino natural de triunfar em cima dos inferiores que poderiam pensar em conduzir em meu lugar, ou duvidar de mim.

Seu filho amoroso,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_2 de setembro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Eu estou usando uma coruja escolar para enviar isto a você, mas só porque você ainda não mandou de volta Imperius. Eu prometo a você que de nenhuma maneira eu acho que uma simples coruja escolar de Hogwarts é merecedora de um Malfoy.

As aulas foram maravilhosas hoje. Eu sei que vou desfrutar de Transfiguração, e eu vou desfrutar disto apesar de McGonagall, que é uma morcega velha como você disse. Pelo menos ela não ousa ser injusta comigo, porque ela sabe quem eu sou, e nenhum dos preciosos Grifinórios dela está na classe para ela ser injusta. Blaise Zabini disse algo muito divertindo sobre ela quando nós estávamos deixando a classe, porém, e nos foi nomeda lição de casa extra como resultado. Eu empreenderei em vigiar minha língua ao redor dela.

Aula de feitiços vai ser fácil, eu conheço a matéria. Professor Flitwick parece tão engraçado. É verdade que ele tem sangue de duende, querido Pai?

Harry Potter sentou próximo a mim em todas as aulas. Ele está quieto e pensativo e procura em todos lugares quando nós estamos nos corredores por aquele gêmeo dele. Eu acho que ele acredita que o Menino Que Sobreviveu não pode evitar uma simples mancha de pó, do modo que ele age. Pelo menos eu parei a tolice dele de querer ver e falar com o irmão dele no almoço quando seu irmão tinha entrado e nós precisavamos nos apressar para ir a aula de Feitiços.

Isso me lembra, Pai: Harry parece estar desavisado de seu próprio poder. Você conhece qualquer rumor que os Potter têm um filho tão poderoso? E pode Connor Potter, o idiota de Grifinória, realmente ser tão poderoso que eu simplesmente não posso sentir o poder dele? Ele não faz minha cabeça doer.

Eu tenho que me apressar nessa última carta, como nós temos classe de Astronomia em alguns momentos. Eu amo você, Pai, e espero que você e Mãe estejam bem.

Seu filho obediente,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_6 de setembro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Sim, claro, eu sinto muito. Eu não usarei tal idioma novamente sobre um professor de Hogwarts, até mesmo em uma carta privada. Você tem razão que isso não pareceria muito bom se qualquer um interseptasse nossa correspondência, até mesmo se Imperius estivesse levando. Esses Aurors ainda estão assistindo o Solar?

A gata velha McGonagall me censurou. Eu a ouvi falando mais cedo sobre mim nos corredores. Ela estava dizendo algo sobre "aquele menino Malfoy", e parou e carranqueou quando ela me viu. Ela estava falando com Professora Sprout. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia por que. Eu nem mesmo enfeiticei um Lufa-Lufa ainda. Eu pus minha cabeça para cima e caminhei além delas como o modelo de perfeição de boa procriação que eu sou. Você teria estado orgulhoso de mim, Pai. Eu me lembro de todas as lições que você me ensinou sobre cortesia, e todas as lições da Mãe sobre postura.

Poções foi - duas aulas, realmente. Professor Snape realmente é um professor brilhante, da mesma maneira que você disse. E ele tira pontos de Grifinória quando eles mostram por que eles são a Casa dos Idiotas, e ele fez questão de humilhar o Menino Que Sobreviveu.

E então Harry ficou cansativo. Ele agiu toda a semana como se a pele dele estivesse rastejando porque ele não podia ver seu gêmeo, e então ele na verdade interferiu com nossa poção de cura de furúnculos para impedir o irmão dele de se meter em problemas. Snape lhe deu detenção, claro, desde que ele não tiraria pontos de Sonserina. E eu continuei lhe perguntando por que ele fez isto, e ele se recusou a me responder.

Você pode acreditar nisso, Pai? Um Potter se recusando a responder para um Malfoy?

Eu gosto de Harry, mas ele faz minha cabeça doer e meus dentes doem dos ranger. Não que eu o deixei me pegar os rangendo, claro. Tal ação não seria como você me treinou para fazer. Eu só queria que ele não fosse tão cansativo.

Seu filho elegante,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_12 de setembro de 1991 _

Mais querido Pai:

Harry Potter é o bruxo mais cansativo em Hogwarts!

Harry tem se recusado constantemente a admitir que ele pertence a Sonserina, em vez da pomposa, auto-absorvida, mentirosa Grifinória. Com minha inteligência habitual, que claro é completamente um produto de seu treinamento, eu tinha pensado em um plano para o fazer admitir que ele era um Sonserino, e melhor que o irmão dele de algum modo.

Nós tivemos lições de vôo hoje, e Neville Longbottom - como as linhas puro sangue decairam! - humilhou a si próprio, fazendo Madame Hooch nos deixar sozinhos brevemente. Eu peguei o Lembrol de Longbottom, um presente da avó dele, aquela mulher má com um urubu na cabeça, e então desafiei Harry a pegar ele no ar a várias dúzias pés de altura. Ele teve sucesso brilhantemente, como eu sabia que ele teria. Ele é um Sonserino! Isso deveria ser toda a prova de sua Casa da que qualquer um precisa.

Então eu o levei ao escritório de Snape, e lhe contei o que tinha acontecido, e ele concordou aquele Harry deveria ser o Apanhador de Sonserina.

E o Harry recusou.

Ninguém recusa Professor Snape, exclua Dumbledore talvez, e eu suponho o Lord das Trevas. Mas ele recusou!

E ninguém recusa um Malfoy, mas ele recusou, também!

Eu falei com Professor Snape, e ambos concordamos que Harry precisa ser feito reconhecer que ele é um Sonserino. Nós proporemos um plano esperto, e ele não terá qualquer escolha exceto nos escutar. Mas é tão cansativo, ter que fazer isto em primeiro lugar. Não pelo fato que Professor Snape e um Malfoy juntos não podem estar errados (?), eu estaria inclinado a pensar que Harry tem razão, que ele pertence na realidade a Grifinória com o pirralho irmão dele.

Seu filho gracioso,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_1 de outubro de 1991 _

Mais querido Pai:

Quão difícil magia sem varinha é? Eu poderia aprender fazer isto? Só Harry sabe fazer isto, eu tenho certeza disto, e dúzias de outros feitiços poderosos. Eu tentei conseguir que ele mostrasse para mim, mas ele faz isso com grande relutância. E ele sai furtivamente à noite da Casa para ir praticar feitiços em algum lugar.

Harry Potter é muito cansativo.

Seu filho grato,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_7 de outubro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Ah, claro. Eu suspeitei que magia sem varinha seria difícil, mas não impossível para um Malfoy. Eu estou alegre e agradado que você deseja me ensinar, e esperarei até os feriados de Natal em casa para praticar, com sua supervisão.

As aulas passam rapidamente. Eu estou no topo de minha classe em Feitiços, e também sou muito bom em Transfiguração. Em História de Magia, a maior dificuldade é se manter desperto, mas eu fiz várias composições muito boas sobre as rebeliões dos duendes. É difícil de aprender com Professor Quirrell, desde que ele é tão fraco que todo meu instinto grita meu menosprezo, mas claro que eu fricciono meus dentes (silenciosamente) e passo por isso, me lembrando de seu dictum: Nenhum conhecimento é um desperdício. 

Nossas classes de Astronomia me deixam cansado na manhã seguinte, mas claro que eu tenho certeza de que ninguém pode me ver bocejando. Eu sou um voador natural, entretanto, sua instrução e a da Mãe têm cuidado disso; obrigado.

Herbologia parece a classe mais inútil para mim, entretanto, isso só pode ser porque é um assunto de Lufa-Lufas, e Neville Longbottom tem coragem para ser bom nisto. Ainda, talvez eu aprenderei bastante para cuidar dos jardins no Solar durante os feriados.

Poções é minha classe mais frustrante, entretanto eu estou no topo. Harry Potter é a razão para esta frustração. Nunca houve um bruxo mais determinado a deixar outros levarem o crédito por suas ações, ou para parecer comum enquanto causava dores de cabeça para bruxos que estavam prestando atenção a seus próprios problemas, obrigado. Ele nunca responde uma pergunta com qualquer coisa mais que a informação absolutamente básica, exigida. Ele sempre faz isto parecer como se eu fiz todo nosso trabalho de Poções combinado. Eu li as composições dele, e elas não são terríveis, ou brilhantes; elas são absolutamente comuns. Ele às vezes ganha detenção, e afortunadamente ele não tem realmente tentado para poupar seu gêmeo tanto da atenção de Snape desde o primeiro dia de classe, mas isso é normal, também.

Ele tem coragem para continuar fingindo ser normal.

Fale-me, Pai, você conheceu qualquer bruxo poderoso que fez isso?

Pelo menos ele não pode gastar tanto tempo com o irmão dele ou esses outros idiotas de Grifinória agora. Eu cuidei disso.

Seu filho refinado,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_12 de outubro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Foi um mês desde que eu sugeri o time de Quadribol para Harry. Eu tentei novamente hoje à noite.

Ele me deu um olhar monótono. Eu persisti, porque, claro, nenhum Malfoy se rende depois da primeira tentativa.

Então ele entonou um Silencio a mim e me deixou desse modo pelo resto da noite. Gregory e Vince tentaram o contra feitiço e não puderam tirar isto. Você alguma vez ouviu falar de tal afronta?

Ele me libertou ao anoitecer, e nós tivemos uma partida de gritos. Pelo menos, eu tentei ter uma partida de gritos. Harry tomou uma ducha e foi para cama.

Ele é muito cansativo.

Seu filho tranqüilo,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_1 de novembro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Harry está sendo exasperante. E estúpido. E está arriscando a vida dele onde ele não precisa, e recusando até mesmo então a levar o crédito por isto, que seria a única razão para tal coisa. E ele me deu uma dor de cabeça.

Um trasgo arrombou a escola, e os Professores decidiram levar de volta todo mundo para as salas comunais. Porém, Harry, porque ele é estúpido, notou que o irmão dele escapou para achar uma menina de Sangue Ruim que ele tinha insultado mais cedo no dia - porque o Menino Que Sobreviveu é estúpido assim, muito - e o seguiu. E, bem, eu tive que o seguir, porque, o que em nome de Merlin ele pensou que estava fazendo?

Nós achamos o trasgo no banheiro das meninas. Tinha encurralado a menina de Sangue Ruim, e o irmão de Harry e o Weasley horrível que é da mesma idade Quando ele estava tentando derrubar o trasgo usando um Wingardium Leviosa em seu bastão. Falhou, claro, porque eles são Grifinórios, e então idiotas. Então o trasgo os machucou.

Pai, Harry usou magia sem varinha para derrubar o trasgo. Três feitiços, seguidos: Incendio, Wingardium Leviosa, e Finite Incantatem. Ele fez isto como se não fosse nenhum grande esforço, entretanto ele ficou depois doente com esgotamento pelos feitiços.

Eu não quero entrar no modo de Harry quando ele estiver bravo. Ele me amedronta. Eu acho que ele morreria para proteger o irmão dele.

E então Harry mentiu quando aquela gata velha de McGonagall veio na cena, e reivindicou que ele tinha seguido o trasgo procurando glória, e Connor Potter, o Pirralho Que Sobreviveu, o Príncipe sangrento de Grifinória, foi o que fez a magia. Inconsciente, nada menos!

Eu tive uma dor de cabeça feroz daquela vez, e seguii Professor Snape para as masmorras para uma poção de dor de cabeça. Ele disse, e eu concordo, que não vale a pena tenta forçar Harry a agir com intervenção direta. Nós temos que tentar persuadí-lo sutilmente.

Mas eu nunca estive tão bravo com ele. Ele não sabe que ele podia ter sido morto?

Seu bravo, mas corretamente bravo, filho,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_2 de novembro de 1991 _

Querido Pai:

Ha-ha! Harry está no time de Quadribol de Sonserina agora! Nós vimos o irmão dele voando, e, claro, McGonagall não lhe deu detenção, mas o pôs no time de Grifinória. Aquele Potter sangrento ganha tudo o que ele quer.

E então o Potter agarrou o braço de Harry e o levou para Professor Snape, e lhe falou que Harry deveria conseguir voar porque ele tinha conseguido. Às vezes um senso de justiça Grifinório entra à mão.

Harry voará no sábado, e eu estou seguro que ele ganhará. Você pode vir ao jogo? Eu gostaria se você pudesse assistí-lo jogar.

Seu filho entusiasmado,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_10 de novembro de 1991 _

Pai:

Eu estou tão bravo que estou tremendo. Houve um ataque de Comensias da Morte no jogo de Quadribol. Rumores em Sonserina dizem que eram os Lestranges. E Harry os derrotou com seus feitiços sem varinha e um Balaço. Eu acho que sei agora que por que ele rasteja para fora de nossos quartos tão tarde a noite, entretanto realmente, ele não me perturbou tanto; eu durmo tão profundamente que eu nunca o ouço ir.

E então ele deixou o irmão dele levar o crédito por isto! Novamente! Ele até mesmo pôs o Pomo na mão do irmão dele, o que eu penso que é injusta. Ao menos, ele poderia ter assegurado que Sonserina ganhasse. Ninguém teria se preocupado se ele tivesse marcado alguns pontos, e então tivesse pegado o Pomo. Ao invés, Harry está na ala hospitalar com esgotamento mágico, e o nome de Connor Potter está por toda parte nesta escola.

Eu estou começando a pensar que Harry precisa de uma boa repreensão, de alguém que não sou eu (quem ele desconsidera) ou Professor Snape (quem ele desconfia porque Professor Snape odeia o pai dele). Eu pensei em uma solução notável que eu apresento a você com esperança cautelosa. Você me permitirá trazer para Harry comigo para o Solar durante os feriados de Natal, de forma que ele pode ver como verdadeiros Sonserinos deveriam se comportar?

Seu filho expectante,

_Draco Malfoy. _

_11 de novembro de 1991 _

Querido filho:

Sim, realmente, se você puder convencer este menino por quem você está tão fascinado a vir ao Solar com você para o Natal, faça isso. Eu gostaria de ver do que ele é capaz.

Seu emo nome de Merlin,

_Lucius Malfoy. _


	13. Três Conversas Incômodas

**N/T: **Ai está mais um capítulo (postado de madrugada, pra variar), para os que queriam ver o Draco, ele dá uma palinha aqui. Para os que estão bravos com Connor por parecer tão bobinho, dêem uma chance ao garoto, lembrem-se que ele foi criado de um modo bem diferente ao do Harry, então, óbviamente ele é super inocênte.

Continuem me mandando reviews, eu adoro ver que estão gostando da história!!

Boa leitura!!!

**Capítulo Doze: Três Conversas Incômodas **

Harry pôs uma mão na cabeça e caiu contra a parede. Ele tinha achado que era ridículo Madame Pomfrey insistir que ele ficasse na ala hospitalar durante uma semana inteira por esgotamento mágico (o que ela achava que era um caso incomum e persistente de inalação de fumaça), mas agora ele queria saber se ele realmente deveria ter partido tão cedo. Sua cabeça batia ao mesmo tempo que a batida de seu coração, e uma atordoante luz nublava seus olhos.

Ele piscou quando percebeu que pelo menos alguma daquela luz vinha de feitiços que brilhavam ao longo dos corredores, feitiços para acalmar temperamentos e para fazer a luz das tochas brilhar na cor certa. Ele tinha podido vê-los antes da partida de Quadribol? Ele achava que não, mas claro, ele não tinha estado no corredor da ala hospitalar tão freqüentemente.

"Harry! Se você tivesse esperado, eu teria ido com você de volta para as masmorras."

Harry olhou para cima. Connor estava vindo em sua direção, sem ninguém o acompanhando pela primeira vez. Harry sorriu, então desejou saber como seu irmão tinha conseguido se livrar de todas aquelas pessoas que quereriam falar com ele e lhe dar um aperto de mão por melhorar o dia e ganhar o jogo para Grifinória.

Então ele olhou nos olhos estreitados de seu irmão e ligeiramente inclinou a cabeça, e sentiu um mal-estar que não tinha nada a ver com executar muitos feitiços sem varinha.

Connor parou em frente a ele, e piscou. Harry escolheu não dizer nada, esperando que parecer patético fosse o bastante para fazer seu gêmeoe esquecer de tudo que estava em sua mente.

Não funcionou, claro. Connor raramente se agarrava em qualquer coisa muito tempo para se distrair de Quadribol, mas quando ele fazia isso, ele não _largava_, também. Às vezes Harry pensava que Sirius deveria ter sido o padrinho dele, em vez de Remus Lupin. Sirius era exatamente igual com um problema, se preocupando e revirando ele até que ele tinha apurado tudo ou o problema acabasse.

"Olha, Harry," Connor começou afinal. Ele mordeu seu lábio então, como se sua coragem falhasse no grande momento. Harry, seu estômago definitivamente agitando agora, lançou um relance corredor abaixo, desejando que Draco aparecesse e chamasse Connor de traidor de sangue, ou Rony aparecesse e o chamasse de Sonserino.

Nem não acontecido, e seu relance pareceu decidir por ele. Connor respirou fundo e se aproximou mais.

"Eu não sou estúpido, Harry", ele disse. "Eu sei que você ganhou aquele jogo e derrotou os Lestranges. Eu não me lembro de nada depois do ponto que eles apareceram no campo, e então eu acordei e as pessoas estavam me felicitando por duas vitórias que eu não tinha ganhado. E eu estou começando a desejar saber sobre o trasgo, também. Muito conveniente, não é, que eu apenas desmoronei inconsciente antes da explosão de feitiços que supostamente derrubou o trasgo?"

_Merda. Merda merda merda. _

Harry suspirou lentamente. A mãe deles ficaria desapontada com ele. As primeiras duas vezes que ele realmente tinha tido que proteger Connor, sem a ajuda de adultos prontos e dispostos que sempre estavam por perto em casa, e ele tinha feito isto de tal modo que fez Connor suspeitar que foi ele.

_Eu não posso voltar e mudar a mente dele,_ ele pensou, quando ele fitou na determinada face de seu gêmeo. _O melhor que eu posso fazer é mergulhar à frente e esperar escapar com uma meia verdade._ Ele estava feliz que ninguém mais estava lá agora. A última coisa que ele queria era qualquer um testemunhando a humilhação dele ou a agressiva agarração à verdade de Connor.

"Sim", ele admitiu. "Eu derrubei o trasgo, e eu venci os Lestranges e peguei o Pomo."

"Por que?" Connor se apoiou mais e mais próximo. "Você pensou que eu não podia fazer isto sozinho? Eu _sou_ o Menino Que Sobreviveu." A mão dele foi para a cicatriz que ele normalmente nunca prestava tanta atenção.

Harry suspirou. "Não, Connor, eu não pensei que você pudesse fazer isto sozinho," ele disse, sendo completamente honesto nesta parte. "O trasgo o bateu inconsciente. E você acha que você podia ter vencido os Lestranges por conta própria?"

"Bem, não," disse Connor, trocando de um pé para o outro. "Mas é para isso que os professores estão lá. Eles teriam lidado com eles. Você não tinha, Harry. Por que você tentou?"

"Porque você estava ferido, com o trasgo, e você teria estado ferido, no campo," Harry disse. "Eu me fiquei tão _bravo_, Connor. Eu não queria nada além de ferir as pessoas que o causavam dor. Eu sei que os Lestranges estavam lá para matá-lo. Por que eles _ousariam_ vir a Hogwarts exceto para atacar o Menino Que Sobreviveu, o objetivo mais rico que eles poderiam mirar? Se eles o matassem em frente a todos de Hogwarts, esparramaria desespero pelo mundo bruxo."

Os olhos de Connor ficaram largos. Ele não tinha pensado nas realidades políticas, Harry sabia, e uma onda de afeto o submergiu. Ele estava lá para ter certeza que nada forçava essas realidades muito cedo sobre Connor. Ele deveria ter pelo menos um ano de instrução normal, um ano onde ele era uma criança e um menino e poderia brincar como uma criança, sem ter que pesar todos seus movimentos. A mãe deles já tinha falado para Harry, quando ela o visitou na ala hospitalar antes de partir, que ela planejava começar a guiá-lo em algumas políticas e história este verão. _Deixe-me esperar até este verão_, Harry pensou. _Apenas este verão. Isso é tudo que eu peço. _

"E você os atacou porque você estava bravo?" Connor perguntou.

Harry concordou.

Connor exalou. "Harry," ele disse, "eu não acho que você deveria ficar tão bravo."

Harry carranqueou. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

Connor gastou um longo momento meditando sobre o que quer que ele estava pensando, então balançou sua cabeça. "Harry, raiva como essa… raiva assim é _Sonserina_," ele disse, sério como uma manhã de verão. "Ficar transtornado por causa de pequenas coisas. Eu poderia ter cuidado do trasgo. Era apenas uma pequena pancada. Eu teria levantado em um minuto. E os professores teriam cuidado dos Lestranges. Você sabe quão rápido eu sou em uma vassoura. Eu poderia ter voado longe dos feitiços deles."

"E, Harry," ele disse, escolhendo suas palavras agora com cuidado óbvio, "Faz isto soar como se você quisesse fazer coisas com magia todo o tempo. Esse é o modo que Você Sabe Quem trabalha. Eu ouvi histórias. Sirius me contou. Você Sabe Quem usava a magia dele quando ele não precisava, para aterrorizar e impressionar as pessoas e faz coisas que outra pessoa poderia ter feito." Ele recitou aquela frase como se ele tivesse memorizado ela de uma história. "Eu não quero você se tornando assim." Ele estendeu uma mão e apertou o ombro de Harry. "Por favor? Eu amo você, Harry. Eu não quero um irmão que é como - " Ele pausou um longo momento, então se forçou a falar, "Voldemort".

Harry sentia um momento de choque martelar nele, e então ele comprimiu aquele momento na caixa secreta dos pensamentos dele e se fez entender. Connor não sabia sobre quaisquer dos feitiços secretos que Harry tinha aprendido, ou quão perigosa Hogwarts poderia ser para ele, entre adultos que tinham passados obscuros e possíveis razões para lhe desejar mal. Ele não sabia que Harry tinha se treinado para o ataque dosLestrange e não tinha estado em qualquer real perigo. E claro que ele pensaria que ele podia ter controlado os ataques sozinho. Ele era um Grifinório.

Harry não tinha a menor habilidade para fazer Connor entender seu ponto de vista, não sem revelar tudo, que Lily tinha prometido guiar Connor mais suavemente, e quebrar a confiança sagrada dele. Mas, afortunadamente, ele não teve que inventar uma história. Connor tinha feito isto por ele. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era aceitar.

"Você tem razão," Harry sussurrou. "Às vezes eu sinto esta _raiva_ enorme crescendo, Connor, e eu não sei o que fazer para controlar ela. Eu deito em minha cama nas masmorras e encaro o teto e quero fazer algo, qualquer coisa, para libertar minha magia."

Connor agarrou seus ombros. "Então vá para a Torre de Grifinória quando você se sentir desse modo, Harry," ele disse. "Eu não me preocupo que horas da noite for. A senha esta semana é _Coração de Leão_, e eu lhe direi qual é a nova toda vez mudar. Por favor? Eu quero cercar você com a bondade Grifinória e calor de coração. Eu quero meu irmão de volta."

Harry sorriu a ele. "Eu tentarei."

Connor sorriu, também, e então saltou à frente dele todo o modo para as masmorras, falando sobre o resultado do jogo de Quadribol e onde Grifinória estava na competição de pontos de Casa. Ele deu para Harry algumas olhadas queimantes, prometendo em silêncio que ele não contaria o segredo obscuro de Harry.

Harry sorriu, e sorriu, e propôs planos para esconder suas ações melhor da próxima vez ele tivesse que salvar Connor. As desculpas dele até agora tinham sido verdadeiramente fracas. Ele teria que praticar mais.

"Eu sei que você entregou aquele jogo."

"Sim, Draco, claro que eu entreguei," disse Harry, abaixando seu livro de Transfiguração e carranqueando ao menino que estava subindo em cima da cama dele. Tentar por em dia toda a lição de casa que ele tinha perdido dormindo durante seu esgotamento não era fácil, não quando Draco teimava em dizer uma coisa inane depois de outra. "Eu organizei para os Lestranges aparecerem e ameaçarem meu irmão só assim eu podia colocar o Pomo na mão de Connor."

Draco rodou seus olhos, bufou, e se estatelou na cama dele em uma espreguiçada sem qualquer graciosidade. Ele não poderia ter estado mais longe do menino engomadamente equilibrado que sentava corretamente em toda refeição e seguia toda regra de etiqueta puro sangue. Normalmente, o contraste divertia Harry, mas normalmente Draco não estava cortando seus nervos como um feitiço _Diffindo_. Ele queria que Draco se calasse e fosse embora.

"Eu não estava falando sobre isso", O Malfoy surpreendente aborrecedor cantou. "Eu estava falando sobre o fato que você realmente parou os Lestranges e pôs o Pomo na mão de Connor."

Harry retrocedeu sua atenção ao livro. "Sim, eu fiz isso."

Silêncio absoluto. Harry elevou suas sobrancelhas e começou a contar até dez, tentando devorar tanto do grande parágrafo em frente a ele quanto ele podia. _Quando Transfiguração chega a curva normal da forma normal… _

Draco arranhou o livro abaixo e exigiu, "_O que_ você disse?"

"Eu disse que eu fiz o que você disse que eu fiz", disse Harry, e então pausou para pensar na estrutura daquela oração.

Decidindo que ela estava bem, ele continuou, "Eu sei que eu terminei a batalha e o jogo, e então deixei todo mundo pensar que Connor fez isto." Ele encolheu os ombros. "E sim, você poderia ameaçar contar para Connor, mas não faria muita diferença. Connor já sabe."

"Você -" disse Draco, e então aparentemente não pôde pensar de qualquer outra coisa para dizer.

"Sim?" Harry ergueu o livro de Transfiguração novamente.

Draco ficou por muito tempo calado. Harry podia sentir a corrida da mente dele, explorando possibilidades. Ele poderia ameaçar contar a escola inteira, entretanto as pessoas prestariam atenção a Harry, e Draco não queria isso; ele quereria estar no refletor, também, ou ele quereria manter Harry, quem ele parecia considerar algum tipo de fascinante animal mágico, para ele. Ele poderia ameaçar contar para Professor Snape, mas Professor Snape quase certamente sabia, e Harry não pensava que ele se preocupava, ou ele teria feito um temporal até a ala hospitalar para gritar com ele sobre isto. Ele poderia ameaçar contar para os outros Sonserinos, mas isso os faria repugnar Harry, e Draco queria que o Harry se ajustasse na Casa de Sonserina.

Draco proferiu um suspiro frustrado e baqueou de volta nas colchas.

Harry escondeu seu sorriso, então gelou. _Isso era um sorriso, certo? Não um sorriso malicioso? Só porque eu sou bom em prever Sonserinos não significa que eu quero me transformar em um. _

Ele culpou sua preocupação por não poder prever que as próximas palavras de Draco, "Você quer vir ao Solar (Mansão) Malfoy para o Natal?"

Era a vez de Harry para derrubar o livro e incredulamente olhar para Draco. Ele abaixou sua cabeça humildemente, e deixou a boa procriação Malfoy e boas maneiras puro sangue tentar falar por ele. Eles não fizeram um trabalho muito bom nisto.

"Não," disse Harry. "Você está louco?"

"Será divertido," Draco disse.

"Não," Harry disse.

"Meu pai vai me ensinar magia sem varinha," Draco tentou.

"Eu já sei isto."

"Ele realmente quer conhecer você."

"Draco, seu pai foi um _Comensal da Morte_, e eu sou o irmão do _Menino Que Sobreviveu_."

"Ele estava debaixo da Maldição de Imperius."

"Não, ele não estava, e meus pais e meu padrinho gritariam o telhado abaixo se eu tentasse ir para o Solar."

"Mas minha mãe é prima de seu padrinho."

"Isso não _ajuda_," Harry mostrou, e então voltou a ler, ignorando qualquer e toda tentativa que Draco fez para balançá-lo.

Aquela noite, pelo menos. Ficou óbvio logo aquele Draco não ia se render, até mesmo quando batido com a varinha. Harry tentou um _Silencio_ reforçado, e Draco continuou em linguagem de sinais crescentemente obscena que Harry estava ligeiramente chocado que o filho de uma família bruxa puro sangue soubesse.

_Nenhuma ajuda nisto_, Harry pensou, como ele rolou finalmente e foi para cama. _Apenas o ignore. _

"Detenção, Senhor Potter", Snape disse, planando além do caldeirão onde Harry estava trabalhando em esfolar shrivelfigs(1).

Harry quase abriu sua boca para protestar, mas se lembrou a tempo. Snape não precisava de nenhuma razão especial para dar detenção, como ele tinha mostrado com os Grifinórios, e ele não tinha nenhuma razão para estar agradado com Harry. _Talvez ele fosse gritar comigo sobre o jogo de Quadribol afinal de contas_, Harry pensou, e moeu e mexeu e misturou e cortou e tentou esquecer.

Ele ainda mantinha um olho em Connor, mas afortunadamente, seu irmão se deu bem sem muitos infortúnios óbvios. Hermione Granger tinha trabalhado em um sistema em que ela se inclinaria e sussurraria instruções à Rony e Connor só quando Snape tinha alcançado o ponto em sua volta onde era menos provável que ele a ouvisse. Snape se deleitava em humilhar Hermione e não tinha nenhuma razão para parecer bondoso com estudantes que falavam em sua classe, o que deixava Harry certo que ele não tinha descoberto ainda.

Como se lendo os pensamentos de Harry, Draco sussurrou, "Nós poderíamos falar para ele sobre a Sangue Ruim -" Ele vacilou ao olhar que Harry lhe atirou, e emendou, "A Nascida Trouxa, e as pequenas técnicas de trapaça dela."

"Não é trapaça se ela dá informação correta," Harry sussurrou de volta, esvaziando as peles de shrivelfig no caldeirão. "Além, se você fizer isso, eu não irei para o Solar no Natal com você."

Draco se animou em um momento. "Você está pensando nisto, então?"

"Talvez", disse Harry, e lhe deu um sorriso que ele esperava que fosse misterioso. Foi suficientemente misterioso que Draco zumbiu felizmente durante o resto de Poções e pareceu esquecer que Hermione existia.

A aula terminou, e Harry estava limpando seu caldeirão quando Snape avançou para ele e disse, "Eu decidi que sua detenção será servida imediatamente."

Harry engoliu o protesto que ele queria fazer. Ele queria ir comer o jantar, mas dizer assim só faria o professor ir mais longe, e ele faria alguma observação sobre pirralhos ingratos que pensavam que suas barrigas eram mais importantes que Poções. Além, evitava atenção a Connor. "Sim, senhor," ele disse ao invés, e esperou na sala enquanto os outros saiam.

Draco agia como se ele fosse ficar com ele, mas Snape lhe deu um olhar pontudo até que Draco entendeu que as regras da sala de aula de Snape se aplicavam até mesmo aos Malfoys. Ele saiu, costas retas naquela postura que fazia parecer como se ele não estivesse amuado.

Snape fechou a porta da sala de aula e gesticulou uma vez com sua varinha. As instruções escritas para uma poção que Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar - e não teve um nome, também - apareceu no quadro. "Ai, _Senhor_ Potter," ele disse, assobiando aquela parte do sobrenome de Harry, o que golpeou Harry. "Comece a trabalhar. Sua detenção é fazer esta poção, corretamente."

Harry piscou aos passos da poção. Eles pareciam bastante fáceis, para seu alívio. Ele tinha tomado cuidado para não exibir qualquer sinal de talento incomum ou habilidade na classe de Snape, mantendo suas notas exatamente com as de Connor, ou até mesmo um pouco abaixo. Ele na verdade não era extraordinariamente talentoso, do modo que ele era com feitiços, mas ele sabia muito mais que ele deixava mostrar.

_Essa parece uma detenção notavelmente fácil_, Harry pensou, quando ele foi ir buscar o chifre de unicórnio, pétalas de rosa, cabelo de demiguise (2), e asas de fada que ele precisaria para a poção. _Lista incomum de ingredientes, e eles não fazem qualquer poção que eu reconheço, mas talvez Snape imagina que eu ficarei frustrado em fazer algo inútil, e então ele pode me escarnecer sobre minha falta de conhecimento._

Por causa disso, ele se determinou em não dizer nada, e montou seu caldeirão, ferveu a água, e fez a poção - a parte mais difícil era espalhar lentamente nas pétalas de rosa, uma de cada vez, enquanto ele mexia - em silêncio absoluto. Snape caminhava de um lado para outro, e o assistia. Harry não deixou isso o enervar, também. Ele finalmente mediu a última pitada de cabelo de demiguise, e sua poção brilhou e então mudou em um líquido claro com um doce, encantador cheiro. Harry pisou longe da mesa e pôs suas mãos atrás de suas costas, esperando por Snape vir e inspecionar ela.

Snape veio, cheirou a poção e estudou-a de todos os modos. Harry esperou que Snape derrubasse o caldeirão ou desaparecesse com a poção e exige ele começasse novamente. Pelo menos Harry tinha usado todos os ingredientes, assim ele não poderia arruiná-la com uma súbita adição da mesa.

_A menos que ele somasse algo das vestes dele…_ Harry fixou seus olhos nas mãos de Snape, e os manteve lá com tal atenção rígida que ele quase não notou quando Snape falou. A voz dele não era zombeteira, não irônica. Ele simplesmente fez uma pergunta.

"Qual você acredita que seria o efeito desta poção, Senhor Potter?"

Harry piscou, mas encolheu os ombros e respondeu. Ele estava provavelmente errado, desde que ele não tinha a idéia mais leve do que ela faria, entretanto, isso era o tipo de desafio que Snape nomearia para um estudante com quem ele estava exasperado. "Eu acredito que trabalharia para purificar, senhor, dado que o chifre de unicórnio e as pétalas de rosa são símbolos de pureza e amor. Os cabelos de demiguise poderiam ter algo a ver com invisibilidade, mas demiguises também são suaves, assim provavelmente acrescentar ao efeito calmante geral da poção. E asas de fada também já que são criaturas suaves."

Snape se ajoelhou. Harry olhou para ele tão calmamente quanto pôde; ele não pôde ajudar mas se tencionar um pouco quando alguém ficava tão próximo, desde que um Comensal da Morte ou outro inimigo poderia tentar o segurar sua clemência assim.

"Eu sabia," disse Snape.

Harry enrugou sua sobrancelha. "Senhor?" Snape sabia o que? Harry esperou que um discurso contra sua inteligência começasse a qualquer momento, desde que ele tinha provavelmente dito completamente errado todos os efeitos dos ingredientes. Entretanto, elas eram só suposições.

Snape se levantou de novo, e sorriu maliciosamente. Ele parecia extraordinariamente feio, fazendo isso, Harry pensou.

"Eu sabia que você era mais talentoso em Poções que você aparentava," Snape disse, sua voz macia mas recolhida em poder. "Uma pessoa pode, claro, ter conhecimento teórico sem habilidade prática, mas eu o _assisti_, Potter. Eu notei, por exemplo, que em algumas composições você sabia conteúdos que você reivindicava não saber em outras composições. E você às vezes cometia enganos em Poções comuns, mas eles não se ajustavam em um padrão. Se você não podia se lembrar de mexer à esquerda em uma poção de memória, você não deveria ter podido certamente se lembrar disto nesta poção." Ele acenou ao líquido claro cintilante no caldeirão de Harry.

Harry não pôde engolir. Ele se conformou com apertar suas mãos em punhos em seus lados e luzir a Snape. Ele não tinha tido bastante cuidado, ele pensou, da mesma maneira que com o trasgo e os Lestranges. Ele só tinha pensado em se manter em frente a Connor, ou apenas um pouco atrás dele, e não tinha conferido para ter certeza que seus enganos eram consistentes. Claro, ele não pensava que ele pudesse ter feito isso até mesmo se ele tivesse pensado nisto. Ele apenas não sabia o bastante sobre Poções para saber que erros ele _deveria_ cometer.

"Agora," disse Snape, sua voz macia e docemente venenosa, "Eu lhe falei uma vez que eu não agradecia a quaisquer de meu Sonserinos por trabalhar menos que todos seus potenciais. Você tem feito isso, e eu tenho a prova agora." Ele bateu o caldeirão com sua varinha, e a poção rodou, voou fora do caldeirão, e fluiu em uma garrafa em cima da escrivaninha de Snape na qual se marcou. "Este é um dos passos preliminares para preparar a Poção Mata-Cão que eu estou trabalhando para aperfeiçoar, de forma que seu _amado_ lobisomem pode estar ao redor de bruxos normais que não se tornam monstros comedores de carne uma vez por mês." Ele virou sua zombaria novamente à Harry. "Esta parte da poção acalma a mente do lobisomem, suaviza seus impulsos assassinos. Não é impossível fazer. Um estudante do quarto ano poderia ter feito sem hesitação." Ele parou, mantendo os olhos de Harry.

"Mas não era tão difícil!" Harry protestou, e então se amaldiçoou a morte e de volta novamente quando Snape riu dele.

"Precisamente", Snape disse. "Assim. Você tem um pouco de talento em Poções, negligenciado, entretanto. E eu _não_ verei você negligenciando isto. Você trabalhará de agora em diante a seu nível de habilidade completo em toda aula de Poções."

"Não, senhor," Harry disse, e se fixou. Ele viu Snape estremecer, e desejou saber pela primeira vez se o bruxo mais velho podia sentir sua magia quando ele ficava bravo. Ele fez careta. Ele teria que estudar Feitiços de Proteção especializados, também.

"Por que não?" Snape o escarneceu. "Você teme que todo o mundo saiba que você _não_ é um fracasso em minha aula afinal de contas?"

"Eu não aparecerei mais do que Connor, senhor," Harry disse, sentindo que ele podia admitir isso. Esconder não era nada bom com Snape de qualquer maneira, não mais que com Draco. De certo modo, Harry teve que admitir, era bom poder falar assim em frente a outra pessoa.

"Eu pensei nisso," disse Snape. "E isso é resolvido facilmente."

"Você pode me dar detenção pelo resto do ano, senhor," Harry lhe disse. "Eu não vou mudar isto."

"Eu não preciso fazer isso," disse Snape. "Eu só preciso dar detenção a seu _irmão_ pelo resto do ano. Particularmente, digamos, nas vezes das práticas de Quadribol de Grifinória." Ele deixou sua cabeça cair a um lado e assistiu Harry.

Harry fechou seus olhos. Ele poderia imaginar o grito de angústia de Connor. Seu irmão morreria se não pudesse jogar Quadribol. E o pensamento do resto da escola não conseguindo ver Connor jogar, não vindo a admirá-lo por algo que ele fez honestamente…

Harry abriu seus olhos e falou para Snape, "Eu farei como você disse, Professor. Mas eu odeio você por isto."

"Eu acho que você pode," Snape disse.

Snape esfregou sua cabeça quando Harry deixou a sala de aula. Ele tinha uma poção para dor de cabeça fresquinha esperando em seu escritório, desde que ele tinha esperado que esta detenção fizesse Harry encará-lo como um basilisco.

Mas não importava. Puro triunfo rugia por suas veias quando ele entrou no escritório, brindou a um companheiro invisível, e bebeu a poção.

_Este é um ponto para Harry Potter, um em cima do Pirralho Que Sobreviveu, um em cima de James Potter, e um em cima de Gifinória,_ pensou ele, enquanto sua dor aliviava e então o deixava. O que só fez o triunfo mais agudo. _O menino é mais talentoso que eu já ousei esperar, e ele não terá nenhuma escolha mas admitir isto em pelo menos um lugar._

_E talvez o irmão dele notará a diferença… se surpreenderá sobre isto… fale com ele… _

_O mais cedo que eu puder separá-lo do irmão, melhor. _

Snape foi para a lareira, ele chamou a cozinha e ordenou um jantar privado, complicado dos elfos domésticos. Ele estava em um humor para celebrar na privacidade de seua quartos.

E se parte daquele humor viesse do desejo para evitar o olhar perfurante de Dumbledore e a proximidade de um poderoso, bravo garoto bruxo…

Bem, isso não era problema de ninguém exceto dele próprio.

(1) Não faço idéia do que é isso, além de ser um ingrediente, claro.

(2) Chamado de Seminviso no Brasil, é um animal herbívoro e pacífico, cuja aparência lembra a de um gracioso macaco com grandes olhos negros e tristes, em geral escondidos sob os pêlos da cabeça. O corpo inteiro é coberto por pêlos longos, finos e sedosos. Essa pelagem é muito valorizada porque seus fios podem ser usados para tecer capas da invisibilidade. Texto do Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam!!


	14. Descobertas

**N/A:** Capítulo ligeiramente mais 'escuro' que o normal. Não se preocupem, é tudo em serviço do enredo.

**Capítulo Treze: Descobertas **

_Você pensaria_, Harry pensou, enquanto lutava para se manter plano à parede e não olhar pela curva do corredor para ver o que Quirrell estava fazendo cedo demais, _que ele conseguiria usar algum feitiço sangrento para passar daquele cachorro maldito._

Esta era a quinta vez em muitas noites que ele tinha seguido Quirrell até esta porta, e Harry estava ficando aborecido. Quirrell não tinha causado dor novamente a sua cicatriz, e nem tinha ido escondido para a Floresta Proibida e bebido sangue de unicórnio, ou executado algum rito indizível em um hipogrifo. Ele apenas vinha a esta porta e falava ou gritava com o cachorro atrás dela, até que o cachorro explodisse em latidos - o que deveria acontecer a qualquer momento agora - e ele se apressou para sair dali.

Harry estava começando a pensar que Quirrell não era tanta ameaça a Connor como tinha parecido. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha sido o que tinha trazido os Lestranges, e ele não tinha sido o que tinha baixado as proteções ao redor do campo de Quadribol; se ele fosse capaz disso, Harry pensou, então ele teria estado em uma posição para causar muito mais problemas. E se ele tinha bebido sangue de unicórnio… isso poderia ser um sinal de que o professor estava louco, certamente, mas ninguém alguma vez tinha dito que os seguidores de Voldemort tinham o monopólio da loucura.

Havia a voz fria que tinha falado na Floresta, entretanto, e essa era a razão pela qual Harry se mantinha seguindo o professor. Seus sonhos insistiam que algo estava errado, mas Harry não confiava neles. Ele nunca tinha tido o talento -

Passos soaram no corredor, vindo em direção a ele. Harry lançou apressadamente um Feitiço de Desilusão. Argus Filch nunca tinha o pegado, entretanto ele tinha cheirado o ar uma vez ou duas perto de seu esconderijo.

Harry assistiu em curiosidade e antecipação quando a figura escura se aproximou mais. Talvez o traidor misterioso de Quirrell tinha finalmente aparecido, e ia ajudá-lo. Isso deixaria as observações de Harry mais interessantes.

Era Professor Snape.

Harry rangeu seus dentes. O insofrível Professor de Poções não pareceu notar que estava sendo espionado, e se encostou contra a parede oposta não muito longe de Harry.

Harry luziu a ele (fuzilou-o com o olhar), e desejou saber se ele conseguiria escapar com um feitiço se ele lançasse um agora. Ele achava que não. Mas Merlin sabia que Snape merecia isto, pelo modo que ele tinha feito Harry trabalhar como um elfo doméstico na aula de Poções nos últimos dias.

Ele estava tentado a pensar em feitiços que ele poderia lançar sem som - entretanto Lily não tinha começado a lhe ensinar magia não verbal ainda - e sem um efeito imediato, quando a porta bateu aberta, como esperado. Quirrell veio, cambaleando pela curva, suas mãos apalpando seu turbante.

Snape se desdobrou como um morcego crescido. Quirrell virou, o viu, e abriu sua boca.

"S-Severus," ele falou, soando do modo que ele sempre soava.

"Quirrell," disse Snape, não gaguejando, Harry pensou, de propósito, se o fizesse soar mais ameaçador. Ele avançou mais um passo, e sua mão entrou em um bolso de suas vestes e emergiu com sua varinha. "E o que está fazendo você aqui, hmmm? Eu nunca imaginei que o acharia tão _interessado_ nesta parte da escola. Você sabe o que está lá embaixo."

_Lá embaixo?_ Harry se perguntou. Ele supôs que o cachorro estivesse vigiando algum tipo de câmara subterrânea, mas se este era o caso, por que não por no primeiro andar, ou nas masmorras onde teria sido mais fácil mergulhar diretamente na terra?

Quirrell riu, e até mesmo este gesto soou falso. Harry se concentrou, mas não pôde sentir nenhuma magia perigosa sobre ele. A coisa mais notável, além do riso aborrecedor dele, era o cheiro constante de alho. "Só interesse p-profissional, S-Severus," ele disse. "Você sabe q-que eu g-gosto de estudar o-outras campos que têm algo a ver c-com o m-meu próprio. Isso é t-tudo. "

"O que o bichinho de Hagrid tem a ver com o seu próprio campo?" Snape perguntou, vindo outro passo mais próximo. Harry tremeu. Ele nunca tinha visto Snape usar esta face, segurando uma sugestão lânguida de diversão mas dura e fria como uma folha de aço. Ele supôs que era a face que Snape tinha usado durante seus dias de Comensal da Morte.

"Oh", Quirrell disse, "T-tal criatura m-maravilhosa. Eu q-queria saber quem c-criou ele, isso é t-tudo."

"É?" Snape disse, e sua voz ficou tão baixa que Harry teve que se puxar para ouvir. "Eu acho, Quirrell, que nós todos estariamos melhor se você ficasse longe da Pedra. Você sabe onde ela está. Você sabe que está bem protegida. E você sabe o que pode ser feito com ela. A menos que você estivesse planejando preparar um pouco de Elixir para você - e por que você vai querer isso? - então você não tem nenhuma razão para querer vê-la, ou estudá-la." Sua varinha estava girando agora em seus dedos, girando tão rápido que Harry poderia ver só a ponta, se movendo como uma estrela escura.

_Pedra? Elixir?_ Harry pegou as palavras em sua mente para depois, enquanto Quirrell fazia o que poderia ser chamado de tentativa a zombaria.

"E o q-que _você_ q-quer com a Pe-Pedra, S-Severus?" ele exigiu. "Você q-quer saber o-onde e c-como está e-escondida assim v-você pode f-fazer o E-Elixir v-você mesmo?"

A gagueira de Professor Quirrell ficava pior quando ele estava verdadeiramente nervoso, Harry notou, fazendo a maioria de suas tentativas a intimidação inuteis. Claro, tinha a voz fria na Floresta, e a voz fixa com que o professor tinha falado quando ele se pensou que estava só. Isto poderia ser tudo um ato, então.

Harry não achou que o grito de Quirrell quando Snape se lançou a ele e o empurrou contra a parede era um ato, entretanto. Snape segurou sua varinha à garganta de Quirrell, e sua face tinha ficado completamente tranqüila, sem uma sugestão da risada tenebrosa que parecia tão natural a ele.

Harry reconheceu a expressão. Ele tinha visto freqüentemente ela no espelho, logo após Lily ter lhe contado sobre o que guerra poderia significar. Era a expressão de um homem se preparando para matar.

"Agora, Quirrell," Snape perguntou, "você me forçará a isto? Eu não quero. Se nada mais, isso seria difícil de explicar a Albus. Mas eu vou, se você me empurrar. Você sabe o que eu era." Ele fez um gesto apontando para seu antebraço esquerdo, invisível a menos que alguém estivesse procurando isto.

Quirrell não pôde nem mesmo falar, só suspirar e gritar incoerentemente. Snape o assistiu por um longo momento, então o deixou ir com um empurrão violento. Quirrell tropeçou e quase caiu, se segurando contra a pedra e encarando Snape.

"Você partirá agora," disse Snape quietamente. "Se eu achar que você veio aqui novamente, então eu falarei com Dumbledore."

"F-faça isso a-agora, se você q-quer," disse Quirrell, e se endireitou com uma dignidade que Harry achou mais ridícula que qualquer outra coisa. "Eu n-não me preocupo."

Snape riu, e a zombaria estava de volta em sua boca. "Não," ele disse. "Eu prefiro saber que eu tenho você debaixo de meu polegar, Quirrell, pronto para destruir sempre que eu desejar." Ele gesticulou negligentemente corredor a baixo. "Vá."

Quirrell partiu, tropeçando o tempo todo. Snape o assistiu ir sair de vista, e então virou e apontou sua varinha para Harry.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" ele estalou.

_Merda, ele notou o Feitiço de Desilusão,_ Harry pensou, mas não tentou correr quando o feitiço derreteu. Ele fitou nos olhos de Snape que, por um momento, flamejaram em genuína surpresa - _quem ele esperava ver?_ Harry pensou. Ele avançou e agarrou o braço de Harry.

"Quanto você ouviu, Senhor Potter?" ele assobiou.

"Tudo." Harry não o chamou de senhor. Ele não via porque deveria chamar. Eles estavam fora dos limites da sala de aula e da Casa de Sonserina, no meio de algo mais importante, algo que cercava a ambos - a guerra contra Voldemort, a guerra que Harry pretendia ver Connor sobreviver.

Snape disse algo baixo e obsceno sob sua respiração, e arremessou um relance corredor abaixo. Então, bastante escandalosamente, ele baixou em um joelho em frente a Harry e fitou nos olhos dele. Harry fitou de volta, sentindo a punção leve em sua cabeça que ele às vezes sentia quando Snape fazia isto. O que quer que ele estivesse procurando, o Professor de Poções parecia ter achado. Ele fechou seus olhos e comprimiu seu nariz por um momento.

Então disse, "Potter, eu lhe contarei o que isto significa, de forma que você não irá procurar por problemas. Eu espero que você volte para sua sala comunal depois disto e não vage por ai novamente depois do toque de recolher. Você entendeu?"

Harry acenou a cabeça. Ele não disse que ele pretendia vagar de qualquer maneira, achar cantos não usados do castelo onde ele poderia praticar seus feitiços sem varinha. Não era como se Snape tivesse o feito prometer com um Voto Inquebrável.

"Dumbledore tem uma Pedra Filosofal, bem protegida, no castelo," disse Snape quietamente. "Ele está mantendo ela protegida do Lord das Trevas. Eu quase poderia pensar que Quirrell é um seguidor do Lord das Trevas, mas eu sei que ele não foi Marcado quando eu servi entre os Comensais da Morte. Porém, você ficará _longe_. Este é um problema para adultos. Você entendeu?"

"Perfeitamente, senhor," Harry disse. Não havia nenhuma necessidade para voltar aqui novamente, então. Ele sabia o que ele ia fazer com a informação. Ele nem mesmo culpou Snape por não revelar a Dumbledore suas suspeitas sobre Quirrell. Ele ia pôr sua informação a um uso até mesmo melhor.

_O trasgo foi desajeitado, os Lestranges mais desajeitado ainda. Mas lá eu tive que me preocupar sobre um perigo imediato à vida de Connor. Agora eu não tenho, e eu posso planejar. _

"Você vem comigo ao Solar para o Natal?"

"Não, ainda não."

Draco pausou. "E agora - ?"

"Ainda não."

"Harry?"

Harry apressadamente se levantou e empurrou o livro que ele estava lendo debaixo da mesa. Não rápido bastante para escapar dos olhos de Hermione, claro. Ela o encarou, então girou sua bolsa em cima do ombro e fixou-a pesadamente na mesa. Nenhum pó subiu. Ela tinha estado vindo aqui, o próprio canto de estudo privado dela na biblioteca, por tempo bastante que ela tinha tirado todo o pó. Harry tinha notado isto algumas semanas atrás, e guardou a informação para si, porque ele não tinha pensado em um modo para usar ela ainda.

Agora ele tinha.

Ele sorriu debilmente a Hermione. "Oi, Hermione. Desculpe. Eu só queria um canto quieto pra ler, e este aqui parecia agradável e limpo. Eu não percebi que era seu. Desculpe," ele somou novamente, e tentou colocar o livro grande que ele estava levando em sua mochila.

"O que é isso?" Hermione perguntou, e então ofegou quando ela viu o título. Harry mordeu seu lábio e olhou para o chão como se envergonhado, enquanto se felicitava silenciosamente. Afiada como era Hermione, este plano já ia muito melhor que os outros para dar a Connor algum brilho de heroísmo.

"Harry!" ela disse, sua voz crescentemente triste. "_Alquimias Mais Escuras?_ Onde você conseguiu isso? Não é para estar na Seção Restrita da biblioteca?" A voz dela ficou acusadora. "E por que você está lendo isto?"

"Não é um livro das Trevas, Hermione, sério," Harry disse desesperadamente. Ele estudou a face dela. Os lábios dela eram apertados, e seus olhos também. Ele tinha contado com isso. "É um tipo de livro de história."

"Mas por que você estava lendo isto?"

"Porque eu estava interessado, isso é tudo," Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Algo que Snape disse em classe outro dia."

Por um momento, Hermione pareceu se deixar ser distraída por isso. Os súbitos presentes de Harry em Poções tinham surpreendido e irritado ela, e ela tinha estado trabalhando duro para alcançá-lo. Os livros na bolsa dela pareciam textos de Poções, na realidade, Harry pensou.

Harry tinha um plano para colocá-la de volta na pista se ele precisasse, mas ela agarrou a idéia original. "Professor Snape não disse nada sobre alquimistas," ela disse, estreitando seus olhos.

"Uh…" disse Harry, como se ela tivesse pegado ele.

Ele trocou seu peso de um pé para outro, olhou em volta, e então disse, "Bem, até mais, Hermione. Tchau." Ele levou o livro pelas filas de estantes e esperou por um momento. Seguro bastante, a cabeça de Hermione apareceu no canto atrás dele.

Ele olhou para ela, lhe dando bastante tempo para abaixar fora do caminho, e então empurrou o livro desajeitadamente entre os outros, batendo levemente na espinha dele. Isso parecia ser o bastante para escondê-lo - ou fazer uma tentativa patética para esconder ele. Ele se apressou fora da biblioteca, sua bolsa batendo em seu ombro.

Ele não teve nenhuma dúvida que Hermione olharia _Alquimias Mais Escuras_ no momento em que ele estivesse longe o bastante. E ela acharia a página gasta pelo uso sobre a Pedra Filosofal e seu último inventor, Nicholas Flamel. Ela iria querer saber sobre ela. Ela levaria as perguntas a Connor. As próprias suspeitas de Connor de Harry estar possivelmente indo para as trevas, alimentadas pelo preconceito de Rony contra Sonserinos, os faria investigar. E então eles teriam uma boa chance de descobrir o que estava escondido na escola, ou pelo menos vir a Harry e o perfurar com perguntas. Ele poderia dar sugestões sutís que os conduziriam na direção certa. Connor descobriria sobre Quirrell - Harry poderia fazer isto parecer como se ele estivesse simplesmente muito cego para notar o que as visitas constantes do professor ao terceiro andar significavam - e então Connor contaria para Dumbledore sobre ele. Haveria bastante glória para Connor, e tudo produzida da velha e boa honestidade Grifinória, trabalho duro, coragem, e suspeita de Sonserinos furtivos.

Harry estava bastante orgulhoso de si por pensar em um plano tão engenhoso. Claro, ajudava que ele estaria nas sombras de Connor, pronto para ajudá-lo com um cutucão na direção certa, ou um feitiço cuidadosamente cronometrado se as coisas parecerem sair de mão.

A parte mais importante era que Connor sobreviveria, afinal de contas. Mas se Harry pudesse conduzir seu irmão à sua própria vitória não sendo muito óbvio sobre isto…

Harry pensava que isto seria uma boa coisa.

"Harry."

Harry olhou para cima, piscando. Ele tinha estado tão fundo em seu livro de Feitiços que ele não tinha ouvido Draco mandar os outros meninos de Sonserina sairem, ou a porta do quarto abrir e fechar. Mas agora eles estavam sós, e Draco sentou na cama dele e encarou Harry com uma dessas expressões sérias que prometiam uma conversa que Harry não gostaria. Ele baixou seu livro, fitou de volta, e esperou.

As primeiras palavras de Draco, entretanto, foram, "Por que você não virá ao Solar comigo para o Natal?"

Harry suspirou. "Draco, nós já falamos sobre isso -"

Draco levantou uma mão. "Eu sei que você pensa que meu pai é um perigo para você. Mas realmente, Harry, ele não é." A voz dele era tão dolorosamente séria que Harry não teve coração para corrigí-lo então, entretanto ele percebeu que deveria ter corrigido quando Draco continuou. "Eu falei com ele sobre a primeira elevação do Lord das Trevas. Meu pobre Pai esteve sob Imperius desde quase o primeiro momento que o Lord das Trevas ganhou poder. Afinal de contas, ele sabia que ele não podia deixar os Malfoys vivos, mas os escravizando seria melhor que os matando. E Avô Abraxas tinha acabado de morrer. Pai estava perdido, incerto, apenas tentando achar seu lugar no mundo. Eu acho que era isto. Ele só serviu o Lord das Trevas porque ele não podia lutar contra a maldição, e então se livrou dela e deu seu testemunho ao Ministério que ajudou a condenar outros Comensais da Morte."

Harry olhou para ele por um longo momento. Draco o encarou também, posando, brilhando, feliz. Inocente, do mesmo modo que Connor era, Harry pensou. A idéia o fez se sentir cansado.

Ele poderia mentir para Draco, talvez, e poderia propor outra razão para escapar do Solar - que Connor não o deixaria se afastar dele no Natal. Mas ele não queria mentir. Vergonhoso como era, Harry pensou, ele estava se acostumando a usar de honestidade com Draco e Snape. Eles não o deixariam mentir, então por que mentiria? Sobre qualquer coisa?

E Draco estava _errado_, e a algum ponto, o erro dele poderia arriscar Connor. Ou, mais dentro no reino da possibilidade imediata, a ignorância dele poderia arriscar Harry, e se Harry morresse, ele não estaria lá para proteger e defender Connor ao longo da guerra que se aproximava.

"Draco," ele disse quietamente, "minha mãe me contou as histórias da primeira guerra com Voldemort." Draco vacilou e fugiu para trás na cama, longe dele. Harry não parou. Draco tinha querido privacidade. Ele tinha querido uma discussão séria. Bem, ele ia ganhar ambos. "Eu sei que ele não era estava usando o Imperius, mas ele só usou isto em alguns dos Comensais da Morte. Ele não usou nos que acreditavam nos ideais dele e se uniam de boa vontade." Ele pausou, e esperou que Draco agarrasse a verdade do que ele estava dizendo.

Draco piscou, confundido, por um longo momento, então empalideceu. "Meu pai _não_ foi um Comensal da Morte de boa vontade," ele disse. "Ele nunca foi."

"Ele o treinou para odiar Nascidos Trouxa, Draco," disse Harry. "Você diz _Sangue Ruim_ mais naturalmente do que diz _Me desculpe_."

"Malfoys nunca precisam se desculpar," disse Draco, mas sua tentativa para melhorar o humor caiu totalmente ao chão, e ambos sabiam disto. Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Você está errado sobre isto, Harry. Você deve estar."

"Por que?" Harry perguntou, e ouviu sua voz afundar e ficar plana. "Porque você quer que eu esteja? Porque você não quer acreditar em mim? Eu pensei que Malfoys pelo menos precisassem enfrentar a realidade."

"Não," Draco sussurrou.

Harry levantou três dedos de sua mão direita. "Pode haver outros, mas estes são os que eu sei," ele disse. "Minha mãe me falou que Lucius Malfoy ajudou a matar os irmãos Prewett. Eles eram os irmãos de Molly Weasley, a mãe de Rony. Você soube disso?"

"Não," Draco sussurrou.

Harry suspeitou que ele estava negando saber e estava negando o que Harry estava dizendo. Isso não importava. Ele abaixou um dedo. Isso deixava dois. "E ele foi responsável por atacar uma família de Nascidos Trouxa," ele disse. "Pais Trouxas, três crianças com magia que frequentavam Hogwarts. Os Nascents. Ele os torturou até a morte. Também, Bellatrix Lestrange estava lá mas eles reconheceram o estilo de Lucius Malfoy."

"Meu pai não tem um _estilo_ de tortura," Draco disse, sua voz muito pequena. "Retire o que você disse."

Harry abaixou o segundo dedo. "E então houve a família Bones," ele disse, muito quietamente. "Edgar Bones, e sua esposa e crianças. Um era um bebê, Malfoy. Um _bebê_, não tão velho quanto Connor e eu eramos quando Voldemort veio atrás dele. Ele só-_só_-assassinou eles, porque ele não confiou em sua varinha contra Edgar. E Edgar Bones era tio de Susan Bones. Ela está caminhando agora mesmo pela escola, sentindo falta de seu tio e tia e primos. Oh, e seus avós, porque -"

"_Cale-se!_" Draco gritou.

Harry abaixou seu último dedo, e sentou, assistindo. Draco estava tomando fôlego duro, suas bochechas coradas, seu cabelo caindo no rosto. Ele levou uma respiração que pareceu a Harry um grande, ofegante soluço, entretanto ele não estava deixando nenhum de suas lágrimas de fato cair.

"Ele é meu pai," disse Draco. "Ele é meu _pai_. Eu o amo. Ele não faria nada assim. Ou ele me falaria se ele fizesse."

Harry apoiou adiante. "É tudo um assunto de registro histórico," ele disse. "Você pode entrar no Ministério e procurar nos registros. A Penseira e as cópias do julgamento estão lá. Ele reivindicou estar sob Imperius, e ele comprou seu caminho fora da prisão. Mas ele os matou, Draco. Ele os matou e ele _riu_ quando ele saiu livre -"

Ele silenciou. Draco tinha se levantado e tinha o golpeado na face, desajeitadamente, não um real soco e não um real tapa. Harry tinha levado pior de Connor nas brigas deles, mas ele assistiu em silêncio quando Draco correu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele como o passo de um gigante.

Harry suspirou e apanhou seu livro de Feitiço novamente. Ele sentia uma tristeza lânguida pela perda de sua amizade com Draco, mas isso tinha estado se aproximando. Ele poderia ignorar por pouco tempo.

_Além, minha primeira e primária lealdade sempre será à Connor. O que aconteceria se eu ficasse amigo de um Sonserino? Eu me sentiria compelido a escolher entre eles? _

Harry estremeceu. Ele poderia imaginar pouca coisa mais infeliz que isso.

Harry despertou, piscando. Ele tinha caído adormecido estudando, o que era incomum para ele. Ele se levantou e foi cuidadosamente ao banheiro, desde que ele pôde ouvir as respirações ao redor dele e soube que os outros meninos tinhm voltado.

Ele pausou, entretanto, quando o _Lumos_ lânguido em sua varinha lhe mostrou que a cama de Draco ainda estava vazia.

Harry hesitou, então pôs sua varinha na palma da mão e murmurou, "_Me Oriente_ Draco Malfoy."

A varinha virou, apontando definitivamente para fora de Sonserina. Harry gemeu. Ele não queria nada além de tomar um banho e ir pra cama. E Draco provavelmente estava vagando pelo castelo amuado, ou nos quartos de Snape se queixando do idiota que o Harry era.

Ainda, entretanto, Harry se sentia responsável. Ele provavelmente poderia ter achado um modo mais suave para dar as notícias a Draco. E ele realmente _tinha_ pensado que Draco era mais conscientizado politicamente do que isso. Qual filho de uma família puro sangue não seria?

Ele seguiu a varinha em silêncio, se lançando outro Feitiço de Desilusão assim que deixou a sala comunal. A varinha o levou degraus a cima pelas masmorras, Harry não tinha pensado que Draco teria ido tão longe. E então apontou à porta principal, a mesma porta que Harry tinha seguido Quirrell mais cedo aquele mês.

Cauteloso, Harry saiu. A varinha apontou continuamente para a Floresta Proibida.

"Oh, _merda_."


	15. Draco em Perigo

**Capítulo Quatorze: Draco Em Perigo **

Harry empurrou um galho de videira para o lado e se abaixou sob ela, cansado pelo longo caminho que sua varinha apontava. Pelo menos ele não tinha que ser tão silencioso quanto ele tinha quando ele seguiu Quirrell, ele pensou, e ele poderia usar o feitiço _Lumos_ para iluminar seu caminho sem preocupar se qualquer um fosse vê-lo.

_A menos que Quirrell estivesse hoje à noite na floresta. _

_Ou a menos que uma criatura mágica veja e venha para mim, pronta para me devorar. _

Harry se lembrou que Draco poderia ver a luz e poderia vir até ela, também. Era improvável, mas a maioria útil das coisas na Floresta Proibida. Isso não significava que não aconteceria.

Harry suspirou_. Falando nisso, eu suponho que terei que me virar e confrontá-los cedo ou tarde. _

Ele tinha estado ouvindo sons lânguidos as suas costas e quase desde o momento que ele tinha entrado na Floresta. Quando eles não atacaram, ele os ignorou, intenção em achar Draco antes que algo pudesse acontecer a ele. Mas os sons estavam agora mais altos e mais insistentes, e ele sabia que ele teria que confrontá-los.

Ele virou e chamou, "Quem está ai? Eu posso ouvir você." Ele ficou parado, apenas no caso de as criaturas que o localizam não fossem inteligentes e o atacassem. O encantamento Protego esperava na ponta de sua língua.

Houve uma longa pausa. Então os barulhos vieram novamente, mais próximos desta vez e mais altos. Harry não tinha podido dizer o que eles eram com apenas baques amortecidos, mas agora ele ouvia claramente o som de cascos.

Um centauro trotou à direita entre as árvores do caminho e encarou-o. A luz da varinha de Harry deixou a face dele sombreada e meio endiabrada. Ele tinha notáveis olhos azuis, cabelo tão pálido quanto o de Draco, e um corpo um pouco dourado que trocava para um ouro profundo em seus flancos.

"Harry Potter," sussurrou o centauro. "As estrelas estão o assistindo."

Harry olhou para cima, mas ele não pôde ver as estrelas pela cobertura grossa de árvores. "E estão a você também," ele disse, trazendo sua atenção ao centauro. "Por que?"

"Nós sabemos que você entrou aqui procurando um menino que entrou a pouco tempo atrás na Floresta," sussurrou o centauro. "Nós sabemos de muitas coisas assistindo as estrelas. Seu destino está escrito lá, Harry Potter. Marcado lá."

Não era a primeira vez em sua vida - a primeira tinha sido quando ele leu sobre eles em um livro sobre criaturas mágicas - Harry decidiu que centauros eram arrepiantes. Ele simplesmente acenou. "Obrigado," ele disse. "É sempre bom saber disso. Porém, eu tenho que achar Draco." Ele virou para continuar pela trilha novamente.

As árvores a sua esquerda abriram caminho, e um centauro castanho galopou sobre a estradinha em frente a ele. Ele era maior que o palomino (1), e tinha olhos escuros e cabelos que pareciam da cor de amoras pretas na luz. Ele cruzou seus braços e olhou continuamente para Harry.

"Você tem que vir conosco, Harry Potter," disse o centauro palomino. "As estrelas estão brilhando esta noite. Marte está em sua glória. Por causa disso, nós estamos dispostos a agradecer, e escutar aquele que vem sob a égide (2) de Marte."

Harry escondeu seu aborrecimento. Ele tinha esperado seguir e achar Draco, mas ele não pensava que pudesse cuidar dos dois centauros imediatamente, e ele não tinha nenhum desejo de mostrar que ele tinha estado aqui, o que centauros mortos ou feridos seguramente revelariam. Ele forçou um sorriso.

"Certo," ele disse. "Onde nós vamos?"

"Por aqui," disse o centauro palomino, e trotou trilha a baixo. O centauro castanho saiu do caminho de Harry e sacudiu seu rabo como se em permissão. Harry balançou sua cabeça e foi atrás do palomino, ouvindo o barulho de cascos enquanto o castanho caminhava atrás dele.

O feitiço _Me Oriente_ continuava mostrando que Harry estava no mesmo caminho de Draco, o que minorou um pouco sua agitação. Ele estava começando a ter esperança de que Draco não tinha fugido em uma furiosa amuação afinal de contas, e tinha tido o senso para ficar na trilha e buscar algum lugar para ficar só. Ele poderia voltar para o castelo até mesmo antes de Harry, dependendo de quanto tempo os centauros decidissem entretê-lo.

"Eu sou Firenze", o palomino anunciou de repente.

"E eu sou Coran", o castanho disse.

Harry piscou. Ele tinha lido uma vez que centauros davam seus nomes na segunda reunião, não na primeira. Mas eles também assistiam as estrelas e falavam tolices incompreensíveis sobre elas. Assim eles poderiam considerar esta a segunda reunião, já que eles estavam agora de algum modo trilha a baixo. Quem sabe?

"Vocês já sabem meu nome," ele disse, lutando para se lembrar das cortesias que ele tinha ouvido. Lily tinha lhe ensinado a cumprimentar nos hábitos de vários seres mágicos diferente de bruxos puro sangue, por via das dúvidas se Connor precisasse algum dia de aliados e Harry tivesse que servir como embaixador, mas isso estava distante em sua lista de treinamentos importantes, e ele não estava surpreso que ele não podia se lembrar mais disto. Uma frase parecia bastante segura, entretanto. "Eu estou alegre que vocês me cumprimentam no nome das estrelas."

Firenze deixou de caminhar e olhou para Coran. Harry também parou, se afastando do rabo inquieto do palomino. Os centauros prenderam um ao outro em um longo olhar.

Harry esperou. O feitiço _Me Oriente_ ainda indicava, fielmente, que Draco estava a frente. Ele queria empurrar Firenze fora do caminho e correr, mas ele não podia fazer isso, assim ele tentou se tranqüilizar e esperou um pouco mais.

"Ele sabe as cortesias," Firenze disse afinal.

"E ele veio sob a luz de Marte," disse Coran.

"Isso é significante," ambos disseram imediatamente, e então Firenze virou e retomou seu trote adiante, desta vez forçando Harry a seguir.

A Floresta Proibida mudava quando você estava viajando por ela com criaturas mágicas poderosas, Harry descobriu. As sombras pareciam menos ameaçadoras. As árvores saiam do caminho mais freqüentemente, e deixavam passar uma luz estrelada mais pálida, mais fria. Harry conferiu algumas vezes, mas ele não pôde achar Marte. Talvez o ângulo fosse ruim.

_Ou talvez os centauros estão 'latindo'_, Harry pensou, tremendo ligeiramente quando uma brisa fria cortou por ele e ele quase tropeçou em uma raiz que ele não tinha visto. _Adivinhe qual eu escolho. _

A trilha alargou finalmente e então se dividiu em duas. Uma curvava ao redor da base de uma pequena colina, enquanto a outra conduzia a seu topo. Firenze solenemente foi para colina, e então olhou para trás quando Harry o seguiu.

"É possível que você fique bravo," ele disse em uma voz distante, não soando como se realmente se preocupasse. "Mas você tem que entender que todos os destinos servem ao equilíbrio, e todas as coisas estão escritas nas estrelas."

Harry estreitou seus olhos. Eles tinham chegado a um lugar que parecia significante, e o feitiço _Me Oriente_ indicava para frente…

"Vocês pegaram Draco, não é?" ele perguntou, não se aborrecendo em esconder a acusação da voz.

"Isso foi escrito," disse Firenze, e então caminhou em cima de algo que Harry não pôde ver. Harry escalou os últimos passos apressadamente.

Ele achou um grupo de pedras ajuntado no topo que parecia para uma forca artificial. Draco estava na plataforma, tremendo, sua cabeça baixa. Uma videira laçada ao redor do pescoço dele e ao redor das pedras como linha transversal. Havia nenhum alçapão que Harry poderia ver, mas não teria que ter, ele sabia. Um pontapé dos poderosos cascos de um centauro poderia fazer a videira balançar e envia Draco literalmente voando, e o pescoço dele quebraria ou ele sufocaria até a morte. Ou talvez ele apenas esmagaria seu crânio nas pedras.

_De qualquer modo, não seria uma morte fácil_, Harry pensou, enquanto fitava e desesperadamente lutava para recordar o que ele sabia sobre centauros. Eles eram corteses, eles observaram as estrelas, eles ficaram fora de guerras pela maior parte - entretanto eles tinham lutado contra o Lord das Trevas Grindelwald que tinha os ameaçado de extinção - e eles geralmente não seqüestravam alunos em florestas e os penduravam numa forca de pedra.

Draco se mexeu então, e decidiu deixar tudo mais complicado. "Harry!" ele gritou, começando a correr pela plataforma.

Firenze o pegou pela videira no pescoço dele e o segurou. Draco parou, amordaçando. Harry deu um passo tenso adiante, mas Draco se lembrou do laço finalmente e pisou atrás. Sua respiração voltou ao normal em um momento. Ele luziu a Firenze, então virou o clarão para incluir Coran que tinha subido ao lado de Harry.

"Este é um teste," Firenze falou para Harry, sua voz profunda e sombria como ecos em uma buraco sem fundo. "Você passará nele, ou Draco Malfoy morrerá. Ele não usará magia de qualquer forma, incluindo para ajudar você, ou ele morrerá."

"Por que?" Harry perguntou.

"Este é o teste daquele que vem sob Marte," disse Coran, e sua voz era mais dura que a de Firenze. "Você pode não questionar. Você deve fazê-lo."

Harry sufocou seu impulso para gritar em frustração, e até mesmo conseguiu sorrir. "Então me diga o que eu tenho que fazer, honrados centauros."

Coran se moveu para a frente dele, abaixando brevemente ao chão para alcançar algo. Ele levandou uma pedra em forma de ovo que na luz do _Lumos_ parecia uma sombra entre púrpura profundo e preto.

"Você tem que rachar isto - "

Harry acenou, e elevou sua vara.

"Usando magia sem varinha," Coran continuou. Se ele tivesse sido humano, ele teria soado presunçoso, mas ele só soou sem remorso. Ele ofereceu a pedra a Harry.

Harry fitou por longo um momento. Ele poderia executar uma Maldição Dinamitante com sua varinha, mas ele não tinha estudado isto sem varinha. Ele hesitou e olhou uma vez para Draco. Draco tinha se conformado com luzir aos centauros, à videira ao redor de seu pescoço, e a Harry - entretanto, para ser absolutamente verdadeiro, os olhares que ele enviava a Harry tinha muita 'imploração', também.

_Eu poderia cortar a videira, poderia pegar Draco, e fugir?_ Harry quase soube a resposta assim que ele teve o pensamento, entretanto. A videira se moveu e se apertou possessivamente ao redor da garganta de Draco em um movimento que nenhum vento permitiria. Estava vivo, e talvez fosse inteligente. Ele supôs teria que ser; Draco já teria se livrado se fosse tão simples.

O que deixava como sua única opção passar no teste.

Harry retrocedeu à pedra e carranqueou a ela. Ele tinha aprendido magia sem varinha antes de dever e necessidade motriz; ele tinha imaginado Connor morrendo, e cada vez, lhe dava a força. E quando ele tinha pensado que Connor poderia morrer em uma semana, em quatro dias, nada tinha estado no caminhp dele em cinco dias, em seis dias. Ele não tinha nem mesmo sentido a perda de sono até que o esgotamento mágico o batia.

Ele poderia chamar a mesma emoção por Draco?

_Não,_ ele percebeu, depois de um momento tentando. Ele se sentia preocupado que Draco poderia morrer, e ele certamente sofreria a experiência da culpa se isso acontecesse, mas não havia nenhum amor lá ainda, nada para enviar a magia pelos canais gastos pelo uso no centro de seu ser. Ele teria que usar qualquer outra coisa.

O que?

"Você tem até que as estrelas desaparesam, Harry Potter," Firenze entonou calmamente então, o sacudindo.

Harry luziu a ele. "Você não disse que eu tinha um prazo."

"Aquele que vem sob a luz de Marte sempre tem até que as estrelas desaparesam para passar em seu teste," disse Coran, como se Harry devesse ter sabido. Ele continuou oferecendo a pedra, direto e firme. Seu braço ainda não tinha oscilado.

Harry rangeu seus dentes. A raiva veio, surgindo sobre ele, e ele focalizou-a na pedra, esperando que funcionasse. Rache, _sua coisa estúpida! Draco e eu temos que voltar e ficar longe destes loucos antes que sintam nossa falta! _

A pedra não fez nada. Se pedras pudessem ser presunçosas, Harry estava certo que ela teria sido.

Harry despejou a raiva, e foi infrutífero. Nada aconteceu, nem mesmo uma linha lânguida na superfície da pedra, enquanto ele tinha suor correndo por sua sobrancelha da força de sua concentração.

"Falta uma hora até que as estrelas desaparesam," disse a voz de Firenze, como o repique de um relógio.

Harry fechou seus olhos e baniu sua raiva. Então amor não faria isto, e nem raiva. O que faria?

Mas essas eram as forças que sempre tinham dirigido sua magia sem varinha. Harry poderia possivelmente aprender novos modos, mas eles levariam muito mais tempo do que ele tinha. E então Draco morreria.

Harry não achava que pudesse agüentar isso. Ele tinha causado a discussão. Era sua culpa que Draco estava aqui em primeiro lugar.

_Preocupação? _

_Não, essa é uma emoçãozinha mesquinha. Eu preciso de qualquer outra coisa. _

Bem, havia qualquer coisa que seu amor e raiva tivessem em comum? Eles pulavam de algumas sementes compartilhadas que ele poderia usar para livrar Draco?

Talvez não fosse uma emoção.

E então Harry poderia ter rido alto em alívio. Claro. Era a mesma coisa pela qual Snape sempre estava amaldiçoando, a mesma coisa que tinha deixado Connor impaciente com ele, a mesma coisa que tinha lhe feito continuar a discussão com Draco em vez de simplesmente ceder e dizer que Connor não o deixaria ir ao Solar Malfoy no Natal.

_Vontade. Teimosia. Coisas completamente impensáveis. _

Harry focalizou sua vontade na pedra. Ele imaginou-a rachando. Ele quis que ela rachasse. Ele criou uma imagem cuidadosa da pedra rachando, tão intensificou aquelas manchas de escuridão que nadavam no ar em frente a seus olhos e seus ouvidos tocaram, e ele revestiu isto na pedra. Ele ainda podia ver a superfície púrpura escura inteira quebrada, mas só um pouco. Os toque em seus ouvidos se tornou um rugido.

_Rache. Você _rachará

Não era nada como raiva, nada como amor, mas a raiz e fonte de ambos. Harry chamou paciência e determinação e cooperação inflexível, que não oscilou em ajudar ele. Ele focalizou, e ele empurrou, e ele começou a sentir as extremidades da solidez da pedra como um zumbido irritante, pouco audível debaixo da torrente de sua magia.

_Rache. Você _rachará

A pedra se mexeu para longe dele. Não tinha nenhuma vontade própria - a presunção que Harry tinha imaginado não era real - mas tinha a mesma resistência que teria se ele estivesse tentando quebrá-a contra a extremidade de uma mesa com uma simples batida. Existia, e era dura, e não queria rachar.

Harry formou cuidadosamente sua vontade em um ponto afiado, um cinzel, e então pôs toda sua magia imediatamente atrás dele.

_Rache_. Seu ser ressonou com a palavra, e ele confiou que ele tinha a vontade e a magia, ambos, para fazer isto. _Você rachará porque eu digo que você vai. E agora, você vai -_

_Rachar! _

Harry piscou, então cambaleou adiante quando sua vontade empurrou por algo que não estava mais lá, como a fumaça se dissipando de um _Fumo_. Ele se pegou em suas mãos e observou.

Coran segurava pedaços quebrados da pedra em sua mão, mas só alguns fragmentos, eles não eram maiores que fragmentos de cascas de ovo. E mais, tinham aparentemente marcado a face e ombros dele na passagem chicoteante deles, mas Coran não parecia se preocupar com o sangue. Ele olhou para sua palma, como se querendo saber onde a pedra tinha ido, e então acenou gravemente, solenemente, para Harry.

Harry olhou para Firenze. O centauro loiro estava desamarrando Draco, os movimentos dele rápidos e eficientes. Draco fez um barulho ofegante quando a videira o livrou, o que Harry estava certo que foi exagerado, ou ele teria tido dificuldade para respirar quando ela realmente o agarrou.

Harry voltou aos seus pés. Ele deveria ter se sentido cansado; ele normalmente sentia, depois de magia sem varinha. Ao invés, ele se sentia esquisitamente reforçado, como se ele tivesse passado por um passeio rápido por ar frio. E o toque e o rugido que sua magia tinha feito não tinha ainda enfraquecido o bastante. Harry sentiu o ar ao redor dele, ainda rico e vivo com um poder brincalhão, cabriolante, e se achou sorrindo.

"Aquele que vem sob Marte passou no teste," Firenze disse, parecendo como se falasse com as estrelas.

"Quando o tempo vier", Coran entonou, "nós seguiremos."

Firenze galopou para Coran, e então ambos, para a surpresa absoluta de Harry, esticaram uma pata dianteira na direção dele e se curvaram. Harry devolveu o arco desajeitadamente, lutando se lembrar da frase que fechava uma conversa sincera entre centauro e bruxo. Ele deveria se lembrar disto, se só porque era tão estranha - uma das frases menos complicadas que qualquer criatura mágica usava na comunicação formal.

_Oh, sim. _

"Sob a estrela e acima da pedra possam seus caminhos levá-los," ele disse. "Sob a escuridão e acima da água."

Firenze acenou a ele. Coran disse, "Sob a luz de Marte possa você ser conduzido," isso não estava no livro que Harry se lembrava e então ambos os centauros viraram e galoparam na escuridão.

Harry deixou sair uma pouca respiração, piscou, e então retrocedeu a Draco. "Nós precisaremos cobrir essas contusões em seu pescoço, a menos que você queira que todo mundo saiba que nós estávamos fora depois do toque de recolher - " ele começou.

Ele parou. Draco estava o encarando.

Harry estremeceu. No esforço para salvar Draco e o entusiasmo do sucesso, ele tinha esquecido de tirar Draco fora da floresta primeiro.

"Sim, eu sei", ele disse. "Eu agi como um idiota. Eu não tinha qualquer direito de dizer aquelas coisas naquele tom de voz. Uma vez que eu percebi você não sabia, eu deveria ter sido mais suave. Desculpe." Ele prendeu seu fôlego e esperou, esperando que as próximas palavras de Draco fossem de perdão. Ele poderia a vida de Harry muito mais difícil que ele já era se elas não fossem.

Para não mencionar que ele _sentiria_ falta da conversa de Draco, até mesmo se ele estivesse se mostrando ser auto-absorvido e contava para Harry quase nada sobre Lucius ou seus movimentos. Draco era uma das poucas pessoas na vida dele que não fazia parte da mentira elaborada ao redor de Connor. Ao contrário de Snape, ele não era hostil, e ao contrário de Lily, ele era da idade de Harry. Draco só - existia na vida de Harry, e entretanto isso mudaria certamente depois, quando Voldemort voltasse e Draco escolhesse as lealdades puro sangue, por agora ele poderia tagarelar, e Harry escutaria.

Draco fechou seus olhos e balançou sua cabeça. "Harry…" ele começou, e parou.

"O que?" Harry engoliu. Talvez ele _tinha_ antecedido sua chance ao perdão de Draco. Ele apenas teria que viver com isto se ele tivesse, mas ele desejou que Draco dissesse algo e mostrasse para ele por que.

Draco abriu seus olhos. "Harry," ele disse, "você salvou minha vida. Eu devo uma dívida de vida para você."

Harry o encarou em troca.

Então balançou sua cabeça dele e retrocedeu, tendo certeza para continuar em sua voz calma. "Draco, você teve uma noite dura. Uma discussão, uma fuga pela Floresta Proibida, e quase morreu. Você não sabe - "

Draco tirou sua varinha da manga e tocou-a em sua palma. "_Diffindo!_" ele disse claramente, e um corte apareceu em sua mão. Ele virou para Harry, sua face estranha e muito solene sob a luz do _Lumos_.

_Este é o filho da família bruxa puro sangue, Harry pensou. Ele pode não saber sobre o passado de seu pai, mas ele sabe os rituais. _

"Eu empenho minha dívida a Harry James Potter," Draco disse, ainda naquela mesma voz clara que teria deixado a maioria de seus professores surpreendidos por ouvir, "executando qualquer serviço que ele peça de mim de boa vontade, até que eu salve a vida dele em troca ou a dívida seja anulada." Ele varreu sua varinha em cima do corte, e a linha ficou prateada onde passou, parecendo congelar primeiro e então ficou como uma cicatriz muito velha. "Eu faço isso," Draco somou suavemente, "em nome de Merlin, e em agradecimento por minha vida."

Ele se levantou, olhando esperançosamente para Harry.

Harry suspirou. Ele não conhecia nenhum modo para se recusar a aceitar uma dívida de vida sem matar o bruxo que ofereceu ela, mas ele poderia deixar o pagamento da dívida pelo menos para Draco.

"Eu, Harry James Potter," ele disse, "aceito a dívida oferecida, em nome de Merlin, e em alegria que o que ofereceu ela ainda vive."

O ar entre eles brilhou em prata por um breve momento. Então a luz virou para o ar frio que Harry via quando ele expirava no inverno, e flutuou para as estrelas.

"Nomeie meu serviço", Draco disse, ainda impossivelmente claro.

"Draco - "

"Faça isto, Harry."

Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Eu deixo isto para você," ele disse. "Eu _posso_ fazer isso, e eu escolho fazer. Me sirva de qualquer modo que mais o agrade." Ele lançou um Feitiço de Encobrimento cuidadosamente às contusões no pescoço de Draco, e ficou aliviado quando elas desapareceram. Ele não tinha estado seguro de que sua magia estivesse bem depois de quebrar a pedra. "Agora, venha, Draco, nós temos que voltar."

Draco caminhou ao lado dele, mas ele parecia estar pensando. Eles não tinham alcançado o medio do caminho quando ele disse, "eu pensei em algo, Harry. Eu _posso_ escolher a forma de que meu pagamento, certo?" Ele olhou cuidadosamente para Harry, como se ele pensasse que Harry estivesse o enganando.

Harry acenou.

"E vigiá-lo em um lugar perigoso seria uma forma aceitável?"

"Claro, Draco, mas que lugar -"

"Então", disse Draco, "eu escolho reembolsar minha dívida vigiando-o no Solar Malfoy. Onde você vai ir me visite. No Natal." Seu sorriso era deslumbrante.

"Não", disse Harry.

"Você deixou para mim escolher o pagamento," Draco o lembrou, saltando um pouco.

"Eu não disse que você podia - " disse Harry, e então parou. De fato, ele _tinha_ e o momento quando ele podia ter retomado a dívida tinha passada. Ele tinha oferecido ela a Draco, e Draco tinha escolhido a forma que seu pagamento teria. Ele até mesmo tinha usado a frase correta para marcar isto. E da mesma maneira que não havia nenhuma escolha sobre aceitar uma dívida de vida, também não havia nenhuma escolha sobre aceitar a forma que o pagamento tomasse se fosse retrocedido ao doador.

A menos que ele matasse Draco, e isso ainda não era uma opção, entretanto Harry tinha que admitir que estava parecendo um pouco mais tentador que antes.

"Eu prometo, Harry."

Harry virou a Draco que tinha pegado sua mão e tinha parado no caminho. Sua face estava dura, seus olhos vislumbrando, se aproximava a um fanático. Isso perturbou Harry que imaginou que era o modo que os Comensais da Morte olhariam para Voldemort.

"Eu acho que você está errado sobre meu pai," Draco disse, firmando seu aperto no pulso de Harry. "Mas eu _prometo_, eu _prometo_ a você, que eu não deixarei você ser ferido no Solar, por meu pai ou qualquer outro. Eu _prometo_. Eles terão que me matar primeiro."

Harry suspirou. Ele realmente não tinha mais nenhuma escolha, e ele teria que viver com as conseqüências disto, também.

"Você percebe que meus pais e meu padrinho ainda vão gritar o telhado abaixo," ele disse, quando eles começaram a caminhar para Hogwarts de novo. "E meu irmão."

"Eu não conheço seus pais," disse Draco. "E minha mãe me falou que seu padrinho é um idiota. E eu _sei_ que seu irmão é um idiota. De forma que tudo está resolvido." Ele deu para Harry outro sorriso deslumbrante.

Harry, desamparado, forçado a lembrar que pelo menos Draco estava _aqui_ para sorrir em vez de sufocado ou chutado a morte, sorriu de volta.

(1) Referente a pelagem de Firenze.

(2) Égide foi o escudo que Zeus utilizou em sua luta contra os Titãs, que lhe dava grande defesa pessoal, além de ser mágico.

O escudo Égide tinha uma figura górgonica em relevo, o que o tornava amedrontador para seus inimigos.

Qualquer façanha conduzida sob a égide de alguém implica que ela foi realizada sob seu poder, proteção, e com seu acôrdo.


	16. Um Natal Muito Malfoyniano

**N/T:** Ai está mais um capítulo, desculpem pela demora, e continuem mandando reviews, eu nunca vou me cansar de lê-las!!!

Boa leitura!!

**Capítulo Quinze: Um Natal Muito Malfoyniano **

"Mas você _não pode_," disse Connor, pela vigésima vez, como se ele esperasse vencer Harry com simples repetições.

Harry tinha que admitir que ele estava perto disso. Ele lançou a última de suas roupas no malão e virou para Connor com um suspiro. "Eu tenho," ele disse. "Draco chamou uma dívida de vida a mim. Eu não tenho nenhuma escolha." Ele tinha contado para seu gêmeo o que tinha acontecido na floresta - a maior parte. Ter Connor sabendo da extensão de sua magia era perigoso. Ter Connor sabendo que ele tinha tido uma discussão com Draco, tinha o perseguido na Floresta, e tinha o salvado de centauros não era. Claro, teria significado mais se Connor tivesse ao menos prestado atenção em qualquer coisa que seu pai ou Sirius disse sobre rituais de bruxos puro sangue. "Eu prometo que voltarei a salvo do Solar Malfoy, Connor. Eu não posso fazer qualquer outra coisa."

"Mas você sentirá falta de um Natal comigo," Connor sussurrou. "Nós nunca perdemos um Natal juntos."

Harry sentiu sua boca curvar em um sorriso genuíno. "Eu sei," ele disse quietamente. "Mas eu prometo que nós gastaremos o próximo Natal, e todo o resto deles, juntos. Certo?"

Seu gêmeo olhou para ele por um longo momento, e então acenou. Essa vontade e determinação férrea que Harry normalmente via focalizada no Pomo lustrava nos olhos castanhos dele quando disse ele, "Mas se você não voltar do Solar vivo, então eu caçarei e matarei os Malfoys eu mesmo."

Harry deixou seu irmão o abraçar, e então deixar o quarto. Ele ignorou os olhares fixos de todo os Sonserinos no caminho, magistralmente - bom, Harry pensou, ele ignorava os Grifinórios quando ele visitava a Torre. Claro, ele tinha ido à Torre muitas vezes, e esta era a primeira viagem de Connor para as masmorras. Talvez ele apenas estava menos inibido.

"Finalmente! O idiota se foi."

Harry rodou seus olhos quando Draco saiu; ele tinha estado escondido no banheiro, se recusando a estar no mesmo quarto que Connor sem o insultar. "Ele não é um idiota, Draco," Harry estalou, lançando seu último sueter em seu malão e dando uma olhada em volta então. Ele não viu qualquer coisa que precisava ir com ele. Havia a pilha grande de cartas em sua cama, as que tinham chegado quase imediatamente de seus pais, padrinho, e Remus depois que ele lhes escreveu contando que ele ia para o Solar Malfoy. Harry não tinha aberto nenhuma, exceto os Berradores que ele não tinha nenhuma escolhar. Contanto que seus pais não viessem de fato a escola e o forçassem a ir para Godric's Hollow - e eles não podiam, não quando uma dívida de vida estava envolvida - então que ele estava seguro, e ele lidaria com as cartas depois do Natal.

"Sim, ele é um idiota," Draco insistiu, chamando a atenção de Harry de volta a ele. "A primeira coisa que ele fez quando ele entrou na sala comunal foi insultar nosso esquema de cor. Ele é um plebeu."

"Draco," Harry disse com grande restrição, quando ele encantou seu mação para levitar atrás dele, "se você fosse para a Torre de Gryffindor, você insultaria o esquema de cor _deles_."

"Sim, mas o esquema de cor deles merece ser insultado."

Consciente Draco não veria absolutamente nada hipócrita no que estava dizendo, Harry se rendeu. "Vamos," ele disse, enrolando seu cachecol ao redor da garganta. "Nós teremos que nos apressar se queremos pegar as carruagens para Hogsmeade."

Draco, claro, descobriu que ele só estava meio pronto, e voou pelo quarto arrumando suas coisas. Harry se apoiou na parede e assistiu. Draco resmungava baixo enquanto empacotava roupas, livros, quadros, e artigos pequenos que Harry não podia ver nenhum uso em levar. Ele dobrou todas suas roupas nitidamente, e embrulhou as coisas quebráveis em panos. Ele teria sido em toda polegada o herdeiro Malfoy -

Se não fosse pelo o resmungo.

Harry fechou seus olhos. _Draco resmunga. Se ele pode fazer isso, eu posso sobreviver algumas semanas no Solar Malfoy._

"Vamos, Harry!"

Harry estremeceu como o grito de Draco atrás dele. O outro menino se arremessou à frente como uma criança, rindo e chutando a neve atrás dele. Harry caminhou atrás dele muito mais decorosamente, seu malão tão afinado aos seus movimentos que subia e descia e flutuava no ar quando ele levantava seu pé para pisar em um morrinho de neve que era mais alto que parecia. Harry tinha aprendido que esse era um bom método para se fazer caminhar mais lentamente, e para se fazer aprender paciência.

Ele tinha achado que eles pegariam o Expresso até a Estação King's Cross onde os pais de Draco os encontrariam, mas Draco tinha rido do pensamento de ir para Londres para um feriado. Não, ele tinha contado para Harry imponentemente, eles caminhariam aos arredores de Hogsmeade, além da proteção anti-aparatação de Hogwarts, e a mãe dele os levaria com Chave de Portal para o Solar.

Harry tinha perguntado para Draco por que ele pegou o Expresso para chegar a escola, então. Draco tinha dito uma lengalenga longa sobre tradição que Harry não prestou absolutamente nenhuma atenção. Ele ou saberia já as tradições puro sangue às que Draco recorreria, ou Draco teria maquiado-as.

Este não é um tempo ruim para um passeio, Harry pensou. Estava frio bastante para fazer sua respiração emplumar em sua frente, mas não tão frio que ele pudesse sentir o inverno cavando por suas roupas e fazendo seu corpo gelar. A risada de Draco não era tão alta de longe. Os bruxos e bruxas que passavam por eles usavam cores de Natal em seus lenços e roupas, e as casas de Hogsmeade tinham decorações, principalmente flocos de neve encantados para não derreter e pinnhas encantadas para arder em cores diferentes, penduradas de suas janelas.

"Harry!"

Harry virou sua cabeça para frente, piscando. Por um momento, ele não pôde ver de onde o grito estava vindo, mas então Draco pôs sua cabeça na esquina de uma casa e frenéticamente acenou para ele. Harry acelerou, e passou a casa para achar Draco segurando firmemente a mão de uma bruxa inacreditavelmente bonita.

"Harry Potter," disse Draco orgulhosamente, "esta é minha mãe, Narcissa Malfoy. Mãe, eu posso lhe apresentar Harry Potter?"

"Você pode," disse Narcissa, e deu um passo adiante, uma mão ofereceu. Ela era branca, Harry viu, quase tão pálida quanto a plumagem grossa que ela usava solto ao redor de seu pescoço. O brilho de feitiços de calor do colar prateado que aperta a garganta dela explicava a falta de um lenço ou chapéu. A face dela era fina, as características elegantes, de certo modo lembravam Harry de Sirius, ou pelo menos teria se Sirius parecesse um adulto. Os olhos dela eram azuis, muito claros, e não piscou como ela encontrou o olhar dele. "Eu estou muito contente de conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter."

Harry curvou seu pescoço em vez de levar a mão dela, usando a demora para esquadrinhar a mão dela para sinais de uma Chave de Portal escondida, anel envenenado, ou amuleto. Uma pulseira prateada no pulso esquerdo dela radiava poder, mas tinha o brilho rosa de magia de defensiva oculta; ele teria que se preocupar com isto apenas se ele estivesse a atacando. Ele não viu nenhum sinal de qualquer outra coisa ameaçadora, e de boa vontade apertou seus lábios no centro da palma dela.

"Sra. Malfoy," ele murmurou. "É um prazer conhecê-la. Eu venho como um convidado, como um amigo, e para cumprir as leis de hospitalidade."

Ele pisou atrás. A face de Draco estava em branco. Harry não estava seguro do que isso significava, mas pensou que Draco provavelmente não tinha reconhecido as cortesias que ele tinha usado.

A face de Narcissa Malfoy estava diferente, completamente-viva, seus olhos azuis segurando a ferocidade e intençãodo olhar de um predador. Ela tinha um sorriso lânguido nos lábios, um daqueles que Harry estava quase certo que significava apreciação e admiração. "Ninguém usou essas palavras comigo em um tempo muito longo, Sr. Potter," ela disse. "Eu acredito que o último foi meu tio avô Black, e ele morreu quando eu era uma criança."

"Eu prefiro os costumes antigos, Sra. Malfoy," disse Harry. Sua adrenalina estava alta, trovejando em suas veias. Ele forçou suas mãos a descansar em frente a ele, intencionalmente relaxadas, dedos soltos para mostrar que ele não estava segurando uma varinha. Claro, ele não precisava de uma, mas ele duvidava que ele tivesse que se proteger se tudo funcionasse. "Eu entendo que você vai nos levar ao Solar Malfoy com uma Chave de Portal. Eu tenho sua palavra que esta Chave de Portal nos deixará fora do limiar do Solar, de forma que eu possa aceitar seu convite pessoal para entrar?"

"Harry," Draco ralhou. "Você está sendo absurdo."

"Silencio, Draco," disse Narcissa. Ela não disse isto ruidosamente, ou com muito tom em sua voz, mas Draco ficou imediatamente quieto. Narcissa não olhou longe de Harry quando ela arrancou um seixo de sua manga. "Eu juro que esta Chava de Portal nos deixará fora do limiar, Sr. Potter. Quando nós chegarmos, eu o convidarei para entrar. Eu juro que nenhum dano será feito a você durante a viagem, ou ao chegar se você não confiar em minha promessa de hospitalidade."

"Obrigado," Harry disse, e esperou até que Draco e Narcissa seguraram a Chave de Portal antes de pôr sua própria mão nela. Narcissa sorriu para ele momentos antes do mundo zumbir, alguém agarrou Harry pela cintura, e eles saltaram adiante pelo redemoinho que uma Chave de Portal gerava.

Eles chegaram em um campo de neve, sem marca em três direções. Harry poderia sentir o zumbido de enorme magia à suas costas, e não ficou surpreso quando ele se virou e viu o Solar.

Toda parte deste edifício tinha sido planejada cuidadosamente, Harry tinha aprendido ao estudar os Malfoys, e parecia verdade. As janelas apontavam em todas as direções, mas as que apontavam na mesma direção sempre eram do mesmo tamanho. A pedra cinza que a formava variava em padrões cuidadosos, bonitos, passando de uma cor sombria escura perto das fundações para uma que era quase prata, fazendo parecer como se o Solar fosse pego em uma onda. A porta do solar era pintada de uma cor lânguida que Harry sabia imitava o mais antigo brasão Malfoy, que tinha simplesmente sido uma serpente prateada em um campo azul-cinza.

E as proteções estavam em todos lugares, volumosas e unidas a sangue e intenção e poder de magia e meia dúzia outras proteções que Harry não pôde desenroscar no momento antes de Narcissa falar.

"Pelo sangue derramado na terra," disse ela, e Harry virou para ver três gotas do sangue dela caindo na neve com um punhal prateado minúsculo, "eu lhe dou boas-vindas a nossa casa. Você terá uso livre da pedra de nossos terrenos, o pano de nossas camas, o fogo que queima em nossas lareiras. Você pode comer livremente de nosso pão e nossa carne. E se qualquer dano que vier a você debaixo de nosso telhado, então eu pedirei que a própria terra sinta a deslealdade em meu sangue e se levanta e me destrua."

Harry engoliu. Não tinha sido o juramento que ele teria pedido dela, sendo o mais formal em vez do segundo mais formal, mas evidentemente ele tinha a impressionado bastante para autorizar isto.

Claro, se ele quebrasse uma das leis de convidados, ou atacasse um Malfoy, então ele era jogo justo.

"Em nome de Merlin," respondeu ele, "eu aceito sua reivindicação. Eu prometo em retorno deixar as pedras tão limpas de sangue como eu as achei, o pano tão puro de qualquer asquerosidade, o fogo seco de qualquer engano. Eu honro o pão e a carne, e as mãos que os fizeram. E eu pedirei que a terra leve meu próprio sangue e gele-o por minhas veias, se eu quebrar minha palavra."

A ferida de Narcissa selou com uma luz branca, e ela inclinou sua cabeça. "Em nome de Merlin," disse ela, "eu aceito sua reivindicação."

"Bom," disse Draco, batendo um pé. "Agora, nós podemos entrar? Está malditamente gelado aqui fora."

"Draco, linguagem," disse Narcissa no mesmo tom moderado que ele tinha usado antes, e Draco murmurou uma desculpa antes de pular até a porta. Harry seguiu. Ele não achou que estava pronto para estar só com a mãe de Draco por agora.

Ele poderia sentir as proteções rodeando ele, o aceitando e avaliando. A maioria deles deu caminho imediatamente; eles eram os projetados para manter longe Trouxas ou Abortos, ou para procurar intenções hostís para com a família. Outros demoraram em seus ombros como cobras suspeitas, pelo menos até que eles perceberam a força da magia dele e a sangue-promessa que o vigiava. Então eles relaxaram e derreteram, e deixaram Harry, piscando, seguir Draco.

A porta abriu antes de eles alcançarem ela. Um homem alto, esbelto se levantou moldado nela, os encarando.

"Pai!" Draco gritou alegremente, e correu para ele, braços abertos.

Harry endireitou seus ombros e levantou sua cabeça. Ele estava a ponto de ter sua primeira introdução formal a um Comensal da Morte. Claro, ele tinha conhecido Bellatrix Lestrange em circunstâncias mais íntimas, mas ele não tinha sido apresentado.

Ele deveria ter rido. A formalidade importava. Os puro sangue tinham usado jogos como este - ou danças, como Sirius tinha lhe dito uma vez que era como eles pensaram de eles - por séculos para cortar o menos inteligente, o rude, o menos magicamente talentoso, e o rebelde, e manter a paz entre e dentro de famílias. Esta melodia de modos rígidos tinha que ser ouvida, tinha que ser movida, ou os outros dançarinos ficariam traiçoeiros.

Draco virou e apresentou Lucius a Harry da mesma maneira que ele teve a mãe dele. Harry apenas escutou. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando nos olhos de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius pareceria como seu filho se Draco tivesse primeiro crescido mais e então gelado. Cabelos pálidos e olhos cinzas, sim, mas Harry pensou que ele devia ter vestido uma máscara de gelo durante a primeira guerra com Voldemort e nunca ter tirado ela. Ou talvez esta era a máscara especial dele para convidados não desejados.

Harry carranqueou ligeiramente quando seus olhos foram para o braço esquerdo de Lucius e uma punção correspondente viajou por sua cicatriz. _Sim, eu sei que ele era um Comensal da Morte. Não há nenhuma necessidade para ter sonhos proféticos sobre isso._

Porém, Lucius o pegou de surpresa. Depois daquele olhar fixo frio, ele curvou e disse, "Eu estou alegre que meu filho sugestionou um modo que nós poderíamos nos encontrar, Sr. Potter. Eu ouvi tanto falar de você por ele, e espera uma troca benéfica."

Harry inspirou profundamente. Haviam armadilhas nessas palavras. Ele sabia evitá-las. "Sua esposa foi amável o bastante em me conceder direitos de convidado com uma promessa de sangue, Sr. Malfoy." _Eu estou seguro aqui_. "E eu acredito que seu filho lhe contou a razão que eu concordei em entrar em primeiro lugar." _A dívida de vida de Draco me protege._ "Com isso, eu não vejo nenhuma razão por que nós não deveríamos falar em amizade." _Eu sei que você poderia tentar qualquer coisa, e eu estou preparado para isto._

Com um sorriso leve nos lábios, Lucius saiu do caminho e usou sua bengala para gesticular à casa. "Bem-vindo ao Solar Malfoy, Sr. Potter."

"Obrigado, senhor," Harry respondeu, e entrou, seu malão saltando atrás dele. Draco já tinha arremessado à frente, gritando gloriosas, incompreensíveis tolices sobre que quarto Harry teria. Harry fez seu caminho atrás dele, debaixo do olhar de desaprovação dos retratos.

Não era de fato o tamanho da casa, Harry pensou na noite seguinte, nem até mesmo a presença de antigos e poderosos artefatos que faziam este lugar tão diferente de Godric's Hollow. Era a dança - que de uma de um modo formal e desconhecido tocava ao fundo, exeto quando Draco e Harry estavam sós, que guiava os movimentos de todo mundo e fazia ele ou ela hiper-atento de todo pequeno gesto, todo relance, toda palavra.

Harry tinha esperado achar isto cansativo. Muito para sua surpresa, ele estava desfrutando.

Ele tinha dormido em um quarto bonito sem retratos, claramente mantido para convidados, com janelas para o leste para assistir o amanhecer e um pequeno painel encantado no teto que mostrava qualquer constelação que ele pedisse. Um elfo domestico tinha o despertado com suco de abóbora de manhã, e ele e Draco, depois de um café da manhã tão sólido que Harry estava pasmo que Draco não era tão pesado quanto Vince ou Greg, tinham corrido para fora para ter uma briga de bolas de neve, andar de trenó, voar no Campo de Quadribol agora-enterrado, e constantemente discutir sobre coisas pequenas que eles esqueciam cinco minutos depois. Draco tinha rido e rido, forte bastante para rachar seus lábios e deixar seu rosto vermelho do esforço, e Harry tinha se achado sorrindo de volta, incapaz de sentir tanta falta de Connor ou de seus pais com alguém que tão claramente desfrutava sua companhia.

O almoço tinha sido igual ao café da manhã, e então eles tinham sentado e escutado Narcissa tocar o piano e cantar canções de história velhas enquanto vento e neve voavam ao redor do Solar. Harry tinha lido as canções, o método antigo de manter história bruxas viva antes da expansão da alfabetização, mas nunca tinha as ouvido, e ele sentou, tremendo mais forte que ele tinha enquanto estava fora quando Narcissa cantou, para terminar, o conto dos Quatro Fundadores de Hogwarts - sua infância, e como eles decidiram, juntos, criar um centro e coração da educação bruxa. A canção terminou em uma nota triunfante mas só, com Salazar Slytherin saindo da escola depois da criação de um feitiço poderoso, logo antes a disputa lendária dele com Godric Gryffindor. Harry fechou seus olhos e mergulhou nas últimas notas prolongadas da música.

Harry tinha dobrado sua cabeça enquanto a canção era terminada, e escolheu seus elogios da lista longa de elogios formais aprovada por bruxos puro sangue pelas gerações, e a família Black em particular. Narcissa tinha as aceitado com um prazer mais agudo, Harry suspeitou, do que se ele tivesse composto suas próprias palavras originais para elogiá-la. Narcissa pareceu, de seu próprio modo, apreciar a presença dele aqui tanto quanto Draco.

Lucius era - mais que um enigma.

Harry ergueu sua cabeça. Eles estavam sentados na sala de reunião dos Malfoys, o lugar que a famíliausaria especificamente para reuniões com convidados convidados ou para parentes que eles não desejavam trazer nas deliberações mais privadas deles. Os retratos nas paredes eram todos refinados o bastante para não encarar Harry, e as paredes eram abarrotadas com livros. Draco estava sentando na cadeira ao lado esquerdo da lareira com um livro de teoria de magia sem varinha, Harry em uma cadeira à direita com um livro da história da Casa de Sonserina que Draco tinha empurrado nas mãos dele com um clarão que prometia morte se ele contestasse. Narcissa sentou oposta a Draco, em um divã, ondulando sua varinha e enfeitiçando com feitiços não verbais que Harry não reconheceu em um colar prateado.

Lucius sentou em uma cadeira oposta a de Harry, pesada bastante para ser um trono, e encarou Harry o tempo inteiro.

Harry encontrou o olhar dele por um momento. Lucius tomou um gole de seu vinho. Ele acenou a cabeça a Harry, como se algum ponto tivesse sido marcado ou algum assunto solucionado, mas ele não deixou de fitar.

Harry encolheu os ombros e retrocedeu ao livro. Ele sabia que a confrontação entre eles não estava longe, mas por agora, ele ia ler, e aceitar, até mesmo vibrar, de maneira estranha, o sentimento de frio, avaliante de olhos nele.

"Harry, acorde!"

Harry piscou seus olhos, grogemente, e ergueu a cabeça. Era escuro além de sua janela, mas alguém estava batendo na porta dele e estava chamando seu nome.

"Acorde, Harry!" veio a voz amortecida de Draco. "É _manhã de Natal_! Vamos, Harry!"

Harry lançou um _Lumos_ sem varinha, de forma que ele poderia ver onde sua varinha estava, e então usá-la isso para alcançar seus óculos. O quarto se tornou um pouco menos borrado depois disso, mas ainda estava escuro, ainda ao redor das cinco da manhã, e ainda cedo bastante que os retratos murmuraram em suas armações.

Harry abriu a porta, e Draco agarrou a mão dele prontamente e o arrastou abaixo os degraus.

"Draco," Harry tentou protestar, quando Draco o arrastou para a sala que não tinham lhes permitido visitar ontem, "Nós não deveríamos esperar por seus pais? Eu não acho que é próprio entrar a esta hora -"

"Feliz Natal, Sr. Potter," a voz de Narcissa disse suavemente. Harry observou e viu ela se apoiando na porta à frente deles, usando um sorriso que seria creditado a um dragão.

"Eles já estão aqui," disse Draco, e empurrou Harry à frente dele. "Nós fazemos o Natal cedo no Solar."

Harry encolheu os ombros, e então pegou visão da árvore no centro da sala. Toda o ar deixou seus pulmões imediatamente.

A única luz vinha da madeira que rugia na lareira, e da própria árvore. Flocos de neve esperaram nos galhos, encantados, como em Hogsmeade, para não derreter, mas também ardendo com um vislumbre de prata e faíscas douradas, brilhando e desaparecendo novamente então. Outros, ou talvez outros feitiços, centelhavam debaixo das agulhas. Harry viu guirlandas de pura luz flutuando ao redor dos flocos de neve, mudando suas posições de momento para momento. Em cima estava uma estrela, um floco de neve composto de muitos menores, no meio um labirinto, no exterior alimentado com fogo prata que parecia fundir de além da estrela, fazendo ela brilhar como a lua.

"É como se Slytherin viesse novamente," Harry sussurrou, o único elogio que ele poderia pensar no momento, em sua mente como ele recordado da canção igualmente fria e bonita de ontem.

"Obrigado, Sr. Potter," disse Narcissa, e então acenou à pilha enorme de presentes em baixo da árvore. "Os três perto da extremidade são nossos."

Harry piscou. "Sra. Malfoy, você não tinha - " Ele tinha trazido presentes para eles, como era o dever de um convidado, mas eles eram absolutamente tradicionais: anéis de prata que arderiam quando alguém hostil estava próximo. Ele tinha lhes dado na primeira noite que ele chegou, e os Malfoys tinham os aceitado com um obrigado. Ele tinha recebido seus presentes de Connor e seus pais antes de vir, e tinha dado para Draco o presente dele, também, um suéter que o esquentaria ou o esfriaria ao comando. Ele não tinha esperado nada dos Malfoys, simplesmente observar e estar na mesma sala com eles.

Narcissa se curvou perto dele. "E nós não teríamos," ela disse suavemente, "se você não tivesse nos impressionado tanto."

Harry acenou indecisamente, e então se juntou a Draco que já estava rasgando o papel de seu primeiro presente. Ele deixou sair um grito alegre quando ele viu o presente. "Um livro em magia sem varinha! Obrigado, Pai!"

Lucius, sentado no outro lado da árvore, acenou em resposta. Harry, olhou de um para outro, entre a face fria dele e a radiante de Draco, finalmente achando a resposta a algo que tinha estado lhe confundindo - como Draco poderia vir de uma casa onde a música formal das danças puro sangue tocava tão fortemente e ainda agir como agia perto de seus pais. Ele poderia fazer isto porque ele sabia, com confiança perfeita, exatamente onde ele estava pisando. Ele era entusiástico nas coisas que lhe permitiram ser, e, caso contrário, direito. Quando ele vagueava perto de um limite, como ele tinha com Narcissa dois dias atrás, ela o corrigiria imediatamente, e Draco obedecia imediatamente.

Não era nada como a relação que Harry e Connor tinham com seus pais, mas Harry suspeitava que poderia trabalhar da mesma maneira bem.

"Bem, Sr. Potter," disse Narcissa, "por favor abra seus presentes."

Harry virou sua atenção ao primeiro presente, quando ele abriu, provou ser de Draco. Ele sustentou-o e segurou sua respiração. Era uma bola de vidro, e dentro da bola flutuava um modelo miniatura do sistema solar, o sol uma partícula muito luminosa para olhar no centro, ao redor surgiam os nove planetas e suas luas. Harry tocou o vidro suavemente, e a rotação acelerou. Ele tirou sua mão, e voltou à mesma dança imponente que tinha sido antes, para todos os planetas exceto o minúsculo Mercúrio que estava bem perto ao redor do sol como um Apanhador atrás do Pomo.

"Obrigado, Draco," ele sussurrou. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse especial em Astronomia, mas era a beleza do presente que contava, e era muito bonito. Draco, no meio de abrir ainda outro presente, sorriu para ele.

"Agora o meu, Harry," disse Narcissa, e Harry registrou a mudança no nome, o ligeiro calor na voz dela. Ela sabia quão impressionado ele estava com o presente do filho dela, e isso tinha ganhado pontos para ele aos olhos dela.

Harry, cheio com uma satisfação tímida, desembrulhou o presente com o papel prateado. Ele sorriu quando achou uma cópia do livro que ele tinha estado lendo ontem, a história da Casa Sonserina.

"Draco me falou que você não tinha quase nenhum conhecimento de Sonserina, desde que você tinha esperado ser Selecionado em Grifinória," Narcissa explicou. "Eu pensei que você poderia gostar deste livro."

"Foi muito atento de você, Sra. Malfoy," Harry disse. "Obrigado." Ele virou ao presente final, atento dos olhos de Lucius nele.

Ele desembrulhou o que parecia um pedaço de vidro no princípio; ele pensou que era um espelho, mas quando ele moveu sua mão em frente ele, nada aconteceu. Então ele viu uma sombra nele, situada no lado mais próximo a árvore, e figuras mais distantes e sombrias localizadas no que parecia ser a parte de trás do espelho.

Harry piscou, e então tremeu um pouco quando reconheceu. Era um Vidro-Inimigo, um espelho que lhe mostraria seus inimigos. Quanto mais próximos eles vinham, mostraria as faces deles.

"Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy," ele disse lentamente, e ergueu seus olhos para encontrar os de Lucius. "Eu estou certo que eu acharei isto útil."

Lucius inclinou sua cabeça, e não disse nada.

"Oh, Mãe!" Draco exclamou, começando de repente. "Eu esqueci! O sol está quase surgindo."

Narcissa piscou, então se levantou. "Nos desculpe, Harry, por favor," ela disse, com um aceno. "Draco e eu sempre assistimos o amanhecer na manhã de Natal. É uma tradição familiar." Ela lançou um Feitiço de Chamamento, e um par de jaquetas, uma grande e uma pequena, vieram à sala. Ela embrulhou Draco, e então ela, e eles deixaram o quarto, de mãos dadas. Draco meio apoiado em sua mãe enquanto caminhava.

Harry os assistiu ir, imaginando o que eles pareceriam enquanto assistiram o amanhecer juntos, e então virou quando ouviu um som lânguido atrás dele. Lucius tinha levantado.

"Eu preciso de um pouco mais luz," ele disse. "Meu escritório tem velas. Você não virá comigo, Sr. Potter? Nós não tivemos ainda algum tempo privado para conversar, e eu apreciaria isto."

Harry acenou lentamente. Ele estava só com Lucius Malfoy, e poderia adivinhar algumas das coisas que aconteceriam nesta conversa. Lucius tinha mantido suas garras embainhadas, por causa de seu filho e a esposa, até agora. Ele estava a ponto de estendê-las agora.

Harry notou, com um tipo de diversão distante quase escondida atrás de todas as recordações de costumes puro sangue que ele estava ordenando, que a sombra no lado esquerdo do Vidro-Inimigo adquiriu uma face quando Lucius passou rapidamente por ele.


	17. A Dança

**Capítulo Dezesseis: A Dança **

Harry entrou no escritório imediatamente atrás de Lucius, não querendo lhe dar tempo para montar armadilhas ou chamar um aliado. A sala era larga e, o Harry pensou, de cinco lados, entretanto tinha bastante estantes de livros aglomeradas nas paredes o que deixava difícil estar certo disso. Mais proteções enrolaram e assobiaram ao redor dele quando ele entrou, só o deixando passar por causa de quem ele estava acompanhado. As paredes eram da mesma cor azul-cinza da porta da frente, do antigo brasão dos Malfoy, e não tinha nenhuma decoração exceto um retrato sobre a lareira.

Harry virou para encontrar a varinha de Lucius, tirada e apontada diretamente a ele. Ele agarrou a própria, seus reflexos treinados pulando em ação.

Ele moveu só um segundo atrás de Lucius, mas isso foi o bastante.

"_Probo Memoriter_," Lucius entoou, e um jato de luz azul lânguida pulou da varinha dele e golpeou Harry.

Harry fechou seus olhos e esperou o feitiço para entrar em vigor. Ele se lembrou vigorosamente que o feitiço não podia ser ofensivo, ou desonraria tanto o filho como a esposa de Lucius. Claro, ele tinha ouvido histórias de Comensais da Morte podendo ser cruéis o bastante paranão se preocupar com isso.

Ele sentiu sua mente inchar e ondula esquisitamente, e então ele estava se lembrando de um dia quando ele e Connor tinham cinco anos, e Lily tinha os levado para jogar no gramado do jardim de Godric's Hollow. Connor tinha estado brincando com uma vassoura de brinquedo, pegando-a do ar como um Pomo quando voou além dele. Harry tinha estado lendo um livro de feitiços simples que descrevia os feitiços que ele estaria praticando aquela noite enquanto Connor dormia, coisas como _Wingardium Leviosa_ e _Alohomora_. O sol tinha brilhado, o céu tinha estado limpo, sem nuvens, e a mãe deles não tinha sentado longe de ambos e tinha os assistido com olhos largos dos quais, por uma vez, todas as sombras tinham fugido.

A cena fluiu para àquela noite, quando Harry tinha praticado os feitiços e tinha conseguido levitar seu travesseiro em sua terceira tentativa. Lily tinha entrado no meio disso e tinha o segurado firmemente durante alguns minutos. Tão vívida era a memória que Harry podia sentir os braços dela o apertando ao redor da cintura e ombros.

A cena fluiu a uma dele, sete anos de idade, e repetindo mentalmente a longa lista de cortesias puro sangue que ele tinha aprendido aquele dia enquanto ele se deitava na grama e assistia as estrelas com Connor. Remus estava contando a Connor uma história sobre o dia em que um jovem bruxo e um jovem Trouxa tinham ficado amigos. Harry já tinha tido sua história de Sirius, que, se achasse estranho que seu jovem afilhado queria ouvir sobre jantares formais na Casa Black, nunca tinha dito.

Agora Harry tinha nove anos e administrava seus primeiros pedaços de magia sem varinha, depois dos quais sempre desmoronaria imediatamente. Mas ele persistiu, e entre maio e agosto, melhorou rapidamente. Uma vez que ele tinha tinha visto a mãe deles o assistindo da entrada, o sorriso lânguido orgulhoso e preocupado na face dela.

E agora Harry tinha dez anos -

Harry, lutou sob superfície das recordações, conseguido abrir seu olhos. Ele percebeu que elas estavam criando imagens que pairavam no ar entre ele e Lucius. Lucius tinha seus olhos presos nelas, uma carranca lânguida em sua face.

Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar deste feitiço, mas ele tinha uma idéia justa de seu efeito agora. Ele rangeu seus dentes e chamou a vontade que tinha lhe servido tão bem na floresta. Ele empurrou à luz azul lânguida que crepitava sobre ele, procurando e exibindo mais recordações.

_Deixe-me. _

A teia de luz dobrou e dobrou ao redor dele, teimosa no princípio, mas Harry era mais teimoso. Ele apertou uma mão a sua frente, e a teia estalou abruptamente.

Harry cambaleou um passo, então conseguiu recuperar seu equilíbrio e olhar para Lucius. O bruxo mais velho estava de pé com sua varinha ainda estendida, assistindo Harry como se ele fosse uma espécie particularmente interessante de peixe.

Harry gastou alguns momentos para acalmar sua respiração. Era impossível esconder que ele estava um pouco desconcertado, mas ele queria parecer tão composto quanto possível. Uma fraqueza era um _faux pas_ (1) na dança, pior que um mero relance errado ou gesto. Um relance errado ou gesto poderiam ser um engano. Uma fraqueza era mais provável ser uma verdade, algo que o bruxo fraco deveria ter escondido.

"Sr. Malfoy," ele disse afinal "Você usou um feitiço em mim sem advertir e sem meu consentimento, e em resposta a nada que eu possa ver. Você estendeu um convite para mim vir a seu escritório com você, e eu aceitei ele. Para você me tratar como se eu tivesse quebrado as leis de convidados, é inaceitável. Eu esperarei Draco e Sra. Malfoy voltarem, assim eu posso me despedir deles. Eu peço que você tenha uma Chave de Portal a espera, de forma que eu possa voltar a Hogwarts quando isso terminar. Eu lhe desejo um dia bom." Ele virou e caminhou para a porta do escritório.

Lucius fechou-a com um feitiço não verbal antes que Harry alcançasse ela. Ele se virou, desta vez com sua magia equilibrada sobre ele. Ele não podia se lembrar de estar tão friamente furioso antes. Ele tinha feito tudo corretamente. Lucius não _tinha nenhum direito_ agir como tinha estado agindo. Ser um Comensal da Morte era uma coisa, mas Lucius estava quebrando as leis antigas. Isso ofendeu Harry a um nível que ele não tinha nem mesmo sabido que existia nele.

"Sr. Potter," disse Lucius quietamente "Por favor aceite minhas desculpas. Eu pensei que você me atacaria quando o feitiço foi quebrado. Ao invés, você cumpriu as leis, e partiria até mesmo antes que eu pudesse oferecer uma desculpa." Ele abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos nunca deixando Harry. "Aquele feitiço foi um teste, como ontem à noite o presente do Vidro Inimigo e meu olhar indelicado e tudo mais que eu fiz desde que você veio aqui. Cada vez, você respondeu como se fosse filho de dois bruxos puro sangue, e, além disso, alguém treinado nas cortesias mais antigas. Eu assumi que você agiria como o filho de uma Sangue Ruim. Me perdoe por isso."

Harry se segurou por um momento, esperando, mas esse parecia ser o fim da pequena fala de Lucius. _Ele_ estava esperando agora, e Harry tinha que responder.

Claro, havia um teste acontecendo até agora. Se Harry reagisse às palavras _Sangue Ruim_, ele confirmaria as suposições de Lucius, e que ele não merecia a desculpa. Se ele atacasse Lucius, ele quebraria as leis de convidados que, tecnicamente, não tinham sido quebradas. Testar era permitido sob a dança, era na realidade a parte maior dela, e o feitiço não tinha sido ofensivo ou prejudicial.

_Ele estava cavando informações de minhas lembranças para ver quais são as forças e fraquezas de Connor,_ Harry pensou. _Claro que foi prejudicial._

Mas Connor não está realmente aqui, e o feitiço não tinha infligido nenhum dano, físico, emocional, mágico, espiritual, ou mental, no próprio Harry. Esse era o jogo de passos que Lucius estava usando, como provado pelo fato que ele não tinha se desculpado por qualquer efeito específico do feitiço. Harry tinha que responder no mesmo tipo de dança, ou deixar a proteção das leis de convidados.

_Assim faça o que você tem que fazer. Sobreviva. Faça isso durante o feriado de forma que você poderá voltar a Hogwarts, e a Godric's Hollow, e a Connor. E se perdoe pelo que você tem que fazer enquanto isso. _

Harry olhou nos olhos de Lucius novamente e disse, "Sr. Malfoy, eu aceito suas desculpas. Porém, eu insisto que você me peça antes de executar qualquer feitiço em mim no futuro. Eu considero que sou o filho de uma Sanhgue Ruim e um bruxo puro sangue que foi afortunado o bastante para receber uma educação puro sangue quase completa de seu pai e de Sirius Black." Ele registrou o espasmo de desgosto que cruzou a face de Lucius ao nome de Sirius, mas ele não permitiu que isto o dissuadisse. "Eu também sou o irmão do Menino Que Sobreviveu, e só imensas garantias de segurança permitiram que eu me sentisse confortável no Solar Malfoy. Qualquer divergência dessas garantias me deixa nervoso. Eu estou seguro que, como um bruxo puro sangue, você entende."

Lucius o estudou por um momento. Harry esperou. Ele ou não tinha perdido o espasmo de desgosto, nem a luz bruxuleante de choque nesses frios olhos cinzas quando Harry tinha chamado sua própria mãe de Sangue Ruim. Claro, Lucius teria o compreendido - Harry estava agindo a parte puro sangue que ele devia - mas ele ainda não parecia ter pensado que Harry faria isto.

Harry suspirou. _Connor não teria. Ele aderiria ao orgulho e honra familiar, e defenderia sua Mãe orgulhosamente. Eu gostaria que eu pudesse fazer isso. E talvez eu pudesse, se eu quisesse arriscar minha vida._

_Eu não posso. Minha vida não pertence a mim. Ela é de Connor. E isto é o que me deixará sair daqui e voltar para o lado dele. _

Lucius acenou afinal, uma vez, e então relaxou, sua máscara de gelo pareceu derreter pela primeira vez. "Por favor, sente se," ele disse, gesticulando a uma cadeira em frente a lareira. "Eu prometo que os únicos feitiços nesta cadeira são os para fazê-la mais confortável."

Harry acenou, murmurou seu obrigado, e caminhou para a cadeira. A cadeira era estreita, dura, com apoio alto, e alta. Seus pés não alcançavam o chão. Harry ignorou isso. Se ele se queixasse, a vantagem iria para Lucius.

"Considerando que é Natal, eu acredito que isso permite sidra," disse Lucius, e ondeou sua varinha. Duas taças de uma bebida cozinhando em vapor apareceram. Ele entregou uma para Harry, então se sentou em uma cadeira idêntica em frente a ele e inclinou sua cabeça. "Você pode fazer o brinde, Sr. Potter."

Harry não hesitou. Uma pausa também carregaria fraqueza. "A vida," disse ele, e bebeu. A sidra coçou o interior de sua boca desagradavelmente, e ele não pôde escapar do pensamento que poderia estar envenenada - exeto que Lucius seria mais do que estúpido se o envenenasse agora, enquanto Harry ainda estava dentro da proteção das leis de convidados. Harry tinha tanta confiança na inteligência de seu inimigo quanto na vontade dele de envenená-lo, assim ele bebeu três bocados e então baixou a taça em seu colo. Ela fez suas mãos formigarem com mais calor que o fogo poderia carregar.

Lucius tomou um gole de sua própria taça. Seus olhos nunca deixaram Harry. Um momento depois, ele se apoiou contra a parte de trás de sua cadeira e disse, "Eu vejo que você treinou muito tempo e duro. É incomum ver tal domínio de magia sem varinha em alguém tão jovem, não importa qual dificuldade e valiosidade dos feitiços. Me diga, Sr. Potter, por que você treinou assim? Você é o irmão do Menino Que Sobreviveu. O Lord das Trevas está derrotado. Você tem seus pais e professores para cuidar de você. Até mesmo meu filho, que eu conduzi fortemente em outros modos, tem mais tempo para aprender sua magia."

Harry manteve sua face tranquila. Se Lucius não fosse se referir a como ele ganhou essas recordações, ele também não. "Eu não acredito em descansa em loureiros, Sr. Malfoy," ele disse, e tomou um gole de sua sidra novamente. "Eu acredito que o Lord das Trevas voltará novamente. E nós todos devemos estar prontos para o encontrar quando ele voltar."

"Ah", disse Lucius suavemente. "Então seu irmão, o Menino Que Sobreviveu, também sofre o mesmo intenso programa de treinamento?"

Toda vez que Lucius falava de Connor, Harry sentia como se seus interiores estivessem sendo raspados com uma faca sombria. Mas ele ignorou isso também. Ele ainda era a parte mais fraca nesta dança. Ele tinha que se vigiar, o que em troca vigiaria Connor. E, ele se falou, Lucius não poderia saber certamente que Connor não teve o mesmo treinamento. Ele não tinha visto recordações o bastante para estar seguro disso. O treinamento dele é complementar ao meu," Harry escolheu dizer.

Os olhos de Lucius chamejaram novamente, entretanto Harry não pôde ter certeza de qual emoção que eles celebraram. Ele tomou um gole. Harry tomou um gole.

"Meu filho falou muito de você," Lucius disse. "Quando eu li as cartas dele primeiro, eu fiquei surpreso. Um Potter em Sonserina? Um Potter sendo de boa vontade amigo de um Malfoy?" Ele sorriu, mas desta vez só sua boca se moveu; seus olhos tinham ficado frios novamente. "Me diga, Sr. Potter, por que você ajudou meu filho?"

_Este é o pai protetor,_ Harry pensou, e se sentiu instintivamente mais confortável. Lucius não era o bruxo puro sangue perfeitamente congelado neste ponto. Ele seria mais fácil apertar e empurrar fora de equilibrio se Harry precisasse, e Harry pensou que ele podia fazer isso melhor contando a verdade absoluta.

"Draco me ajudou, mais que o contrário," Harry disse. "Eu não desejaria rejeitá-lo. E eu tenho certeza que ele escreveu a você sobre a dívida de vida dele para mim e como ele escolheu cumprí-la."

"Sim," disse Lucius. "Claro, ele não explicou as circunstâncias da dívida para mim - como ela ocorreu ou como você salvou a vida dele."

"Dívidas de vida são tais coisas privadas," Harry murmurou. "E tão antigas. Eu acho que é uma honra feita a tradição se nós as revestirmos com mistério."

Lucius sorriu, genuinamente, e ergueu sua taça de sidra em um brinde breve a Harry. Harry conferiu suas próprias emoções, e se achou pego no mesmo prazer estranho que ele tinha experimentado desde que tinha vindo ao Solar. Lucius era um assassino Comensal da Morte que certamente não pararia por nada para se assegurar que Connor morresse ou fosee dado ao Lord das Trevas. Mas ele também poderia ficar dentro de certos limites, bordas, jaulas, quando não estava de fato na batalha. Tais limites permitiram certos momentos de respeito mútuo e admiração. Harry sabia que sua relação com Lucius seria forçada, mas ela trabalhou formosamente.

"Já foi o bastante sobre meu filho," Lucius disse. "Como _é_ que o filho de uma Sangue Ruim recebeu uma educação de bruxo puro sangue?"

"Eu desejei ter isto," Harry disse. "Minha família não tinha nenhuma razão para negar isto a mim."

"Interessante," disse Lucius, elevando suas sobrancelhas. "Eu teria pensado que qualquer filho de James Potter seria encorajado seguir as tradições dos amantes de Trouxas. Adorar Dumbledore, por exemplo. Evitar as palavras _Sangue Ruim_ como se fossem uma maldição. Não saber nenhuma tradição puro sangue como um assunto de orgulho."

Harry manteve sua face em branco. Essa era uma descrição perfeita de Connor, que, enquanto tinha pedaços de tradição puro sangue em sua cabeça, não sabia o que eles eram, e certamente nunca tinham lhe sido ensinado separado do resto de sua educação bruxa geral.

"Minha família não tinha nenhuma razão para negar isso a mim, também," disse ele.

Lucius se apoiou de novo em sua cadeira. Harry tinha certeza que ele estava aceitando, processando, avaliando, e concluindo que Harry conhecia ambos os mundos. E era verdade. Isso poderia também fazer Lucius hesitar ao perseguir Connor, se ele pensasse que Connor tivesse uma educação semelhante.

_Connor precisará disto_, Harry pensou, com uma dor em seu coração. _Eu sei que ele resistirá, mas nós temos que começar este verão. Nós já deixamos passar muito tempo em nosso desejo para proteger a inocência dele. _

"Então por que você está na Casa Sonserina?" Lucius perguntou, abandonando a sutileza, o que mudava os passos da dança completamente. Harry sentou direito, ouvindo a música tocar mais rápida, mais perigosa. "Isso poderia indicar que você está escolhendo um lado de sua educação em cima do outro."

"Um estudante não escolhe sua própria Casa," disse Harry.

Lucius riu disso. Harry piscou. O riso era rico, com um som de soluço perto do fim. Era muito difícil de imaginar um homem que ria com um que torturava e matava crianças. Harry teria sido inclinado a pensar que Lucius tinha um riso frio, como o que ele ouvia às vezes em seus sonhos.

"Vamos, vamos, Harry," disse Lucius. "Você pode me falar. O que o Chapéu disse a você quando o pôs em Sonserina?"

Harry inclinou seu queixo. O que ele estava a ponto de fazer era perigoso, mas se ele permitisse a mudança de nomes passar em branco, então ele estava aceitando uma posição desigual a de Lucius. Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

"Por que, Lucius," ele disse, "eu imagino que ele disse a mesma coisa que disse a você."

_Aí_, Harry pensou, quando a face do Malfoy mais velho foi esfregada em branco novamente, _deixe-o remoer durante algum tempo sobre o que eu quis dizer. _

Houve silêncio durante um tempo, enquanto Lucius tomava um gole de sua sidra e assistia Harry. Harry o assistia também, desejando saber quais seriam os próximos passos.

"Você sabia," Lucius disse afinal, sua voz afundando um pouco, "que sua magia é muito poderosa, Harry? Flexível e adaptável. Quase tão forte quanto eu me lembro de ser quando eu era uma criança."

Harry sondou brevemente Lucius, mas não pode sentir nada. Ele escondeu sua própria força mágica atrás de umas séries de proteções cuidadosamente construídas. Harry acenou. Ele não tinha nenhum modo de saber se a declaração de Lucius era verdade ou metira, e então nenhuma razão para levar tal elogio seriamente.

"Obrigado, Lucius," ele disse. "Mas, na verdade, eu sou só o irmão do Menino Que Sobreviveu. "

_Aí_. Havia um flash de largo e repentino alerta nos olhos cinzas. Harry escondeu um sorriso. Deixe esse rumor proteger Connor. Qualquer coisa que poderia o proteger era uma ajuda.

Lucius o inspecionou novamente em silêncio. Harry bebeu sua sidra e fingiu que esta era uma reunião privada agradável.

Então alguém bateu na porta do escritório, ao mesmo tempo em que algo bateu na janela. Harry observou e viu uma coruja fulva magnífica esperando ser deixada entrar com uma carta em sua perna. O que batia mostrou ser Draco, que chamou no próximo momento, "Pai? Harry? Vocês estão bem?"

Lucius levantou graciosamente e foi deixar a coruja entrar. Seus olhos nunca deixaram Harry enquanto ele fazia isso, até mesmo quando ele removia a carta.

"Obrigado, Harry," ele disse. "Isto foi muito esclarecedor. Agora, se você desejar, por favor vá com meu filho. Ele parece ansioso." Ele pausou por um momento. "Eu não posso imaginar por que."

Levando essas palavras como a oferta de trégua que elas provavelmente eram, Harry acenou e pôs sua taça vazia no braço da cadeira. "Obrigado pela sidra e a conversa, Lucius. Ambas foram exclusivamente saborosas."

Lucius sorriu, entretanto foi menos um sorriso do que uma descoberta de dentes. "Eu espero me encontrar com você no futuro, Harry Potter," ele disse.

Harry inclinou sua cabeça e saiu, onde ele teve primeiro que ressegurar um Draco frenético que nada tinha acontecido, e então lhe fala que, não, isso não significava que ele tinha mudado sua mente sobre Lucius ser um Comensal da Morte por vontade própria. Então Narcissa veio, uma coruja-águia preta que Harry reconheceu como Godric em seu braço. Godric trazia uma carta de seu gêmeo.

Logo atrás dele vinham mais duas corujas que Harry reconheceu como a de sua mãe e a de Remus. A coruja de Lily tinha duas cartas.

Com um suspiro, Harry foi ler as perguntas ansiosas de sua família sobre se ele tinha sido morto, e responder que, não, ele não tinha.

Lucius esperou até que a porta tinha fechada antes de desdobrar a carta. Claro que era uma brecha das leis de convidados para um convidado tentar ler a corespondênci sem ser convidado, mas isso não significava que Harry Potter não acharia um modo.

A carta era breve, direta, e realmente nada além de uma confirmação de outra carta que ele tinha recebido algumas semanas antes. Lucius escreveu uma resposta breve, prendeu-a ao pé da coruja, e assistiu ela subir ao céu branco do inverno, se dirigindo ao norte. O que realmente não significava nada, claro.

Lucius terminou sua sidra, e considerou o que ele tinha aprendido nesta conversa, ou gaguejante valsa, com Harry Potter.

O menino era tudo que seu filho tinha prometido, e mais. Lucius poderia ver por que Draco estava tão fascinado assim. A magia de Harry fazia seu próprio pulso com atração para o poder, cautela no caso disso ser virado contra ele, e o competitivo deseje no jogo que equivalia com o seu próprio.

O que ele não tinha sabido era que Harry tinha tal comando de magia sem varinha, de quebra de feitiço, e de cortesias puro sangue. Ele teria deixado o avô de James, o último Potter realmente merecedor do nome, orgulhoso - ele teria o deixado orgulhoso como um scion (2) de dezoito ou dezenove anos, pronto para levar seu lugar como herdeiro formal da família. Controle assim era antinatural em uma criança tão jovem, da mesma maneira que a magia poderosa era. Lucius não conheceu nenhuma razão para que Harry devesse possuir isto.

Agora que ele estava só, ele deixou um punho apertar um pouco à oportunidade perdida que o feitiço _Probo Memoriter_ representou. Ele tinha visto que os Potter tinham treinado bastante seu filho mais velho, mas ele não tinha aprendido o propósito atrás do treinamento, nem que tipo de educação que Connor Potter poderia ter. Claro, Draco achava que o menino era fraco, mas Draco estava muito absorvido em Harry e em si próprio para fazer julgamentos racionais daquele tipo.

E então Harry tinha rompido o feitiço sem muito esforço, e agido como um herdeiro puro sangue ofendido agiria, em vez do menino impetuoso, amante de Trouxas que Lucius tinha esperado achar.

_Bem, isso faz sentido, não faz? Ele tem um temperamento, mas ele mantém isso escondido. E ele não é um menino, não importa a idade dele. _

Lucius deixou um sorriso lânguido jogar por seus lábios. Claro, os Potter já tinham escolhido o lado no que perderia - a carta que ele tinha recebido hoje era à prova disso - mas ele sentia uma alegria feroz que ele conseguiria estar em frente a um inimigo igual a Harry Potter no campo de batalha antes daquele fim.

_Se o menino pudesse ser virado… _

Lucius não se deixou pensar assim, entretanto. Era possível que Harry seria virado, pela amizade dele com Draco e a presença dele na Casa Sonserina se nada mais, mas onze anos de treinamento duro não pareciam ter o alterado no tipo de bruxo que teria isto até mesmo como uma possibilidade. Mais, o menino preferiu os modos mais antigos, todo o tempo ele tinha seguido a dança moderna sem perder um passo. Costumes Puro Sangue tão formais freqüentemente terminavam formando pessoas que quebrariam antes de eles se dobrarem.

E ainda, o menino tinha dito _Sangue Ruim_, como se ele falasse isto diariamente.

Lucius balançou sua cabeça vivamente e estalou seus dedos para chamar Dobby com seu manto. Ele estava gastando muito pensamento neste jovem amigo de seu filho. Era tempo dele partir nesta incumbência para seu lord. Ele tinha que recobrar um certo artigo escondido na costa da Escócia. Ele queria fazer isto, e então estar casa antes do almoço, de forma que ele poderia gastar o natal com sua família.

_E nosso convidado mais incomum, claro. _

(1) O termo vem do Frances e literalmente quer dizer "passo em falso".

(2) Significa parentesco e descendencia, onde o scion é um descendente ou herdeiro.


	18. Interlúdio: Parentes Preocupados

**Interlúdio: Parentes Preocupados **

_24 de dezembro de 1991 _

Querido Harry:

Está tão só aqui sem você! A árvore está vislumbrando, e há uma pilha grande de presentes debaixo dela, e Sirius e Remus estão cantando cantigas de Natal Trouxas alegremente, mas eu ainda queria que você estivesse aqui. Você realmente _tinha_ que ir para a casa dos Malfoys? Eu poderia ter tido Hermione olhar na biblioteca para ver se havia um modo para remover dívidas de vida sem matar o outro bruxo. Eu aposto que há um modo.

Eu sinto muito por todos os Berradores que Papai e Sirius lhe enviaram. Eu acho que foi terrível deles, e eu os fiz prometer se desculpar. Papai está escrevendo agora mesmo uma carta. Eu espero que tenha uma desculpa nela.

Eu tenho que ir. Nós vamos ter sidra e então vamos caminhar na neve. Então voltaremos e dorrmiremos até amanhã!

Tenha um Feliz Natal, e dê em Malfoy um grande soco no nariz por mim.

Amor,

_Connor. _

_26 de dezembro de 1991 _

Querido Connor:

Eu sinto falta de você, também. Eu mantenho o que eu disse sobre gastarmos juntos todos os Natais de agora em diante. Parece antinatural estar separado de meu irmão gêmeo por tanto tempo.

Eu prometo, não é terrível aqui. Os Malfoys são puro sangues, assim eles fazem coisas diferentes de nós, mas eles ainda me deram boas vindas e até mesmo me fizeram confortável, de um modo estranho. Eles me deram presentes que eles não tinham que dar. Eles não disseram qualquer coisa sobre Mamãe ou Papai, e Draco e eu brincamos na neve todo o tempo. Você deveria ver Draco quando ele tem neve no cabelo. Ele é realmente só uma criança normal, Connor. Você deveria tentar conhecê-lo quando nós voltarmos a escola.

Sra. Malfoy é muito legal e orgulhosa e elegante, e um das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já vi. Eu a tratei como se eu fosse um dos parentes de Sirius. Ela pareceu aceitar isso, até mesmo apreciar. Sr. Malfoy também me deu boas vindas, entretanto ele é até mesmo mais reservado que a esposa dele. Isso é certo. Ninguém tentou me matar ou me envenenar ou me apunhala à noite com uma espada.

Eu não darei certamente para Draco um soco no nariz por você. Mas uma bola de neve dentro do suéter dele não está fora de questão, especialmente se ele não deixa de choramingar para eu ir brincar lá fora quando eu sou ocupado escrevendo cartas.

Te vejo em alguns semanas.

Amor,

_Seu irmão, Harry. _

_24 de dezembro de 1991 _

Querido filho:

Certo, sim, os Berradores foram equivocados. Seu irmão me xingou por envergonhá-lo em frente ao Salão Principal. Eu me lembro quanto eu odiei quando minha mãe fez isso comigo, e eu me desculpo.

Mas os Malfoys! Eles insultaram e depreciaram a linha Potter desde que ambas nossas famílias existem. Você não sabe as coisas terríveis que eles fizeram a nós - você estava muito ocupado aprendendo cortesias. Eu suponho as cortesias são importantes agora, desde que elas estão lhe ajudando a sobreviver aí, mas você deveria saber que Abraxas Malfoy, o pai de Lucius, desafiou meu pai uma vez, John, para um duelo, e então tentou amaldiçoar até mesmo antes do duelo começar. Você não pode confiar em um Malfoy, da mesma maneira que você não pode confiar em um Sonserino. Tenha cuidado, filho.

Eu escrevi ao Diretor Dumbledore pedindo novamente uma Re-seleção para você. Ele não escreveu de volta ainda, mas eu estou esperançoso.

Eu sei que você não podia ter saído da dívida de vida, mas eu desejo que você estivesse aqui em Godric's Hollow conosco, onde você pertence, em lugar desse recanto de cobras.

Esteja seguro.

Seu afetuoso pai, James.

_26 de dezembro de 1991 _

_Querido Pai: _

Você não precisa se desculpar com os Berradores. Eu sei que você estava preocupado com minha segurança, e eu não respondi nenhuma das cartas que você me enviou também. Para falar a verdade, eu não tive a coragem para abrí-las. Eu sabia o que elas provavelmente diriam, e eu sabia que eu não podia mudar as circunstâncias da dívida de vida, e tinha que vir de qualquer maneira com Draco.

Os Malfoys foram adoráveis comigo. Eles até mesmo me deram presentes que eles não precisaram dar. Eles não disseram nada sobre a linha Potter, e eu não insultei a deles. Os retratos às vezes me insultam, mas é fácil bastante os ignorar.

Eu estou alegre que você escreveu ao Diretor Dumbledore, Pai, e eu lhe desejo sorte em sua questão. Eu acho que ele dirá provavelmente não, mas lhe agradeço que tenha escrito. É um sonho de meu coração para estar entre Grifinórios.

_Seu filho amoroso, Harry. _

_24 de dezembro de 1991: _

Querido meu filho:

Eu sei que vai retornar vivo e bem dos Malfoys, assim eu não sinto a necessidade para advertí-lo a ter cuidado. Aqui é uma lista de coisas que você pode querer procurar:

Lucius ou Narcissa Malfoy já mencionam Connor em conversas?

Narcissa Malfoy é marcada como Comensal da Morte? Nós nunca pudemos descobrir se ela foi, ou se ela serve ao Lord das Trevas de algum modo menos oficial.

Quão ciumento de Connor é Draco? Eu não posso confiar na metade do que Connor diz sobre ele, como ele conhece Draco principalmente como um Sonserino e o menino que levou seu irmão longe dele. (Quando você voltar a escola, gaste um pouco mais tempo com seu irmão. Ele está se sentindo negligenciado).

Qualquer um dos Malfoys fez algum movimento ameaçador para você?

Há algum artefato das Trevas à mostra na casa deles?

Eu espero ter notícias de você, filho. Em nome da confiança e honra que nós dividimos,

_Lily Evans Potter. _

_26 de dezembro de 1991 _

Querida Mãe:

Lucius Malfoy tentou adquirir informação sobre Connor, usando o feitiço _Probo Memoriter_. Eu o rompi, e usei cortesias puro sangue para o forçar a se desculpar. Ele dançou então comigo por uma boa meia hora no tópico de meu treinamento e o de Connor. Eu consegui segurá-lo fora desta vez, e eu não acredito que ele descobriu qualquer coisa importante. Sra. Malfoy não mencionou Connor.

Eu vi os braços de Sra. Malfoy em várias ocasiões quando ela toca o piano. Ela não tem nenhuma marca.

Draco não parece pensar em Connor, agora que nós não estamos na escola. É estranho. Lá ele sempre fala sobre ele, como o "idiota de Grifinória" ou "seu irmão idiota," e parece ciumento sempre que eu saio para passar um tempo com ele. Aqui, ele fala sobre si próprio e sobre mim e os presentes que ele ganhou, e nós ou estamos brincando ou estamos lendo ou ele está me implorando para brinca ou ler. Eu não sei se ele pensa estritamente tanto em Connor como ele pensa nele como um Grifinório.

(Eu não percebi que Connor estava se sentindo negligenciado. Por favor comunique minhas desculpas a ele, e lhe fale que nós certamente gastaremos mais tempo juntos quando nós voltarmos a escola).

Lucius Malfoy me ameaçou com _Probo Memoriter_, e obliquamente em nossa conversa, mas nada desde então. Sra. Malfoy parece contente que eu sou amigo do filho dela, e não disse nada político.

Não há nenhum artefato das Trevas abertamente mantido, entretanto eu notei vários dos retratos segurando imagens deles. Eu suspeito que os artefatos podem estar armazenados nos retratos, o que é inteligente. Eu terei que descobrir como eles fizeram isso.

_Seu filho obediente, Harry. _

_24 de dezembro de 1991 _

Querido Harry:

Sirius finalmente deixou de gritar sobre você ir para os Malfoys no Natal, então está bastante quieto aqui. Bem, estará, uma vez que Sirius deixe de cantar alegremente essas canções tolas e me importunar para me juntar a ele. Eu nunca deveria ter ensinado isso a ele.

Eu espero que você esteja contente com os Malfoys, e que seu Natal vá bem. Eu não temeria muito por sua vida. Enquanto você estiver debaixo da proteção deles, e especialmente a proteção de dívida de vida do filho deles, eles não podem fazer nada para ferí-lo. E eu sei que você é muito inteligente para sair de propósito dessas proteções.

Volte seguro para nós, e tenha certeza de nos visitar durante feriados de Páscoa. Parece muito tempo desde que eu o vi, e eu não estou acostumado ao barulho que só um garotinho faz por aqui! Eu preciso de dois!

_Amor, Remus Lupin. _

_26 de dezembro de 1991 _

Querido Remus:

Obrigado por escrever a mim. Você não tinha.

Eu estou alegre que Sirius se acalmou, e estou triste que ele era chateado. Por favor se desculpe a ele por mim. Eu sei que ele não me escreveu uma carta que porque seria como admitir que ele estava errado, mas você não tem que dizer essa parte.

Os Malfoys têm sido - uma família de bruxos puro sangue. Este não é como Natal em Godric's Hollow, mas é muito interessante, e eu estou alegre que eu vim. Eu aprendi muitas coisas fascinantes para lhe falar durante feriados de Páscoa que eu gastarei certamente em casa onde é o meu lugar.

Amor, Harry.


	19. Entre Irmãos

**Capítulo Dezessete: Entre Irmãos**

Harry rodou entre opostas correntes de ar, seus olhos presos à frente no vislumbre de ouro. Ele soube que ia mergulhar um momento antes de acontecer, e ele estava em baixo dele, pegando-o e segurando-o com força em sua palma.

O comentarista que tinha narrado cada um dos movimentos de Harry, com um tom de choque que limitava temor, agora parecia atordoado em silêncio. Isso foi um momento antes que ele pudesse tossir e dizer, "E Potter captura o Pomo! Sonserina derrota Corvinal, 250 - 100."

A alegria que estourou das arquibancadas de Sonserina fez Harry se sentir bem. Era quase o bastante para abafar as vaias das arquibancadas de Corvinal e Grifinória, e a correspondente angústia em seu coração. Ele pousou, cuidadosamente, no lado distante do campo, e saiu da vassoura para estirar suas pernas. Ele sentia - bem, realmente. Ele não se importava em derrotar outro time que o de Connor. Ele apenas teria que assistir o que acontecia no jogo de Grifinória - Lufa Lufa para se assegurar que ele não ia tirar a Taça de Quadribol de Grifinória.

Ele só teve um momento para relaxar antes do resto do time de Quadribol de Sonserina cair sobre ele com rugidos triunfantes. Harry piscou quando Marcus Flint o apanhou e o balançou, antes de envolvê-lo em um abraço esmagador. Ele riu e sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, "Você foi bem, Potter, realmente," antes de abrir os braços e lançar Harry aos Batedores, assim eles podiam o abraçar e asperamente poderiam bater em suas costas.

Harry piscou e tentou protestar, mas eles não estavam escutando. Sonserina e Corvinal tinham estado presas em cem pontos cada, e o resto dos times, aparentemente, tinha estado assistindo os Apanhadores como falcões, tentando roubar a Goles do tempo todo de seus próprios parceiros já que seus uniformes emparelhavam com o dos oponentes. Ninguém tinha enviado Balaços aos Apanhadores, muito amedrontados de dar ao time adversário uma chance para ganhar o controle das bolas e bater seu próprio Apanhador em troca.

Harry não tinha estado atento disto. Ele tinha evitado o outro Apanhador, procurado o Pomo, mantendo ele em vista, e pegou-o assim que ele pode. Ele teve um sentimento distante de alegria. Ele não teria querido a pressão.

Ele caminhou de volta para o vestiário no meio do time, escutando piadas às custas dos Corvinais em maravilha. Os Sonserinos nunca tinham o tratado assim antes. Principalmente, eles tinham o visto como o estranho garotinho que ficava com Draco, e o tratavam como uma extensão de Draco, ou uma extensão de Connor quando os Grifinórios tinham feito algo para os aborrecer. Harry tinha se acostumado a ter Draco como seu único amigo em Sonserina, uma situação que só o convencia mais de que ele realmente pertencia a Casa de seu irmão.

Agora ele mudou suas vestes verdes pela primeira vez em uma companhia confortável, e até mesmo sorriu quando Marcus Flint executou uma "interpretação" da Apanhadora de Corvinal, todo batendo braços e esbugalhando olhos, o que fez os outros rugirem em mais risada.

"Um, Harry. Eu posso falar com você um minuto?"

A risada cessou imediatamente, e Flint girou, ficando entre Harry e a porta. "Nenhum feitiço em nosso Apanhador é permitido, Grifie", ele estalou. "Nós ganhamos, justa e honestamente. Vá embora."

"É Connor," Harry disse, empurrando os ombros de Flint. "Ele dificilmente vai me enfeitiçar."

Flint ficou onde ele estava, bloqueando o acesso de Harry e a visão de Connor. "Eu não diria isso de Grifinórios", ele zombou. "Eles estam chateados que seus preciosos Corvinais não puderam nos derrotar. E eles estarão dizendo que eles conseguiram ganhar a partida que nós tivemos contra eles por algo diferente de sorte boba."

Harry poderia imaginar como a face de Connor estaria corando a _isso_. Ele não tinha revelado o segredo de Harry tendo derrotado os Lestranges a qualquer um, mas ele estremecia toda vez que alguém mencionava sua vitória espetacular no Quadribol.

"Me deixe falar com ele, Flint," Harry disse, tão calmamente quanto pôde. "Ele só quer me felicitar pelo jogo, eu estou certo."

Flint zombou novamente a Connor, e então falou para Harry, "Cinco minutos. Então nós estamos tendo uma festa nas masmorras, e é melhor você estar lá, ou nós o acharemos, o transformaremos em uma tartaruga, e quebraremos sua casca." Ele e o resto do time sairam, deixando o quarto de repente tremendamente quieto. Harry piscou e esfregou suas orelhas, grato que ele podia sentí-las. Ele tinha estado voando durante uma hora no ar frio de janeiro, a velocidade e altura não ajudavam e roubavam o calor do movimento.

"Harry," disse Connor. "Parabéns por ganhar o jogo." A voz dele estava esquisitamente formal.

Harry acenou, em uma perda de palavras. Eles tinham estado de volta a escola durante algumas semanas, e sua promessa de gastar mais tempo com Connor era uma que ele não tinha cumprido. Draco o manteve ocupado, e também as diabólicas, longas, difíceis e freqüentes práticas de Quadribol antes da partida com Corvinal. Harry tinha freqüentemente visto Connor o assistir de longe no Salão Principal, mas sempre havia um Sonserino do caminho quando ele ia falar com ele. Depois desta vitória, Harry suspeitou, haveria mais do que nunca, Tanto por amizade genuína quanto a necessidade para treinar ou uma dedicação para o manter longe de Grifinórios.

Connor trocou de uma perna para outra. "Papai teve notícias de Dumbledore," ele disse depois de um longo momento. "O pedido para Re-seleção falhou."

Harry conseguiu formar um sorriso. "Eu pensei que iria."

Connor se apoiou adiante, repentinamente intenso. "Eu só tenho uma coisa para lhe perguntar, Harry," ele disse. "Eu pensei que seria mais, mas você tem uma festa para ir em cinco minutos, afinal de contas." O tom dele quando ele disse isso fez Harry estremecer.

"Prossiga, Connor."

"Você _gosta_ de estar em Sonserina?" Connor lhe perguntou. "Você realmente gosta de ir a festas nas masmorras e passar todo seu tempo livre com Draco Sangrento Malfoy?"

Harry estremeceu novamente. Sua sugestão de que Draco e Connor conseguissem conhecer um ao outro depois do feriado de Natal tinha ido espetacularmente mal com ambos. Uma prolongada reunião que Harry tinha tido com seu gêmeo antes dessa tinha sido para suplicar a ele não enfeitiçar as orelhas de Draco fora, depois que Draco fez um comentário péssimo sobre Hermione.

"Não é uma questão de gostar, Connor," ele disse quietamente. "A maioria deles é bem indiferente comigo a maioria do tempo, e eu sei que eu sou apenas um brinquedo para Draco, um prêmio que ele pode mostrar. Eu acho que ele se cansará depressa de mim, talvez antes do ano que vem. Então eu terei mais tempo para passar com você." Ele sorriu, esperando que isso fosse o que seu irmão quisesse ouvir.

"Mas você não odeia isto ativamente, e você não está ansiando por Grifinória do modo que você estava no começo do ano," Connor resumiu.

"Connor…"

Mas seu irmão estava lhe afastando, uma careta em sua face. "Isso era tudo que eu queria saber," ele disse, e saiu.

Harry começou a seguí-lo, mas uma luz verde que ele não reconheceu barrou seu caminho, e então Flint e os outros vieram para arrastá-lo para a festa. Harry se lembrou de pouco depois disto, borrado como foi por sua aflição e confusão por Connor, exceto que Draco tinha organizado uma recriação do jogo que incluia um grupo de ervilhas, representando os Corvinais, caindo na mesa por toda parte em choque quando um saleiro, representando Harry, pegou o grão de sal que ele tinha conjurado para brilhar como ouro igual o Pomo.

O que mais aborrecia Harry sobre aquela memória era que ele se lembrava de rir, com todos os outros, e então desejou saber o que ele estava se tornando.

Harry assobiou debaixo de sua respiração quando Snape examinou sua poção. Não era a mesma poção limpa-vidro como os outros primeiro-anistas estavam preparando. Snape tinha lhe dado uma poção do sono complicada que Harry suspeitou reservadamente que era outra parte dos passos preliminares nas melhorias da Mata Cão. Harry não ousou fazer menos que seu melhor, não só porque isso poderia acabar valendo a um lobisomem inocente sua vida, mas porque Snape saberia. Snape suspeitava que qualquer coisa menos que perfeição era Harry não fazendo o seu melhor, na realidade.

"Muito bom, Sr. Potter," Snape pronunciou. "Eu vejo que _alguém_ de sua família herdou um pequeno gêne de talento finalmente. Cinqüenta pontos para Sonserina."

Harry vacilou e abaixou sua cabeça, ouvindo os murmúrios vindos do lado Grifinório da sala. Era mais ponto que Snape tinha alguma vez cedido em uma única aula, e até mesmo pelo fato que ele tinha estado dando pontos a Harry desde que fevereiro tinha começado, era um pouco ridículo.

Connor conduziu a objeção. Harry o amou por isso, até mesmo quando ele temeu o que aconteceria ao seu gêmeo por se expor à ira de Snape. Seu irmão tinha conduzido Grifinória a vitória em cima do time de Lufa Lufa fim de semana passado, e Harry duvidou que pudesse ter parado Connor agora com qualquer coisa além de um feitiço _Estupefaça_. "Por que Harry está fazendo uma poção diferente que o resto de nós, Professor Snape? Nenhum de nós sabe fazer ela. Talvez ele esteja apenas fervendo água lá e lançando ingredientes fortuitos dentro do caldeirão, e você está lhe dando pontos para fazer você próprio se sentir bem."

Isso provocou algumas risadinhas chocadas entre os Grifinórios, o que durou precisamente até que Snape se proximou de Connor.

"Dar pontos para Sonserina é a única coisa que faz esta classe miserável tolerável para mim, Sr. Potter," Snape disse, sua voz mais fria e mais macia que Harry alguma vez já tinha ouvido. "Me lembra que estudantes de Poções competentes realmente existem no mundo, e que eu não preciso me matar porque nenhum de meus estudantes pode entender o básico de minha arte. Eu tenho estudantes talentosos, simplesmente não os que estão convencidos de que sabem tudo que há para saber sem minha instrução - " um relance apunhalou Hermione "- ou os que somam qualquer ingrediente que lhes agrade sem se aborrecer em ler as instruções - " um olhar gelado para Rony "- ou que falam e interrompem o resto da classe para distrair atenção de sua própria incompetência." Ele estava encarando Connor agora. "Detenção comigo durante uma semana, Sr. Potter, a ser servida as oito em ponto todas as noites."

"Mas - " Connor disse, e então bateu sua boca fechada. Ele voltou à poção limpa-vidro, seus movimentos furiosos. Harry estremeceu quando ele cometeu três erros no minuto seguinte.

Oito horas da noite era o horário que o time de Quadribol de Grifinória tinha pegado para praticar nas terças e quintas.

Harry viu Snape o assistir, expressão impiedosa. _Conteste_, os olhos dele disseram, _e eu acrescentarei mais tempo a isto_.

Harry desviou o olhar e engarrafou sua poção, atento, tanto dos olhos de Snape, contentes, e de seu gêmeo, largos e traídos.

Harry estava ficando desesperado.

Era o meio de março, e ainda nem Rony, Hermione, ou Connor tinham vindo perguntar sobre a Pedra Filosofal para ele. Oh, tinha havido alguns olhares laterais, algumas conversas entre os três que silenciava quando Harry entrava na Torre de Grifinória, e alguns murmúrios entre Rony e Hermione quando ele passava nos corredores, mas nada como o esforço coordenado para descobrir seus segredos que Harry tinha esperado até agora.

Eles _tinham_ que se mover logo, Harry pensou. O fim do ano escolar estava a só alguns meses. Vindo o verão, Dumbledore teria o tempo e a despreocupação para mover a Pedra para outro lugar, e provavelmente iria; Harry tinha a sensação de que manter a Pedra onde terai sido melhor uma substituta, tinha sempre pretendido ser temporário. Então Connor perderia uma chance fácil a heroísmo, e uma vitória que verdadeiramente seria dele.

Assim Harry decidiu mentir, novamente. Ele sabia que o silêncio de seu irmão perto dele, seus sorrisos lânguidos e seus tempos de visita deliberadamente mais curtos com Harry, nasciam de suspeita de que Harry estava realmente desfrutando as atrações duvidosas da Casa Sonserina. Não deveria ser muito difícil trabalhar com isso, e conseguir que Connor sentasse e prestasse alguma porcaria de atenção no que ele estava fazendo.

Assim, numa noite de quarta-feira pouco antes do toque de recolher, Harry subiu a Torre de Grifinória. Ele deu a Senhora Gorda a senha da semana - _forte de alma_ - e ela abriu. Harry olhou rapidamente ao redor da sala comunal, tendo certeza que todo mundo olhou para ele.

"Onde está Connor?" ele perguntou.

"Escada acima," disse um dos gêmeos ruivos que eram irmãos mais velhos de Rony. Então ele sorriu. "Diga, Harry - você gostaria de tenta um doce?" Ele ofereceu uma bandeja de doces coberta com feitiços brilhando esquisitamente. Harry não tentaria nenhum deles mesmo sem as advertências enfáticas de Connor para nunca comer qualquer coisa os gêmeos lhe dessem.

"Não, obrigado," ele disse, e então correu degraus acima para o quarto dos meninos do primeiro ano.

Connor estava só, graças a Merlin, lendo seu livro de Transfiguração. Ele olhou para cima e deu para Harry um sorriso distante.

"Harry," ele disse. "Qual é o problema?"

Harry exalou ruidosamente, trocou de um pé para outro, e mordeu seu lábio. Ele tinha a sensação de que ele estava se excedendo, mas se ele fosse muito sutil, então Connor poderia não pensar que algo estava errado. Ele teve sucesso pelo menos ganhando a atenção de seu irmão, quando Connor colocou seu livro de lado e apoiou adiante.

"Harry," ele disse. "O que está errado?"

"Nada," disse Harry, balançando sua cabeça. "Eu pensei que eu poderia falar com você, mas - não, esta foi uma idéia ruim. Eu vou embora." Ele virou para a porta.

Connor enfeitiçou a porta fechada antes que ele pudesse partir. Harry sentiu um momento de orgulho estranho. A situação o fez lembrar de sua conversa com Lucius Malfoy, entretanto ele suspeitou se iria muito diferente. Em primeiro lugar, Harry estava totalmente no controle desta conversa.

Isso o fez sentir estranho, tão estranho que ele perdeu a próxima pergunta de Connor, e só estalou de volta a realidade quando seu irmão sacudiu seu ombro. "Harry, eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para Professora McGonagall," ele disse, quase parecendo amedrontado. "Ou, pelo menos, Hermione."

"Não," Harry sussurrou. "Eu tenho que falar com você. Você é o único em quem eu confio."

Connor se recuperou consideravelmente. "O que é, Harry? Você sabe que eu ajudarei se eu puder."

Harry olhou nos olhos de seu irmão e disse, "Connor, há sussurros nas masmorras. Eu acho que alguém está tramando algo. Talvez não os Sonserinos, mas todos eles sabem sobre isto. Eles param de falar sempre que eu entro na sala." Ele se assegurou de não pôr ênfase nas palavras, para não dizer que ele pensava que os Grifinórios estavam fazendo a mesma coisa.

Connor se proximou mais, olhos largo. "E você acha que eles estão falando sobre o que?"

"A Pedra Filosofal," Harry sussurrou. "Eu sinto muito que eu não vim e falei com você sobre isto antes, Connor, mas - mas eu suponho que eu achei que eu estava traindo a honra Sonserina. Eu sinto muito. Eu não pensei."

Connor sentou de novo. "Assim, o que mudou sua mente?" ele perguntou. "Você percebeu finalmente que não há tal coisa como honra Sonserina?"

Harry o encarou. _Isso_, ele não tinha esperado. Ele supôs que Connor tinha estado passando cada vez mais tempo com Rony, já que ele não tinha gastado muito com Harry, e isso tinha o influenciado.

Para apenas um momento, ele sentiu o desejo mais absurdo para insistir que seus Companheiros de Casa tinham honra também.

Harry tremeu isto fora. Ele não podia dispor de uma tolice como essa. Ele tinha que se apressar e dar para Connor as pistas que ele precisava, e então voltar para as masmorras antes que sentissem sua falta. Snape era dado a conferir pelo menos uma vez por semana os túneis perto das masmorras, para se assegurar que todos seus protegidos estavam seguros na sala comunal, e ele não tinha feito isto esta semana ainda.

"Você poderia estar em perigo," ele sussurrou. "Isso foi o que mudou minha mente."

"Por que?" Connor perguntou, e sua face ficou cética. Isso era uma das coisas que Harry mais amava dele, quão aberta e maleável era sua face. Suas expressões mudavam de momento a momento, e sempre era possível dizer o que ele estava pensando. Ele não escondia suas emoções debaixo das camadas de mentiras que osSonserinos usavam, que o próprio Harry tinha aprendido usar antes de vir a Hogwarts. "Eu não acho que a Pedra tem muito a ver comigo, Harry".

"Mas pense quem poderia querer a Pedra," Harry sussurrou. "E pense no modo que eles param de falar perto de mim."

Não levou mais que alguns momentos para Connor fazer a conexão. Sua mão voou para cima e tocou em sua cicatriz, e ele estremeceu, ficando pálido. "Voldemort," ele sussurrou.

Harry acenou a cabeça, seu segundo impulso. O primeiro tinha sido corrigir Connor do uso do nome de Voldemort para "Lord das Trevas," o que realmente _era_ um sinal de que ele tinha estado muito tempo perto de Sonserinos. "Eu acho isto. E eu penso que você precisa tentar achar a Pedra. Eu tenho procurado, mas eu não tenho muitas pistas." Ele poderia revelar as pistas depois, em outra mentira, se Connor realmente as precisasse.

Connor mordeu seu lábio. "Nós poderíamos achá-la," ele disse. "Rony, e Hermione, e eu."

Harry se curvou a cabeça dele. "Você não confia em mim. Eu entendo."

A mão de Connor tocou seu ombro, e Harry o olhou. "Não é isso, Harry," Connor disse seriamente. "Eu juro que não é isso. Mas - bem, Hermione é boa em pesquisa, e Ron é bom em me contar coisas que eu nunca soube sobre história bruxa e história deGrifinória e como todo mundo pensa do Menino Que Sobreviveu, e eu sou bom em decidir o que fazer. E Rony não confia ou gosta de você muito, e Hermione não está certa. Por favor? Isso é por pouco tempo. Não há nenhuma razão para você para ser envolvido, desde que você não é o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e você estará em perigo, agora que a Sonserina está falando sobre isto, se você mostrar muito interesse."

Harry sentiu seu coração pular um pouco. Havia a independência e a atitude Grifinória que ele tinha desejado encorajar. "Certo," ele disse. "Você está certo, Connor".

Seu gêmeo o abraçou, forte e inesperadamente. "Obrigado, Harry," ele disse. "Por vir e me falar. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você, até mesmo se honra Sonserina não existe."

Harry o abraçou também, e apressadamente saiu da Torre, desde que era quase toque de recolher. Ele segurou a memória do abraço, e o fato que Connor confiava nele, e tentou ignorar a ferida ridícula por Connor ter dito aquelas coisas sobre Sonserina. Elas eram verdades, não eram, para qualquer um fora da Casa?

E, além, Harry poderia reconhecer os sinais potencialmente perigosos em si próprio. Às vezes ele pensava que ele podia sair do lado de Connor, achar amizades e causas próprias em Sonserina. E isso era algo que ele não podia dispor. Ele nasceu e treinou para lutar ao lado de Connor, para defendê-lo de Voldemort até que ele fosse velho o bastante para salvar o mundo.

Ele não podia dispor de qualquer outra submissão, qualquer outra lealdade. Ele tinha que se fazer lembrar disso.

Snape esperou fora da porta da sala comunal. Ele sorriu maliciosamente quando viu o solitário menino se arrastar de volta a ela, face abaixada de forma que ele não via onde ia. Mas a cabeça estalou para cima quando ele ainda estava uma distância de Snape, e seus olhos ficaram largos e cautelosos por um momento antes de sua face ficar até mesmo mais fechada que em classe.

Snape estava orgulhoso disso. Harry era melhor em controlar suas emoções que ele tinha sido quando ele veio a escola, e isso era algo. Alguém - Lily? - tinha lhe ensinado muito bem isso. Snape pretendia o empurrar até que o menino pudesse mentir com sua face, o que ainda não era possível para ele. Melhor, ele poderia deixá-la em branco para deixar difícil de dizer o que ele estava sentindo.

"Bem, bem," Snape começou, se afastando da parede. "O que temos nós aqui, Sr. Potter? Uma insistência em vagar nos corredores à noite. Alguém poderia querer saber por que."

Harry estava quieto, nem mesmo o som de sua respiração era audível. Ele esperou por Snape dizer o que ele queria e então sair.

Snape moveu alguns passos mais próximo, levantando mais suas proteções. Ele sabia que era impossível. Todas as leis da magia insistiam que era impossível. Mas se não fosse impossível, ele teria dito que o poder de Harry tinha _crescido_ desde que ele começado a assistir Hogwarts. Snape certamente precisava elevar suas proteções mais a cada vez. Claro, isso poderia ser o efeito da familiaridade com Harry.

"Esta próxima semana," estalou ele, "você começará a trabalhar em poções do quinto ano em nossa classe."

Harry inclinou sua cabeça, mas não disse nada.

"Eu começarei também a lhe emprestar livros extras na arte de poções," Snape continuou. "Você os lerá. Você os dominará antes do fim do ano. Eu não pretendo lhe deixar levar os livros com você durante o verão, para um vira-lata mastigar em pedaços em sua lua raivosa e o outro mijar neles."

Os ombros de Harry ergueram, mas ele só acenou.

"E finalmente," Snape terminou, sussurrando agora, "em vez de rastejar pelas áreas desertas da escola para praticar seus feitiços, você virá a mim. Você é muito bom em magia de defensiva, Sr. Potter, mas seus feitiços ofensivos precisam de trabalho. Você deve poder atacar, não só defender. Isso valerá seu irmão algum dia se você não souber fazer isto. Você viu isso com os Lestranges."

Os olhos de Harry mostraram um pouco de choque desta vez antes deles cercarem em resignação. Então ele acenou novamente. Ele passou Snape, sussurrou a senha, e desapareceu na sala comunal de Sonserina.

Snape o assistiu ir, contente. Harry tinha agido consideravelmente mais Sonserino desde que ele tinha voltado do Natal com Draco Malfoy. Que ele tinha sobrevivido a Lucius era testemunho bastante para o caráter menino - ou, como ele ainda teimava em ver isto, a falta de isto - mas Harry também tinha começado a manter segredos, falando mais freqüentemente com os outros estudantes de Sonserina, andar e agir como Draco, e reagir em classe como um herdeiro puro sangue. Snape desejou saber se o menino percebia isto.

Então ele bufou. _Claro que não. Se ele percebesse, ele se apressaria em rejeitar tais maneiras. _

Era cansativo, às vezes, Snape refletiu, que ele não pudesse contar para Harry o que ele desejava fazer - elevar a reputação da Casa Sonserina novamente - atrair a ambição do menino, e o recrutar como um aliado. Mas ele sabia que Harry recuaria se ele suspeitasse daquela real razão, e ele recusaria totalmente agir contra seu irmão se ele pensasse que Snape poderia fazer algo pior a Connor de que detenções durante prática de Quadribol.

Não, ele tinha que quebrar Harry de suas lealdades primeiro antes que pudesse explicar por que ele tinha as quebrado, e o persuadir fora da sombra de Connor antes que ele pudesse lhe mostrar o que aquela sombra tinha feito.

Snape voltou ao escritório com um redemoinho de suas vestes. _Paciência_, ele se aconselhou. _Paciência. Você esperou tanto tempo. Você tem seu candidato. Você está treinando-o. Antes do sétimo ano dele, todo mundo verá Sonserina subir novamente. _

_Isso será breve. _


	20. Juntando as Peças

**N/T:** Muitos devem ter notado que eu postei vários capítulos neste feriado (se não notaram acabaram de saber :P), não gosto muito de Carnaval então tirei um tempo para me dedicar a fic. Aqui está mais um capítulo (bem interessante a meu ver), estamos na reta final de Salvando Connor (que termina no 20º Capítulo). E logo estarei postando Nenhuma Boca Mas a de Alguma Serpente, que será o segundo ano de Harry e Cia.

Divirtam-se e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!!!!

**Capítulo Dezoito: Juntando as Peças**

"Mas, Professora McGonagall -"

"Sem mas," disse a voz da Diretora da Casa Grifinória Cabeça, que, seguindo a voz de seu gêmeo, deixou Harry ansioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. "Eu sou muito desapontada com vocês dois, Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger. Ser pego fora da cama não é uma coisa trivial. Cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória, cada, e duas semanas detenção. Também para cada um de vocês," ela somou, como se ela pensasse que ela tinha que deixar claro.

Harry se aproximou mais e olhou o outro corredor. Connor estava com a cabeça abaixada em frente a McGonagall, parecendo inacreditavelmente abatido. Hermione estava ao lado dele, e parecia próxima as lágrimas. Blaise estava mais ao lado, braços cruzados e cabeça acenando - a até que McGonagall virou para ele.

"E você, Sr. Zabini," ela disse. "Vinte pontos de Sonserina por estar fora da cama depis do toque de recolher, e você servirá a detenção de uma semana."

Blaise piscou e começou a gagejar. McGonagall passou rapidamente por ele, não se aborrecendo em escutar as objeções dele, foi corredor a baixo. Harry, que estava voltando de uma de suas sessões de tarde da noite com Snape na sala de aula de duelos do segundo andar mas duvidou que McGonagall estaria no humor para escutar isso, se aplainou contra a parede e agradeceu a Merlin que ela estava indo pelo corredor oposto ao dele. Connor e Hermione se arrastaram de volta a Torre de Grifinória, ainda parecendo abatidos.

Harry assistiu as costas de seu gêmeo em frustração. Era agora maio, e Connor _ainda_ não tinha vindo e falado com ele sobre a Pedra Filosofal. Harry não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Claro, Connor não tinha falado com ele sobre muitas coisas, até mesmo quando eles passavam tempo junto, mas Harry não pôde acreditar que estava levando tanto tempo para Connor reunir o misterioso e bem cuidado lugar na escola onde ninguém estava se arriscando com a Pedra.

Um momento depois, ele tremeu fora sua decepção. Blaise estava descendo por um túnel que conduzia às masmorras. Harry ao menos tinha a chance de descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

"Oi, Blaise," ele disse, saindo casualmente das sombras. "O que foi isso?"

Blaise gelou por um momento, então forçou um riso. "Oh, só uma brincadeira com os Grifinórios que deu um pouco errado," ele disse levianamente. "Eles estavam levando um dragão até a Torre de Astronomia, se você pode acreditar isso. Eu suponho que eles o deixaram lá em cima."

"Um dragão?" O coração de Harry começou a bater. Ele não tinha ouvido nada sobre isso. Seus pensamentos saltaram imediatamente a Hagrid, com quem Connor tinha desenvolvido uma amizade, e então para a Floresta Proibida. Connor tinha estado na Floresta? Ele tinha encontrado Quirrell?

"Sim, um Dorso Cristado Norueguês, um dos bichinhos de Hagrid." Blaise zombou. "Eu os vi com ele na cabana de Hagrid esta semana, e então eu os vi tirarem ele hoje à noite da casa dele. Eu pensei que eu poderia ganhar alguns pontos para Sonserina se eu contasse para McGonagall sobre eles estarem fora da cama depois do toque de recolher." Ele fez carranca. "Mas a gata velha não estava no humor para ser razoável."

"E o que _você_ estava fazendo fora de cama depois do toque de recolher?" Harry perguntou.

"Espiando os Grifinórios," Blaise replicou. "Eu acabei de lhe dizer isso."

Harry elevou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, deixando seu silêncio falar por ele. Blaise fez carranca para ele e se fechou. Harry estudou a face dele cuidadosamente. Vince e Greg sempre tinham sido muito leais a Draco para dar a Harry qualquer dificuldade, e eles pararam de arreliar Connor porque Draco parou. Blaise era - diferente. Ele às vezes parecia levar como uma afronta pessoal que um Sonserino tinha um irmão Grifinório, e tinha começado ultimamente a sair de seu caminho para bater Connor no ombro, rir dele, fazê-lo tropeçar, e o escarneçer. Harry não tinha se importado muito com isso, diferente de acenar em acordo quando Connor ia em uma tirada contra Blaise. Era apenas rivalidade normal de Casa, apenas infantilidade normal.

_Não era? _

"Por que você os seguiu a casa de Hagrid e os espiou em primeiro lugar?" ele perguntou, mais quietamente.

Blaise deu para a cabeça dele um lance arrogante. "Porque eu quis saber o que eles estavam fazendo, claro," que ele disse. "Aquele meio-gigante é uma ameaça. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de por que Dumbledore o mantém aqui. Ter um dragão em uma casa de madeira, _honestamente_!"

Harry olhou-o por um longo momento, e não disse nada mais. Blaise já estava tentando mudar de assunto, pela expressão na face dele.

"E o que _você_ estava fazendo fora da cama depois do toque de recolher?" ele perguntou, tentando fazer parecer que ele tinha um enredo e falhando. "Hmmm?"

"Você terá que perguntar para o Professor Snape isso," Harry disse encolhendo os ombros, e então retrocedeu na direção da sala comunal de Sonserina.

Ele poderia sentir Blaise tomar ar para exigir uma explicação, mas no fim ele deixou isto ir sem dizer qualquer coisa, e seguiu Harry. Harry sussurrou a senha - _rigor mortis_ - e entrou depressa na sala comunal. Ele não queria passar um minuto mais que o necessário com Blaise.

Claro, uma vez eles ambos se lavaram e foram para suas camas, então Harry deitou desperto e pensou sobre Blaise até que era quase amanhecer.

_O que ele quer? Ele poderia estar atrás de Connor porque ele é um Comensal da Morte?_ Isso fez Harry carranquear; O único parente vivo de Blaise era a mãe dele, e Arabella Zabini nunca tinha mostrado sinais de ser uma Comensal da Morte. Uma bruxa das Trevas, sim, mas não era a mesma coisa.

_Ele poderia ser até mesmo o traidor que deixou os Lestranges entrar? _

Harry ficou tenso por um momento, então chacoalhou sua cabeça. Não. Sua mãe tinha lhe escrito várias vezes, e sempre que ela falava sobre a deslealdade, ela dava a impressão de que não só era um adulto mas alguém da Ordem da Fênix. Blaise não era certamente isso, o que quer que ele fosse.

_Então o que ele quer? _

Harry não sabia, mas resolveu, quando ele finalmente começou a pegar no sono, lançar Consopio em Blaise de agora em diante, antes de ele sair para suas sessões de treinamento tarde da noite com Snape se possível. Isso não faria mal a ninguém se Blaise estivesse de volta a cama antes do toque de recolher, e dormindo quando ele devia.

_E, vindo a manhã, eu apenas posso de repente mencionar que Blaise foi o que perdeu pontos para nós, e ele não será muito popular durante algum tempo. _

Claro, a maioria disso era apenas uma distração do pensado que ele realmente não queria pensar.

_Por que Connor não me falou sobre o dragão? _

"O nome dele é Norberto."

Harry carranqueou a Connor. Seu irmão dele tinha vindo falar com ele finalmente, depois que Harry tinha enviado um convite bastante insistentemente formulado por Hedwig, esta manhã, pouco antes da partida Sonserina - Lufa Lufa. Ele estava puxando suas luvas quando Connor apareceu no vestiário, ignorando o clarão de Flint, e foi até Harry e o encarou.

"E?" Harry apertou, incapaz manter uma certa frieza de sua voz.

Connor encolheu os ombros. "E nós o demos a Charlie Weasley - irmão de Ron. Ele trabalha com dragões na Romênia. Norbert estará seguro lá."

Harry deixou sair sua respiração. Esta era a pergunta que ele mais queria perguntar, e parecia que Connor não ofereceria a informação por si próprio. "Por que você não me falou sobre isto?"

Connor se afastou dele, seus olhos largos e cabelo entrando neles. Ele parecia cansado, Harry notou, e uma mão subiu para esfregar a cicatriz dele no que Harry estava certo que era um gesto inconsciente. "Porque eu não sei se posso confiar em você," ele disse, ruidosamente bastante para todo mundo ouvir. "Você tem agido tão _Sonserino_, Harry."

O resto das preparações do time parou. Harry fechou seus olhos em medo, sabendo o que ele falaria depois.

"E se ele estiver?" Marcus Flint falou, pisando adiante. "Nós gostar dele desse modo." Ele estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos eram duros. Harry estremeceu. Ele não poderia parar Flint de esmurrar Connor nas costelas, aqui mesmo e agora. O Capitão de Sonserina não perdoava ninguém que tentava sacudir seus jogadores antes de um jogo começar, a menos que as sacudidas viessem dele.

"São só palavras, Flint," Harry disse depressa. "Ele não quer dizer nada disto."

"Sim, eu quis, Harry!" Connor parou, o temperamento do pai deles chamejando em seus olhos. "Eu quis, e está em tempo de eu dizer isto! Você tem estado muito quieto. Você sai com Sonserinos quando você podia subir a Torre de Grifinória. Você _sorri_ das coisas mais terríveis que eles dizem, como se eles fossem realmente _engraçados_. Você nem mesmo se preocupa que eles pensam menos de você porque você é um meio-sangue! Isso é desrespeitoso a Mum, não só a você! Você mudou, Harry, e eu odeio a pessoa você está se tornando!"

Harry fechou seus olhos, sentindo como se ele tivesse sido perfurado. Ele tinha tido discuções com Connor antes, mas nada tão sério. E naquele momento, ele teria renunciado realmente tudo o que fez os Sonserinos o aceitar. Ele queria implorar para seu irmão o perdoar. Ele tinha ferindo Connor novamente, da mesma maneira que a mãe deles tinha lhe falado em sua carta de Natal, e ele não tinha feito nada ainda para corrigir.

E então, surpreendentemente, abruptamente, e inesperadamente, pelo menos para ele, a ferida dele mudou para raiva.

Harry abriu os olhos dele, e viu Connor atrás longe dele. Harry deu um passo mais próximo. Ele estava tremendo e não pôde parecer parar, qualquer mais que ele pudesse parar as palavras que fluíram fora da boca dele no próximo momento.

"Eu apenas estou tentando tirar o melhor da situação, Connor! Não, eu não estava contente quando fui posto em Sonserina, mas não é tão terrível. Certo, eu brinco com eles e passo tempo com eles, mas eles são meus _Companheiros de Casa_. Eu passaria mais tempo com você se você parecesse querer fazer isto! Você dificilmente está contente todas as vezes que eu estou lá. Você preferiria falar com Rony e Hermione. Eu não o culpo por - por escutar eles, por apanhar os preconceitos deles, mas não diga que tudo isso é minha culpa! É parcialmente sua, também!"

Ele estava gritando no fim, o que nunca tinha acontecido. Normalmente Connor era o transtornado e Harry ficava calmo, pedindo perdão quando seu irmão tinha gastado a inundação inicial de seu temperamento. Mas agora os punhos de Harry estavam apertados, e ele viu Draco, vindo lhe desejar boa sorte antes da partida, cair contra a parede, uma mão na testa e a face pálida. Harry estava feliz que ele não tinha sua varinha. Ele ignorou a tentação crescente para usar magia sem varinha.

E manteve o olhar em seu gêmeo, tempo bastante para ver choque substituir a raiva nos olhos de Connor, e as cinzas substituem o fogo.

"Eu não sabia que você me odiava tanto, Harry," ele sussurrou. "Eu -"

"Saia dqui, Grifinório." A voz de Flint tinha aprofundado e tinha aquietado como o resmungo de um cachorro enorme. "Eu estou lhe dando cinco segundos para sair daqui antes que eu bata em você, e isso é só em respeito a seu irmão. Um. Dois. Três -"

Connor virou e saiu. Harry o assistiu ir, e esperou pelo frio de choque bater nele.

Não veio. Ele ainda se sentia bravo, e seu impulso dianteiro era fazer Connor pagar. Fechando seus olhos, ele tentou seu melhor para reinar sobre seu temperamento.

Ele abriu os olhos quando Adrian Pucey, um dos Artilheiros do time, lhe bateu nas costas. "Isso está assim," Adrian disse, sua voz incandescente. "Vá lá fora e _ganhe_. Mostre aos malditos Grifinórios que eles não podem sacudir você."

Harry acenou, sorriu firmemente, e então saiu do vestiário, conduzindo o time ao campo.

Sonserina bateu Lufa Lufa por 410 a 190, e Harry raramente tinha exultado tanto ao pegar o Pomo. A celebração depois, e até mesmo o modo que o time inteiro o protegeu no caminho para as masmorras, de forma que, Adrian explicou," ele não teria que ver qualquer Grifinório você não quer ver," não era ruim, também.

O tempo todo, Harry continuou esperando sua raiva por Connor mudar para envergonha, do modo que teria em qualquer outro momento, e sentir o impulso para se desculpar com seu gêmeo.

Nunca veio. Harry não teve nada que fechar na caixa secreta dos pensamentos dele que noite, porque ele não pudesse se convencer que a raiva dele era injustificada.

"Então Connor é muito teimoso para vir e lhe perguntar onde a Pedra Filosofal está. Mas eu não sou."

Harry olhou para cima. Hermione Granger estava de pé próximo à mesa que ele e Draco tinham achado para estudar na biblioteca, os braços dela cruzados e seu intimidante olhar perfurante nele. Harry quase sorriu. Às vezes, franqueza Grifinória era uma vantagem.

Pela chama em seus olhos, Draco não parecia pensar assim. "Vá _embora_, Sangue Ruim -" ele começou.

Harry disse, "Draco," do modo ele tinha ouvido Narcissa Malfoy dizer. Draco se calou e voltou a seu livro. Harry se apoiou na mesa para bater levemente no ombro dele. "Eu voltarei em breve," ele disse, e então se levantou e se afastou da mesa com Hermione, nos cantos mais fundos da biblioteca onde era menos provável que eles seriam escutados. Ele se achou procurando por uma visão de Connor - tinha sido duas semanas desde a briga deles, e ainda seu irmão não tinha se aproximado ele - mas Hermione parecia ter vindo só.

"Derrame," Hermione disse. Seus braços ainda não tinham descruzado, e ela tinha um olhar que teria desbancado a 'face de xingamento' de Lily. Harry inclinou a cabeça e admitiu a verdade.

"A Pedra Filosofal está atrás de uma certa porta no terceiro andar, sendo cuidada por um cachorro gigantesco de algum tipo."

Era milagroso assistir o modo que a face de Hermione mudou, como o dela cérebro corria reunindo todos os pedaços. Um momento depois, ela murmurou, "_Estúpida_," e bateu em sua testa, o que Harry teve que admitir também era satisfatório de seu próprio modo.

Então ela carranqueou a ele. "Mas se é protegida, então por que você quis nos advertir sobre ela?"

"Porque eu vi Professor Quirrell que tentar passar pela porta algumas vezes," disse Harry. "Ele entrava, falava com o cachorro, e então sempre corria para fora. Então Professor Snape o advertiu para parar. Eu não acho que ele descobriu como passar pelo cachorro. Mas - "

"Oh, não", Hermione sussurrou, e a face dela ficou pálida.

"O que?" Harry exigiu.

"Hagrid que dizer - ele disse que o homem que lhe deu Norberto tinha lhe perguntado sobre Fofo", Hermione disse. "Este é o nome do cachorro," ela explicou, quando ela pegou o olhar em branco de Harry.

"Fofo," Harry não pôde ajudar mas repetir.

"Não _pergunte_, foi _Hagrid_," disse Hermione, como se isso explicasse tudo, e Harry provavelmente supôs que explicava, se a pessoa conhecesse Hagrid. Ele se determinou em conseguir conhecer o meio-gigante um pouco melhor próximo ano. "O homem foi encapotado, e Hagrid não pôde ver a face dele, mas ele lhe contou algo sobre Fofo ser encantado pela música. E se o homem encapotado era Professor Quirrell, e ele vai tentar novamente, agora que ele sabe passar do cachorro?" A face dela tinha corado agora com cor apressada, e ela parecia que correria da biblioteca e tentaria informar Professor Dumbledore imediatamente.

Harry a conteve. "É bastante estranho que ele não tentou até longe, você não acha?" ele perguntou.

Hermione relutantemente sentou de novo contra a estante de livros. "Bem, sim. Entretanto, por que ele não tentou?"

"Ele está esperando por algo, eu acho," disse Harry, e carranqueou. "Mas eu não sei o que isso seria. Dumbledore provavelmente vai mover a Pedra ao término do ano. Quanto mais Quirrell espera, mais um risco ele corre."

"Talvez existão outras armadilhas, também, e ele não sabe passar delas," Hermione ofereceu. "Ou talvez há outro prazo final se aproximando, algo que ele quer fazer primeiro."

Harry endureceu. "Hermione", ele perguntou, "Onde Connor é agora mesmo?"

"Na Torre de Grifinória," disse ela, carranqueando a ele. "Como você saberia se você não se aborreu em ir e falar com ele nas últimas duas semanas."

"Nós tivemos uma briga," Harry disse brevemente. "Mas - escute, tem alguma hora quando ele poderia estar só? Sem você ou Rony o protegendo? Fora do alcance de qualquer coisa que os professores possam?"

Hermione fechou seus olhos e assumiu uma expressão de intensa concentração. Harry não seria pego de surpresa em saber que ela estava sacudindo imensas quantias de informação dentro de sua cabeça, buscando pela resposta perfeita. Ele sabia que ela tinha achado ela quando seus olhos chamejaram largos novamente.

"As detenções," ela sussurrou. "Professora McGonagall disse que Connor ia servir detenção com Hagrid na Floresta Proibida semana que vem. Algo sobre unicórnios mortos, e eles querem descobrir o que é."

Harry quase lhe falou que tinha sido Quirrell, mas se parou. Totalmente fora das perguntas inevitáveis que ele teria que responder sobre por que ele não tinha contado para Dumbledore ainda, Hermione iria correr ao Diretor, e então Connor seria puxado fora daquela detenção e Quirrell esperaria por outra oportunidade para golpear. Da mesma maneira que com o jogo de Quadribol, pensou Harry, era melhor saber quando e onde a vida de Connor estaria em perigo.

Ele pensou, por um momento passageiro, que isso era Sonserino.

_E então?_ Foi seu próximo pensamento.

"Certo," ele disse. "Eu estarei lá com ele, Hermione".

"Mas _você_ não tem detenção," ela mostrou, carranqueando a ele.

"Eu sei," disse Harry. "Eu me mover furtivamente até lá. Professor Quirrell não saberá que eu estou lá. E não conte para Connor, também, ou ele tentará fazer algo teimoso e estúpido," ele somou.

Hermione suspirou, fez alguns protestos indiferentes, e então concordou. Harry suspeitou que ela estava cansada da briga entre ele e Connor - Connor tinha aparentemente gastado a maioria de seu tempo desde então andando desconsoladamente pela Torre - e seria grata por qualquer coisa que terminaria isto.

Harry a assistiu sair da biblioteca, então voltou ao canto de estudo dele com Draco, ensaiando tudo que ele precisaria em sua cabeça. Ele parou quando ele alcançou a mesa e viu Draco o encara esperançosamente, batendo um dedo no canto de seu pergaminho.

"Pedra Filosofal?" ele perguntou.

Com um suspiro, Harry se sentou e começou a explicar. Pelo menos ele poderia confiar que Draco não iria correr a Professor Dumbledore.

Harry balançou sua cabeça quando Hagrid dividiu Connor e Neville Longbottom, que tinha uma detenção por um engano estúpido que ele tinha feito em Poções. Ambos eram para soltar faíscas vermelhas no ar se eles colidissem com qualquer coisa perigosas, e verdes se eles descobrissem a pessoa que matou os unicórnios. A não ser que Hagrid chamasse isto de "criatura", claro. Hagrid ia com Neville, e deixava seu cachorro grande, Canino, com Connor.

Harry esperou até o som de Hagrid tinha enfraquecido nos arbustos, então tinha saiu de seu esconderijo e tinha caminhado junto ao lado de Connor. Connor foi pego em sua miséria que ele nem mesmo notou Harry no princípio, e então ele se virou e o lançou uma expressão feia na luz da lanterna que ele estava levando. Su outra mão agarrou a varinha.

"O que quer você, Slytherin?" ele perguntou.

"Que você para deixar de agir como um idiota," respondeu Harry, entrando em passo com ele e tirando uma videira fora do caminho. "Já faz quase um mês desde que nós brigamos, Connor. Você não acha que você está levando muito tempo? Eu _sou_ seu irmão, no caso de você ter esquecido." Sua própria mão estava em seu bolso, em sua própria varinha, e ele cuidava os arbustos cautelosamente. Ainda não havia nenhum sinal de Professor Quirrell, e Canino não tinha dado nenhum aviso, mas Harry não estava certo quanto ele confiava no nariz do cachorro. Ele confiaria mais em seus próprios sensos mágicos. Eles não estavam apanhando nada, também.

"Eu não esqueci," disse Connor, a face dele torceu com raiva e dor e fragmentos quebrados de orgulho. "É por isso que doeu tanto. Por que você me _abandonou_, Harry? Nós somos os gêmeos. Melhores amigos sempre. Não é esperado que nós discutamos e empurramos um ao outro como nós fizemos. Olhe para Fred e George Weasley. Eu nunca os vi terem uma briga."

"Elas estão na mesma Casa," Harry disse.

Connor virou longe dele. "Então você vai deixar esse problema ser maior para você que nossa relação de sangue?"

"Não, ou _eu_ estaria agora mesmo em meu quarto," Harry disse, e tirou outra videira. As árvores sussurravam e rangiam em um vento muito alto para eles sentirem. A lanterna iluminava o caminho à frente melhor que um feitiço de _Lumos_, o que Harry agradecia. "Eu vim aqui quando eu não tinha, quando eu sabia que seria difícil para você correr, Connor, assim nós poderiamos conversar."

"Hermione me falou sobre a Pedra Filosofal," disse Connor. "Que você sabia bem onde estava desde o princípio."

"Sim," Harry admitiu. "E eu queria que você fosse o que descobrisse isto, e levasse as notícias ao Professor Dumbledore. Eu pensei que isso faria você se sentir importante, especial, feliz. Você poderia reivindicar uma vitória verdadeiramente como sua, e começar a tomar seu lugar como um líder."

"Mas teria sido você me comprando a vitória de novo," disse Connor, as palavras dele moendo em mais dor. "Eu não _quero_ isso, Harry."

Harry virou e pegou o braço de seu irmão, girando Connor para ficar em frente a ele. Connor luziu a ele na luz da lanterna. Ele tinha o começo de lágrimas em seus olhos, e ele limpou furiosamente as lágrimas com a parte de trás da mão que segurava sua varinha.

"Então decida o que você quer," Harry disse quietamente. "A razão que eu tenho trabalhado tanto por você, Connor, é que eu quero que você seja o líder. Eu quero que você seja o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Eu quero que as pessoas procurem você. Isso não aconteceu até agora. Rony e Hermione gostam de você, mas os Sonserinos pensam que você é um idiota, e os Corvinais e Lufa Lufas só pensam em você quando você faz algo espetacular - como o trasgo ou os Lestranges." Ele viu Connor estremecer e fecha os olhos. "Vai levar mais do que isso. Eu pensei que empurrando você sutilmente nisto faria o truque, mas não fez. Assim. Me diga o que você quer. Quais são _seus_ planos? O que você vai fazer para unir as quatro Casas atrás de você? Galantear os bruxos puro sangue? Fazer todo mundo acreditar que você tem a confiança e a força para derrotar o Lord das Trevas? Ganhar aliados entre as criaturas mágicas?"

"Por que eu deveria ter que fazer tudo isso?" Connor protestou. "Eu derrotei Voldemort quando eu era um bebê. Eu sei mais agora. Eu apenas deveria ter que estar em frente a ele novamente, e ele será destruído completamente."

Harry suspirou. "Eu acho que levará mais que isso, Connor."

"Por que _deveria_?" Connor se afastou dele e localizou sua cicatriz com a ponta de sua varinha. "Isso é o que significa ser o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Eu tenho esta cicatriz, e isso é tudo que eu realmente preciso."

Harry sentia seu coração derreter com piedade, e assim derreta o resto de sua raiva. Ele e Lily não tinham feito nenhum favor mantendo Connor tão cego. Ele realmente deveria ter aprendido sobre as políticas do mundo bruxo desde que ele tinha começado a caminhar, até mesmo se o amor dele fosse essencial para derrotar Voldemort. A mãe deles tinha achado um modo para ensinar Harry em segredo, debaixo do nariz do pai deles, e de Sirius e Remus. Ela poderia ter descoberto um modo para convencer Connor da verdade sem tomar a pureza dele.

"Connor -" ele começou, pretendendo se desculpar.

Outra videira caiu das árvores sobre eles então, e enrolou ao redor do pescoço de Connor. Ele deixou sair um grito assustado e derrubou a lanterna. Harry tentou tirá-la e segurá-la frenéticamente mais alto, pronto para atirar faíscas vermelhas para deixar Hagrid saber que eles estavam em perigo.

Não era uma videira que caiu das árvores após aquele agarramento, mas uma cobra enorme que Harry quase poderia imaginar que estava rindo deles em vez de assobiar. Ela torceu uma porção de seu corpo apertado ao redor de Connor, e então foi pela Floresta, levando-o com ela.

Harry gritou e lançou um _Incendio_ no rabo dela, mas errou, tão rapidamente ela escorregava. Ele correu atrás dela, sentindo seu medo e raiva dar assas aos seus pés, e sua cicatriz começar a queimar.

A cobra desapareceu entre os arbustos à frente dele, mas Harry poderia seguir o rastro de gramas curvadas e folhas que ela deixou, e a dor crescente em sua cabeça era um sinal próprio. Não demorou muito antes que ele visse a cobra entrar em uma clareira onde uma figura encapotada esperava. A cobra largou Connor a seus pés e então escorregou para trás de seu mestre, ainda fazendo seu assobio parecer uma risada.

Rosnando, Harry agarrou sua varinha e saiu dos arbustos.

"_Assim_." Não era a voz de Quirrell falando, mas aquela fria, a que Harry tinha ouvido antes. Fez sua cicatriz chamejar como fogo, e Connor mexeu e deu um gemido fraco como se a cicatriz dele também estivesse doendo. "_Harry Potter. Afinal_." A figura se agachou até Connor. "_E o Menino Que Sobreviveu, que logo será o Menino Que Morreu. Eu esperei tanto tempo por este momento_."

Harry se preparou, e pulou em batalha.


	21. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

**Capítulo Dezenove: O Menino Que Sobreviveu**

A Maldição Dinamitante de Harry derreteu contra proteções invisíveis, mas teve o efeito útil de fazer Quirrell parar de se aproximar de Connor e o encarar. Harry lançou outro feitiço, sua mente girando pelos vários efeitos, procurando algo que causaria a Quirrell dor considerável como também o arremesasse para trás.

Então a cobra estava nele.

Ela se moveu mais rapidamente do que ela tinha ao arrastar Connor pelos arbustos, sua mandíbula aberta e seu corpo ceifando a grama quando ela golpeou. Harry se arremessou longe dela, e a boca dela acertou apenas o chão, mas ela girou e foi novamente para ele. Harry clamou, "_Protego!_," só para ter a mandíbula da cobra passando pelo Feitiço de Proteção e rasgando o tecido de sua manga. Ele foi mais para trás, ouvindo ela sibilar como se ela estivesse rindo, e lançou um relance a Connor.

_Pelo menos eu sei que ela é uma cobra real, não uma magia. _

"_O que é isto?_" a voz fria perguntou, seus acentos mais severo que antes. Harry lutou contra o desejo para cair de joelhos quando a dor em sua cicatriz ficou pior. Quirrell estava olhando para frente, do que ele poderia ver, e Harry não pôde associar aquela voz fria com a expressão em branco na face dele. "_Acabe com ele, Nagini!_"

A cobra - Nagini, aparentemente - sibilou e se preparou. Harry teve a sensação de que desta vez, quando o ataque viesse, seria muito rápido para evitar.

Enquanto isso, Quirrell indo novamente para Connor.

Harry estendeu uma mão e estalou, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ele executou-o sem varinha, para manter sua varinha apontada para Connor. Funcionou. Sua magia prendeu Nagini pelo meio de seu corpo e enviou-a ao ar como os balões Trouxas que Harry tinha visto em um dos aniversários deles.

Harry aumentou a força do feitiço e lançou Nagini por cima da Floresta Proibida. Ela planou com um arrastado sibilo esquisitamente parecido com um grito de dor. Harry não se importou com isso. Ele não estava pensando claramente.

Ele se virou para Quirrell e apontou sua varinha.

Quirrell tinha parado de se aproximar de Connor mais uma vez. Seu olhar era mais afiado desta vez, mas também mais vagaroso, e Harry voltou a tentar pensar em um feitiço que doeria, passaria pelas proteções, e mandaria Quirrell fora do alcance de qualquer proteção que ele tinha. Harry tinha estado piscando desde que ele entrou na clareira, mas ele não podia ver as linhas das proteções. Estes feitiços eram mais complicados que os que ele tinha se treinado para ver, então.

"_Você é incomum, menino_," a voz disse. "_Tanto poder. Por que eu não senti ele desde o princípio em você?_"

Harry não viu nenhum motivo para responder tão irrelevante pergunta. Ele tinha escolhido seu feitiço. Admitidamente, era uma escolha estranha, mas esta era uma batalha estranha. Quirrell, ou quem ele realmente fosse, tinha tido tempo para preparar seu território, e Harry não.

"_Reducto!_" ele entonou, e mandou atrás do feitiço toda sua força de vontade, unindo ela à força de sua varinha. Ele pressentiu as proteções dividindo e rachando, do modo que o ovo tinha quando os centauros o testaram.

O feitiço voou direto, e mostrou as proteções quando bateu contra elas em um arco-íris de luz. Harry viu rachaduras lânguidas que esboçavam seu impacto, e memorizou a posição delas quando a luz chamejou e desapareceu. "_Reducto!_" ele gritou novamente, desta vez mirando em uma das rachaduras.

Quebrou, e alguma da força da maldição bateu Quirrell que cambaleou. Harry entrou, rápido e abaixado no chão, logo atrás do feitiço, tentando pegar Connor e o arrastar para fora antes que Quirrell pudesse se recuperar.

A voz fria disse, "_Cavea_," um feitiço que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes, e luz azul flamejou em existência ao redor de Connor. Harry tentou empurrar uma mão pelo feitiço, mas teve que recuar. Era como se ele tentasse esmurrar o aço sólido.

Ele levantou e ficou entre seu irmão e Quirrell - uma tarefa fácil, porque Quirrell não mostrou nenhum sinal de vir mais próximo. Harry respirava severamente. Ele poderia sentir o começo de suor em suas bochechas e testa. Seu coração acelerado e batendo em suas orelhas, ruidosamente o bastante que ele achou difícil de entender o que Quirrell estava dizendo.

"O que eu deveria fazer, mestre?" choramingou a voz que Harry conhecia da aula, menos a gagueira. "O menino é muito poderoso para eu enfrentar facilmente."

"_Me solte._"

Quirrell deu um pequeno tremor, mas tinha se ido quando ele olhou e sorriu para Harry. "Sim," ele disse suavemente. "Isso poderia ser melhor." Então ele virou suas costas a Harry.

Harry levantou sua varinha. _Quirrell é estúpido? Esta é uma oportunidade para golpear - _

_Não, não. Ele não é estúpido. Ele deve estar planejando algo. _

Cautelosamente, Harry segurou seus feitiços, e assistiu quando Quirrell começou a desembrulhar a parte de trás do turbante.

Harry esperou ver crânio nu no máximo. O que ele viu, quando caíram as envolturas roxas, foi uma segunda face na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell. O nariz estava esticado e achatado, os olhos rachaduras estreitas de vermelho, a boca um corte. Os olhos o perfuraram, e da boca a voz entrou em uma alta e fria risada, familiar para Harry de velhos sonhos.

Sua cicatriz rugiu ferozmente a vida, o enviando aos seus joelhos. Harry não pôde segurar um grito desta vez, e foi ecoado por uma choradeira sufocada de Connor. Um olhar rápido por cima de seu ombro mostrou que seu irmão era incólume, entretanto ele tateava ao redor das extremidades do feitiço de gaiola com um olhar confuso em sua face.

"_Eu deveria ter sabido_," a voz disse, em um assobio que parecia Nagini. Harry se forçou a escutar pela dor em sua sobrancelha. O que a voz estava dizendo poderia ser importante. "_A profecia nunca esteve inteira, e Peter Pettigrew sempre foi um bobo. Era você. O mais velho, o mais poderoso. O que eu vi como uma amolação a ser dispensada era na realidade o objeto de meus desejos._" Quirrell deu um passo para trás, de forma que a face se aproximou. Harry sentiu sua respiração, fria e asquerosa como uma sepultura. "_Como é, menino, saber que você está enfrentando Lord Voldemort pela segunda vez?_"

Houve uma pausa, como se Voldemort esperasse algum tipo de resposta. Harry cavou suas mãos no chão e deu uma. "Eu admito que estou impressionado, desde que esta é só a primeira vez que eu fiz isto. Mas acalmo, desde que eu tenho o menino que o derrotou atrás de mim."

A voz começou a rir e rir. A dor na cabeça de Harry cresceu pior, forte bastante que seu treinamento não pode lutar contra. Ele caiu adiante e se deita no chão, perdendo a consciência por um breve, intenso segundo.

Quando ele se despertou, Quirrell o segurou, fitando em sua face com a própria, normal dele. Harry quis lançar uma maldição, mas não pôde respirar por um longo momento. Quando conseguiu, foi em um soluço de dor. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de rachar como a pedra em folma de ovo.

"Meu senhor me mandou acabar com o Menino Que Sobreviveu," Quirrell sussurrou. "Eu admito eu não previ fazer deste modo, mas é útil." Ele derrubou Harry e deu um passo atrás. Harry lutou por força, sabendo que tudo que estava por vir seria ruim.

Quirrell não o desapontou. "_Crucio!_"

O feitiço acertou o debilitado Feitiço de Proteção de Harry. Agonia explodiu de sua barriga desta vez, e viajou por seus membros, rivalizando e então eclipsando sua cicatriz. Harry gritou. Não havia nenhuma vergonha em gritando, sua mãe tinha lhe falado uma vez, na primeira noite que ela revelou que ele provavelmente seria torturado. Tortura freqüentemente quebrava um homem. Harry não podia permitir ela o quebrasse, e assim a pior coisa a fazer seria combater e tentar anular a dor. Ele rolaria com ela ao invés, gritaria, se estorceria, imploraria, faria tudo que ele devia para sair do outro lado vivo e lutando por Connor.

Ele estava balbuciando súplicas quando a maldição foi tirada. Harry ofegou e se enrolou de lado, então desenrolou apressadamente. Seus lados doiam com estouros perfeitamente cronometrados de angústia. Parecia como se uma de suas costelas estivesse quebrada, como Harry sabia isso não era um efeito colateral do _Crucio_.

"_Isso_," disse Voldemort, "_É o pagamento pelos primeiros meses que eu passei como um espírito sem corpo, impotente de afetar o mundo, contemplando as celebrações deles, os bobos fracos que pensavam que tinham me derrotado. Haverá muitos mais vindo. Eu tenho anos e anos de sofrimento para o reembolsar, menino._"

Harry ergueu sua cabeça. Lágrimas borravam sua visão, e ele tinha atirado seus óculos fora, borrando ela mais. Mas ele não pensou que ele podia novamente errar a figura que estava em sua frente. Ele lembraria da visão de Quirrell, e o som da voz de Voldemort, até o dia que ele morresse.

Ele desejou saber, nebulosamente, o sobre o que Voldemort estava balbuciando, mas isso não importava. Uma sucessão de feitiços tinha entrado em sua cabeça, formosamente cronometrado e perfeitamente feito. Ele poderia puxá-los fora, se ele pudesse chamar só bastante força para enraivesser Voldemort. E tinha que ser o tipo de raiva que o faria reagir sem pensar, fazendo-o castigar fisicamente Harry em vez de com uma maldição a distância.

Harry testou seus membros tremendo, e acenou. Teria que ser agora. Ele não achou que poderia correr se levasse outro _Crucio_.

"Você é o fraco," ele disse, e pôs tanto desprezo em sua voz quanto ele pôde. "Não ter outra medida pronta no caso de algo assim acontecer a você, um plano posterior? O que você pensa que é? Um Sonserino?" Harry riu debilmente, e então tossiu. Ele não gostou da sensação em seu corpo quando ele tossiu, ou do fato de que algumas das pintas que estavam na parte de trás de sua mão eram vermelhas, mas não havia muito que ele poderia fazer sobre isso. Ele _gostou_ do fato que Quirrell tinha ficado tenso e em silêncio. "_Dumbledore_ é duas vezes o Slytherin que você jamais será. Pelo menos os planos dele tem uma chance de _funcionar_ de vez em quando, e ele não foi derrotado por um_ bebê_."

Quirrell veio para ele.

Harry chamou sua magia sem varinha. Ele não poderia segurar uma varinha agora mesmo. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Quirrell voou no ar. Ele executou o contra feitiço, claro, e já estava abaixando, mas isso comprou a Harry alguns segundos.

"_Cavea!_"

Isso não fez nada, como Harry tinha esperado, mas enfureceu Voldemort. "_Você pensa em usar meu próprio feitiço contra mim?_" ele perguntou, forte o bastante que Harry pensou que cuspe provavelmente estava voando da boca na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell. "_Seu insolente, descarado -_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry gritou, lançando tal uma força de vontade atrás daquela palavra que ele se sentiu esgotado depois. Funcionou. A varinha de Quirrell planou fora de sua mão e caiu no chão ao lado de Harry. Harry não tentou tocá-la. Ele ainda não poderia segurar ela, com sua mão tremendo, e ele não queria arriscar contaminação, como ele não pudesse estar seguro que Voldemort não estava unido de algum modo ao núcleo da varinha de Quirrell. Ele continuou falando, não dando a Voldemort uma chance para entrar uma palavra lateralmente. "_Fumo! Specularis! Protego!_"

Fumaça lavou o chão ao redor dele, e o Feitiço de Proteção estalou de volta em existência. Harry se forçou tremendo a levantar. Ele _tinha_ que correr, _tinha_ que se mover, o que era o propósito inteiro do Feitiço de Fumaça. Ele chutou a varinha de Quirrell em frente a ele quando cambaleou adiante, esperando mantê-la fora do alcance do Comensal da Morte tanto tempo quanto fosse possível.

Ele se arremessou para Connor, quem o brilho azul do feitiço _Cavea_ revelou batendo nas paredes de sua prisão e declamando o que parecia obscenidades. Harry juntou vontade e amor quando correu ele. Nenhum problema, nenhum problema, aproveitando amor desta vez, quando seu gêmeo amado estava em perigo.

_Rache_, ele disse a força do feitiço _Cavea_.

Não fez nada.

Harry deslizou de joelhos ao lado da prisão, pondo suas próprias mãos na luz azul. Connor fez o mesmo, palma-em-palma, mas Harry não pôde sentí-lo. Ele rosnou e focalizou a janela clara do Specularis em apenas um ponto minúsculo logo atrás de sua mão esquerda. _Você rachará. Sim. Eu quero_ -

Uma corda poderosa o pegou pela barriga e o arrastou longe da prisão. Vingativos sibilos em sua orelha lhe disseram que Nagini tinha voltado. Harry lutou de modo selvagem, mas ele não era páreo para uma cobra tão grande quanto ela. Ela o levou firmemente longe do feitiço e Connor, e o lançou a um par de pés quando o Feitiço de Fumaça desapareceu abruptamente.

Quirrell não disse nada por um longo momento. Harry fechou seus olhos e tentou respirar. Sua cabeça e suas costelas e sua barriga onde Nagini tinha o agarrado, tudo gritavam a ele em uma sinfonia de dores. Ele nunca tinha estado em tanta dor.

"_Você me causou muitos problemas_," disse a voz de Voldemort. "_Eu teria estado contente de torturá-lo a morte e então ir embora. Isso não é o bastante, não agora. Agora você vai assistir seu irmão morrer._"

A raiva de Harry despertou.

Nagini o largou com um grito agudo que soou como o de um humano para Harry quando o corpo dela incendiou de repente. Harry não prestou mais nenhuma atenção a ela, entretanto ele teve a impressão vaga que ela estava rolando, tentando apagar o fogo. Ele se levantou, estalando, "_Accio_ varinha!"

Sua varinha bateu em sua palma esquerda depois de um momento, a sensação familiar da madeira de cipreste o acalmou e solidificou sua raiva. Harry olhou para Voldemort. Ele sentia como se ele usasse imensas vestes, como Snape talvez, e não pôde entender a sensação até que ele viu a grama se dobrar longe dele, algumas partes dela começaram a esfumassear e pegar fogo. _Esta_ era sua magia, se esparramando ao redor dele como asas, subindo em uma silenciosa e mortal lavagem que zumbia até que as orelhas de Harry queimassem. Ele já estava cansado, e todas suas dores tinham desaparecido.

Quirrell retrocedeu alguns passos. "M-m-mestre?" Desta vez, Harry sentia que era verdade, o gaguejo na voz dele era real.

_Não Connor. Não Connor._ As palavras estavam debaixo da pele de Harry, brilhando em seus ombros, predominantes em suas orelhas, batendo em baixo do céu de sua boca. Ele chamou mais magia, e então mais, mais que ele alguma vez tinha ousado chamar sob a supervisão de Lily ou até mesmo no julgamento dos centauros. O ar em frente a ele borrado com uma neblina de poder. Não era completamente desconhecido. Harry piscou, e pegou um olhar rápido de luz verde, e um berço ao lado do seu próprio, e a face assustada de Voldemort -

Então isso tinha se ido quando a magia de outra pessoa respondeu a sua, quão rica, quão poderosa, quão destrutiva. Era Voldemort, e ele estava rindo, um som de mais pura exultação.

"_Eu sei mais que você, menino_," ele disse, enquanto sua magia fechava e unia com a de Harry, levando uma resposta a toda defesa, uma bainha para toda espada, uma chave para toda porta. "_Eu tive tempo, e mais que tempo, para desenvolver minhas defesas. Você é um oponente merecedor, isso eu lhe concederei, mas você simplesmente-não-pode-lutar-contra-mim._"

Para todas as últimas seis palavras, a magia dele bateu e golpeou a de Harry. Harry ofegou quando sua dor voltou, e então dores novas começaram, pontos fracos se abriram e correram por suas defesas. Uma vez que uma rachadura expandiu, uma dúzia de novas brotaram. Harry tentou se proteger, tentado abrir as asas e então as posicionar em frente a ele para se proteger, mas ele era muito novo nesta manipulação de força crua, e Voldemort não.

Com um tremer de ar como uma queda do pó, um dos pontos fracos de Harry cedeu caminho. Ele caiu no chão, sentindo a magia das Trevas fluir sobre ele como serpentes. Elas entrelaçaram e se contorceram e sibilaram a ele, soando tão humanas quanto Nagini, e mais humanas que Voldemort.

"_Basta de diversão. Eu teria gostado de levar muito mais tempo, mas nós não podemos. Nós temos que recobrar a Pedra. Quirrell. Pege o irmão dele, mate-o, e então volte e use a Maldição da Morte no menino. Nós não podemos nos arriscar_."

"Sim, Mestre," Harry ouviu Quirrell dizer, de tão longe em baixo de um mar de escuridão. Ele conseguiu abrir seus olhos contra o peso a tempo de ver Quirrell ir até a luz azul e retirá-la com um gesto. Connor estava deitado desamparado em frente a ele, rastejando e provavelmente tentando declamar um feitiço, mas incapaz de criar qualquer defesa.

Harry tentou se levantar. O peso das serpentes o prendeu. Desesperado, se estorcendo, odiando isto com toda fibra de ser dele, ele enviou um fluxo de amor para Connor.

_Eu o amei desde que nós éramos crianças, irmão, brincando juntos. Você foi destinado a uma vida de dor. Eu quis mantê-lo inocente. Eu esperei muito tempo. Eu sinto muito, Connor, sinto tanto. Por favor viva. Eu quero isso mais que qualquer coisa. Por favor viva._ Viva.

A mão esquerda de Quirrell agarrou sua varinha. Com a direita, ele tocou Connor.

Um momento depois, ele uivou.

Luz branca, luminosa como magnésio, envolveu sua mão. Ele pulou para trás, torcendo e gritando, mas isso não parou a luz. Ela esparramou ferozmente pelo braço dele, comendo. Ele girou, e ele estava perto bastante agora que Harry poderia ver o brilho ondulante na pele dele, arrancando-a, camadas de carne e músculo também consumidos como se fosse uma besta faminta.

"_Tire isso! Tire isso! Lute!_"

O peso da magia Escura em cima dele tinha se ido depois de um momento; Harry pensou que Voldemort tinha puxado seu poder de volta para lutar contra a destruição do corpo de seu hospedeiro. Ele saltou de pé, a dor desaparecendo novamente, a propagação das asas, sua própria magia rugindo em alegria. Ele golpeou, e forte, a Maldição Dinamitante pulando de seus lábios e batendo Quirrell.

Quirrell, claro, já estava agonizante. Harry só tinha golpeado para expressar sua própria raiva, e ele assistiu, não querendo perder nenhum momento, como a luz se expandia e capturava a face de Quirrell, levando a cabeça dele quase suavemente.

Voldemort sibilou, e então uma massa de luz escura cresceu como um furúnculo na parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell e estourou, borrifando como pus no ar. Voldemort voou para Connor como ele planou livre. Connor gritou e gritou, uma mão que subindo para apertar sua cicatriz.

Harry correu a ele e ficou em cima dele, o protegendo tanto da visão dos últimos momentos de Quirrell e de qualquer dano que Voldemort poderia tentar lhe fazer. Se o Lord das Trevas possuísse seu irmão agora, ele teria uma briga em suas mãos. Harry mostraria para ele.

O Lord das Trevas não fez tal coisa. "_Até nos encontrarmos novamente, Harry Potter_," ele disse, sua voz cheia de ódio, e então a forma informe dele fluiu por cima da Floresta Proibida e se foi.

Harry exalou e olhou para Quirrell. A chama tinha terminado seu trabalho. Por um momento, ardeu, uma estrela agonizante no coração de um céu noturno, e então desapareceu com um estouro. Os restos de Quirrell desmoronaram em cinzas.

Harry pensou em algo e agarrou sua varinha, mas quando ele deu uma olhada, não havia nenhum sinal de Nagini.

Eles inspiraram silêncio por um longo momento, e então Connor sussurrou, sua voz trêmula, "Harry, como eu fiz isso? O que aconteceu?"

Harry sorriu e empurrou o cabelo longe da cicatriz de seu irmão para traçá-la com um dedo. Connor tremeu. O coração não estava sangrando, Harry estava feliz por isso, mas tinha um brilho prateado furioso nela, como a luz que tinha flamejado entre ele e Draco quando ele aceitou a dívida de vida. O brilho enfraqueceu enquanto Harry o assistia. "Você não sabe, Connor?" ele perguntou. "Você me disse a resposta antes da cobra o levar e começar estas bagunças toda."

Connor piscou a ele. "Eu disse?"

Harry acenou e abraçou seu irmão. Ele tentou pensar quão próximo ele tinha vindo de perdê-lo, e sentiu sua mente recuar. Ele não podia compreender isso, não agora. Ele poderia sentir amor, e alegra, e ele sentiu isso. "Você disse que você era o Menino Que Sobreviveu. Você é. Voldemort não pôde tocar você. A força de seu amor comeu a carne dele. _Tem_ que ser isto. Voldemort é corrompido, ele não pôde agüentar algo tão bom. Um toque, e Quirrell -" Ele hesitou, porque ele tinha impedido Connor de ver aquela morte por uma razão, e então terminou, "Se foi."

Connor estremeceu por um longo momento, a respiração dele vindo curta e rápida. Então ele disse, "Sim. É isso, não é?"

Harry acenou lentamente, e fechado seus olhos. Suas dores estavam se fazendo sentir novamente. Ele tossiu, e sentia algo mais grosso que bolha de saliva na parte de trás de sua garganta. Ele queria cair na terra e nunca mais se mover novamente.

Por outro lado, Connor não estava seguro em Hogwarts ainda, e aquele pensamento lhe urgiu que se movesse. Ele ficou de pé, arrastando suavemente a mão de Connor. "Se levante."

"Mas eu estou tão cansado," Connor sussurrou.

"Se apóie em mim," disse Harry, e levou o peso de Connor em seu lado esquerdo, o menos prejudicado. "Onde está sua varinha?"

Depois de um momento procurando, Connor achou ela, e eles caminharam lentamente em direção a Hogwarts. Connor pausava para lançar faíscas vermelhas a cada poucos passos.

Harry, enquanto isso, dependeu tanto de sua própria felicidade para continuar quanto de seu corpo. Ele não teria se importado em fazer uma dança, se ele tivesse precisado.

_Isto prova. Esta _merda_ prova. Connor pode derrotar Voldemort. Ele está protegido do toque direto dele, e se o Lord das Trevas levar o corpo de outro hopedeiro, a mesma coisa pode acontecer. Quando Connor for forte o bastante, ele vai estar em frente dele, e ele vai libertar o mundo bruxo dele. _

Havia as coisas que Voldemort tinha dito, claro, o ódio pessoal na voz dele para Harry e o murmúrio sobre Harry ser alguma coisa ou outra, mas Harry já tinha decidido o que acreditar disso.

_O Lord das Trevas é um mentiroso. Quem pode confiar no que sai da boca dele? Eu preferiria confiar na luz que comeu Quirrell quando ele tentou tocar Connor. Luz não conta mentiras. _


	22. Verdade

**N/T: **Aqui está o último capítulo de Salvando Connor, o que conclui o primeiro ano. Em breve estarei postando a próxima fic, AU de CS, Não Uma Voz Mas Uma Serpente. Eu adorei traduzir esta.

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado da história e que leiam a seqüência. E não se esqueçam de me mandar reviews!!

Boa Leitura e até Não Uma Voz Mas Uma Serpente!!

**Capítulo Vinte: Verdade **

Harry sabia que Hagrid tinha os achado, e ele sabia que Hagrid tinha enviado Neville correndo ao castelo quando Connor balbuciava alguma versão de última hora que envolvia "Voldemort" e "cobra," e ele sabia que Connor estava seguro; ele não teria podido dormir se Connor não estivesse seguro.

Mas ele não se lembrava de ficar inconsciente, ou tudo que ele tinha feito para acabar sendo levado nos braços de Hagrid ao castelo.

"O que?" ele resmungou. Ele torceu, e então assobiou quando a costela quebrada, ou o que quer que fosse, perfurou seu lado.

"Tudo bem, Harry," Hagrid disse, o segurando mais firmemente. "Seu irmão me contou o que aconteceu. Você-Sabe-Quem e tudo." Ele tremeu, um calafrio que tremeu Harry. "Nós o levaremos logo a Dumbledore, e ele pode curá-lo, e então -"

"Aonde você vai com meu estudante?"

Harry levantou a cabeça, então gemeu como se isso fizesse a dor trabalhar mais profundamente. _Claro. Snape._ Snape teria ficado irritado quando Harry não apareceu para a sessão de treinamento deles, e então provavelmente resolveu procurá-lo. Harry tinha esperado ser repreendido sobre isto no próximo dia, desde que nenhuma desculpa que ele pensasse para perder o falso duelo seria boa o bastante para o professor. Ele não tinha pensado certamente que Snape procuraria do lado de fora, nem que ele os descobriria assim.

"Deixe ele em paz!" disse a voz feroz de Connor, antes que Hagrid pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Torcendo sua cabeça, Harry viu seu irmão ficar entre ele e o professor de Poções, mãos apertadas. Harry não pôde ver a expressão dele. Os olhos dele estariam flamejando. "Ele me defendeu na floresta, quando Voldemort mostrou sua verdadeira face, e -"

"Dê ele para mim."

Harry sentiu Hagrid o segurar mais forte. "Ele está muito ferido, Professor Snape," o meio-gigante disse. "Vomitou sangue antes que eu o apanhasse. Eu acho que Dumbledore deveria cuidar dele -"

"Não. Não ainda. Escolte Sr. Potter ao Diretor. Eu estou certo que ele vai querer saber o que aconteceu," disse Snape. "Enquanto isso, eu cuidarei do irmão dele." Harry conseguiu virar sua cabeça o bastante para ver que Snape estava _estendendo seus braços_, o que lhe fez de fato querer rir histericamente. Até mesmo mais que isso, entretanto, ele estava seguro que ele queria ficar com Connor.

"Professor Snape," ele resmungou, "realmente, você não precisa. Connor poderia precisar -"

Ele tossiu, então, e sentiu a dor apunhalando se aprofundar mais, e então ele não pôde parar de tossir. Sangue manchou a frente de suas vestes. Ele sentiu seus olhos rolarem para trás de sua cabeça, e ouviu uma voz apertada dizer, "Não seja um idiota, Potter, eu tenho poções que cuidaram disto," e então ele foi passado.

A mão de Connor tocou sua testa brevemente. "Fique bem, Harry," ele sussurrou, com o primeiro toque de medo em sua voz desde que eles tinham deixado a clareira de Voldemort. "Eu o verei logo."

Harry tentou dizer que ele não queria ficar bem, ele queria ir com Connor, e então Snape o pegou. O professor caminhava mais suavemente que Hagrid. Harry rangeu seus dentes e fechou seus olhos, se concentrando em não tossir novamente. Ele não queria que Snape tivesse mais oportunidades para atacá-lo.

"O que fez isto a você?"

Harry abriu os olhos, mas pôde ver pouco, desde que eles já estavam devolta em Hogwarts e passando por corredores escuros em passos rápidos - e ele tinha sua cabeça apertada no ombro de Snape. Aborrecido, ele tentou sentar, mas a agonia estúpida em suas costelas não o deixou. Ele decidiu responder a pergunta. Quanto mais cedo ele respondesse, mais cedo Snape poderia curá-lo e ele poderia se juntar a Connor.

_E se ele está tão preocupado em me curar, por que ele não está me levando à ala hospitalar, de qualquer maneira? _

"A Maldição Cruciatus," ele sussurrou. Ele sentiu Snape fazer um pequeno movimento, entretanto ele não pôde dizer se era de medo ou desgosto ou só lembrança da dor. Como um Comensal da Morte, ele certamente teria usado a maldição, e sido sujeitado a ela. Ninguém alguma vez tinha dito que Voldemort estava são no último ano de seu poder.

Snape o levou por uma porta familiar, e no escritório dele. Ele trocou Harry em seus braços, murmurou um feitiço, e Transfigurou um de suas cadeiras em um divã. Harry foi abaixado, e então Snape girou e caminhou pelo quarto, procurando algo nas prateleiras de poções contra a parede mais distante.

Harry o assistiu por olhos nebulosos. Snape estava carranqueando, e um momento depois ele arrebatou dois frascos, um deles cheio com um líquido roxo e um com um claro, e voltou. Harry lambeu seus lábios nervosamente. Snape não tinha nenhum desejo especial para vê-lo morrer - Harry teria se sentido muito mais intranqüilo se ele estivesse cuidando de Connor - mas ele _era_ filho de James, e Snape realmente _deveria_ tê-lo levado a Pomfrey.

"Beba isto," Snape ordenou, oferecendo o frasco de líquido roxo.

Harry pegou-o, olhou-o em resignação, e então engoliu o líquido.

Sua respiração aliviou imediatamente, e um calor se propagou até engolir a dor em seu lado. Quando ele tossiu novamente, só saliva saiu. Harry suspirou como um tremor em seus membros que ele tinha notado não cessar, e ele até mesmo administrou um sorriso a Snape. "Obrigado, senhor."

"O que aconteceu fora na Floresta? " Snape caminhou para a lareira e chamou um elfo doméstico antes que Harry pudesse responder, ordenando um cálice de suco de abóbora. Ele indicou o líquido claro quando Harry começou a questioná-lo. "Este aqui deve ser tomado misturado em uma bebida. Isso não significa que você tem que ficar de boca aberta para mim como um idiota tolo até a bebida chegar, Potter."

Harry fechou sua boca. "Connor derrotou Voldemort, senhor."

"Como ele derrotou o trasgo, e os Lestranges," disse Snape. "Como ele pegou o Pomo em nossa partida com Grifinória. Claro que ele o derrotou."

Harry endureceu, então estremeceu; seus músculos ainda doiam, embora as piores conseqüências do Crucio já terem passado. Ele estava pensando em suas vitórias no ano, entretanto, com um rastro de pesar. Se ele tivesse as escondido melhor, então Connor não teria estado sob suspeita, e Snape não teria tido nenhuma razão para pensar que Harry estava contando qualquer coisa diferente da verdade.

_Claro_, Harry pensou, como ele obstinadamente olhou nos olhos de Snape_, também ajudaria se eu não tivesse um idiota suspeito como Diretor de Casa. _

"Ele derrotou, senhor," ele disse quietamente. "Voldemort estava de alguma maneira escondido, eu não sei como - na parte de trás da cabeça de Professor Quirrell. Quirrell tentou tocar Connor, e ele começou a _queimar_. Voldemort se separou para salvar a própria vida, e então escapou pela Floresta."

"Tudo isso não diz por que você sofreu o _Crucio_," Snape notou, quase clinicamente. Um elfo doméstico apareceu, trazendo uma bandeja na qual o cálice de suco de abóbora era proeminentemente exibido. Snape a pegou; o elfo doméstico se curvou e desapareceu. O professor nunca removeu seus olhos de Harry, enquanto ele misturava a poção no suco. "Ou por que você tem bastante poder para matar quatro Aurors experientes enfurecidos."

"Tudo aconteceu do modo que eu lhe disse, senhor," Harry protestou.

Snape zombou a ele, então lhe deu o cálice de suco de abóbora. Harry tomou-o sem protestar. Provavelmente era algo para fazê-lo dormir, e enquanto isso o separaria mais de Connor durante um tempo, também pararia Snape de lhe fazer perguntas, assim Harry estava totalmente de acordo com isto.

Ele piscou quando terminado o suco. Aliviou até mesmo mais a dor em seu corpo, mas parecia fazer isso o fazendo não se concentrar nisto. Ele encarou o cálice, e quase o deixou cair. Snape arrancou-o de suas mãos e fixou-o na escrivaninha, então se abaixou em frente a Harry e fitou em sua face.

"Eu já estou cansado de suas desculpas," ele sussurrou. "Eu _sei_ que você não me está dizendo a verdade inteira. Agora eu pretendo não lhe deixar nenhuma escolha." Ele pausou, por um longo momento, e então um sorriso malicioso esparramou por sua face. "Foi Veritaserum que você acabou de engolir, Potter."

Harry não agarrou as implicações por um longo momento. O Veritaserum estava o fazendo pensar em outras coisas -

Então ele entendeu.

E a leve confiança que ele tinha cuidadosamente construído em Snape, pelas sessões de duelo deles e as tarefas que Snape tinha lhe dado em Poções, desapareceu em um vendaval uivante de traição.

Harry lutou. Ele tentou ficar de pé, tentou se mover, tentou discutir. Ele não pôde. Todos seus movimentos estavam em sua cabeça. Ele flutuou lá, e assistiu a boca de Snape abrir com indiferença, ao mesmo tempo que sua magia puxou para chegar ao professor de Poções.

"Por que você estava fora, Oleiro?"

"Eu descobri com Hermione, semana passada, que Connor estaria servindo uma detenção hoje à noite na Floresta Proibida," disse a boca de Harry, sem sua vontade guiando-a. "Eu pensei que Quirrell poderia tentar atacá-lo então, desde que lá não teria nenhum adulto por perto. Eu fui junto assim eu poderia mantê-lo seguro."

Os olhos de Snape estreitaram ligeiramente. "Por que você pensaria que a Floresta Proibida era um provável local para um ataque?"

"Porque eu vi Quirrell lá em novembro, bebendo sangue de unicórnios."

Snape parecia amordaçar por um momento; seus olhos certamente cresceram mais largos. "Merlin," ele resmungou. Então ele ficou de pé e andou ao redor da escrivaninha por um momento. Harry tentou lutar contra o Veritasserum novamente. Não se moveu, continuando a sensação da combinação do peso pedregoso em seu peito e a leveza aérea em sua cabeça.

Snape girou de novo. "Novembro. Quando em novembro?"

"Uma semana antes do jogo de Quadribol e o ataque dos Lestranges," disse a boca traiçoeira de Harry. "Eu sabia que algo aconteceria então, embora eu não soubesse que ele seria capaz de livrar Comensais da Morte. Eu sabia que havia um traidor entre os amigos de Dumbledore. Eu treinei e pratiquei até que eu achei que estava pronto para qualquer coisa, e eu estava."

Snape estreitou seus olhos. "Seu estúpido, _estúpido_ garoto," ele assobiou. "Por que você não veio a mim? Ou a Dumbledore?"

"Eu pensei que Dumbledore falaria para o traidor," disse o Harry. "E eu sempre protegi Connor. Esta é minha tarefa."

Snape inclinou a cabeça. "Tarefa?"

"Desde o ataque de Voldemort," Harry continuou, serenamente na superfície enquanto gritava por dentro, "Tem sido meu trabalho defender Connor. Mamãe me disse isso. É por isso eu aprendi a magia extra. Eu quero poder protegê-lo, matar por ele e morrer por ele se necessário. E eu quero me fazer parecer comum, de forma que todo mundo pense que a magia é de Connor."

Harry não entendeu a expressão na face de Snape. Surpresa ele tinha esperado, mas não fúria negra, nem o breve flash de um olhar que o fez parecer perto de vomitar.

Snape fechou os olhos e sibilou por um longo momento, como se ele precisasse do som para se tranquilizar. Então ele abriu os olhos. "Continue sobre esta noite," ele disse. "O que aconteceu quando Quirrell atacou seu irmão?"

"Ele enviou uma cobra primeiro -" Harry começou.

Ele contou a história inteira, só pontuando de vez em quando pelas perguntas de Snape, lhe pedindo principalmente que clarificasse que feitiços ele tinha usado ou falasse em mais detalhe sobre o murmúrio de Voldemort. Harry deixou sua boca falar. Ele afundou sob a superfície de seus pensamentos, examinando as correntes pálidas que o Veritaserum tinha posto severamente sobre sua livre vontade. Ele sabia que ele devia poder quebrá-las, como ele tinha quebrado a pedra, mas ele nunca tinha visto qualquer coisa como isso antes. E ele estava exausto da batalha com Voldemort. Ele não sabia se podia juntar a força para quebrá-las durante algumas horas ainda.

Ele terminou a história, e Snape o encarou em silêncio por um momento. Então ele se levantou e deu um longo passo para Harry. Harry se encolheu no divã instintivamente.

"Isto prova tudo, Sr. Potter," Snape sussurrou. "_Você_ é o Menino Que Sobreviveu."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é verdade," ele disse, e o Veritaserum deixou Snape ouvir que era o que ele realmente pensava.

"Sim, é," disse Snape, sua voz adquirindo força, entretanto não subiu em volume. "Você é aquele cuja cicatriz queimou na presença do Lord das Trevas. Você é aquele quem ele amaldiçoou e riu, dizendo que ele lhe reembolsaria por seus anos de sofrimento. Ele reconheceu seu oponente. E seu poder, Sr. Potter. Treino o fará mais forte. _Você_ é o que libertará nosso mundo dele, talvez antes que você deixe a escola."

"Ele quis matar Connor," disse Harry. O Veritaserum assegurou que tudo o que ele disse nascia de suas mais profundas convicções. "A cicatriz de Connor doeu quando Voldemort passou sobre ele. E ele o chamou de Menino Que Sobreviveu. Se você for acreditar em qualquer coisa, acredite nisso. Minha cicatriz é apenas uma - uma cicatriz. A cicatriz de Connor é uma conexão com _ele_."

"Eu pensaria que você preferiria acreditar em mim." Snape zombou, seus olhos de um modo que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. "Afinal de contas, pouparia seu amado gêmeo da dor."

Harry respondeu relutantemente de novo. Somente fazendo isso já ia contra a regra sobre a que ele falou. "Mas chamaria atenção a mim. Isso não pode acontecer. Todo mundo tem que pensar em mim como apenas um estudante comum. Esse é o modo que Mamãe e eu planejamos. Eu prometi. Eu não fui muito bom em poupar atenções a mim até agora, mas eu tenho que melhorar."

Snape riu dele. "Você _não_ é comum, Sr. Potter," ele disse. "Você nunca será. Eu não conheço nenhuma outra _criança_ com seu poder. Eu não conheço nenhuma _criança_ que receberia a explosão do _Crucio_ e ainda continuaria a lutar. Qualquer _menino_ comum correria aos professores no momento que descobrisse os planos de Quirrell, ou seria achado e morto. Você lutou e planejou como se fosse uma batalha, e você _ganhou_." Ele ainda tinha aquela luz estranha nos olhos, como se pensasse que Harry quereria qualquer coisa a ver com ele depois disto. "Você é um soldado."

"Sim," Harry reconheceu de má vontade. "Mamãe me treinou para ser. Mas um quieto."

Snape balançou a cabeça. "Eu terei certeza que todo mundo saiba disto," A menos que você vá para o Diretor Dumbledore e lhe conte o que verdadeiramente aconteceu." Ele baixou sua cabeça e inspecionou Harry zombeteiramente sob pálpebras meio-abaixadas.

Harry se achou duvidando que Snape realmente contaria para todo mundo - isso faria apenas transformaria Harry em um objetivo, e Snape não parecia querer isso - mas até mesmo algumas pessoas sabendo poderia ser desastroso. Harry quase não podia agüentar ser um rival de seu irmão em Poções ou Quadribol. Ele estremeceu ao pensar no que aconteceria se aquela arena se expandisse.

Mas havia um furo. Tinha que haver.

Ele murmurou, baixando seus olhos, "Certo, eu falarei para o Diretor. Mas, a luz branca de Connor. Como você explica _isso_?"

Snape acenou uma mão. "Existem muitos encantos antigos, Potter, magias baseadas em sacrifício. A dívida de vida é meramente a mais comum e famosa. Você ama seu irmão. Eu acredito que foi seu amor que poupou ele, não suas próprias forças inatas as quais -" aqui ele zombou novamente - "eu acredito que elas têm poucas."

Harry bufou, mas acenou como se ele concordasse. _Eu sei muito sobre o mundo para produzir esse tipo de amor. Eu discuti muito com Connor. Tem que ser a própria inocência e pureza dele que produziram isto. Eu sou muito como Voldemort._

"Você aprenderá a amar Sonserina deste modo," Snape disse suavemente, o tom dele como uma promessa. "Eu cuidarei disto." Harry o encarou incredulamente, mas ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de perceber que o que ele tinha dito era completa e totalmente louco.

Ele se afastou, e sua face ficou neutra novamente, salvo por uma sugestão de contentamento nos olhos escuros. "Eu já fiz bastante poe esta noite," ele disse. "Vá para o Diretor Dumbledore, e lhe conte a verdade, ou esteja certo que eu descobrirei isto".

"Claro, Professor Snape," Harry murmurou respeitosamente, e então ficou de pé e mancou à porta da sala.

"Harry."

Harry piscou e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Professor Snape estava o encarando, e ele não tinha nenhuma expressão em sua face, ou em seus olhos.

"Muito bem," ele disse suavemente.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia quão raros eram os elogios de Snape, mas ele não se preocupou reconhecer este.

_Ele forçou Veritaserum em mim. _

Harry foi cuidadosamente para o escritório do Diretor, disposto a buscar um dos outros Professores se ele precisasse para descobrir aprender a senha. A influência do Veritaserum nele estava enfraquecendo. Ele teria que escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente, mas ele pensou que ele podia convencer o Diretor do que ele queria que ele acreditasse. Ele sempre tinha sido um bom mentiroso, e além disso, ele tinha a força da verdade - verdade _definitiva_, um poder mais forte que Sonserinos furtivos e seu insincero jogo - ao seu lado.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente quando ele olhou pelo Salão Principal. Era o banquete de fim de tano, e Sonserina tinha ido bem. As paredes estavam enfeitadas com bandeiras verdes, e o barulho alegre da mesa de seus protegidos era alto, enquanto os Grifinórios se encolhiam aos seus e pareciam mal humorados e ressentidos. A Taça de Quadribol era deles, graças em grande parte pelo belo vôo de Harry Potter, e eles também lideraram em pontos de Casa, assim a Taça de Casa seria deles em alguns momentos.

Harry Potter sentou próximo a Draco Malfoy perto do fim da mesa de Sonserina. Ele estava quieto, como tinha estado desde aquele dia que Snape tinha o forçado a falar a verdade, apenas esfregando ocasionalmente sua testa. Ele tinha conseguido domesticar seu poder, e já não rasgava as proteções de Snape como tinha quando ele voltou das férias. Snape sabia que suas impressões tinham estado corretas. O poder do menino _tinha_ crescido. Isso era para ser impossível.

Snape estava começando a aceitar que o impossível era o normal com Harry Potter, e tinha decidido trabalhar com isso. O menino tinha prontamente devolvido a ele seus livros de Poções, e tinha mostrado que dominará o trabalho do quinto ano. Os feitiços de duelo dele estavam mais forte que antes. Snape tinha dado ao menino lição de casa "extra" para o verão pretendendo melhorar o conhecimento e o poder dele, e Harry tinha concordado sem reclamar. A rebeldia dele ainda não tinha ido embora, mas Snape teve atormentado-o suficientemente que ele tinha mantido seu temperamento escondido por um tempo.

Dumbledore bateu seu garfo no cálice prateado dele e levantou então. A canversa cessou imediatamente, e os estudantes viraram e olharam esperançosamente para o Diretor.

"Eu acho isto apropriado," Dumbledore estava dizendo, "Como nós cruzamos o verão, um tempo de esperança e renovação para a maioria de nós, e de resto de escola - "

A maioria dos estudantes se alegrou então, os gêmeos Weasley mais alto. Snape rodou seus olhos. Quanto mais eles se alegravam, mais eles seriam segurados aqui. _Idiotas_.

"Agora nós temos que premiar a Taça de Casa, o símbolo de tanto esforço e trabalho durante o ano escolar," Dumbledore terminou. "E, eu tenho que dizer, todas nossas Casas foram excepcionalmente bem este ano."

Snape bufou e olhou para as bandeiras verdes. Todo mundo já sabia quem tinha ganho. Os Sonserinos esperavam com sorrisos, enquanto as outras Casas murmuravam e lançavam relances severos à mesa deles.

"Em quarto lugar, com trezentos e vinte e sete pontos de Casa," começou Dumbledore, "Casa Lufa Lufa."

Aplauso cortês, entrosado com zombarias, dos outros. Snape se apoiou adiante e desejou que Dumbledore seguisse com isto. Considerando que ele sabia que o homem velho não iria, ele começou a sonhar sobre o que James Potter diria quando ele percebesse que seu filho mais velho tinha ajudado a ganhar a Taça de Casa e a Taça de Quadribol para Sonserina. Era verdade que Dumbledore não tinha premiado Harry com nenhum ponto durante aquela noite na Floresta, mas o trabalho de Poções dele era uma grande parte da razão que Sonserina estava tão longe na frente.

"Em terceiro lugar, com trezentos e quarenta pontos de Casa, Casa Corvinal."

Snape contemplou enviar uma carta escarnecedora a James Potter coberta com uma de suas poções experimentais, uma que o deixaria ver a expressão na face de Potter quando ele a lesse. Isso poderia valer a pena.

"Em segundo lugar, com trezentos e setenta e dois pontos de Casa, Casa Grifinória."

Snape se despertou para olhar à mesa de Grifinória e sorrir maliciosamente à face do garoto herói. Connor Potter precisava crescer e ser feito lembrar de seu lugar, entretanto não da mesma maneira violenta que com seu irmão quinze dias atrás. Isto não o ensinaria seu lugar, mas seria um primeiro, e mais agradável, passo naquela jornada.

"E em primeiro lugar, com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos, Casa Sonserina."

Os gritos de seus estudantes estavam ensurdecedores. Snape moveu seu olhar para eles, e pausou quando ele viu que Harry não era aplaudindo. Por outro lado, ele assistia a mesa principal atentamente, como se ele pudesse mudar as figuras apenas com sua força de vontade.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente. _Não desta vez, menino. Há algumas coisas que não vão passar no caminho de seu irmão._

"Mas," Dumbledore continuou, "parece a mim que a premiação de pontos de Casa não terminou ainda."

Snape carranqueou a ele._ Sobre o que o homem velho está balbuciando agora? Ninguém premiou pontos no banquete antes._

Ele sentiu uma súbita, e estranha, e breve, onda de esperança. _Talvez ele pretende premiar a Harry seus pontos em frente a todo mundo. Então ele não poderia se esconder. Por outro lado, isso seria sábio? Revelar tudo de uma vez a todo mundo que o amado salvador deles não era quem acreditavam ser? _

"Nós temos entre nós estudantes que não só confiaram em evidências de rumores e boatos," Dumbledore continuou, "mas em seus próprios olhos e ouvidos. Eles procuraram um artefato que acreditavam estar em perigo, e então informaram a mim que estava em perigo, e, não menos, de que na noite que Lord Voldemort foi impedido de pegar ele." Ele sorriu entre o zumbido e suspiro de fofoca quando o rumor se provou de fato real, e sorriu a dois dos estudantes de Grifinória. "A Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, cinqüenta pontos cada por atos de tato, coragem, e inteligência além de sua idade."

Snape apertou a mesa tão forte que sentiu que vasos sanguíneos arrebentaram em suas mãos. _Não. Ele não podia fazer isto._

"E há entre nós um exemplo até mesmo maior," Dumbledore continuou, amolecendo a voz perceptivelmente. "A Connor Potter que enfrentou e derrotou o Lord das Trevas na Floresta Proibida apenas com o poder do amor cem pontos."

Ele pausou por um momento quando o barulho cresceu tumultuoso, então disse, com um sorriso até mais largo, "Acredito que isso significa uma mudança de cor em nossas bandeiras."

Ele bateu suas as mãos, e um vento pareceu soprar pelo Corredor, mudando toda bandeira que tocava para vermelho Grifinória. O barulho da mesa de Grifinória era agora um grito feliz. A face do menino herói tinha mudado completamente.

Snape estava tremendo, e uma neblina vermelha ameaçava bloquear sua visão. _Não há nenhuma dúvida de qual Casa você prefere, Albus_, ele pensou violentamente. _Nenhuma dúvida. _

Dumbledore elevou seu cálice em um brinde aos estudantes. Só os Grifinórios, Corvinais, e Lufa Lufas o seguiram. Os Sonserinos permaneciam em branco, silenciosos, e imóveis a um estudante.

Quando o Diretor se sentou de novo, Snape se apoiou para ele e assobiou, "Como você pode fazer isso?"

Dumbledore olhou para ele e riu ligeiramente. "Agora, Severus, eu sinto que o que o jovem Sr. Weasley e Srta Granger fizeram merece algum reconhecimento. Não menos o jovem Sr. Potter. Não é diariamente que uma criança luta contra o Lord das Trevas e sobrevive."

Snape rosnou. "Então Harry Potter não lhe contou o que aconteceu na Floresta?"

Dumbledore elevou suas sobrancelhas. "Claro que ele contou. E o testemunho dele concordou com o de seu irmão. Eu sugestionei uma recompensa muito maior, de fato, no princípio, mas o jovem Harry foi o que me persuadiu que pontos de Casa seriam um método mais justo de resolver a dívida que Hogwarts devia aos nossos valentes Grifinórios."

Snape girou sua cabeça, olhando a mesa de Sonserina. Harry estava se apoiando adiante, o encarando.

Snape poderia ler o "Foda-se" nos olhos dele a esta distância.

Ele não tinha domesticado a rebeldia de Harry Potter, afinal de contas.

Snape abriu sua boca. Com algumas palavras, ele poderia acabar com esta farsa e poderia restabelecer o mundo ao modo que ele deveria ser, a Taça de Casa para seus legítimos donos -

E então ele teria que revelar como ele tinha conseguido as informações. De forçar Veritaserum a uma criança desamparada.

Ou, pelo menos, uma criança que poderia se fingir de desamparada com intensidade antinatural, e que também era um qualificado e realizado mentiroso.

Snape apertou seus punhos. Teria sido intolerável para qualquer outro Potter ser melhor que ele neste jogo.

Mas _este_ Potter era um Sonserino, e forte o bastante para acabar com quatro Aurors.

E, Snape estava convencido agora, o verdadeiro Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Snape engoliu sua raiva. Ele pegou seu próprio cálice e elevou-o, em um tardio e privado brinde, para a única pessoa que entenderia o gesto, e a quem importaria.

Harry o considerou por um longo momento. Então ele inclinou sua cabeça em um arco leve e varreu sua mão entreaberta em frente a ele a altura do peito.

O gesto de um desafio dado e aceito, Snape descobriu, depois de atormentar seu cérebro por um momento. Um antigo, um que nem mesmo os puro sangue usavam muito freqüentemente agora.

Snape se recostou novamente em seu assento, tomando um gole de seu cálice e assistindo como Draco distraíra Harry e começava a reclamar, provavelmente sobre a injustiça da vida, e Harry respondia, suas mãos se movendo em gestos cada vez mais animados. Snape não estava certo se Harry estava concordando ou discordando de Draco.

Não importava. De qualquer modo, Snape estava certo que Harry voltaria ano que vem da mesma maneira pronto para desafiá-lo, e da mesma maneira cheio de poder e tão Sonserino que ele permaneceria a melhor chance para Snape de ganhar respeito para sua Casa.

Forçá-lo a ser o que ele era ia ser um desafio, realmente.

_Um_, Snape pensou, quando ele esvaziou seu cálice, _que eu realmente estou esperando._


End file.
